


Golden Touch

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Government Experimentation, Graphic Violence, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Intersex, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Multi, Omega Verse, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Apocalypse, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 136,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Their fate will decide if love really is the strongest force to exist in their beautiful yet cruel world. [Omegaverse/Reincarnation AU] POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO CHP 107 (PLEASE HEED ALL WARNINGS/TAGS/NOTES AT THE BEGINNING OF THE WORK)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating my 100th _Attack on Titan_ fanwork! is the long awaited ABOverse. Dedicated to my readers for their continued support; thank you so very much for the input and suggestions I have received over the years. I have utilised my favourite suggestions. The work is primarily modern but takes place from canon. I hope you will be pleased by this fusion and enjoy the fic. Please take the time to carefully read the notes and warnings before proceeding to the rest of the work.
> 
> *in this ABO work, omegas are "intersex" (hermaphrodites). By the definition of this universe that means they possess both male and female genitalia. This work will contain various details on sex/gender that may not adhere to the reader's understanding and may cause discomfort. Please be advised to refrain from reading if such content is possibly displeasing to you.
> 
>  **WARNING** this work contains the following graphic content: stalking, extremely descriptive rape/noncon, dubcon, underaged sex, incest, violence and gore, major character death, implied forced prostitution, forced pregnancy, and other various disturbing themes that may not be suitable for many readers.
> 
> If any such content is to your distaste please refrain from reading.

The cry of cicadas can be heard even within this metropolis of Sina.

The evening crimson of dusk seeps across everything, transcended from yellow and orange, to its deep red. Bathing the entire scenery under this warm curtain, hefty like the summer heat that'd steadily seeped through them. The spring flowers wilting, lest cool water be sprinkled upon their faces. 

Wooden lines for the barricade come down. At this crossing. Scarlet lights flashing and a pinging alarm pierces over the cicadas' song; to warn the travelers not to cross. The chug of metal wheels on steel tracks rushing along its set path.

The grass along the tracks of the passing train, tilt with it, swaying back into place as the lights cease flashing with the barricade rising up. Allowing safe passage.

All this has happened over the span of a few minutes, nothing special or out of the ordinary.

Levi has taken this route before, to change up his routine.

A difference in scenery. Yet only the seasons can change anything along the path.

This holds true even for now, as Levi stays rooted to where he stands. Intending to walk once it is safe to do so. Across the worn yet secured tracks. He would look back on this moment, this memory, and wonder. Had there really been nothing special about this time of day? The day itself? The year? Had it truly, been only chance that had made it- so as he was here, so had been-

Beautiful.

So terribly beautiful it pains Levi to look at him and yet he cannot look away, at anywhere else.

A youth, with a bouquet of white lilies held in his arms- stands across the tracks, seemingly also- stuck where he stands. They look over the other, upon each other. The heat of summer nothing to the throbbing, suffocating temperature that wracks through both of them. Levi feels sweat drip down his face, yet his usual compulsion to wipe it away with his handkerchief, is forgotten. Consumed and focused is all his attention to the young man across from him.

Eyes golden, like warm and melted honey meet his, a shy glance, turning from him most unbearably. As the youth takes the first step. Surprisingly composed, graceful even as he walks forward to catch up with him. Meet him. Why did Levi think that, when he had in no way been following him before? Was that true? The rapid pounding of his heart in his breast, deafening in his ears as the young man comes closer. The sweet scent that penetrates his surroundings, causing and encouraging this throb within him, the scent not from the flowers. But rather-

Levi would look back on this day.

And wonder. How could this have happened? In this day and age, through medical treatment, drugs and surgery. Counseling and training. It's unnecessary, this dangerous predicament. It's unheard of. An old time custom, an instinct cultivated from their ancestors to prevent extinction. Within this modern time, there is no need for this desire. Or as his mother had once taught him, there is no need of this "fate". With the world increasingly made up of Betas. Peace has truly come to the world, their nation. This paradise called Paradi. There is no need for Alphas, or the even rarer, almost unheard of- Omegas.

And yet.

A bond is mended, as Levi sees him, hears him, smells him- knows him.

It is because of this tie that Levi- _wants_ -

Needs to feel him too.

Levi's fists tighten, as the youth makes to pass him by. Both of them struggling to stifle these barbaric urges. It has been decided by their society that the customs their predecessors had once held, are no longer necessary. Abhorred, for the uncivilized or undisciplined. It would not be right, for they who should be strangers-

As if having this same thought, the youth turns back to him. Unable to pass him by, glistening tears, slowly like how the passing flow of time feels to them in this moment- stream down his face. A cry unheard from his lips, parted and looking devastatingly soft in Levi's eyes. Levi looks from his chocolate brown hair which should be just as soft beneath his fingers, over his pretty- desperate and pleading face. Flushed and longing, his whole body moving back to him. Unable to hold back.

Suddenly.

Naturally.

The bouquet of lilies he'd been holding, falling to the ground. Revealing the nametag on the white cotton shirt of his spring uniform.

Said within this silence of their reunion, even the cry of cicadas cannot be heard.

Faded away as Levi speaks.

His name.

"Eren."

That is the name of Levi's mate.

It rolls out from his lips, along his tongue as Eren collapses into his arms. Unable to stay upright, needing Levi to hold him now, touch him now, kiss him now. Levi never thought he'd encounter this, even as an Alpha. He'd been sure with all the medical advances their world has made, there was no chance of the fairytale his mother had taught him about, happening for him.

What happens next. Would it happen in a fairytale?

It depends on who you ask.

Levi grits his teeth, sucking in a breath harshly as he holds Eren's hot and writhing body to his. Eren's arms over his shoulders. His parted lips irresistible, and no longer willing to be denied. Levi's mouth meets Eren's. Eren gasping as Levi's tongue tastes his, Eren eagerly tasting him back. Moaning as he grinds his hips to Levi's. His enticing scent growing stronger, as he spreads his legs and gets closer to Levi. Feels Levi's hands on him. It's dangerous. Eren is in heat.

Levi sucks and bites at Eren's plump lower lip. Eren's moans high and needy as Levi's hands trail down his body, his back to his flexing hips, down onto his large ass. Feeling it up through the black trousers he's wearing.

Levi knows if he doesn't get it together, he'll end up fucking Eren here in the open. Before the train tracks. Before the next train can pass by, Levi bites Eren's neck. Startling him and calming him enough, for Levi to push him off him. Levi kissing his mouth a couple more times to coax him. Levi telling him they need to go elsewhere, somewhere else, somewhere private if Eren wants him to take care of him.

How Levi managed that, and finding the love hotel he did. A place he'd never be in under what he thought had been any realistic circumstance- he doesn't know.

It was a task already to keep Eren up. A hand around his hip, Eren clinging to his arm, his head to his shoulder as he'd guided him along. To this love hotel Levi had no idea was here to begin with. Barely able to pay and get in, much less find the room he'd bought when Eren had become increasingly impatient. At first begging him to "hurry" and even saying "please sir", entirely incoherent and incapable of speech as his heat completely washed over him. Flinging himself at Levi as the door closes behind them. Levi kisses Eren back just as hungrily, unable to hold back his instincts either. The medical treatment he'd heard of was typically for Omegas. Since it'd been deemed Omegas are the problem. With their declined existence, or rather with the medical technology nowadays that allowed them to lead normal lives like a Beta would. Omegas can have surgery to assign them one sex instead of the dual sex they are born with. They can take medication to keep that change in effect, and to stifle their natural urges. By preventing their heat, which entices Alphas to copulate with them, the "problem" goes away.

Had he forgotten to take his medicine, this Omega? Levi would have wondered about, had he been of sounder mind. Only concerned with Eren's scent, his hot and soft body, eager for his touch and attention. His steadily growing louder, cries. Erotic they are, calling to him, only for him. Eren's gaze beseeching as it is bewitching. Levi tears at Eren's clothes, ripping them off his body as Eren struggles to tug Levi's clothes off him. Levi assisting him, once Eren is fully naked. The pair tumbling onto the gaudy red and pink, silk bedding covered heart shaped bed in this love hotel room that's walls are styled similarly.

Levi is panting, groaning, biting at Eren's neck, kissing and licking. Eren beneath him, moaning and turning, leaning into each of his touches, his kisses. Levi making his way down Eren's hot and compliant body. Sweat sliding down it, tasting sweeter than it should with Eren's sweet scent, his sweet cries. Enfolding all around Levi, as Eren's wet, dripping cunt should once Levi gets down to it. 

Beneath his palms he can feel the bones of Eren's straining ribcage as his body surges up into Levi's hands, his chest jutting out so Levi may suck and roll about Eren's nipples in his mouth better, thoroughly. The crown of Eren's head to the heart shaped pillows as he tilts his face up, keening as Levi sucks and kisses his way from Eren's teased and swollen nipples to his belly. Eren's small and erect cock, slapped against it. Levi's breath fanning over Eren's erection as he licks at that too. Eren's legs spreading wide, his knees hitching up as Levi gets to Eren's contracting and soaking wet, hot and tight virgin cunt. Levi inhaling deeply before he presses his nose and mouth up into the folds, his tongue probing to taste at Eren's sweetness. Eren crying out as he feels Levi eat him up, lapping at him as he had with his tongue to his tongue.

Eren's hands clutch in Levi's hair, a hand sliding to the back of his neck from the short brushing strands of his undercut. Levi draws his mouth and tongue, sticky and dripping across the inner flesh of Eren's thigh. Levi sucking and biting him there too, leaving marks more easily on this more sensitive area. Eren opens his legs even wider. Whining. Eren's hands fall to clutch at his own ass. The fatty flesh seeping between his slim fingers. He spreads the cheeks to show off to Levi both his trembling holes, ready to be fucked by his Alpha in either of them, whichever he likes. Levi figures he's teased Eren enough, the ravenous, tearing heat within him like a snarling hound. 

Levi sits up. Trailing his hands down Eren's small waist, his wide hips. Groping Eren's ass where Eren had once held it, to offer himself up to him. Kneading at the cheeks, Eren's hips jerking up as he gasps, crying out as more of his sweet fluids drips out from his throbbing, ready pussy. Levi grabs at Eren's thighs, spreading them, hitching them about his hips to Eren's extreme delight. Eren's happy face falling as his gaze trails over Levi's muscle hard body, his large and wide cock. Hard and dripping. The pre cum smearing to Eren's inner thighs, near his hole. Eren nearly goes berserk in need, on seeing, then feeling Levi's seed on his skin. Wanting it elsewhere. Inside him. Soon. Now. Now. _Now._ Eren wants his Alpha to take him like the Omega bitch he is. Fill him up. Eren wants his Alpha's cock, his semen.

Eren is crying as Levi holds him down. Levi watching in deep satisfaction- as his cock disappears inside Eren's cunt, feeling as the walls of Eren's unclaimed hole cling and grasp his invasive cock as he manages to go in deeper, more. As if afraid Levi will leave him. Levi leans forward to kiss at Eren's tear stained cheek, then his soft lips, no longer pink but red. Eren's arms wrapping around him, draw him closer, still incapable of language. Eren's desolate sobs and his pleading eyes enough for Levi to understand what his Omega needs.

Levi begins to move, thrusting his hips to Eren's. Eren's rolling up to meet his every movement, desperately, trying his best. His plump ass slamming back onto the silk bedding as Levi rams his cock into Eren's cunt repeatedly, viciously, Levi grunting at how hot and tight Eren is. Sucking him up, unwilling for him to draw back with ease. Levi's cock too large despite how wet Eren is. Yet still Eren is determined to take him in. Eren has never been fucked before. He struggles to take his Alpha inside him deeper, further, harder. The heels of his feet dig into Levi's back, his nails raking up it, leaving marks. Eren's hands in his hair, his kisses an apology far too gentle for how violently Levi is shoving his cock inside him, near out then deeper in. At a pace Eren fights to keep up with, his body moving naturally, invigorated and debauched. His toes curling as his Alpha fills him to the hilt. Making Eren want more, more, and _more!_

The creak of the springs in the mattress unheard as Eren moans louder, more frequently the more he feels and has of Levi's cock inside him. Levi grunting above him. Levi sucks and bites at Eren's neck. His whole body thrumming, as full of the longing Eren had first looked at him with, as he flexes his hips, his thrusts getting harder like his cock as he feels he will cum soon. Eren's body recognising his intent, braces for it. Eren making sure he is inside him to the hilt, his lips shyly pressing to his cheek, then his mouth as Eren cries out, his whole body clinging, clutching to Levi's as he feels Levi's cum spill inside him. Almost without end, Eren's hole greedily sucking it up, milking him, the desperate, exhausted jerks of his hips trying. Wanting. Eren's fluids leaking out between them, so Levi may stay and keep filling him up. For Eren's pleasure, Levi thrusts against him. His cum still seeping out. Levi groans, biting at Eren's neck again, in a definite mark. Eren tasting his sweat as he licks at Levi's neck, and marks him too.

Levi drawing back, swallowing. Eren's pretty eyes on him, his pretty pink lips curved into a satisfied smile. Some locks of his hair sticking to his brow or cheek. With Levi inside him yet, the last of his cum clinging, sticking to Eren's walls instead of shooting into his womb. Levi tries to draw out. Eren's elated expression falling, his brow furrowing adorably, with his saddened frown. Eren reaches for Levi's wrist, pulling his hand over to his belly. Levi's finger's touch Eren's hot skin, his sticky cum, their sticky sweat. Eren wanting Levi to feel the shape of Levi's cock sticking up inside him. Eren looking at him again with those pleading, begging eyes-

Levi unable to resist.

The scent of Eren's heat. Levi's cum dripping cock, then sucked up in Eren's wet and ever ready cunt. Levi inhales deeply, again, again. As he fucks Eren tonight, again, again. Repeatedly. Levi didn't know he could cum this many times, to such an extend in such a short period of time. It's all due to Eren being Levi's mate. Combined with his heat. An Omega.

Eren's sobbing cries as wonderful as when Levi had heard them the first time he'd taken him. Eren on his knees for this round number Levi has lost count. He knows for sure Eren has no concept of keeping track of. Only caring on if Levi's cock is inside him, and his cum. Eren rams his ass back onto Levi's cock excitedly, wantonly. As wet as he'd been as a virgin, Levi can't help but try and give his mate what he wants. His grip bruising and possessive on Eren's already bruised hips. So far he has cummed in Eren's cunt, his asshole, his mouth.

Levi has sucked him off and eaten him out too as Eren had sucked him off, no need to regain his breath if it meant he could have Levi's cock in his mouth, tasting him on his tongue, feeling him and kissing at his wide shaft. Sucking at him thirstily like some kind of slut. But Levi can't blame him, Eren is a bitch in heat. Eren liking Levi's cock in him like that immensely but liking it more when Levi sits up and picks Eren up. Settling him on the ground, Eren sucking his Alpha off on his knees from the floor. Levi had fucked him again on his hands and knees, this time on the floor too. Sure to cum inside Eren, to give him exactly what he wants. Eren disliking when Levi tries to allow him some rest. Eren always showing Levi his holes happily, to get what he wants.

At some point Levi had tried to get them into a bath but he'd end up fucking Eren there too. Disbelieving the tub had to be heart shaped like the bed. Eren not giving a fuck so long as Levi fucks him. They'd fucked there. The floor there. Then against a wall. The dresser that was more for show. Breaking the table that hadn't been that sturdy to begin with, Eren's legs spread open. His hot and tight pussy more concerned on how much further Levi's cock had gotten inside him with the drop from gravity. Levi concerned for Eren's well being, his weight, and the rubble beneath them, distracted too from how good it feels in Eren. His pretty smile, his warm kisses.

They make it back to the bed eventually, Levi learning that despite Eren's desire for his cum to be inside him, with him nearing his limit for this day. He can't complain or resist as Levi draws out his cock out of Eren's tight hole and pumps his cum over his lovely body. All across his beautiful face. Levi loving the way his ejaculation looks as it clings to Eren's flushed skin, his heaving chest. The points of his tender and red nipples. Over his belly and cute cock. The inside of his thighs, between the cheeks of his ass and across his well fucked cunt. Eren's eyes are glazed over in pleasure. His legs spread and always ready for his Alpha. His tongue licks at the cum Levi has spilt onto his lips. Moaning at the taste. Levi too pleased with the sight of his pretty Omega, claimed and thoroughly fucked by him, to be disgusted by the mess he's caused.

As a bedtime story, Levi fucks Eren some more until Eren passes out. Finally exhausted. His heat nearing the end. Levi more attentive to his surroundings from that, though Eren remains a distraction. Levi is sure to cum inside Eren this last time, for who knows how long it'll be until next time. Eren's breaths even in his sleep. His body moving, his hips hitching up to better keep Levi's cock inside him. Eren's sleepy, tiny moans and sighs adorable. Levi is sure even without Eren being in heat, it'll be hard to resist him.

Eren is too cute.

Also-

Extremely beautiful.

His long dark eyelashes rest against his full pink cheeks. Levi strokes at one, smearing his cum there to Eren's bottom lip. A shudder of excitement jolting through him as he looks over Eren's finally sleeping body. Levi wants to take Eren home with him and have this sight exactly in his own bed. He wants to kiss and hold and fuck Eren in his own bed. Levi shudders as he draws his cock out of Eren. Eren's whole body trembling, a shudder running through him as Levi pulls out. Levi touches- caresses Eren's full belly. Since Eren had gone into heat to begin with, there's a possibility he forgot to take or doesn't take the contraceptives he should as a young, unwed Omega.

No doubt in Levi's mind from the way Eren had felt and smelt, that Eren had been a virgin bitch. This world for all its accomplishments is still cruel in other ways, even as it denounced the old ways. Since Omegas are rare and can cause this sort of reaction in the remaining percentage of Alphas; who have a higher population than Omegas. Most of the Omegas that exist today have been bred. Existing only on the black market for the unsavoury aristocracy or the highest buyer. There'd been a hushed up incident nearly a decade or so ago that'd shocked the world; that the remaining Omegas were being rounded up to be sold as sex slaves or used in experiments for the medical industry, the very same one that provided the drugs and treatments today that helps prevent the existence of Omegas. A lot of money had gone into covering it up so even many presently consider it a conspiracy. Though it was well accepted that the government during this same time, who some even considered working with the pharmaceutical companies, had rounded up a good percentage of the Omegas and either executed them or sterilized them. And for all its evils, they'd claimed it was in order to do good. It'd been the Fritz that'd been the top pharmaceutical company to put a stop to all the roundups with their cutting edge and highly efficient, laboratory made drugs. With their treatment and help known after them as the "Fritz Doctrine", any Omega can become a Beta.

Why this mentality isn't also upon Alphas, is merely a long time prejudice. Only an Alpha and an Omega can have an Omega as child. Like the other combinations they can also have Alphas and Betas as a result of their union. Alphas and Betas can be bred from an Alpha and Beta pair or even an Omega and Beta pair. While Beta with Beta can only create Beta. Omegas are rare because they can only come from an Alpha and Omega. With Omegas in decline, and Alphas more likely to pair with a Beta (Alpha and Alpha as well as Omega and Omega are incapable pairs; children cannot be made from those unions)- it was no doubt in the future Beta will be the social norm.

Even with Betas being the majority, the Alpha is still prized. With naturally strong bodies, high intellect, and charisma that allows them to not only survive but excel in all that they do. While most Omegas are forced into prostitution and kept out of the public eye; some of them no doubt have been used by high class Alphas to breed with them the strongest of Alphas they want to continue their family line with.

Such is the world they live in now.

Levi wants to know what Eren's circumstances are. If he has lived his life in hiding, and this meeting of theirs was merely a matter of course; if because Eren is rather young he'd only recently gone through puberty and so hadn't realised he is an Omega- or what else could there be to explain this.

Levi wants to know. He wants to know all about Eren. And he wants Eren to learn about him. Even though, there is something they must know of each other already if it is the red string that connects them together. So his mother had explained to him as a young boy, when she was alive. The Captain of the military warship P.S. MIKASA, Ms Kuchel Ackerman. She'd died during a battle with a nation they are no longer at war with. Leaving him to be raised by his no good Uncle Kenny who spent most of his time drinking and gambling, but even so made sure the bills were paid (enough) and Levi got into the school he wanted. Not that Levi needed much of his help with all the rewards he'd been granted by his own merit. 

Levi recalls he must have been around six or seven when Kuchel had sat him on her lap to tell him a story. About the red string of fate that connects all lovers, but most strongly connects the destined pair- of Alphas and Omegas. It is this string that leads you to your mate she said. It can lead you in this life or the next. The length of the string, the journey determined by how long ago you met before or for how much further you must go to reach them. That because of this tie they need not worry if they do not meet in this life for they will meet again surely when their pinkies clasp.

That is how Kuchel had met his other mother, the one he never met. The Omega across the ocean, of that enemy nation of Eldian Marley; that his mother an Alpha had told him had surely been the love of her life. Her mate. The one at the other end of the red string. She'd had a weak body after all she'd been through in an impoverished nation and so hadn't survived giving birth. Kuchel had wanted her to come back with her to Paradi, but fate had only allowed them to meet. And have Levi. Which is why Kuchel tells him, she isn't sad. They'll meet again. And Levi will be their beloved son once more. In another life.

It really had sounded like a fairytale.

The reality Levi is facing, akin to it. Or so he thinks, feels. Somehow knowing he has met Eren before and that is why even with only a span of hours, days and nights, he is drawn to him. Wanting to see Eren as he usually is. Wants to know little details, like what he likes to eat, hobbies he likes to engage in. Then even bigger. What his hopes are for the future. What his dreams are. And if he can smile at Levi like he had-

When?

Levi has a clear vision of it and yet it must be a dream for Eren has not yet looked at him like that.

Not in this life.

Not yet.

\--

Levi showers, changes, and tidies up the room.

He goes out and buys a fresh set of clothes for himself, as well as some clothes he thinks will fit Eren. He returns to the hotel room to find Eren sleeping deeply and unable to be roused. Levi leaves a bottle of water on the night stand for him. Along with some cash and a note that says- "Don't leave."

In case by the time he comes back to the room again, Eren is hungry and can't wait for him.

Levi sets out to buy some food this trip, something substantial and nutritious for Eren who will no doubt wake up and be devastatingly hungry. Levi has already had a cuppa, along with a sandwich, to tide him over for his errands. He's not sure what Eren will like, so like with the clothes he chooses a variety of foods from different places. Making sure of course, by a quick glance over and a search on his mobile phone- if the establishment is within the highest standards of the health code. He doesn't want Eren to get sick, and himself neither. He'll eat what Eren doesn't like he figures. Carrying hefty bags as he returns to the room. Placing them by the dresser since the table is broken. 

The bed is empty.

His money on the dresser but not the note.

Levi surveys the area, noticing Eren's bag is gone, and some of the clothes. He checks the bathroom, the toilet closet. Eren in neither places. With great alarm Levi rushes out of the room. Worried Eren may have gotten taken somewhere. By who? Had someone been following Eren? Watching him? Realising he's an Omega and so-

Levi telephones security. There's no front desk for seedy places like these. Only an electronic board for the rooms that you can choose, telling you what's occupied or not, and then taking your payment for however long you want.

Levi explains the circumstances to a degree (without mentioning Eren is an Omega). Eventually a man with a large nose and mustache, his nametag says "Mike" on it comes out to greet him. Merely nodding and leading the way, the person Levi had talked to on the emergency phone different. Mike plays him the security cam tapes for the past couple hours to show him-

Eren had not been taken away.

Hastily, looking panicked, yet furious. He'd left the room of his own accord. Choosing clothes similar to the torn uniform, his bag hefted over his shoulder. He'd gone down the hall and out of the hotel. The cameras even catching him on the street, breaking into a hobbled run. Still exhausted. Levi doesn't understand.

The way Levi feels, Eren should feel the same.

He should had felt compelled to stay with him, as Levi feels compelled to be with him.

Take care of him.

"Sorry," Mike says and Levi's head snaps up, his eyes glaring at him.

"What?"

Mike sniffs, "This is like... the worst break up ever isn't it?"

Levi jerks the door open to leave the security room, "Thanks for the help."

His tone icy since he didn't need the commentary. He returns to the room, tossing out most of his purchases. Eating one of the cold burgers he'd bought. As he throws the wrapper into the bin he sees inside the basket, is his note to Eren ripped up.

\--

His boss Erwin, is pretty understanding of the circumstance Levi explains to him on why he'd missed work. Erwin sure he'd died. Hanji butting in, Levi also letting them know the quick details since if he is Erwin's right hand, they are Erwin's left- so Erwin is probably going to tell Hanji anyway. Hanji tells Levi there'd been a pool going around on what happened to him. So many people owe Petra money now since he's alive. She better treat him to a drink.

Despite Hanji's suggestion they and Erwin end up insisting (blackmailing more like, he had missed around a week of work) to go out drinking with him. Trying to draw out the finer details Levi had obviously skimmed over in his censored narration. They don't get much aside from his ferocious temper combined with bouts of moody silence, as he mumbled drunkenly about how cute 'Eren' (they learn his name at least) had been. Both Hanji and Erwin had hoped a night out a week from their usual night out a month would help Levi get over Eren, but both understand after research. And being both Alphas themselves, it's a serious situation if the Omega that Levi really had encountered was his soulmate. A bond between mates can't be broken, there are serious mental and physical health issues that arose when a coupled Alpha and Omega pair aren't together. Aside the obvious strains a normal Beta couple may go through emotionally. Levi is having to deal with that along with the physical strain of an Alpha unable to see his Omega.

As time passes.

It's even gotten to effecting his work. Something they never thought could be possible for perfectionist, workaholic, slave driver, sadistic and rightfully feared, company goal achieving without fail even in the face of hardship- Levi Ackerman.

Erwin has to admit, with the damning evidence. Levi needs to do what he will most likely not understand.

He will need to take some _more_ time off.

Already feeling responsible for the time he couldn't help but take off when he'd encountered his mate, atop of the work he'd missed, and the work he typically does, and the work he usually takes up- along with searching for Eren. He was swamped, even, once again never thought possible- thoroughly beat. He typically looked like he hadn't slept well but it's compiled, his department has even found him passed out at his desk in the later hours. Snapping awake when he realises he needs to finish what he's doing so he can go back to looking for Eren.

Hanji follows him a few times, to find he's been walking around the area he'd met Eren at, every night. No longer changing up his routine. He hasn't run into him again yet. Using his few days off to look for him in the nearby areas. Having looked all that he can through other means. The net. The law. Old telephone books. Checking the uniforms of close by schools and still finding nothing. Hanji had even done their own extensive search (better with computers and the internet than Levi) and had only come up with an 'Eren Kruger' who lives in the Shiganshina District in the mountains. A botanist who'd been around for decades they'd found. They don't think that's Levi's Eren, but they get an idea looking at the peaceful scenery, thinking about the clean air... wouldn't this be perfect? They run their idea to Erwin who agrees.

The two of them are both Levi's coworkers, they'd all come together to establish this business. Erwin manages securing the projects and deals and Levi and Hanji work together on them. Hanji the creative side, Levi the practical one. Together they create architectural plans for state of the art, high tech, ecological friendly buildings and houses, whatever their client requires. They'd been involved with a lot of the capitol's development and modernization, though there's still castles around as historic landmarks.

The two of them, both want what's best for their comrade, their friend even if he'd hate to admit that. And also, they're worried for his health. If they don't help Levi nip this in the bud, Levi isn't going to last and may end up having long instated repercussions to his health.

So a trip away should do him well, and who knows, maybe this Eren Kruger really will be the Eren that Levi is searching for? How's that for a fairytale? Hanji wants Levi to take this chance. So much against Levi's will who doesn't like the idea of not working, or being far away from Eren who may possibly still be in Sina. To hell with it. Luck is as fickle as fate.

Together they set it up so Levi can't say no. Really.

He can't refuse, since it's all expenses paid and even his department had supported it for him.

On seeing... in horror... him wearing the same clothes as he had the day before. Rumpled and wrinkled in places... totally unthinkable for Mr Levi. He really was going through something horrible wasn't he?

Not wanting to hear them crying either.

Levi goes on vacation.

\--

Levi has decided he hates everyone.

Erwin and those shitty glasses especially.

Nosy, overly concerned. He hopes their business goes to the dogs while he's away, since Erwin and Hanji wanna be a bunch of busybodies. Even if that's what they've always been. Annoying as fuck.

Levi deboards the train he'd been on.

A fairly time consuming trip (scenery is good for you! Hanji had insisted), going from Sina, through Rose, up into the mountains near Shiganshina in Maria. The sticks. It's one train ride, but one that isn't scheduled often for the length of the trip and the low demand. Most people preferred flying nowadays. He'd be more annoyed had it not been for the fact that he had his own room in the car, a shower and a bed to himself so Levi supposes he should stop bitching.

He inhales the crisp air around him. Eyes widening at the difference. There may be a bunch of big ass trees around here, but least (and because of them) the air is clean. Levi looks up to the blue sky, a few white clouds drifting across it. Thinking it's not bad. It's even cooler here, a nice getaway from the summer heat.

Thinking of the summer heat, the chirping cicadas.

Levi's chest constricts. His heart heavy as he thinks about, unable not to at some point, most points every day- of Eren.

What is Eren doing now? Is he safe? Is he happy? Why did he leave without saying a word to him? There's no doubt in Levi's mind that Eren is his mate, but had there been doubts in Eren's?

Levi remembers how fervently Eren had clung to him, kissed him, ready and willing beneath him. And Levi knows there could be no mistaking it. He must find Eren, and whatever it is that's keeping Eren from him- he'll defeat. He'll protect Eren, treasure him, love him. Levi feels to such an extent that compulsion. From both instinct and his own understanding of himself, having carefully gone over in his mind the past agonising weeks since their meeting what was it about Eren that draws Levi to him. Levi wants to know more, he's almost certain once his interest is sated he'll understand that fate his mother spoke of.

Levi hefts his suitcase, beginning to walk from the platform, prepared to enter the town and locate the inn he'll be staying at. Checking the hour on his watch, the light reflecting the face of it and the turnt hands momentarily. Levi blinks, blinded. Knowing the hour he looks up just in time.

"Excuse me-"

He begins to say to the person he'd almost run into.

Shock coursing through him as that person begins to fall from the platform, onto the tracks below. Not from him nearly running into them, but rather- he was fainting? Sick? Lacking breath.

Levi's body reacts immediately to grab at his falling form. Drawing him into his arms, turning them around, so Levi will take the brunt of the blow as they fall. Levi is relieved that with this-

Eren won't get hurt.

The impact of his head hitting against something metal knocks him out.

Levi unable to hear as witnesses call for help, alerting the train station. An ambulance is called for the both of them.

\--

They'd managed to bring him his luggage, urging that despite that he shouldn't strain himself. He'd been out quite a few days. Levi contacts Erwin as soon as his phone has recharged with some help from the nurses. His right leg is broken. They'd already patched it up while he was out but they want him to stay a few more days for his head injury, in case there's complications. Since he's alone and not from here, it'd best he stays at hospital.

Levi touches at the bandage around his head, sighing.

He'd wanted to do some work on his laptop, as Erwin had assured him he could do if he really insisted on working on his vacation. From the phone call he'd been updated that whatever he'd been assigned to do isn't urgent. Crafty bastard. Levi wants to use his tablet too to draw in some details he'd been planning. He'd like to ask for a sit up table like what they give him for his tray when he has meals, but the doctor... a young woman, gold of hair and shorter stature than he, is rather strict and insists he spends his time in leisure or sleeping. After flipping through the five channels they get out here Levi can't help but wonder if Erwin or Hanji somehow tipped her off, but he doubts even they'd go that far. They'd be blowing up his phone or rushing down here with half the office if they knew what had happened on his first day of vacation. Needless to say he had not informed Erwin in the call what had happened, merely he was... having a... not bad time.

Levi laughs lightly to himself about that.

Convinced Dr Krista Lenz is overreacting about his injuries, until he realises the extent it must have truly been for- when his memory steadily returns- why he's here, why he'd gotten into an accident, it'd been how long since he woke up?

Eren.

Where is Eren?

Levi surveys the room as if that will give him his answer. Bright afternoon sunlight seeps in from the window, the lace curtain drawn across it to keep the room cool. A glass of water by the yet to be taken pain medicine since he needs to eat first. Blue hydrangeas in the vase behind it all.

When Levi asks the nurse on duty, what happened- she cuts him off in a yelp. Startled he'd suddenly spoken to her. Her name is Sasha Blouse, she looks to be around the head doctor's age as well. It makes sense in a small town like this. So the old people have finally retired and let the youngins to it? 

She's oddly nervous, Levi is sure it's because of him. Hanji was always making fun of him and saying he should try to look more friendly, but he doesn't want to look like an idiot like a certain pair of shitty glasses, so piss off. Levi can't help his scowl, worried that Eren is not well given he'd suddenly fallen like that- it makes sense. They'd been separated for too long already. Eren must have been suffering similar symptoms as him. Levi grinds his teeth as he considers the why of what's keeping Eren from him again, when Eren should want to see him as badly as Levi wants to see him.

Sasha unable to take Levi's suddenly violent aura, rushes out with a squeak promising to bring him his meal. Dashing into the hall, she trips. Over what, it's not known. Probably her own two feet. Screaming as all the papers she'd been holding fall with her and mix together. Files in other files. She hurriedly picks up at them, correcting all that she can. Mumbling worriedly to herself, on the verge of tears. She doesn't want to get scolded by the doctors. Ymir is scary when she's mad but Krista oddly even scarier! Between them and this scary patient she thinks must be Mafioso, she isn't sure she can handle any more stress. Not very successful as she stands up. Flipping through the folders and charts, unsure what goes where. The door to Mr Levi Ackerman's room she'd failed to close all the way- Levi can hear through the parted crack.

A familiar voice.

"Excuse me, is it alright for me to go in?"

Sasha jumps, not expecting to be disturbed in her disorganised flurry.

"Huh? Are you a visitor? Family? Oh! I'm very sorry I recognise you now, you were here before for a check up and uhhhm,"

"I was here yesterday and the day before that..."

"Ah yes! I'm sorry, you were the one with the flowers right? He's finally stabilised we think... kinda..."

"I see. Is Mr Ackerman allowed to have visitors then?"

"Ah! Yes! I think Dr Lenz gave the approval, but please excuse me! Based on your uhm, condition I think it's safe if we check...?"

There's a shuffle of papers.

A sigh of relief.

"Isn't that good for you Mr Kruger! How lucky!"

"Yes!"

That yes is said so joyously, Levi can't help but feel a tug at his heart as that very heart seems to be the lump lodged in his throat. His palms grow hot, sweat slicking them up. He'd been eavesdropping this entire time. Having recognised his sweet voice, but not having heard it like this before. Levi would have gotten up to meet him had it not been for the struggle caused by his casted encased leg, besides, soon-

The door is pushed open further. A radiant figure with a smile just as radiant on his lips as he finishes his conversation with the nurse, "I've brought him dinner. Don't worry. I'll make sure he takes his medication." 

Turning to Levi, his delighted expression suddenly flustered, then withdrawn as he sees Levi already looking straight at him expectantly.

"I-I'm very sorry for not knocking first sir!"

Levi somehow manages to find his words.

"It's fine. Eren."

Eren flushes beautifully on hearing Levi say his name.

He closes the door behind him, setting his bag down by the nightstand. Eren steps further in, nearing his bed, bowing his head suddenly before him.

"Thank you very much Mr Levi!"

Levi taken aback, gaping. He replies.

"What's this about?"

Eren looks at him in shock, raising his head, "Uhm, perhaps you do not yet remember? I'm the person you saved from falling onto the train tracks. I'm very sorry! I wasn't feeling well that day! It's all my fault you were injured..."

An immense look of guilt strikes over his pretty features, his lips in a frown as he steps closer, a hand to his breast as he tearfully regards Levi- "If it wasn't for me, you-!"

"Yeah. My leg wouldn't be busted up that's for sure," Levi says bluntly, coolly. Indifferent, regardless of his true feelings whirling inside. Levi is genuinely puzzled. He doesn't understand. It's natural that he protect Eren. It is his duty.

"What about you? How's your body doing?"

It's what Levi had wanted to ask him back when they were at the love hotel, and he hadn't been able to. Levi also wants to ask why Eren left. He considers if his timing isn't shitty but-

"Hey Eren. Don't cry. Feel that bad do you?"

"Yes! I mean no! Oh! I don't know what I mean!" Eren says, wiping at his own tears. Levi wishes Eren would come closer so he can kiss those tears away. Levi looking Eren from head to toe, Eren as adorable as he remembered. As sweet too. Levi wants to kiss his sweet lips and hold him.

"My body is fine sir," Eren says, trying to compose himself, he draws up a chair and sits there rather than on Levi's bed as Levi would have preferred.

"Thank you for asking... you really are a kind person."

Eren looks so happy, so pretty as he says that. Levi's breath is taken away, halting at whatever bullshit he'd been trying to say. Eren's other hand joins with the one near his chest, pressing there over his heart. His gaze tender and full of gratitude.

"I don't know how to repay you, so please allow me to take care of you until you get better."

"What," Levi hears himself respond with, regretful when Eren's shoulders jerk up, as if Levi hurt him.

"Please let me explain! I live by myself in my old family home so I have plenty of room. You could say I run a nursery for plants, such as flowers and herbs... so there's much space! It would be no trouble to me! It's the least I can do for you... if you're comfortable with it..." Eren's voice trails as he loses confidence, his pretty eyes hopeful. If Levi wasn't confused he'd refuse Eren nothing.

Levi doesn't get it. Racking his brains, it makes no sense. Why Eren is phrasing everything the way he is. Eren lives alone? So Levi doesn't have to worry about his biggest concern on why Eren had left. That he's involved with someone already. Has a lover he's promised to outside of the red string drawing him back to Levi. And so to him it'd been a mistake, for him to run into Levi, his mate. Eren confuses Levi's hesitance to answer for discomfort, distrust. Disgust.

"I know you are not from here so you may not know sir," Eren is saying, his voice hushed and quaking, it is taking a great deal of courage for Eren to tell him what he's about to say, "Not even many in this small community know about it aside my close neighbors and the doctors here but... you might have overheard about it... and that's why you're having trouble deciding, aren't you? On coming home with me?"

Levi regards Eren. His intense gaze causing Eren to tense up as Eren continues, confesses, "I know you may have your concerns... since I am an Omega and we are considered dirty but I promise you I am as normal as any Beta! I am a human being! So!"

Levi's eyes widen a tad as Eren gets to his feet, reaching to clutch Levi's hands in his.

"Please Mr Levi! Allow me to take care of you! I will do my best!"

It takes every ounce of strength Levi can muster not to pull Eren's hands to his lips and kiss them. Eren's slim fingers, his small wrists. Levi wants to pull Eren to him. How he resists this urge, his urges before, is beyond Levi's fathoming.

"Got it. I'll come home with you Eren."

Eren's smile is almost too bright, Levi can't look at it directly but he does. Basking in all its warmth, all its beauty. Eren is so happy.

"Thank you very much!"

Eren draws his hands from his, sitting back down. Eren shyly turning away from him, then back to him. Had he not broken his leg, Levi would have bent Eren over this bed this moment and taken his adorable Omega as many times as he could manage without interruption.

His daydreams evaporating as Levi learns the reason behind Eren's wording, his less than forward sentiment-

"I do not think we will have too many complications since I read from your file you are a Beta sir," Eren reaches to draw a lock of hair behind his ear, "Please excuse me for my underhanded prying. I wanted to make sure you would be comfortable with my uhm, condition. I know it's not common to run into an Omega nowadays."

Oh.

That would explain it.

Eren's conversation with Sasha, what Levi had heard of it. Making more sense. Eren had gotten his file confused with someone else's- Eren had forgotten about him- no, Eren hadn't even known his name to begin with. His face or his voice. Lost. Eren encumbered by his intoxicating heat. He doesn't recognise Levi. He doesn't know Levi. To him Levi is not his mate, not his Alpha. He is some random, kind Beta stranger who had saved his life. Prevented him from coming to harm by coincidence. Rather than fate, it'd been pure luck that'd brought them together. That Eren seems to fancy more, looking at him with those pretty eyes. Indebted to him, admiring him, praising him. Levi should hurry and tell Eren the truth.

He should.

What he says next.

"That's right Eren. I don't think there will be any problems with it like this."

Eren's name as pretty as he. This happiness that shines through Eren's smile, his pink cheeks, his attention all on him- it'd all go away wouldn't it? The moment Levi reveals to him he's an Alpha. Eren confirming Levi's concerns as he nods.

"I'm so grateful you are a Beta sir. I have never had good experiences with Alphas all my life. Had it been an Alpha to save me... I cannot help but think then you may have had an ulterior motive to do what you did. I'm very sorry, that's a horrible thing to say isn't it?"

Levi is fortunate he need not reply as Eren changes the subject, not wanting to linger on a topic that shouldn't concern them. Eren speaking energetically.

"I brought you dinner sir. Sasha said she was on her way to get a meal for you. I'm lucky I got here before that," he pulls out the tall and staggering lunch box he'd prepared. Looking about the room for the small table Levi kept being refused. Levi almost tsking when Eren finds where it'd been kept, hidden. He sets everything up for Levi.

Drawing out a flask of tea he pours for him.

An array of dishes set in front of Levi. Levi amazed Eren had went through the effort. Such is his appreciation.

Fried chicken, different kinds of cooked vegetables, roasted fish, rice with seaweed sprinkled across it, deviled eggs, fried beef and potato croquettes. Levi sips at the tea first, finding it to be floral and herbal. He looks to the flowers at his nightstand. Thinking back to the conversation he'd overheard, Eren had brought those for him too.

Levi unfolds the napkin, putting it on his lap even when most of his lap is covered by the table of food. Eren passes him the chopsticks to match the origin of the meal, a slight 'Ah!' of surprise leaving his lips as his stomach grumbles.

His surprise deepening as Levi gives a brief and slight 'Heh' in amusement.

"Hungry too are you? You cooked a lot Eren. Let's eat together."

Eren is embarrassed but is hungry enough to relent to Levi. Levi thinks, it would have been nice for Eren to feed him since he's the patient, but feeding Eren is pleasant in its own way. Eren not objecting to their shared utensils. Levi making sure to give Eren the dishes he likes the most, discovering it's the omelet and the croquette. Eren cute as he leans in for each bite when Levi offers, his mouth opening in a manner that makes Levi shudder. As he recalls putting his cock in there more than once. Eren vigorously sucking him off.

The food is delicious. Levi thanks him. Eren making sure Levi takes his medicine. He packs up the containers. The two of them discussing further Eren's offer. Eren promising to make the arrangements Levi needs so he'll be comfortable and able to... work, he mentioned? Eren nodding almost dutifully as he confirms these details. Determined to set it all up as Levi has asked of him. 

Eren bends over to give Levi a kiss on the cheek, as a farewell and good night. He promises to visit tomorrow too, and ask the doctor when it will be safe for Levi to leave with him.

Levi looking forward to it.

Unable to sleep when he'd been in Sina, worried if he'd ever meet Eren again. Unable to sleep even when he will be able to see him, too pleased at the prospect. A hand to his cheek even as he drifts off.

\--

The flowers in bloom.

A multitude of colours dabble throughout the lush gardens that surround the old house. Levi can tell from the style and the type of material it appears to be made from, what time period the house may have been built.

Fenced off with tall wooden fixtures that even have vines of flowers curling up it. Roses in particular. A few trees surrounding. Flowering for later to be had in the autumn, fruit. There's a green house nearby, behind the actual house Eren points out to him, for certain herbs, flowers, vegetables and fruit that can't grow outside as well. Patches rotated throughout the yards front, side and back. Different plants to what's growing in the greenhouse all about.

Eren leads him carefully over the cobblestone path, in case he needs help with his crutches. Apologising for how old and rough the path is. Levi managing up the wooden steps of the front of the house, which serves as a sort of herbal apothecary for the small town. They're a touch more traditional out here than the city Eren explains. The sign on the door turned to 'close'. There's dried herbs and flowers hanging about. Or crushed up and kept in bottles or canisters to keep the bulk of the stock. Some living plants for sale as well. On the wooden shelves. Lotions, soaps and perfumes. Medicinal rubs. Spices and rubs for cooking. A blend of herbal teas, along with regular black, green or white teas available too. Levi stops to look at the variety. Everything labeled in a manner that distinctly reminds him of Eren, yet- "It was my mother's shop, passed down to her from her mother."

Eren explains, then draws him further, past the floral cloth flap hanging as a barrier to the rest of the house. Eren showing him the guest room he'd prepared for him on the lower floor since it'll be easier for him to maneuver. The desk he can use for his work. Eren asking if there's enough blankets on the bed, and the cushion on the chair before the desk is comfortable enough. Eren leaves Levi's luggage in here. Showing him also the bathroom, the toilet, the basket where he can put his dirty laundry so Eren can get to it since it's a tad dangerous for Levi to go down into the basement with his leg like that. And that's where the washer is.

Eren has him sit down in the kitchen. Apologising if he's tired. He fixes him a cheese and ham sandwich. Some crisps with it. A cut apple to share. Eren preparing himself a plate as well. All that's missing- Levi turns his head at the familiar clink of china as Eren sets a cup before him too. The strong fragrance of the amber liquid nostalgic and exactly what he needed.

"I saw you eyeing them. Do you like tea sir?"

"I do," Levi replies, surprised at Eren's choice since he'd brought herbal before.

The tea is black, plain, bold.

Levi picks the cup up by his fingers clutching around the edges. Avoiding the handle. He'd upset his mother as a child, breaking her favourite tea cup because he'd grabbed the handle too strongly, not knowing his own strength. He didn't like that and so then on always picked up his cup like this. To prevent breaking them. 

Levi takes a sip, another more deeply. He sets the cup down. Eren sitting with him at the table, stirring the honey and milk he'd added in his own cup. Watching over the creamy contents Levi drinking the tea he made.

"Not bad," Levi tells him, unsure why it is. This heaviness in his chest, as if he should remember and always cherish this feeling. This moment. Yes, and the one before him. Eren who brings a hand up to his face in wonder. Bewildered at the tears streaming down his cheeks. The kitchen cool and dark from the drawn curtain, the later day, the shade of the trees in the backyard crept through the backdoor window.

"E-excuse me!" Eren says, reaching for his napkin but Levi is quicker. The neatly folded handkerchief from his pocket presented to Eren. Eren accepts it, patting at his tears. A sniff.

"I don't know why I started crying," he says, holding the handkerchief in both his hands. Needing it still as some more tears manage to fall, "I'm not even sad. I'm happy, and yet..."

"I understand what you're saying," Levi replies, the profound wave of nostalgia hanging between them, as if it were another presence in the room, "I feel the same way Eren."

Eren is content from his words, nodding, calming down.

Levi finishes his tea and eats the meal Eren had prepared. Eren eating with him, his brow dipped in his contemplation. Eren eats most of the apple he'd cut. Before they move on, Levi can't help but request that Eren make him another cup of black tea.

Eren happily obliging.

\--

Eren makes him a cup each morning, each break before a late lunch. A plate of cookies or scones to go with it on the tray Eren brings in to where Levi might be drawing at his tablet on the desk, his laptop and other equipment set up on it. Or sometimes a set of two cups brought to be shared as they read in Eren's father's once office space. Finding novels among the medical and history textbooks. 

Eren spends most of his time tending to his garden, outside or in the greenhouse. Pulling at weeds, trimming and tying up plants. Watering them. Picking them. Washing or drying. Much from what's in Eren's garden is what he uses in his cooking or what he sells on the few rare occasions he does open shop. More likely to fulfill orders and send them by mail to his patrons, than allow them to come in in person. It's more dangerous for him to meet them Eren explains, in case the customer is new... and not a Beta. Levi understands. 

The days pass by peacefully. Eren helping Levi remember to take his medicine and have his meals, when he's too engrossed by work. Making sure they visit the Doctor for his checkups. Eren always getting around details about his own checkups by asking Levi about his. Levi notices Eren doesn't take medication that Omegas typically do. Occasionally having a tea that should calm him he says, or a herbal bath that should help his bad smell he apologises. Luckily as preoccupied with that as Levi is in shoving every piece of furniture he can in front of his bedroom door. Pretending it's work is why he can't answer the door once Eren has finished up, feeling better but still smelling as wonderful as he had before he'd gotten in the bath. When Eren gets like that Levi has to beat himself off, every night. Recalling Eren's sweet scent, his warm body, his welcoming cunt. Eren tempting, since he has something against pharmaceuticals for Omegas rather than hospitals in general.

Eventually Levi's cast is allowed to come off. His leg not healing as well as had been hoped, Levi blames his age and the amount of times the cast had allowed him to prevent himself from making a move on Eren. Knowing once he did so it'd be over, it'd be obvious that he is not a Beta, but an Alpha.

Levi installs a bunch of locks on his bedroom door, inside and out, justifying it to Eren that his work is expensive and important. Eren accommodating to his bullshit, far more than Levi had anticipated. With his cast off and his leg better than it'd been with it. Levi tries to help around the house more, showing Eren how to get out the stains in the laundry better, helping him reorganise and clean the storage shed Eren had been having trouble with on his own. Throwing out old rubbish and unused tools. Scrubbing away and redecorating. Levi is rather proud at the outcome. All of Eren's garden tools nicely cleaned, sharpened and put away by him for easier use. The shed repainted to a blue Eren loves. Like the sea. Eren is ecstatic. The cherry tarts he bakes in thanks pairing with the particularly strong cup of black tea he makes Levi that evening, exquisite.

Eren's joy immense and doubling as Levi tells him if he doesn't mind, even with his leg better he can stay the rest of the summer. Since that'd been the intended length of his vacation. It's a fib, but he'd contacted Erwin who was actually exasperated at the amount of work Levi was getting done when he was supposed to be away so Levi supposes he can get away with it. The kisses Eren had peppered over his face almost unbearable. Levi wants nothing more than to kiss Eren over the mouth and bend him over the table. See how happy he'll be to have his cock in him once more. Eren is so cute.

Levi thinks the end of summer should be good enough, if he isn't caught. Many times already he'd been close. When his cast had still been on and Eren had to help him take a bath, his body pressed to his to prevent him from tipping over in the narrow hall, down the steps into town.

With his added mobility it's he who is rather the one having to prevent Eren from falling over nowadays. Eren dizzier than usual. Needing to rest more. Levi had had to carry him to the couch once, Eren fainted in the garden despite his sun hat. Levi pulling his dirty gloves from his hands. He'd gotten a cool compress for Eren's brow, him coming to enough to drink the water Levi had fetched for him. Thanking him, sleepily, tired. Not feeling well he'd admitted, as of late, which is why he'd kept going for those checkups. But he didn't want Levi to worry. It was all because he's an Omega... Levi shouldn't be afraid, he can't get sick from Eren. Levi had been angry at that, but had managed to stifle his temper down. Helping Eren to his bed. Insisting Eren rest. Eren's room the worst place Levi could be. Eren's scent everywhere. Levi had tucked him in. Fluffing up his pillows, drawing his blanket over him. Eren shyly, sweetly thanking him. His half covered by his blanket cheeks flushing when Levi had kissed his brow. His skin too hot for other reasons.

Levi considering locking himself in his room, in case beating himself off in his bed won't be enough. Beating himself off in Eren's room too the next day when Eren reassures him he's well enough to go out to the market on his own. Levi kissing at Eren's pillow, a hand clutched to the blankets he'd tucked him under while his other hand fisted at his cock. Disgusted since he's taking advantage of the fact he was in here yesterday and Eren would mistake his strong scent as being a remainder from then.

Eren is too cute.

Autumn is approaching so he'd been wearing warmer, long sleeved, and baggier clothes. Not all of them enough to mask the dip from his waist to his hip, his thick thighs, his plump ass. Levi had tried with difficulty at first to not look so obviously at Eren, noting it made him nervous, uncomfortable. But with Eren used to him, growing so gradually- even enjoying his company. Levi gets away with it more. 

So he thinks.

"Is something the matter sir?" Eren is asking as he sets down the bowl of very ripe strawberries he'd finished washing, on the table as an after lunch snack. Levi pockets his phone, wondering if it'd been too obvious. His gaze, the photos he snuck taking.

"Why do you ask?"

"You've been off your pain medication recently, your leg isn't bothering you?"

"It's fine," Levi says, patting a hand to said leg. He watches as Eren picks up a strawberry and bites it, Levi wanting to be in Eren's mouth like the fruit. Levi looks down to the bowl and plucks out a berry to eat too.

"How about you? Your body been giving you a lot of troubles recently ain't it?"

Levi is the last one to talk, watching Eren lick at the tips of his fingers, Levi wants to lick at them as well. Kiss at Eren's palm, his wrist.

"You need not worry about that..." Eren is saying.

Levi's tone almost as disapproving as his frown, "Sure I do. Hey Eren, how about this? You come back with me to Sina and we can go to hospital there. They have all sorts of top end treatments that could help you. I'm sure you can find one you like-"

Levi cuts himself off, on seeing Eren's panicked expression. Brief and fleeting, his blank and hollow look almost as bad if not worse.

"Eren?" Levi starts, unsure how to continue. He'd merely thought if being an Omega was so painful to Eren then-

"It's unnecessary," Eren says, forcefully, angry. Not in the way Levi is used to, like when he'd pulled up all those weeds that had not been weeds and Eren wouldn't speak to him the rest of the evening. Or when he'd forgotten to take his medication for his leg, too many times in a row. Or tried to pry too deeply since he thought he heard Eren get up early, to be sick in the bathroom. Eren embarrassed because it'd been some food his body wasn't agreeing with, that's all. He'd insisted, wanting Levi to just leave him alone. Odd.

Eren's temper flickering like a fire untended or fed, on and off, but never-

"Please. Do not ever suggest such a thing again Mr Levi."

Eren's hands are in his lap, clasped together and shaking. Unlike the other times too, he will not meet his eyes.

Levi treads carefully, resentful of himself that even when this furious he still finds Eren extremely beautiful, "Is there a reason you don't want to go to Sina?"

Eren appears almost surprised that is what is being asked, "Oh... well that may be part of it."

"Do you not like big cities?" Levi asks, trying to be careful of his wording. 

Eren shakes his head, "I don't know, that... may be it. There's too many people."

"So you've been to Sina before? Hated it that much did you? I don't blame you, the air ain't as clean as it is here."

Eren's lips part, as if he will say something. When he does it is strained. "I have been there before. My..."

Eren swallows, "My dad's grave is over there since that's what they decided. I try to visit it once a year."

"Sorry," Levi says, thinking, so that day Eren had been coming from- no, since he was holding flowers he was on his way to visit...

"It's dangerous to go on the anniversary so I make the trip when I can and as far from the date as possible," Eren continues.

Since it coincides with his heat? Levi can't reveal he knows that. It's not the reason Eren gives.

"Because my big brother will be visiting the grave on the anniversary I can't go then. Even though he didn't have a close relationship with dad... he goes because he thinks I may show up eventually... probably."

"Do you not get along with your big brother?"

"That's not it. We got along well enough I think. But it's better if I don't see him."

Eren's hand fists in front of his sweater, grabbing at the excessive fabric.

"He might be angry."

"So he lives in Sina too? Your big brother?" Levi rises from his seat, he goes to put the kettle on. 

Eren turns to the sound of his moving, trailing voice.

"Yes..."

Setting up the mugs, then taking down the canister of herbal tea Eren likes. Levi looks about for the single cup strainers placing them in the mugs. He scoops the tea leaves into the mesh strainers.

"Is your big brother that scary?"

"No..." Eren says, then shakes his head, "Actually... a little I guess..."

The water begins to boil, steam starting to rise.

It's interesting, that Eren is looking at him and for once he is not looking at Eren. Levi concentrating on his task, his words. Eren watching his back.

Levi then tells him-

"If you're so worried about him I will protect you. If he tries to cause trouble I'll kick the shit out of him."

"Ha?!"

Levi would have liked to see Eren's surprised expression as he exclaims, "There's no need for you to go to such an extent sir! Also... also... my big brother is an Alpha... so..."

"What? You think I can't win? Eren."

Levi glances over his shoulder, glaring. Before turning off the burner, and taking the kettle off. Pouring the hot water over the tea leaves. He sets the timer. It's in the shape of an apple. Setting it on the counter by the cups, he turns around. His lower back leaning to the counter as he crosses his arms. 

"I'm not weak. I can beat him."

"No way!" Eren is saying, almost appalled at Levi's words, "Truthfully," for Eren has glimpsed his body enough as he helped him have a bath, or felt his arms and his chest when he'd picked Eren up after another one of his dizzy spells, seen him heft the packs of fertilizer like it was nothing- "while I do not doubt you are rather strong Mr Levi, there's no way a Beta can win against an Alpha."

"Oh?" Levi says, it's interesting. Eren seems to reject the expectations of the Alpha-Beta-Omega hierarchy and yet he respects these aspects. Traditional like the remedies he prepares, at times efficient, at times aggravating the situation. It happens as it should so no one should intervene. He struggles because even if it is a natural course it is not what he desires. What is it then, that Eren wants?

The timer goes off. Levi lifts up the strainers, letting the excess drip until it's safe to deposit the used tea leaves in the compost pile Eren as set up in a bucket beneath the sink. For his garden of course.

Levi washes the strainers and sets them up on the drying rack. He brings Eren his mug. Resting a hand at his shoulder. Giving it a squeeze.

"With me by your side there is nothing to fear Eren."

Eren is touched by his words, tears springing to his eyes he quickly wipes away. Watching the steam rise from his mug. Eren stays turned away from him.

"Thank you very much sir. You're kind. There's another reason I can't go to Sina..."

Levi's hand moves from Eren's shoulder to his cheek, the backs of his fingers caressing it. Eren looking up at him, a shaky laugh with his slight smile, "I'll tell you another time. The tea is getting cold."

They finish up the hot tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi is helping Eren in the garden, preparing it for the approaching change of seasons. 

Clearing away excess mulch and branches. Eren checks over the areas, potting some plants that will be better to take indoors or the greenhouse. Trimming certain vegetables and flowers. As well as harvesting bulbs and seeds for later. It takes a few days to get it all organised. Levi helping set down the rest of the fertilizer for certain plots of soil.

Levi approaches Eren, fairly certain he's already finished the task Eren had assigned. Eren still trimming his peonies. Typical gloves and sun hat donned, despite the sun easing with evening approaching. Eren turns around on hearing his footsteps.

"Are you finished? I'm almost done too sir."

Levi looks Eren over, making sure he feels alright. His face a touch flushed, it might be too hot under the puffy coat he's wearing. Levi suggests he takes it off. Eren shaking his head.

"...then I'll leave you to it. I'll start dinner so don't worry," Levi tells him, certain Eren should rest, even if he was trying to make it out like he was better than he is. Levi wonders what sort of condition an Omega could be going through that the hospital here can't treat. He really wants to take Eren back with him to Sina. Levi thinks all about it, looking some possibilities up on his phone, rolling his eyes that he'd become like Hanji. A snoop. But he can't help it can he? Since it's about Eren.

When Eren joins him at the table, face and hands washed. His colour improved after some water and he's sat down. Levi apologises.

"I fucked up."

Eren waving a hand in dismissal, "No! It looks good. Thank you sir."

Levi had tried to make chicken salad but he'd burnt the chicken, and some of the vegetables were cut too big or too small. Since he'd been distracted, and he was used to buying his meals (from a respectable source). 

"It's shitty," Levi says, biting into a hunk of cucumber, scowling.

Eren shakes his head, convinced if they add more cheese, it'll be even better!

With dinner finished, Eren says he'll check on the laundry hanging outside. Before it gets too dark. Levi watches as Eren hefts the wicker basket and heads out. Levi finishes up the dishes, surprised even after he's done Eren has not returned from getting the laundry. He goes out to the back, where the lines are. Most of the laundry taken down and folded, resting in the basket. Levi sees why Eren has not come back into the house. Resting against the nearby apple tree, a blanket over his lap. He might have sat down to rest and finish folding, instead has fallen asleep. Levi crouches down next to him.

Eren's eyelashes dark and long, atop his pink cheeks. His soft and pretty lips slightly parted for breath. Levi tries to not be too distracted as he considers. It won't be the most comfortable for him to stay sleeping here.

"Hey Eren," Levi says, a hand at his shoulder to rouse him.

It takes a couple shakes for Eren to blink, steadily coming to. Levi is surprised. Expectant he'd need to carry Eren into the house.

"Go sleep in your bed. I'll handle the rest," Levi tells him, helping Eren to his feet. Eren blinking back sleep still. Steps unsteady, he stumbles across a root. Levi catching him in his arms. Unable to stop himself from taking this opportunity to hold Eren to him. Feel the length of his body to his. Front to front, as typically he carries Eren bridal style. It's nice, to feel him like this. Levi thinks sliding a hand down his back to his waist. Holding Eren more firmly. Eren's hands at his chest-

Pushing.

"No!"

The longer Levi had held Eren, feeling his body through his loose, overly warm clothes. Levi had felt it. What Eren had been trying to hide. A bump.

The bump of his belly.

Eren is startled as Levi doesn't let him go, instead moving forward to press him against the tree. His hand moving between their bodies to confirm what he'd felt against his abs. Pressing first through the sweater, to confirm it's there. Before sliding up beneath the clothing. Feeling the firm flesh, Eren's smooth skin.

Eren is shaking his head, distressed as he grabs at Levi's wrist.

"Don't touch me!"

Levi draws his hand away. Eren crying as he slips down onto his knees, burying his face in his arms.

"I! I didn't want you to know Mr Levi! I didn't want you to see!"

"Why?" Levi manages to say.

As if that question presses the trigger.

Eren had been pushing him away but now he clings at his legs, hugging them to him.

"It's disgusting! I'm disgusting! My body is weird! I knew- I knew if you a Beta saw it you wouldn't be able to... tolerate me anymore... you'd hate me..."

Eren's shoulders heave as he sobs, burying his face to the fabric of Levi's tightening trousers.

"I'm sorry! I should have let you go home sooner, or least find a hotel but I didn't want you to leave- I don't want you to leave! I'm lonely! When you're with me Mr Levi I'm not lonely anymore! You're kind, cool, strong- I like you very much!"

Levi strokes a hand through Eren's hair as Eren carries on, absolutely miserable.

"I'm the worst. You've heard about it before haven't you? How Omegas are devious and cunning. I didn't want to be like that, but I'm no better. I'm sorry! Please don't go Mr Levi! Please..."

Eren's body weak from the turmoil of emotion wracking through him, Eren's grip around Levi's legs loosens. His fingers merely grabbing at Levi. As Eren looks up at him from his knees. Levi must be the lowest of the low. If Omegas are devious and cunning, then what is the Alpha? If not more so? Levi grabs at Eren's chin and tilts his face up, his thumb running over Eren's trembling bottom lip. Eren is adorable. Eren doesn't want him to go. Levi doesn't doubt that with each fat and hot tear that rolls out from Eren's pretty gold eyes. Levi doesn't want to go either. Levi wants to unbuckle his belt and take out his hard cock, and put it in Eren's hot wet mouth. He wants Eren to suck on him. As Eren’s small sensitive breasts rub to his knees. Levi wants to fuck Eren's crying mouth.

He wants Eren to be his. Again. More. Forever.

"I don't want to leave you alone either. I'll stay with you. Whatever you like. I love you Eren."

Eren allows Levi to pull him up to his feet, hugging him. He strokes his hand through Eren's hair, as Eren cries against his shoulder, conflicted. Happy and sad all at once.

"Mr Levi..." the way Eren says his name, makes Levi want to hear it again and again, over and over like that, like he should have heard it at their hotel room when they'd first-

Levi makes sure his grip around Eren is secure, strong, as he asks- unable to keep the cold fury out from his voice, as he even considers it. Like he has considered it before. Since he doesn't know why.

"Whose baby is it?" 

Since he doesn't know where Eren had gone or who Eren had met when they'd been apart, separated. With Eren like that. Like this. Vulnerable and alone. Or the way Levi had seen him while staying with him, those days he went out by himself on some errand. Who was to say? That someone didn't take advantage of his Eren. Or Eren couldn't help himself, smelling like that, looking like that. Levi knows exactly all those things. How he feels too. Eren might have let some Alpha fuck him even if he didn't want them. Even if they aren't his mate. Oblivious, naive, pretty Eren. Since Levi hasn't fucked him at all since that night- and since Eren obviously is-

"I can't tell you."

Levi feels like every cell in his body, surges up, flaring fire.

Gripping at Eren's shoulders to push him back, so he may look at him.

"Why the fuck can't you?"

Eren is shaking his head, "I can't!"

Refusing.

"Tell me Eren. Hurry up and spit his name out."

Levi wants to beat the shit out of him. This bastard Eren is protecting. Stark panic going through him as he considers their conversation earlier. On Eren's big brother. How Eren didn't want to see him, how he may run into him, had he run into him? Even if they are siblings, since one is an Omega and another an Alpha-

"I'll kill him. I'll send him straight to hell. Hey Eren, stop protecting that bastard!" Levi is trying to keep his temper in check but his grip is bruising around Eren's shoulders as Eren can't escape his grasp. Denying him.

"No! Stop it sir! The way you're acting- it's almost- it's almost like-"

"An Alpha?" Levi finishes for him, Eren's eyes widening in terror.

"You don't have to be like them sir! You don't have to be like him, that bastard, who did this to me..." Eren's tears are falling more heavily as he struggles to speak, voice cracking, "I hate him! That Alpha! All Alphas! I! I can't tell you his name because I don't know it! Please Mr Levi! Stay as you are! Please don't leave me!"

Eren falls against him, wanting to be held by Levi so Levi holds him. Tightly. Eren rubbing his tear stained face to his neck, as he explains, "He's the worst. I don't understand, why is this world so unfair? Why is it so cruel? Why do I exist? I shouldn't exist! I shouldn't have been born! And then... then I wouldn't have had to meet him! I'm sorry Mr Levi!"

Eren kisses him on the cheek. Levi startled, elated. Wanting Eren to kiss him more. He cups Eren's cheek, stroking it with the thumb he'd stroked his bottom lip with.

Eren continuing.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me! If it weren't for him, we... I... I could stay with you couldn't I?"

"What are you saying?" Levi asks, not comprehending, "Didn't I say I'd stay with you?"

Eren looks so sad, it makes Levi want to kill the fucker that'd knocked him up even more.

"We can't sir... if I meet that Alpha again, then surely he will take me away."

"I won't let that happen Eren. Believe in me!"

Eren almost smiles at that, happy Levi cares for him that much. His expression down fallen again.

"No, without fail I will have to go with him sir. T-the baby in my belly is his. Also... also... there's no doubt in my mind, that Alpha is... my mate."

Levi realises then.

His error.

He's a damn fool ain't he?

Kenny had always been telling him that.

He always tried to do what's best but in the end he'd rush in just like all the other brash bastards. A passion that didn't suit his temperament. A contradiction.

Eren is timid as he continues, "That's the main reason why I don't want to go to Sina with you sir. We should stay together here so he won't find me! You see... a few months ago, when I went to go pay a visit to my dad's grave... I was waiting at a train crossing."

Eren licks at his lips, swallowing a steep breath.

"It was summer so I was hot. I thought that was usual, but I was wrong. I was strange. It was the first time I'd gone into a real heat, so I wasn't sure and then when the barrier came up-"

"-and the cicadas stopped crying."

"Yes, when the-"

Eren's whole body is still. His big eyes wide, as he regards Levi.

"Why... why do you know that?"

Levi's other hand draws up, so he may fully hold Eren's face as he looks into his distraught, confused eyes. The same warmth and beauty he'd beheld that day.

"Because it was the same for me. It was too fucking hot and the cicadas went silent. And there you were, Eren."

Immediately. Eren tries to bolt out from his arms, unable to without some pushing and kicking. Levi not wanting to be too rough with him, allows him to run. The windowed back door slamming open but not closed as Levi runs after him back into the house. Eren trying to shut himself in his room. Crying in alarm as Levi doesn't only hold the door from being shut, he busts it off its hinges.

"No way... stay... stay away from me!" Eren says, stepping back, looking about his room. As if for some kind of weapon.

"What? You want me to stay, now you want me to go? Calm down," Levi says, sighing. He'd wanted to avoid this. But since the two of them are a pair of idiots, he'd not had a choice. He had to reveal to Eren this truth.

"Stay away from me you... you liar! You damn A-alpha!" Eren is saying as he finds the bat he'd been looking for, brandishing it.

"You can wail on me all you want later Eren. Let's talk." 

"No! I- I don't trust you anymore! You are-"

"-devious and cunning?"

Levi grabs hold of the bat before Eren can swing, ripping it out of his hands. Levi throws it behind him, over his shoulder.

"Sit. Eren."

Eren does, plopping onto his bed. Not disbelieving but unwilling to not put up a fight. He opens his mouth, ready to lob a few more insults. Is prevented from doing so, as Levi gets down on both his knees. Then his hands. Bowing his head to Eren.

"Huh!? What are you doing sir?"

"Eren. Please forgive me."

"W-why are you doing this?" Eren asks, unbelieving of what's happening.

Levi keeps his head down as he explains, slowly, carefully, "You were scared weren't you? I left you in that unfamiliar room by yourself. I should have waited for you to wake up."

"N-no that's not-" Eren is stunned.

"I should have found you faster. Instead I've been a right bastard, allowing you to take care of me when I should be taking care of you."

"P-please get up!" Eren says, Levi raising his head but staying on his knees. His hands resting on his thighs where Eren can see them so he understands. 

"You were mad at me, your shit for a mate weren't you? I told you to not leave but then I left."

"No," Eren says, and his tone is so final Levi can't muster any more of the words he'd intended to say.

"You are not wrong sir, I was scared to be alone. And it would have been better if you had stayed. The reason I was upset... and I left right away without waiting for you was because..."

It'd not been Levi's intention, but Eren is crying again, furiously as he recalls, "What you did reminded me of my past... and why I hate Alphas so! I, I was set to be sold into prostitution before as an Omega and you, you had left money out! As if you had to pay me! As if you could buy me! When I saw that I couldn't believe... why I had to have such scum for my mate... I couldn't forgive it!"

Levi rises to his feet.

Eren's voice rising, "I won't forgive you for that!"

Trying to push Levi away as he embraces him, "I'm sorry Eren. I didn't know. Eren, _Eren_ listen to me-"

"No! My mum said a mate is your fated one! The one who will protect and support you no matter what! That even if the red string is severed, it can be repaired by the love of your mate's golden touch! But! But! If that's so! Why? Why does it hurt? Why do I want to be with you when I don't want to?! Let me go! _Let me go I said!_ "

Eren won't calm down, no matter what Levi says. Remorseful and unwilling to relent either, Levi pushes Eren down onto the bed and kisses him over his mouth. Eren still pushing at him and turning from him, crying, sobbing. He says no, yet his lips-

Feeling Levi kiss him tenderly, familiarly, as nostalgic as the cup of tea he'd made him for the first time in his kitchen.

Suddenly from that memory within a memory.

Eren clings to him, wanting to be in his arms. 

The harder and longer Levi kisses him, the more Eren kisses him back. Unable to resist. Not wanting to fight when he knows he absolutely won't win. Besides, cry as much as he wants, he wants this doesn't he? He wants Levi, he longs for Levi, he loves him even though-

Spit trails out in a long wet string, snapping between them as Eren catches his breath. His eyes glazed over from how good the kiss felt. His bottom lip swollen where Levi had bit and sucked at it. Eren can feel Levi's mouth at his neck, kissing and sucking at it too. Around the mark he'd left on him that time, when they'd had sex in that gaudy love hotel. Eren trying to remember how many times they'd fucked, unable to. Not only from his memory being hazy from his first true heat but also because, it'd been so many- it'd been a lot- the number of times Levi had cummed inside him. Eren shudders, biting at his lip as he thinks about how he wants it. Even though he isn't in heat any more. It'd felt good. Levi's hands, his mouth, his cock. Eren's hand comes up into Levi's hair, tugging at it. Levi's spit trailing and snapping from his panting mouth and Eren's neck as he draws back to look at Eren. 

"You've finally calmed down Eren."

Eren pulls at him to encourage Levi to remain with him. Closer.

Both laying atop of Eren's bed. 

Absentmindedly, feeling vulnerable and conflicted, Eren draws a hand away to stroke at his belly. The bump had only recently begun to get noticeable. He'd been in denial at first when they'd told him he was pregnant. They'd told him back when he'd been getting checked for injuries from the train track fall. Unsure what he should do, he'd taken as much advice as he could tolerate. Already stressed out from being separated from... from his Alpha. He knew he'd been getting sick but he didn't think it'd be combined with signs he is pregnant. He'd accepted the vitamins they recommended, making sure they weren't actually some sort of drug they thought an Omega would need. He knew if he'd only stopped following his mum's teachings, it might be easier to live his life. If he could stop being an Omega through and through. But he'd been born into this world as an Omega hadn't he? And he had other reasons why he had to reject those medications, that treatment. Since he knew the truth. It was the truth his parents had died for. He absolutely can't allow something the Fritz had made, to control him.

And all those tremendous symptoms had gone away, the ones unrelated to the pregnancy- since Levi had come to his place. Eren hadn't made the connection since he thought Levi was a Beta. He figured having someone amazing like Mr Levi near him had been a placebo for his missing Alpha. Of course that couldn't be it huh? It's not possible. He should have known. He's so stupid.

"Can I?" Levi asks.

Eren scoffing, "You didn't need my permission earlier did you?"

In his own way, Levi appears chided so Eren allows him. Drawing up his shirt. Levi touches and strokes at Eren's small baby bump. Starting to bulge and round. When Eren sets his shirt down, Levi draws his hands away reluctantly.

"Do you hate me?" Levi asks.

Eren hesitates to reply, not speaking until he scoots closer to Levi on the bed. Leaning his brow to his shoulder.

"I understand why you did what you did. And why you lied to me sir. You were scared too weren't you? If you hadn't let me believe you were a Beta to begin with..."

Levi places his hand back over Eren's.

Eren finishing.

"...then I would have pushed you away. No, I don't hate you sir. I can't."

"Do you hate that Eren?"

"Yes, I should have the freedom to decide if I hate you or love you. I always thought I'd be able to since my mum explained to me in this modern world, the red string is already cut for most of us. It should be by the golden touch that it's repaired. I thought... that when I found my fated mate, I'd fall in love with them and it wouldn't matter if the string had been cut or not. I was wrong. It was decided for me already."

Eren leans in heavier against him.

"My big brother was right. Fairytales don't exist."

Levi deep in his own thoughts, suddenly replies.

"I don't understand what this golden touch is, but I don't think you were wrong Eren."

Eren draws back to blink over at him in surprise. Levi going on to explain.

"The tie between us could have been severed, and it was in the moment we met again that the tie was repaired. That makes sense don't it?"

"What..." Eren says, "You're an idiot sir. You don't even know what the golden touch is and you can say that? That's too romantic."

Eren says this abuse, despite looking happy as he says it.

"Least for me," Levi says, sitting up so he can hover forward to kiss Eren, "I fell in love with you in that moment."

Again.

If what his mother said had been true.

"That's right," Levi says as he remembers that, "You heard of it too right? Alpha and Omega pairs who find their mates are bound by a red thread. That thread may have begun in this life or already exist for the next. It could be that I already fell in love with you before, that I was able to fall for you again. But that doesn’t change the fact that it happened, got it?"

Eren looks both pleased and displeased, "Are you saying that this inevitability may have been inevitable but the fact that it happened not as a constant is what matters? Ah, what the heck. You _really_ are an idiot sir."

Eren’s smile giving him away as he tells Levi, "Regardless, I want to believe in your version Mr Levi. It makes the rest of this story easier to bear."

Eren pulls him closer to him, suddenly in his arms, straddling his waist.

"I’m grateful. For your valiant attempt to free me."

Levi's breath catches as Eren pushes at him to roll him over so he is beneath him. Too close to him. Atop him. The bump of his belly where their child grows, pressing to Levi’s stomach. 

"Meaning what, Eren."

Eren's lips soft to his neck as he tells him, "It means I love you too sir."

Biting and licking at the mark he'd left, months ago.

When their love had come to be once more.

\--

When the sun had set he can't tell.

The room is dark, having darkened hours ago probably.

What round they are on Levi is not quite sure. Only certain that after Eren had bit at him he'd drawn away to take off his clothes. Levi following suit. Eren had gotten back onto his lap and into Eren's wet and ready cunt, Levi had finally plunged his cock. Eren riding him, on his bed. Gasping and moaning as Levi filled him. His hand at his belly when Levi got too deep, too close. And Eren became concerned. More worried when Levi had him turned over on his knees later so Levi could fuck him from behind as well. Eren crying for Levi to not be too rough. Finally more comfortable, satisfied as Levi fucks him while he's on his back. Levi holding up Eren's spread legs as he delves into him repeatedly. Eren moving his heavy, exhausted body as best he can. Reaching for Levi to draw him down for a kiss, another.

Eren's voice and scent, sweet and familiar. Comforting and pleasurable. Levi cums inside Eren again. His cum sticking between Eren's thighs. The tops of them, and the lower portion of his rounding belly. Levi lays beside Eren. Eren snuggling against him as Levi pulls at the blankets.

"Are you comfortable?" he asks, mistaking Eren's trembling for shivers. Eren's body stimulated and worn from his climax.

"Yes sir, how about you? It's a bit of a mess isn't it?"

"That's right," Levi considers, reaching down to where he'd folded his clothes. He retrieves his handkerchief, using it best he can to clean them both up. Mainly Eren. The rest will have to wait until tomorrow. Eren most certainly wants sleep. The handkerchief is left on the floor where Levi will remember. Levi's fingers are already stroking at Eren's hair. Levi kisses at his brow. The bed is small but it's a good excuse for him to be this close. Had Eren not wanted him to be already.

"Better?" Levi asks, then with some consideration, "Is the baby comfortable too?"

Levi feels Eren's whole body shake as he laughs.

"Probably? I can't really tell. She hasn't moved yet, but the doctor says that's normal only this far along."

"She..." Levi says, Eren confused a moment, "Ah! I'm sorry sir. I didn't tell you did I?"

He'd always been careful to make sure Levi didn't notice where in hospital his appointments were, and he tried to be out before Levi.

Eren strokes at his belly, cozied up to Levi's body. His curling lips before Levi's as he languidly regards him in the dark of the night.

"They've determined the baby is most likely a girl. Do you like that? Papa."

When Levi manages to reply, Eren hears him say, rather choked up- "Yeah."

Eren giggling as he feels Levi smile, in retaliation some of his happy tears are to Levi’s shoulder as they fall asleep together.

\--

Levi won't be returning to work in his office in Sina any time soon. He explains the situation to Erwin, who may not be a big mouth, but in turn he tells Hanji Levi's business, who very much is. Arrangements are made so he can continue working to a degree from the room Eren had been letting him stay in. It now becomes 'Papa's office'. Eren's room becomes the new nursery room. Levi unsure if the pink is too much, and Eren really is traditional isn't he? Colouring a girl's room pink with flowers? Eren looking at him in confusion, the room had already been pink, he'd been adding the flowers though. And some animals. Like rabbits and birds. Levi adds in his own touch. A badly drawn white tiger, had it not been for the black stripes it may not have even been recognisable. Hanji was always giving him shit for this, wondering why his lines for the blueprints were clean and perfect yet when it came to drawing anything else he was absolutely abysmal. 

Speaking of Hanji because of their big mouth his coworkers keep sending him post, almost a parcel a day for baby shower gifts even though there'd be no shower. Combined with his own (sometimes online) purchases, Eren scolds him for being overzealous. Even if he agrees it's good the nursery is prepared and well full of provisions. For more years than one. 

Eren's belly has gotten bigger so Levi questions if the child really is a girl, or only one child? Is Eren sure there aren't twins in there? Eren swats his arm and pouts at him, saying papa can't feel mama’s belly with that rude attitude.

They make Eren's parents' room theirs. Eren packing away some stuff nostalgically. Levi helping. Eren had kept some memorabilia out for years, while most of his parents possessions had already been packed away. Stored in the attic, he thinks. Some pictures or mementos taken by his Uncle who'd put most of their stuff up there... since it'd been when Eren was a child that his parents had passed, and so Eren explains.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you either Mr Levi."

They've finished setting up the new bed, by they- meaning mainly Levi. Who'd bought it and paid for it to be brought in by the delivery service. Eren in his greenhouse the duration of the delivery. Just in case. Levi had helped the delivery crew put it together after they brought up the pieces. Confirming the mattress was the right one. After they'd left and it was safe he'd fetched Eren so they could put on the bedding together. And resume organising the rest of the room. Eren often pausing to look at the journals his father used to keep, once locked away in the dresser by the golden key that his Uncle had left. Looking through his mother's collection of glass rabbit figures she used to scold him not to play with, it had gotten Eren thinking. Reminiscing.

"What is it?" Levi asks.

Eren places the brown and white rabbit figure by the black one, he'd always liked it when these two sat together since they are his favourites of her collection.

"My name isn't Eren Kruger. It's Eren Yeager."

Levi doesn't see why it makes any difference, Eren is Eren, except-

"Yeager?" Levi echoes, recognising that name. Strongly linked to the Fritz. The rulers and inventors of the Fritz Doctrine. That doctrine created and developed by Dina Fritz and her husband a man called Grisha Yeager. Both doctors, researchers. From one of the most prestigious medical institutions in the nation of Paradi, the whole world actually. Founded by the Fritz after all. Who had once been royalty in ancient times.

Seeing Levi's stunned expression in the mirror before Eren turns back round to look at him, from where he's sitting at the vanity.

"Yes. Eren Kruger is the name of my Uncle. My mother's big brother. He worked with the government to put me under a protection service for some time after the 2868-Liquidation. You are aware of the liquidations sir?"

The liquidations, which took place through year 2850 to year 2870. The government regretting their harsh actions and motivated by the outcry and condemnation of the people, combined with the medical breakthrough of the Fritz Doctrine, fully completed by year 2869. Implemented protection of identity and well being for individuals who had survived and suffered through the conflict wasn't uncommon. What was uncommon was survivors. Since the liquidation sought the extermination or sterilization of Omegas. Many had been killed by their own people, or committed suicide to escape a gruesome fate.

"Given I am both an Omega and the son of Grisha Yeager, my Uncle deemed it was necessary for my protection to change my name. It was his intention for me to live with him. However some complications arose and he was sent overseas to Marley for a mission. During that time... the Fritz took me in instead."

"Then, your big brother that you mentioned..."

"He is the current head of the Fritz family and Fritz Doctrine Operations. His name is Zeke Yeager, but he uses Fritz as a formality. When his family took me in, the Fritz's were led by my dad's first wife, Dina Fritz."

Levi sits on the bed, hunched over so his arms are propped on his knees, his hands folded and hanging.

"Eren. No matter what, I will protect you."

"Thank you sir," Eren says, a smile on his lips, his expression uncontrollably melancholy as he asks, "Will you listen to my story to the end?"

\--

Eren's father, Grisha Yeager. 

Had once been fortunate to work with Dina Fritz, the heir to the esteemed Fritz family. Together they toiled and researched to find and prove a method to bring order to their society again.

Over 2,000 years ago the world had ended.

A kind of plague had wiped out every other nationality on the earth except the people of Ymir- Eldians. Eldians who had a mysterious potential, granted them immunity to this devastating and lethal disease, created from 'the matter of all life'. 

With the human population plunging to abysmally low numbers; Eldians being all that remain. Their people evolved into what is known as the Alpha-Beta-Omega hierarchy. Humanity, to compensate for their decreasing population, certain individuals became 'Alphas' or 'Omegas'. In order to replenish the earth with 'Betas'. Alphas who carry superior genes in all aspects, would couple with Omegas who had high success rates for birth. Omegas are able to carry many babies at once with more ease than a Beta could, and with an equally high recovery rate so they can have children in quick succession. That being so, Alpha-Omega pairs were the ideal for making children and replenishing the devastated population. Omegas are intersex, a complete cross between male and female. They were once able to get a fellow Omega or Beta pregnant to help further populate the area. Least that had been possible in ancient times, but changes to the hierarchy occurred as the population increased. And it was no longer necessary for their species. Varying aspects were bred out. And others developed. Alphas who used to be only capable of being male in sex could also be born female; these female Alphas being intersex like how Omegas are. Except unlike the Omega, a female dominant Alpha cannot have children and can only impregnate an Omega or Beta. Omegas changing as well, that while still being of both genitalia can only be impregnated and cannot impregnate anymore despite if there is a male dominance in their features.

This evolution within the hierarchy, these developments that became more apparent over time as the population rose and Betas became more common. It was hypothesized, eventually humankind would revert back to a state it'd been in before the end of the world. With a secure population. The ABO hierarchy would be done away with completely once Omegas and Alphas disappeared. Betas would be the norm. 

It was what should be, many said, as problems and concerns with the hierarchy arose with a more 'civilized' society. Omegas who naturally drew Alphas to them, were a big problem despite their declining numbers. Omegas made normal, society serving Alphas into animals from their heats. An unnecessary instinct in this day and age. So, many Omegas were rounded up and locked up, by an Alpha ruling, Beta serving government. To get rid of the problem, many Omegas were killed. The ones who were sterilized they found, could not become pregnant any longer but still had the desire to have sex. Enticing Alphas anyway despite being unable to produce children, there was corruption in the government that lead to these Omegas being sold into prostitution. Or in the case of the Fritz, to labs for scientific experimentation. In order to do good one must do evil. Omegas were experimented upon to develop the Fritz Doctrine. The medicine and treatments used for Alphas, but nowadays primarily for Omegas. To change their natural urges. To hide that they are Omega so they do not cause societal disorder.

The Omegas who can live a peaceful life in the eyes of society as a 'Beta', is all due to the Fritz Doctrine. Created during a different time. When Omegas could not become 'human' they were not treated as 'human'. Despite being able to nurture and give birth to persons that are 'human', they are merely a vessel. A relic that the present should do away with. Because society is civilized isn't it?

During these liquidations, Omegas were discriminated against. And still are to an extent nowadays. Already scorned and hated. If not sold into prostitution by the government, then forced into it having no other means to work with the sort of bodies they have. During this time period, an Omega could even make a good deal of money for carrying the child of an important Alpha. If they were lucky enough.

With the Fritz Doctrine, it is made possible to push for the better treatment of Omegas.

Since they can be 'cured', peace can be known in all nations. Paradi the origin of Eldians, Eldian Marley functioned by the Eldians that'd remained there thousands of years ago, the tribes in Asia and the Far East, where there'd been Eldian populations in hiding living among the peoples who'd once held those lands. The Eldians who'd once lived amongst them carried on their culture. This whole earth belongs to Eldia, and the ABO hierarchy that this Eldian earth once needed will be no more. The only chaos they'd known since the time of warring nations and clashing titans. Soon, it would finally be at peace.

Despite the revolutionary techniques the Fritz Doctrine blesses the people with, there are still problems to be had, old wounds, original sins. Omegas will always be mistreated for as long as they exist, it seems, no matter the pretty picture the doctrine paints for them.

This doctrine which was mainly created by Grisha Yeager, funded and endorsed by Dina Fritz. 

Grisha married Dina, and they had a son. They lived happily together for some seven years, before Grisha came to read an academic thesis that'd been circulating around. Finally reaching their prestigious inner circle. It was dismissed by the Fritz as incapable of being supported by any scientific evidence that was evident, so it is an imaginative romantic fairytale. Trash. Foolery. The dissertation of what the author called "the golden touch". None took it seriously, even Dina. Agreeing with her family and peers. While it had caught their attention for being in opposition to their cause. Their methods. Society clearly had more need for the Fritz Doctrine over this "golden touch".

The Fritz Doctrine is a means for Omegas to be like Betas. By undergoing surgery and taking enough medication to sever and maintain what was known as "the red string" within them. They severed that tendency they have to call Alphas to them. By doing that there is no disruption and they need not fear of having an abnormal life.

The Golden Touch Dissertation highlighted all of the Fritz Doctrine's points. And tried to refute them. Since "the red string" to the Fritz was only biological and not also spiritual their method while highly efficient was not 100% successful as they claimed it to be. They would never reach that success if they did not recognise that "the red string" is also an emotional, spiritual bond between an Alpha and an Omega.

The reason the Omega seeks to copulate with so many is to find their Alpha. The Alpha they are meant for. In other words, their soulmate. They have a higher chance of finding that mate if they go into heat. Severing the red string is murder. And two graves will be dug.

Death. Not only of the soul of the Omega, but also of the Alpha the Omega is seeking. The paper concludes, that no matter how strong the Fritz Doctrine may be, that even if that red string is severed. While it may keep other Alphas away, it cannot keep one's true mate away. Upon meeting, even with the effects of the Fritz Doctrine in place, the Golden Touch Dissertation argues, that it is inevitable. No matter the severity of the cut, the reunion of an Alpha and Omega pair who are soulmates would not retie, but rather mend the broken bond. With the golden touch of their love, the Fritz Doctrine won't prevail.

It's not surprising the paper is disregarded, easily forgotten. It does sound like a fairytale, by one who romanticizes the past.

But Grisha had not thought that way.

Rather than mere foolishness, there were aspects of the paper he found to ring correct. Possibly. He wouldn't know for sure until he got to speak with the author. He wanted them to prove to him, how the golden touch is real. More than that he wanted to protect the Fritz Doctrine. If the author knew of a case already where the golden touch had been true, it could mean the downfall of the Fritz. Their reputation. Their livelihood. The Doctrine which would save so many more lives than it'd taken. They were trying to do good, and if what they had done was not correct it may be seen as evil.

Grisha had told his wife he'd be going on a business trip, not letting her know the details. He'd even covered up his method of travel, the destination. In case he had to do the extreme. He was willing to sacrifice himself. He'd traveled to the mountains of Shiganshina. Determined to discuss... and if necessary... dispose of the author of this theory. This C. Kruger. 

He'd been thinking that, but as soon as he arrived, stepping through the door of the herb shop- and saw her. Watering the potted flowers, her noticing him as he to her. It'd been proven then, in that moment.

The golden touch will mend any red thread cut by the Fritz Doctrine, should the Alpha and Omega pair be fated mates.

Grisha had made love with Carla that day.

Unable to part from her, he couldn't leave. 

And so he had stayed.

Together they had a son.

Of course that son had been Eren. Eren Yeager.

For seven years they raised him together, until the 2868-Liquidation. Eren's mother was taken from him, and he would have been taken too but his father had pushed him out of the house. Telling him to run, run, run, run and hide in the mountains. Eren had, not looking back, turning away right after he saw the soldiers shoot his dad in the head. He'd hid in the mountains for months until Eren Kruger, his uncle had found him. Calling him a savage, hungry thing. Like a wild dog. He'd washed him up and reassured him, taking him back to their family home. That everything was different now. With the Fritz Doctrine proven and implicated. Eren need not fear as he did that grim day. The government had had a complete makeover, there'd been a coup.

Eren's father had been killed for betraying the Fritz. And also because Grisha knew, what Carla had written- had it been investigated. Tested. Discovered. That it is true. And it would have undermined the safety and progression of Omegas. It didn't matter if it was what was right. It wasn't what was better for society and that's what had counted. The whole of it. The majority. What was natural for Omegas won't protect them in this world. His uncle had patted his head kindly. Putting out his cigarette after Eren scolded him. Since his dad told him tobacco isn't good for you. His uncle laughing, saying he was right.

His uncle had intended to take him with him across the sea on that mission. Knowing the ruse and not falling for it. Unfortunately Eren had been intercepted. Taken anyway. Claimed by the Fritz. 

Lady Dina Fritz had insisted that she should be able to look after her late husband's son even if he wasn't related to her by blood. And with all her power and prestige had gotten her way, even going so far as to insist, least on his official documents. That Eren's name be 'Eren Fritz' and not 'Eren Yeager'. For his protection she said. Adopting him to her household, Eren remembers when he'd been a small child Dina hadn't been particularly interested in him outside that matter, or so Eren had thought. 

He had his own room. Was always fed and clothed as well as his big brother Zeke. And even went to the same school as him. Lady Dina was always busy with her duties and her business. Eren only saw her on special occasions or functions, most he was not allowed to attend. Zeke would often complain to him that he wished Eren had been able to come with him, so it wouldn't have been so boring.

His big brother Zeke had always been looking out for his well being, and to be honest, had protected Eren from hearing a lot of the scorn and underhanded remarks made about him by other family members and also, Lady Dina. Despite Zeke's best efforts, he couldn't protect Eren once Eren entered puberty and it became apparent he was an Omega through and through. After the results came in from his medical check up, Lady Dina had called him in to one of her offices, her smile wide and full of glee. As she told Eren she'd been waiting for this all these years. To finally lay to rest her weary, aching heart. She would pay Grisha back in full, and Eren's whore of a mother too. 

Dina, a Fritz, yet a Beta. Dina had a sort of complex about that; aside from her rightful fury over Grisha's infidelity. It had been her intention that Carla would have undergone what Eren would too since she was an Omega; if only she hadn't committed suicide by biting her tongue while in captivity. As expected of the little sister of Eren Kruger, a notorious double agent, an elusive spy they probably wouldn't be seeing for a long run given his cover had been blown after the coup.

Dina explained it all to Eren, in the same manner she'd spoken to him as a small child of eight. Despite that he was thirteen years of age. More mature than when he'd first arrived to her household. 

It was simple. Since Eren is an Omega he would be sold. He need not worry, he wasn't being sold to be sent away. He would stay here, in the safety of the Fritz estate. She showed him the list of the many affluent buyers who'd be fucking him. There was already a bid war over his virginity. He could be at ease, since after the top buyer, and he wasn't a virgin anymore- his value would lessen. She'd already taken that into account. In order to compensate and make the most money, she'd have a group of men fuck him all at once to maximize the profit. The list went on and on and on. He'd never have to worry about closing his legs, she'd make sure that for every hour of every day and every night he'd be well occupied with clients.

She had him stripped then, by a group of specialists, inspecting his body. Holding him down as he'd struggled. To no avail. They'd injected him with something and when he woke up he was in his room. Unable to put any clothes on since they'd been taken. Every single article from his closet and drawers gone.

Dina had already rearranged his room so it'd be more comfortable for his guests she'd informed him. He was under watch, guards at his locked door. She allowed him books and movies to help him get ready for his duties ahead. He was made to watch every day for his education, videos of Omegas in heat pleasuring Alphas, or being taken by multiple Alphas at a time. Trainers came to force him into positions. Doctors made him take drugs so he'd be docile and receptive. They used clubs and ropes to make sure he knew how to spread his legs, or arch his back. Thrust his hips, and open his mouth. Taking pictures of him to show off his best features for the potential buyers. She came to tell him one day that his number of buyers had doubled after she'd uploaded the naked pictures of him. Especially that of his wet cunt. It hot and tight, and dripping very day from the stimulants. She surmises some video clips will have him fully booked for years. Due to the drugs, they already have such wonderful clips. Of him masturbating. His future clients were all talking about how ready they are to get inside him, since they'd be better at satisfying him than his fingers had. They wanted him to know that. 

It won't be long Dina informed him, skimming through, showing him the other comments they'd made on the website about how they are going to fuck, violate, and dominate his cute, ready holes. Soon he'd be getting what he wants. Alpha cock. Alpha cum. He could try to escape, not that he can. But it may be fun for his clients. Who will surely be amused by his struggle. Even if he did manage to run out. She has already secured this wing to accommodate Eren's guests. So if the Alphas prefer they can fuck him in the hall or even the courtyard. In that sort of situation the guards were trained to not lift a hand as an audience, but if they wanted to participate during Eren's resting hours she'd allow that. She wouldn't be able to stop them since Eren's scent as an Omega bitch would force them to have sex with him.

Each week Dina showed him the profiles of his increasing buyers. There's so many applying Alphas so he'll be sure to get pregnant, as they won't be giving Eren any of the contraceptives the Fritz Doctrine had developed. She knows that since Eren is an Omega bitch he wants each Alpha to fuck him raw and to cum inside him as much as they can. It was one of his most popular sale points. That the client would be able to cum inside Eren however much and wherever they want. The buyers are affluent so they'll be sure to be willing to purchase any children Eren bears for them. And if not, Dina will be able sell them like Eren if they're Omegas. Once they become of age of course. She always told him, with that same smile. In the beginning making sure he's tied up with each visit, more lax about it once the drugs made him weak except for when an Alpha came near him. 

The auction end date was coming soon, so they'll see what his final price is. She was looking forward to it. According to the doctors, Eren is an optimum Omega. A rare prize even outside this day and age. A miracle almost. A flower waiting to be plucked... that isn't right is it? For him it's fucked right? Dina knows Eren is grateful to her for granting him this future, since it'd been due to the Fritz Doctrine that Omegas need not be Omegas any longer. Since the world didn't need them. But obviously, with how well this was going! Omegas are needed! And his mother had fought for that hadn't she? When she'd seduced Grisha and bore him, a son, a perfect Omega bitch just like she herself had been. Everything is perfect! Absolutely perfect! This was truly fate!

Eren remembers he didn't want to give her the satisfaction. Unable to help it, he'd cried himself to sleep. Hoping his face was ugly come tomorrow, and the day after. For when those Alphas would be coming to rape him. His heat wasn't supposed to come this early, Dina had admitted. He's still rather young but she knew a way with drugs to make it come early. Which is why they'd been preparing him so carefully. So Eren should thank her! She could make him go into heat whenever with pharmaceuticals! He'd be able to be fucked by as many Alphas as he wants from day to night! Night to day! He'd be the luckiest bitch in all of Eldian history! The most fucked slut since the first Omega!

They'd given him a particularly heavy dose the next day, to make sure he'd be the perfect whore for his waiting clients. Testing to see how far they could push him, if he did well enough they'd give him an even higher dose for the night his virginity is taken, since right after that one fortunate buyer he'll have to keep going for months. Dina had made him read the thick finalised list of the important Alphas that can't wait to fuck him tomorrow night. As his trainers had spread his legs and made him demonstrate, how he'd be fucking a cock if there'd been a cock for him to fuck. Taking more videos to show their constantly growing, anticipatory clientele. What a fine horny Omega bitch he is.

The night before the ending bid. Left alone finally. Eren had tried to fall asleep with little luck. Surprised when his door had opened in the middle of the night. He'd been puzzled because there'd been an odd electrical sound, like something... someone had been shocked. He'd tried to cover up with the single sheet he'd been allowed, concerned Dina was not going to inform him that his real torture had started already- when he saw it'd been his big brother who had come in. Zeke had checked to see if the camera light was indeed off and then he'd turned to Eren apologising.

Explaining that he'd been sent to inspect Eren, to make sure he was healthy... so Eren would need to come out from his sheet.

Eren had.

Getting up, he'd stood naked before his big brother. Zeke running his hands over Eren’s body, murmuring to himself as he'd looked and touched over every inch of him. Turning him around, about, again, again, again. So he has every angle. Having him sit on the bed and spread his legs. He remembers his big brother's expression had been pained as he'd done so, as if he wanted to leave. Eren had never felt more disgusted with his body. Having been given such a strong dosage of preliminary drugs, aphrodisiacs, in preparation, which Zeke was checking the effects for. His big brother hadn't bothered with gloves like the specialists and had touched his pussy. Inserting his bare fingers up into it to check if it was hot and wet enough. His big brother had pushed his fingers in and out of him. To the last of his knuckles. Eren's fluids dripping along his fingers, out onto his probing hand. Making sure Eren's hips moved for him, and Eren moaned for him.

Eren remembers feeling ashamed, as at that point he couldn't help himself from fucking himself on Zeke's fingers. He'd been relieved he was finally being touched. With how horny the drugs had made him he'd even tried to entice his big brother. Spreading his legs wider and moaning louder the deeper Zeke got. Jutting his chest out, to show off his pink nipples. Hating himself, as he cried out 'Big brother! Big brother!' wanting Zeke to touch him more. Confused he felt that way and confused as his big brother had hungrily licked at his wet fingers after he'd taken them out. Zeke paying attention especially to Eren's still dripping cunt. Telling Eren how cute he was, how sweet he was. He started kissing Eren's neck. His big brother had embraced him. Promising him he'd get him out from here, that he'd protect him. That he'd make sure no harm would come to him. That Eren should believe in him. Big brother would save him for sure.

Zeke had tucked him in, and kissed his brow. Leaving his room. Eren hadn't understood at the time what it was Zeke wanted to do but come morning it was apparent. Eren was given clothes. Far nicer than he was used to. After he'd changed a nice breakfast was prepared for him that he was to eat outside in the sun, in the garden. The courtyard.

Afterwards he was led to Lady Dina's office where Dina was not waiting for him but Zeke. His big brother had gotten out from his chair and came over to kiss Eren warmly on the cheek, hugging him just as so. Telling him he wouldn't have to worry about those scoundrels who were trying to buy him, or Zeke's mother who had gone mad, it'd all been taken care of.

Because he had killed her.

Eren didn't believe him at first but then Zeke had shown him. Her head he'd cut off. Resting on the desk. Eren hadn't noticed it because it'd been resting against a stack of books. Back then. He remembered his dad telling him to run all those years ago and even as he thought of Grisha's voice he couldn't run. There were no mountains for him to hide in, nor woods to take cover in, in Sina. The Fritz estate stretching for miles in mansions, fields, gardens. He wouldn't be able to escape even if he tried to run. And so he had stood there on his shaking legs, Zeke stroking his cheek as he'd told him he had nothing to worry about. With his mother dead, Zeke is the head of the Fritz household. As such he gets to make the decisions on what's best for the family, the business. He was quite well respected and had enough followers he said, that he would get away with murdering his mother.

It was really sad wasn't it, she'd been so distraught when the previous head, her father had decided that Grisha be killed. It wasn't all her fault. They should pay her some sympathy, Zeke is grateful for her for giving him life and bringing Eren into his life even if she'd done it for all the wrong reasons. Obligation. Vendetta. It'd be all behind them now, in the past. Zeke was going to take good care of Eren, he has to, he'd told Eren since he knew from the moment he saw him that Eren was his Omega. His mate.

Zeke had brought out a catalog, of the bridal dresses Eren can choose from. He'd pointed out the ones he'd think would suit Eren best. Stroking his hair, sniffing at it. Absolutely giddy. They'd never have to be apart from now on. 

Yelena, Zeke's most trusted body guard eventually came in to escort Eren. Lead him to his new room, next to Zeke's new room. As their old rooms had once been. Before, Dina had Zeke move elsewhere in the mansion the closer Eren's auction got to ending. 

In his new room. Eren saw all his old things. Including the worn monkey plush Zeke had given to him when he'd first come to the Fritz estate, scared and lonely, barely eight. His big brother had been very kind to him. He'd always been a reasonable and intelligent man. One of the best Alphas out there Eren had naively thought. A prime example of what society values and should strive for.

After then Eren couldn't help but extend the same thoughts he'd had for the pigs that'd sought to buy him- onto his big brother too. It'd broken his heart to, there'd been no way around it. His big brother had gone crazy. He intended to marry him, his little brother. They may only be half in blood but he is still his brother. Eren had cursed this body of his, his existence then. Because he is an Omega his body had turned his big brother into this beast. It had robbed him of reason exactly as society had feared. It was because of the Omegas. That this world was all messed up. 

He could understand the Fritz Doctrine even if he must deny it. Since it'd killed his parents and after what Dina had done to him, had intended for him. He doesn't accept this world, but neither can he trust the medicine made for Omegas... when those drugs could very much be turned around and used to harm them as well. Since it'd been created by the Fritz.

It looked like, no matter what Eren did, or what he believed in. Eren would be betrayed.

He'd hoped his big brother would eventually come to his senses but he only got worse as the days, weeks passed as he continued to plan for their wedding. Each night he paid Eren a visit to his room, to kiss his hands or feet, always begging Eren to give his future husband a kiss on the cheek. Eren would grant him it, in fear of displeasing him. Zeke heaping more gifts on him day by day. Clothes and jewelry, toys and sweets. Flowers since he knows Eren loves them. Eren had no choice but to accept those too. 

He knew he had to escape, even if it was impossible. To leave. The chance eventually arose. As Zeke asked for Eren's opinion on where he'd like to go for their honeymoon. Eren had not even said a word when his big brother had suggested why not a country by the sea? Marley? At Liberio? Eren had always told him he wanted to visit the sea. He'd seen it once when he'd still lived in Shiganshina hadn't he? It'd be a nice trip. And so Eren had agreed, seeing his chance. He'd made one request. That not only for their honeymoon they would go to Liberio, but they'd also be married in Liberio as well. His big brother had been happy to oblige. Delighted at Eren's input as Eren hugged the large monkey plush that'd been his gift for the day.

They'd gone to Liberio for their wedding.

Zeke over the moon as Eren had insisted it wasn't bad luck to see him before the wedding day, since he wasn't wearing his dress. He'd pouted, holding that new monkey plush Zeke had given to him tightly, begging that Zeke allow him to sleep in the same room and bed as him that night. Since after tomorrow they'd be sharing a bed anyway. 

His big brother had allowed him to snuggle up next to him and had gone to sleep right away. Eren making sure Zeke would stay asleep. Using the rag and chloroform he'd sewn into the monkey plush. Its head torn back off. Taking the rope he'd hidden in there too, he'd escaped out and down the balcony. Knowing Yelena and Galliard were guarding the door. He'd escaped through the streets, remembering the way from his uncle who used to tell him tales about Marley all the time. He'd been fortunate to be reunited with his uncle in the hideout he'd mentioned before. Who'd after being filled in on the situation had worked with as must haste as he could to smuggle them both into Asia.

It'd only been a couple years after that Eren was able to return to Paradi, and to his family home. His uncle who he had been named after, giving him his surname, his mother's maiden name in the hopes he'd be confused for him and protected with it. Since the war is over, the liquidations no more. The world had changed. 

Had it really?

Eren doesn't think so.

At his return.

Eren had tried his best to fix the house up and grow all the plants his mother had loved and she had taught him to love. Teaching him much before she'd been taken. How the golden touch is what had brought his dad to her. That no matter how ugly and cruel the world is, it is still beautiful for them to have been born into it.

That love is the strongest force to exist, and nothing will ever defeat it.

Eren is the evidence of their love.

He is the proof that the Golden Touch Dissertation is the truth of this world.

\--

"A fairytale isn't it?"

Eren says of his mother's teachings, similar to Levi's Alpha mother's.

"It seems," Levi replies, getting up from where he'd been crouching before Eren. Having gone to hold his hands as certain parts of the story Eren had trouble telling. His hands shaking until Levi had grasped them in his. His touch steady above Levi's palms. "Some stories need to be. So people have hope."

Levi tells him, unlike what Zeke had once told him, one starry night before his body had changed.

Moving those very stars.

"Hope?" Eren echoes, looking upon Levi wholly, affection welling in his breast, his being.

"Yes," Levi says without hesitation, "Hope for the future. For this fate we carry. I can believe in my love for you because I believe in you as you believe in me."

"What," Eren says, smiling, voice thick with emotion, "Isn't what you're saying the words of a hopeless romantic? How can you speak of hope then?"

"Like this," Levi replies, leaning forward, kissing him.

Eren draws his arms up around his shoulders. Levi lifting him up to carry him those few steps to their freshly made bed. Pressing him gently and not much of his weight atop him, controlled, against the mattress. They kiss there too. Long and hard, Eren panting and clinging to him. Wanting him closer, wanting him, needing him, grabbing at the back of his shirt, pulling it up enough so he can press his palms to Levi's strong back. The muscles flexing beneath his touch as he caresses it up, to Levi's shoulder blades. Levi unbuckling his belt, the button and zip of his trousers. Pushing up the skirt of Eren's dress. With his belly bigger it's easier to wear clothes like these Eren admits. Looking so cute in them, Eren scolding Levi too for when he keeps buying him outfits he thinks Eren will be comfortable in, and will look pretty in. On his way back from buying something they need for the house.

This dress is white, and reminiscent of summer. Long sleeved, layered over with warm shawls or cardigans. The pink one Eren had been wearing, pink his favourite colour he'd finally confessed. Hung over the chair. He'd taken it off as Levi had lifted him up.

Levi pulls at Eren's white cotton panties. Them bunching as he rolls them down. Levi panting as he can smell, sweet and heavy, Eren's arousal. Eren's discarded panties are wet, as his cunt drips for Levi. Ready for his Alpha to enter him. Levi is careful as he draws Eren's legs up around his waist. Taking out his large and hard cock, he presses the tip to Eren's soft folds, sinking into the wet heat. Grunting as Eren surrounds him. Eren gasping, his head thrown back over their pillows as Levi gradually thrusts in and near out of him, moaning deeply as Eren moans louder, enjoying Levi's cock inside him. He clutches at the pillows behind his head, his hips flexing up to better take Levi inside him. Eren crying out as Levi gets deeper, the width and length of him, his hardness and heat, stimulating Eren.

"Yes! Yes! Ah! _Ah_! Ah! Ah-! _Ahh-!_ There! _There!_ There sir! Please! Ah! Ah! _Ahn! Levi-!_ "

Levi pushes back more of Eren's skirts, with Eren's soft ass lifting up with each combined thrust. He rolls it over Eren's large round belly. Kissing from his navel, where his small cock is hard and slapped against it, to the very top and tip of it. His cock in Eren to the hilt as they continue to hump against each other. Eren extremely loud and verbal as he typically is when they fuck. It's adorable. Levi pushes up Eren's dress to get to his breasts, plumper from the pregnancy. His nipples large and a darker pink. Levi licks at a nipple before drawing it into his mouth. Sucking at it, Eren crying out in startled, pained pleasure. Levi sucks and bites at both of Eren’s tits. Each nipple perk and dripping in his spit. Eren pushes at Levi’s head, then grabs at his wrist as he continues to softly bite at Eren's breasts, his hand kneading the other.

"Wait! Wait Mr Levi! No! You can't! Dr Lenz said no remember! It's not good. Not good! The baby will come too soon!"

Levi drives his cock, back and forth inside Eren. Lifting his mouth from Eren’s breast. Moving the hand he'd been groping the breast with to Eren's bulging belly. Stroking it.

"She's been in there long enough hasn't she? The doctor said it might be alright for Omegas, going on the old textbooks."

Carrying times are shorter, and recovery rates are quick for Omega mothers. The babies always come out healthy. And Omegas typically have little complications. The ease of their giving births is what made them once so valuable.

"Even! Even so! Maybe it's changed, there's not many of us around! Be gentle Mr Levi!"

Levi grasps at Eren's hips, helping Eren fuck himself on his cock. Eren wasn’t wrong; Dr Lenz had mentioned what might induce early labour if they weren’t careful.

"Got it Eren. Sorry."

Once pouting, Eren from seeing his mate's humbled expression, decides to stop scolding him. Especially when his cock feels so good in his pussy. Eren gasping as Levi increases his thrusts, nearing climax.

"Come here," Eren says, reaching for Levi who gingerly leans forward to accept Eren's kiss, Eren's fingers gentle in his hair. His breasts and nipples bouncing more obviously than his firm belly as Levi groans, thrusting into his cute Omega. Eren's tongue slick and tasting his as Levi cums. Eren cumming too, both his cock and his cunt. His cunt dripping around Levi's cock. Each of the pair panting for breath. Levi kisses the side of Eren's neck, inhaling their mixed scents. Joined better from how long they've been together and the number of times they've had sex. 

It'd been due to their separation that problems had occurred. Eren had not realised Levi was his mate. Much less an Alpha that time they'd met again at the train station. Or hospital. They'd learned from the doctor who'd had to do some reading on Alpha and Omega couples since the education wasn't so focused on them anymore, given how rare they are. And a mated, bonded couple at that. That another reason Eren had not realised Levi was his mate on their reunion was because he was already pregnant by Levi. Had Eren not been pregnant he would have registered and understood who Levi actually was sooner. Since his body already knew Levi is his mate, his heart and mind had assumed Eren already knew too. Dr Lenz had also told them, when Eren is closer to his possible due date, having sex will help the baby arrive.

With that updated knowledge, and as time follows along. Eren lets Levi mount him wherever in the house. Even in the backyard when it's not too cold. Levi finds Eren enjoys it immensely when they fuck in the bath. Eren riding his cock, in the hot, steaming water.

At their bed, Eren really cute when he gets on his knees to suck Levi off. Also needing help to get back on his feet when he's done. Definitely unable to walk whenever Levi eats him out.

Even with all their best efforts, their daughter seems too shy to come out yet. Dr Lenz figures since it's Eren's first pregnancy it might be it’ll take up the usual seven months for Omegas. If it even draws on to nine they shouldn't worry. From the check ups they can tell she's healthy and fine.

With that in mind, Levi decides.

Asking Eren.

"How about a trip? If we want her to come out maybe we should go out?"


	3. Chapter 3

The grey tinted waves lap languidly along the shore.

Rocks and shells scattered about, with dried seaweed pushed out by the gradually crashing ocean waters. White drift wood sunk in the sand. They walk until they come about the smoother parts. Rock worn away by stronger waves.

Levi would have preferred to take Eren here in a warmer temperature, so they'll make the trip again. Another time. After their daughter is born. It's not too cold though since it's mid autumn, it's pleasant. A warm coat over their clothes. Boots to avoid the cool damp sand that would only be pleasant to touch for some in summer or spring. Hand in hand as they walk along the beach. Eren looking out across the ocean with an unreadable, empty expression. Akin to his expression when he'd told certain parts of his past to Levi. Eren both loves and hates the sea. Which is why Levi has brought him here for this.

"Stop. Eren."

Eren does, a step ahead Levi. Levi not needing have said a word as Eren had felt the tug, the resistance. Of Levi's hand in his, and his feet no longer in step with his.

"What is it, Mr Levi?"

Least with this sort of season, the beach is empty. Serene at this time of day. The two of them amongst the decaying, salty air. As wind whips about their hair and clothes in the slightest, like the approaching waves. The docks and the town far behind them. Trees as lush and tall as the ones in Shiganshina up ahead on the distant cliffs.

The water shifts from grey to light blue as the noon sun forces its way through the once spread out clouds. Reaching its rays to shimmer above the water. A ship in the distance from Marley, headed to the docks. In this year, this time of peace. They are fortunate to exist in this future for all the hardships they've had to endure.

Levi's hand holding Eren's, gripping it as his other reaches into his pocket. Grasping inside it.

"This place. The sea. You don't much care for it anymore do you?"

Eren regards Levi carefully. His arm curling around his belly, his hand upheld to the underside of it as he thinks. When he's upset, deep in thought, even happy, remotely worried. He's always a hand to his belly, their baby. To comfort her, support her, in case his emotions cause her discomfort.

"Yes sir. I'm always escaping or running away from something when I cross the sea. I once thought it a wonderful, beautiful splendor to behold. And that we are lucky to be able to see it since it's taught in our history we Eldians of Paradi once didn't even know it existed."

Eren's hand in his, draws out. To stroke at his belly, his palm and slim fingers gentle over the fabric of his downy coat.

"I no longer think that for reasons you already know. It's painful to see the sea. Not only does it remind me of those hard times, I also cannot help but envy the sea. It spreads wide and far. It's said the matter of all life once rose from the depths of the sea and was discovered on this island of Paradi. Giving existence to our race as it had before to the extinct races that existed before Eldians."

Both Eren's arms and hands are curled about his baby bump, in a gentle embrace.

"If that is so then the sea is our mother. As it is always giving birth and causing hardships for the people who travel across it. I can't help but think that the sea reminds me of Omegas... myself."

Eren's smile is sad, "Only in that way though, for no matter how feared the sea is, it is still respected and loved by most. I can't say the same for Omegas. To us Eldians of this present, the sea exists. The people of our past proved it. From their discoveries, we do not try to hide or deny it. I'm rather jealous... of the sea. Nobody can deny its existence. The sea is free."

Levi tries to think of something to say, to comfort Eren and validate him. To let him know he is not alone anymore, but Eren says the words for him, reaching to take his hand back in his. That warm smile he longed for, brighter than the sun above even on the hottest day of summer.

"With you so I have come to be. Do not worry my love, for all my sorrows I can still feel joy. And that is the miracle of this cruel yet beautiful world we live in. That you are here walking with me. You said it too didn't you? This future exists because of hope."

"That's right," Levi replies, holding Eren's hand tighter in his, affirming, "Thank you Eren. For staying with me."

These are simple words and yet, Eren's smile all for him remains. Grateful. Tender. Loving. That they can exist in the same time, the same place, the same world. That Eren has been fortunate to have been tied to such an individual. His Alpha. His mate. His Capt-

"Ah!" Eren says, startled, his hand over his belly jumping, "Mr Levi! Mr Levi! Darling!"

Eren calls out, tugging the hand in his over to touch his belly before Levi misses it. Their daughter kicking. Eren's brow knits in discomfort as there'd been no reason for the rush. She's still at it.

"She's strong like papa is she?" Eren says. Levi amazed as he feels their daughter move within Eren's belly, for the first time. She'd rolled around a lot. Moved a bit. Never had they felt a reaction this powerful before. The both of them stand in front of each other, proud for this moment. Their thriving baby.

"Knock it off in there, you're hurting mama," Levi tells her, knowing she can hear him. Her kicks less striking to Eren's relief as she calms down.

Eren's smile amused, "She listens to you huh? I feel like many more hardships are ahead."

Levi shakes his head, Eren's eyes welling up with tears as he sees Levi smile back at him, "Together it'll be nothing, you'll see. She'll love you as much as I love you."

"Yes!" Eren says, overjoyed.

Levi withdraws his hand from his pocket, taking out his handkerchief. He passes it to Eren who wipes away his tears. About to hand the handkerchief back. He sees he needs it still as his cleared vision blurs. Levi looking at him, the sea breeze tugging at his hair and clothes yet. The waves that reach the shore a hush as a few gulls cry overheard.

During this, Levi finally draws out the white box that'd been in his pocket too. He'd been waiting for the right time.

"Because I know you don't have good memories of the sea, I want for you to have some good memories of it. I figure I can make some of those good memories with you. Well, it seems our daughter has already gotten ahead of me. What a smart girl."

"Mr Levi..."

Levi opens the box, revealing the ring he'd gotten Eren.

Brilliant gold as his eyes, studded with emeralds as green as the leaves of the flowers in his well cared for garden.

"Hey Eren," Levi says, asking next "Will you marry me?"

Eren retracts that step that'd been between them, to kiss Levi.

When he draws back from his lips, he replies.

"Of course. Levi!"

\---

With the ring glistening on Eren's finger, Levi is content as they'd walked through the nearby market. Eren insisting since Levi had gotten him a ring he would get Levi a ring too. Picking out one to pair with his, silver and studded with small sapphires. He likes the blue Eren says, assuming Levi likes it too from all the blue paper in his office. Levi explains that's for work... accepting the ring Eren had chose for him anyway. It's a good match. The blue like the sky that touches the sea. After adventuring about the seaside stalls, they go out for a meal.

The restaurant by the seaside. They can see comfortably, without being cold, the shimmering sea. Its colour changing from blue to indigo as it becomes later in the day and evening arrives as their meals do. Levi balking at what Eren had ordered. Traumatized from past experiences. He'd heard of weird pregnancy cravings, and had been prepared to give Eren whatever his stomach and the baby desired. What he didn't know was that it'd be the food, the vegetable he hates and has detested all his life the most. Mushrooms. That is what Eren wants to eat. Eren eating a variety of them, craving them almost constantly due to the baby.

Levi remembers when the craving first came about, weeks ago at their home. Eren had made him pick them from his garden. Washing them, to cook them. The whole house smelling of them. Levi had endured it even as he thought he'd be sick. All because of how happy Eren had looked as he chomped away on them. Liking them the most baked, stuffed with some kind of cheese filling. Insisting they be in his salads, fried as a side, in all the casseroles and savoury pies. The stews and soups. Levi picking them out and giving them to him. Eren not questioning it, figuring Levi being considerate, trying to sate his craving rather than Levi fucking hates them. Even when they'd gone out to eat (for some Asian dish called 'ramen') Eren had gotten his noodles with a chock full array of mushrooms, different sizes and colours and forms; some Levi hadn't ever seen before. Absolutely horrified there were more kinds than he was aware of.

Tonight, Eren had ordered stuffed mushrooms for his appetizer, a crab rangoon filling in them. Along with a clam pasta that's creamy sauce has pan fried, some kind of long white stringy soft mushroom mixed in with the noodles. Levi is glad when Eren finishes everything in a flash. With room for dessert that is the usual sort of sweet he enjoys. Levi doesn't know what he's going to do if their daughter's fondness of mushrooms continues outside the womb. He knows Eren would not have eaten them in excess as he had, had it not been for her.

Levi manages to finish the grilled fish he'd ordered, potatoes and carrots and peas framing it. In time for Eren to graciously share with him the chocolate, more chocolate, white chocolate mousse cake he'd ordered for dessert. Happy to feed Levi with the same fork. After Levi pays the bill, he helps Eren put his coat on. They walk a little more through the town, night lights strung about colourfully through the streets. Music playing from one of the many venues, the notes drifting out onto the smooth pathways. Not at all bumpy like the olden cobblestoned paths in Maria.  
He'd suggested a cab, Eren shaking his head. Liking walking with Levi like this. 

It's not too far a distance, from the restaurant they'd eaten at to the hotel they're staying.

Eren falls sleep in the bath. Levi letting him sleep against his chest as the water cools around him. Before it gets too cold he wakes Eren up. Helping him towel dry, he asks-

"How about sleeping in a bed for once, my angel."

Eren swats at his hands, not yet helping Eren dress. Choosing instead to cop a feel. Many feels.

"Pervert," Eren calls him, kissing him anyway, "Are you sure you want to sleep?"

Levi considers Eren's words, "If you're up to it. No."

Eren sighs, then he's laughing as he says, "What did you have in mind?"

Levi draws Eren into the bedroom, his hands only leaving his as he rummages about their luggage. Most of it in order and tidied up, ready to go for tomorrow when they need to check out. Eren staring at his husband-to-be's bare back. Watching as the muscles in his arms flex with their movement. Levi crouching down. Eren looking at Levi's ass too wondering if this how Levi feels whenever he's looking at him in such a manner unawares.

"You seemed tired so I was going to wait until we get home," Levi brings out a rectangular box, a pink satin ribbon tied about it, "Could you put this on for me if we're not going to sleep?"

Eren accepts the box, and pulls the ribbon to reveal the contents inside.

\--

It doesn't fit exactly as it should.

Given how much bigger Eren's belly, breasts and ass have gotten in such a small period of time. Eren tugs at the edges of the white and sheer skirt of the lacy lingerie dress top Levi had got him. There's some support for his tender breasts through the straps of the bra, even if there isn't any padding so you can see his nipples poking up against the fabric. 

The skirt should have covered some of his ass. However with his developments it fails to. The air cold on his asscheeks since it's a thong he's wearing. Lacey in the front to cover his cock but the sliver of fabric behind him runs through the cheeks, brushing against his asshole and the folds of his wet pussy. Eren clenches his legs as he flushes over the teasing friction. The edges of the skirt's lace are of many flowers that Eren can recognise and adores. He touches at them, most of it out of sight after he'd put it on due to his large pregnant belly. Eren stokes at said belly. While mama is not asleep it seems his baby is. Papa is sitting on the bed, looking Eren over. His dick erect and hard. Waiting for him, he scoots back as Eren enters the bed. Eren also wearing the matching garter and stockings. Along with pearl earrings, hung by the same kind of gold as his ring.

Eren straddles Levi on the bed, the mattress dipping deeply between the two of them. Levi cups Eren's cheek, feeling how soft it is. He looks at the earrings Eren has also bothered to put on, accentuating his beauty. How pretty Eren is. Especially in all this sexy lingerie Levi has to control himself from simply tearing off.

"How are you feeling Eren?"

"Not bad," Eren tells him, his lips curling up in the laugh he holds back.

"Oh?" Levi says, "I was thinking the same thing."

Levi rubs his hands up and down Eren's back soothingly, down to his wide hips. Levi grabs at Eren's large practically bare ass. It'd been big already before Levi had knocked him up, it's impossible now from the pregnancy. Levi can barely keep any of it in his hands. The soft fatty flesh ebbing around his groping fingers. Eren cries out from his suddenly rough touch, he pushes his ass back into Levi's fingers. Wanting him to touch him more. His small but enlarged tits jiggling, his sensitive nipples rubbing to the sheer fabric of the lingerie as he ruts his ass to Levi's touch. Moaning as Levi slouches closer to him. To bring his hard cock behind Eren and wedge it between the cheeks of his soft ass. His hands folding Eren's cheeks around the shaft as he rocks his hips up and down. Dragging his cock between them, rubbing his member and the thin line of fabric already there, over Eren's flexing hole. Eren's pregnant belly pressed to Levi's compact abs as his plump thighs clutch at Levi's hips. Eren's dripping cunt leaking out onto Levi's lower stomach, as he continues to tease Eren.

Eren gasping as Levi touches his pussy and wetting his fingers, smears Eren's fluids across an asscheek before he parts them with one hand. Lowering his cock so he can insert his wet fingers into Eren's tight anus, Levi slicks Eren up there with his own slickness. Returning his hand to Eren's pussy as he pushes the tip of his cock to his asshole. Pushing both inside him at the same time. Eren's voice pitching in a strangled cry as he moves his hips. Taking Levi inside him either way. His thighs trembling as his body shakes, trying to stay upright. Eren's hands clutch at Levi's shoulders as he moans. Levi's cock deep inside his anus, knocking against his prostate as Levi's fingers plunge and spread inside his cunt, his knuckles rubbing against his large clit. Eren rocks above him, rolling his hips, gyrating them both ways. His face upturned as his cries grow louder, his tongue sticking out as he licks at the saliva rolling down his chin as he pants. His toes curling as his Alpha fucks him good. Eren has always hated being called an Omega bitch, but for Levi he doesn't mind when it feels like this. Pleasure wreaking every one of his senses. Besides, he's not only that to Levi, is he? He's also his... bride. That thought encapsulates his feelings and heightens his already heightened pleasure.

Eren presses a hand to his belly, trying to maneuver with it. He wants to bend over and give Levi a kiss. His body, his ass sliding back further on Levi's cock as he does so. Eren moaning contently as Levi's cock is in his tight hot asshole to the hilt. Levi spurting his cum inside him, and drenching him. Eren's pussy splattering, hot and forceful, his ejaculation over Levi's fingers. Into his palm, and drenching onto his thighs. Eren's leaking cunt throbbing as he feels Levi fill his anus with cum.

The spit that'd dripped down his chin, smearing against Levi's chin as Eren kisses him, gasping as Levi draws out his wet and sticky fingers, he gropes at one of Eren's tender breasts, rolling and pinching the nipple between them. Eren crying out the harder, more bruising Levi's touch gets. Eren startled when he sees creamy and hot, liquid shooting out from them. Mixing with his climax on Levi's fingers. The tips of Levi's fingers rubbing together in fascination. Levi then curiously brings his mouth over to Eren's teased breast, sucking through the fabric he tastes, thick and sweet. Eren's milk. Levi licks at his lips, some of Eren's breast milk dribbling down them. Levi pushes the material of Eren's top down, over Eren's breast to bare it to him. As he does to the other breast. Levi resumes sucking on Eren's tit. His tongue rolling the nipple until it splashes out more of Eren's sweet milk. Eren sobbing as Levi gropes his other breast. His touch definitely bruising without the fabric between them any longer. Levi sucks at Eren's breast until he feels the milk come out onto his fingers from the other one; he switches over to that one. Aroused and intrigued. Eren crying as Levi having sucked on the other breast thoroughly doesn't stop him from groping at it. Eren begging for him to stop.

"No! Mr Levi! It's for the baby! If it's coming out then the baby may come out soon too! It's for her!"

Levi is panting, drawing his greedy mouth from Eren's leaking tit, milk on his cheek as he replies-

"She better hurry it up then. Your breasts are so sore because you've been carrying around all this milk for her, for how long already? Eren."

Eren shakes his head, "It's okay my darling, I think she'll be born soon, so-"

"Got it," Levi says, admiring Eren's concerned lips in a frown, his pleading eyes, his sucked and bruised breasts. Once their daughter finally comes out, these are going to be hers. Levi supposes he needs to stop being so greedy. Levi slides back up from under Eren. Seeing Eren struggle to stay up, he embraces him, kissing his brow. Before rolling him over so he can lie comfortably against the pillows. Levi begins to carefully undress Eren. Knowing having everything off he'll be even more comfortable. Levi folds up and packs the lingerie away. To be washed when they get home tomorrow. Eren settles against the bedding. Wearing only his earrings and his wedding band. Levi's wedding band he can feel as Levi pumps his cock, erect again. Levi kisses and caresses Eren's neck. Letting his cock stand tall so he can touch Eren all over first. Across his slender arms, his small breasts that haven't stopped leaking his sweet milk, his too small waist and wide hips. Levi hitches up Eren's thighs, spreading his legs. Levi looks at Eren's dripping wet pussy. His Omega's fluids dripping down, to stick and mix with Levi's cum that's gradually leaking out from Eren's anus. Levi reaches to touch at Eren's hot slick folds again, parting them. Eren moaning as his hips roll forward. His back arching.

"Hey brat, you going to come out soon or what?"

At some point back home they'd spoken to and played music for Eren's belly, so Levi wonders if their baby will hear better if he's talking at Eren's cunt.

Eren kicks at his shoulder, his scowl incredulous.

"Stop doing weird shit."

"Why? We've tried everything else haven't we? This kid thinks she gets to stay in mama forever."

Levi spreads Eren's folds further, Eren gasping.

"Oi. What about your brothers? Your sisters? How they going to get born if you never come out?"

Eren kicks him again, harder. With the other leg. On the other shoulder. It actually hurts this time, Levi is somewhat proud.

"Mr Levi. Please fuck off."

"Eren that kind of shitty language is not what we should be raising our children with."

"Can we please focus on having this _one_! What are you saying?! Brothers and sisters..."

Eren's pout tremendous, as he looks away from Levi huffily. Not displeased entirely merely needing to act it. Not looking very threatening with his stomach the size of the moon and his cunt gushing wet, his legs spreading wider as Eren wiggles his ass against the mattress.

When Levi doesn't say anything, Eren relents. Turning back to him, to see Levi has straightened up. He pushes up Eren's legs so he can begin pushing his cock inside Eren.

Eren moaning as he enters him, Levi's large cock fills up his pussy. Eren's walls clinging around him, flexing to draw him in further, have him fit.

Eren unbelieving as Levi fucks his cunt, is looking down addressing his stomach- the baby, not giving up- "You get it now young lady? You need to get the fuck out of mama. You're not gunna have any siblings with that attitude, rather selfish ain't it?"

Eren wants to scold Levi more for being a fucking idiot, but he can't, when it feels this good. Levi's cock. His Alpha's cock. Eren's hands fold over his stomach, feeling their baby roll within him as Levi fucks him thoroughly. Levi swallowing for a breath, catching it- determined to fuck Eren into labour. Sweat dripping down his chin onto Eren's hot flesh.

"Be a good girl and get out already!"

"For fuck's sake, stop it Mr Levi! Can't I try some spicy food first?!"

Levi doesn't stop. Eren encouraging him even with all his protests. Eren wants his Alpha's cock. His cum. Levi thrusts into Eren repeatedly, cumming heavily as Eren's back arches again and he cries out. Climaxing as Levi fills him up there too. Eren is asleep when Levi pulls out. Getting towels to wipe them both up. So much for that bath, they can have another before they leave in the morning if Levi can wake Eren up in time. He sets an alarm on his phone, plugging it in. He goes to wash his hands, and returns to Eren. Eren cuddling up to him in his sleep. Levi holds him. A hand near his nape, caressing it. The other hand stroking at Eren's belly, he feels their baby move.

Levi kisses at Eren's brow. Humming the lullaby he'd heard Eren sing when he'd hung out in the nursery. Wondering if it'll make her fall back to sleep too. As mama continues to sleep comfortably, papa is sure of his success as he drifts off as well.

\--

They'd been sure their daughter would arrive soon, given how big Eren had gotten. Having difficulty moving even that Levi has to do most of the chores and errands. Between that, working, and constantly needing to remind Eren what he was trying to lift was too heavy for him even when he wasn't pregnant- oh wait, maybe it'd be alright? So their daughter would finally be born? Levi is almost as exhausted as Eren who has to walk around with her. More so than usual it could even be said. Eren is easily irritable, angered and sad at the littlest of things. Levi had thought he'd been used to Eren's mood swings since it wasn't outside his temperament, but the other night he'd cried for hours because he couldn't find his other slipper. Levi not having the heart to tell him how nearby it was... it hidden from the girth of Eren's baby bump.

Winter had arrived before their child. Levi especially cautious and loathing towards the ice and snow outside, absolutely intolerant of Eren going anywhere outside without him because of it. To Eren's annoyance and pleasure. Glad his fiancé is so considerate, on the flipside of it, wanting some sort of freedom since their daughter wanted to be as controlling as her father.

Eren had mused it'd be nice if she came around Levi's birthday. But she must have heard them. Levi's birthday passing. As too the new year. They consult Doctor Lenz on if the baby is alright in there and all checkups indicate she's healthy and well as she'd been the last time. She could come out anytime now. Passing the Omega's typical seven months. Eren is finally beginning to get uncomfortable. 

They'd hoped to have their wedding after their daughter's birth, however with how things were going, a watched pot never boils. Levi had said fuck it. Nearing mid winter they decide to have their wedding. The snow nearly melted. Some flowers had even begun to bloom. Winter ending early this year it seems. Eren had cried over his wedding gown like his slipper. Levi reassuring him, no he did not look like a house, who had said that? Eren had stamped his foot, glaring at Levi. Apparently he'd been the one to say that at some point. He didn't mean it that way, he just meant their daughter should come out and stop making mama as a big as a house. It was not Eren's fault. Eren had eventually calmed down enough for Levi to kiss and lick at his tears. Putting on those pearl earrings for him to match his floral laced wedding gown. Levi was not supposed to see him before the wedding. It was on account of Eren's tantrum that he'd been fetched for. Eren's Uncle who'd made it over for the wedding, unable to calm Eren had felt there'd been no other choice. Levi agreeing.

Their guests no longer needing to wait. Levi's own crummy uncle in attendance. Erwin and Hanji his best man and best someone. (What they should have been called was best busy bodies.) The rest of his office present. Many of them crying even more dramatically than Eren had. As Mr Kruger walked Eren down the aisle. Some of Eren's friends from the town in attendance, the staff they are close to at the hospital. Eren's family friend Mr Hannes who'd help them set everything up with Levi's Squad. It'd been a good wedding overall.

Levi had lifted the veil over Eren's face beneath the sunlit chapel of the old goddesses. Early bloomed flowers all around, a bouquet of red roses at hand as Levi had kissed him. A blessing upon them from the town's priest. Then both sharing a sip (usually hard cider in this region, but due to Eren's condition, it'd been changed to apple juice) from the golden cup that embodied the Goddess Ymir's good tidings between them. Finally a long red thread they both tied to their wedding rings, as they placed each other's rings on their fingers. Bonded together even in ceremony, they'd turned to walk down the aisle. Theirs guests following them outside. Congratulating them.

Their honeymoon intended to be not a long distance away just in case their daughter finally wanted to be born. A ride down the mountain to the flower fields in an older part of the Shiganshina District. Levi had heard they'd bloomed early there too despite spring being a ways so he thought it perfect a destination for Eren.

It would have been.

Except it'd turned out their daughter had other plans for them.

Set to steal the show.

Eren had tossed the bouquet on accident before they'd even made it near the borrowed vehicle (Mr Hannes driving) waiting for them to take them to the old district. Startled as his water broke and his contractions started. They'd made haste to hospital. Dr Lenz ready to deliver even in the back of the car if necessary. Riding along with them, as she'd been a guest. Ymir too. Damn, who else was at hospital then? Omega's labours are not long. And given how long the baby had been in him already, she was going to come soon. ("Fucking finally," Levi had said, shocked at how strong Eren's punch to his arm had been and also shocked by Dr Lenz's punch had been too to his arm for his language, well shit everyone was going to be a goody two shoes for his baby girl when she is an Ackerman? That ain't how it was gunna fly). They'd barely made it to a room. Eren on a bed, when she'd been born. Crying for all present to hear.

Levi had marked the calendar. Finding it very like his daughter, to steal papa and mama's anniversary date.

\--

Eren giggles to himself, looking from their baby supported in his arms. Swaddled up, sucking hungrily at his breast- to Levi who looks dead tired. Even more exhausted than Eren though he'd merely been present for the birth and hadn't given birth himself. Eren laughs at that ridiculous idea, an Alpha giving birth. It isn't scientifically possible, the way the ABO hierarchy is set up.

Levi asks what's so funny when Eren's mirth bubbles over. Catching his breath, Eren gazes back down at their daughter with all the tenderness in the world.

"She's beautiful isn't she? So small and soft. She has papa's black hair," Eren bends forward to kiss her head. A smacking sound from his lips of deep adoration as she smacks away at his breast.

Levi has to admit he's a little disappointed she doesn't resemble Eren much, thinking it'd be cute to have a daughter who looks like Eren. But Eren isn't wrong either.

"Yeah, she's a beauty. Thought she'd be bigger though, after all she put you through," Levi can't help but remark.

Eren swats his arm, from where it hangs. Levi sitting on a chair backwards so he can lean forward, atop the back.

"Don't listen to your mean papa, Mikasa," Eren says softly, Mikasa still sucking nosily and greedily away on Eren's tit. Eren's brow furrows from the sensation. His milk heavy breasts even more sensitive than when Levi had pushed for a taste. Mikasa as rough as her papa.

Levi tsks, extending a hand out to lightly brush a few of his fingers to Mikasa's black hair. She has quite an amount for a newborn.

"She came out kicking and screaming, a real fighter. Now she's quieter than a mouse. Mama's milk that good eh?"

"She's drinking a lot," Eren says relieved, that all this burden hasn't been for nothing "I'm sure she'll grow big and strong. Just you wait Mr Levi."

Levi rises from his seat, flipping it back around. Scooting it closer to the bed, he sits back down. Reaching for Eren's hand who holds it out. Levi takes off Eren's wedding ring. Untying the red thread still on it that had snapped as Levi had helped him into the car. As custom calls, they were supposed to cut it before they consummated their marriage, and well, they'd already done that hadn't they? Needing to retie the strings together again the morning after. The string no longer attached to their rings. To be kept as a memento. Levi reties it given Eren is occupied holding their baby. A stronger proof of their love, Eren might say. 

Levi pockets the retied red thread. Eren holding his hand out so Levi may place his ring back upon his finger. Holding Eren's hand until Mikasa makes a fuss and Eren wants the use of both of them to hold her more securely. Rocking her ever so gently, reminding Levi of the lulling sea.

Levi gazes upon the two of them, warm and content.

"I'm looking forward to it. My beloved."

\--

They walk up the wooden stairs.

Passing by Mikasa's baby pictures. Pictures of Levi and Eren's wedding. Their first family vacation. A family photo with both Uncles present.

The past five years the happiest Eren has ever lived.

Mikasa walks ahead of him, glancing back over her shoulder to make sure mama is following her.

Eren carries the tea tray, loaded with papa's favourite black tea. A plate of strawberry shortbread to go with it that Mikasa had baked with him. The biscuits rabbit shaped. A lopsided fat tiger she'd tried to shape especially for papa who had painted the tiger in her room. Eren passes the tray to her once they arrive to the door of papa's home office. Moved from the old location of his visitor's room, upstairs to where Eren's father's office had been. All the books from it still intact. That aside, Levi's office is set up much like the one in his apartment back when he'd been living in Sina. That residence long sold off since they'd gotten married.

Eren crouches down in front of Mikasa.

"You got it darling? It's not too heavy?"

Mikasa nods. She takes after her father well, with her usually cool and passive expressions. Vicious when angry or upset, but otherwise calm and well mannered. Eren checks over her red corduroy overall dress. A floral collared pink shirt beneath it. He brushes some lint from it and her black stockings. She also hates to wear socks like papa too. With everything in order. Tidy as papa likes it. Eren smoothing out his apron as he stands back up. He knocks first.

"Come in," they hear papa say from behind the door.

Eren opening the green door. Allowing Mikasa to walk in first. Her steps slow and careful due to what she's carrying.

Levi saves his work, setting down his tablet pen. He pushes back the red chair he always works in, or reads in. Turning around to accept the tray of tea and biscuits from his daughter who hefts it up to him.

"Here papa," she says. Levi sets the tray on a free area at his orderly desk, an assigned spot the tray always goes.

Seeing only one cup, "You're not going to drink with me?" he asks Eren, a touch downfallen.

"It's late," Eren had brought up Levi a cup since he'd been working late into the night recently, a bigger project than he typically worked on at hand, "Mikasa says she'll share some of the biscuits with you."

Eren strokes at her head, as soon as papa had taken the tray she'd gone straight back to mama. Hugging at his legs, a hand fisted in his apron. They'd thought at first she'd be a papa's girl. It turning out that she's a mama's girl instead. Levi thought it was ridiculous that he could get jealous of a child when it was his own. But he also didn't think it was too unreasonable of him since Mikasa monopolised Eren's time every chance she got. When she couldn't help it as a baby, even now as a small child. She loves being held by mama and paid attention to by mama. In certain situations when she's with papa, Uncle Kenny or even Uncle Kruger she'll be perfectly fine. But once mama is around she'll raise an uncharacteristic fuss, so mama will sweep her up into his arms. To be rocked or coddled. It's partially Eren's fault too, he always babies her. Levi considers, once they have another child, Eren will allow Mikasa to be more independent. And with a younger sibling Mikasa will be sure to stay mature and learn to share mama.

Levi laughs internally to himself. Share. Like he had to? He was raising a brat when he's a brat himself, that made sense didn't it?

Levi crouches down to Mikasa's level, his arms outstretched for her, "Well? You going to come eat with me or not baby girl?"

Mikasa looks up at Eren, hesitating. Content only after Eren has stroked her hair a few more times.

Eren kindly telling her, "Go on. Spend time with your papa. You're not going to see him for a while since after you come back from your camping trip with Uncle Kenny and Uncle Kruger papa will be going to the city for his business trip."

Mikasa nods, obediently running into Levi's arms.

Levi hoists her up, sitting her down on his lap. Back on his chair.

"Is her pack ready?" Levi asks, the camping trip would be five days long. Uncle Kruger was going to show her the wilderness of the mountains. The caves that are up there. The sights that can be seen. It was a Kruger family rite of passage Eren said. Though Levi doesn't mention Eren's initiation had been too harsh. 

As for the Ackerman side, Uncle Kenny wanted to teach her how to hunt. To fish.They thought it might be a lot for a five year old but they'd been told by hospital that Mikasa's development is quick. Physically, mentally... emotionally she may need work. They think it's on account of the father that her personality is like that so it's probably nothing to worry about. In conclusion she has high signs of turning out to be an Alpha later in life rather than Omega. The possibility of either one considered due to her intersex genitalia. Which all Omegas have regardless of if they have male or female dominated features. While only female dominated Alphas are in a similar boat.

"Yes, I'll go over it one more time in case I forgot anything."

Mikasa would be away for a week in total; the first day they'd go out into town, and on the last day of the trip Uncle Kruger wanted to take her to the old district. He knows a week isn't too long, he hopes Levi and Eren will have enough time to relax together with Mikasa spending quality time with her two best great uncles at her behest.

After this summer she'll be starting school so there'll be less chances to spend time with her. Both Uncles looking forward to this trip. Sure to contact when they can, and are in range- every couple of days.

"Mama," Mikasa calls to Eren, holding out a biscuit for him before he leaves to do what he said he'd do. Eren laughs as he accepts the biscuit, "Make sure you tell papa the tiger is especially for him."

"I knew it," Levi says, picking up the obviously special blob, "It's as fierce as one."

"Yes," Mikasa says, pushing Levi's hand to his mouth so he'll eat the biscuit, "Eat it papa."

When Eren returns from his task, Mikasa is drawing in her special notebook. A box of crayons out. Always in the bottom left drawer of Levi's black filing cabinet. So she can work with papa while he's working. It's Mikasa's work. That often ends up displayed on the fridge. Little flower magnets sticking them up, along with some photos of the three of them or of their friends and relatives. Levi has snapped photos of the artworks he likes the most on his phone, to show off to Erwin and Hanji. Who both agree Mikasa must have gotten this artistic gene from Eren. For one, her choice of vibrant colours in all her works is quite dominant. Like the garden. Two, Hanji says Mikasa is far better at drawing, giving Levi the usual shit. Shit for glasses.

They make a folder for her older works, cataloging them. Figuring when she's older and perhaps a famous artist, she'll enjoy seeing them too.

Eren picks up the tray, on it an empty cup and empty plate.

"Would you like another cup sir?"

"I'm fine," Levi says, clearly distracted from his work with both his daughter and Eren in his office.

Eren smiles at him knowingly, turning to Mikasa- "Mikasa! It's time to get ready for bed! Let's go!"

Obediently Mikasa puts away her notebook and crayons back in the cabinet, in their spot. She hurries after Eren, then doubles back to give papa a kiss. Levi leaning over for it. "Good night papa," she says, before scurrying back to mama to get ready for bed. Closing the door behind her with ease.

\--

Mikasa's camping trip with her Uncles is a perfect set up for their intended plans.

The date coincides with when Eren typically goes into his strongest heat. It's the perfect send off for Levi who will be away in Sina for too long. Really needing to be there in person for this particular deal. A returning customer who appreciated the work he did before, wants him to be present and fully active with this project they've recently commissioned. Erwin had promised a bonus if he did show up, expenses for the trip paid. It's a deal Levi thinks will be beneficial in the long run. Especially since after much convincing, Eren has agreed it's time to give Mikasa a sibling. Levi wants to give their children a sparkling future.

Since Eren rejects the Fritz Doctrine, for a couple years Levi had tried out the medication (for Alpha’s, a pill to stifle their reaction around Omegas) Eren detested, not liking it much himself and not able to get used to it. He'd stopped. Then after having to exercise extreme control. Always having to use a condom when he wanted to fuck Eren's pussy and not his anus. It'd been rather rough to him on occasion. Eren's heats potent. Eren always attempting to dampen the smell with his herbal baths and balms, or his herbal tea concoctions. Levi installs outer locks on their bedroom door and sleeps downstairs in his old room, the guest room to try to resist Eren's scent during the worst of it. Locking Eren in their room so Levi can keep seeing to their child. And so Eren doesn't come on to him. A babysitter sometimes arranged for Mikasa when she was no longer an infant. Levi's hardest trials when she was a mere babe. Needing to take care of her and sate his Omega while he's in heat without the intention to procreate. The responsibilities of an Alpha have never been light either.

He'd felt proud afterwards when the worst of it was over; with Eren always praising his control and strength. Not knowing how he would have gotten through it without Levi, and appreciating him respecting his wishes, that he doesn't want another baby yet. Knowing if Levi could have his way, the house wouldn't be big enough. His selfish yet considerate husband. Levi feels Eren's love for him grow each passing year, impossible it could increase from the gratuitous size it is already. Yet somehow it does- Levi isn't sure what he'll do when they reach an old age. Will he still be strong enough to carry the weight of Eren's love for him? Eren is amazing. Too wonderful. Too beautiful.

His adorable, beloved mate.

They'd prepared in advance for Eren's heat knowing it'll be soon. Precooking meals and freezing some of it so when the week is over and they're able to eat better, it's already prepared. The bathroom in their room fully stocked with supplies. The bills paid and correspondence dealt with. Levi need not work until the week after, for the project since he'll be there in person. The laundry is taken in and Eren has seen as much to his garden as he can. Taking most of the plants he'd been watering inside, outside or into the greenhouse where timed sprinklers are installed. A storage of water readily available in their room. Mikasa picked up and giving them both a kiss before she leaves. Both her small hands held by an uncle as they walk with her to Kenny's beat up car. It was not good for the environment Levi had warned but his uncle loved the old thing.

Levi out from his shower he'd preferred to have taken with Eren. Eren finishing putting away the many cooled casseroles and lasagne, goes to have his bath he'd wanted. Preferring to take it alone. Levi sees why as he leans on the frame of the doorway, connecting their bedroom to their private bathroom. The one that guests and Mikasa use is out in the hall.

Soaking among lilies and various herbs that promote fertility, Levi can tell that much from what Eren has taught him throughout the years. Eren looks up on seeing movement in his peripheral vision. He usually did these sorts of baths to ease his heat and stifle his scent. It more times than often resulting for naught. Eren's sweet scent is too potent, and extremely powerful towards Alphas, especially his mate. Levi deserves all the praise he'd been heaped with for managing not to knock Eren up again throughout all their years together.

Levi enters the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub, he dips his fingers into the water.

"I doubt you need any help with your body the way it is," Levi says. Eren is still young after all, his heats typically strong from what a fine Omega he is along with his youth. Levi wonders if the goddesses granted him such a mate due to his age, an optimal Alpha to match, but getting along in his years. Eren's extremely fertile womb would balance out what time may have taken from them.

"It was what I was taught to do sir," Eren says, taught from the notes his mother had left. Eren’s face flushed not only from the steaming water, his body already had started to become hot when he'd been waiting for Levi to finish his shower.

He'd have argued a touch more haughtily had it not been for his incoming heat. Levi watches as Eren's nipples emerge above the water with each heaving breath as he pants. The tops of his knees seen as Eren draws his legs up, trying to keep them shut as his heat presses around him. The scent of the lilies not nearly as sweet as Eren's scent which seems to fill the whole bathroom- their bedroom in a matter of seconds. Levi inhaling deeply, also panting as he's immersed into it. A vibrating throb coursing through the both of them as Levi looks at Eren. Eren lifting his body out from the bath, his hands upon the ledge of the porcelain tub pushing him up so he may show off the length of his flushed and naked body to his Alpha. Leaves and nettles, the petals of lilies, lightly clinging to his smooth skin. Levi's heart beats painfully in his chest as he settles his eyes on every inch of Eren as he can. The water dripping down his pretty Omega's body in rivulets. Casting off some of the greenery.

Eren's back arches as he juts his chest out, making it obvious, his flatter breasts as he's yet to be with child. Eren sits back on a ledge of the tub. Only his ankles and feet in the water. His clenched knees parting, as Eren spreads his legs. Dents beneath his plump thighs as he sits back against the porcelain. Both his hands clutching the edge, as Levi looks from Eren's hungry gaze, his parted trembling lips, his lifted chest and flat retracting belly from each breath. Levi's mouth full of saliva as he sees Eren's small cock, erect and tilted against a fat thigh. Most wonderful of all is Eren's dripping pussy, the shimmering liquid of his arousal seeping into the water. The insides of his thighs slick already from it. Each wet fold, adorably pink like Eren's soft lips. Wretchedly hot, like the air around them, and their knowing, expecting bodies.

Levi unbuttons his shirt, Eren moaning as Levi reveals to him the thick and hard muscles of his chest, his broad shoulders. Readily hidden by his clothes, the bulk is apparent when seen in actuality. As Levi unbuckles his belt, and removes his trousers and boxers Eren had begun to touch himself. Crying out as his slim fingers slip into his wet cunt, pressing and turning within himself, his hips thrusting up into his own touch once he sees Levi's large and wide cock. He wants it. Eren wants it. He wants his Alpha inside him right now.

He nearly slips back into the bath but Levi catches him. Grabbing him and lifting him out from it. Eren's hands at his shoulders. Some of his fingers shiny and sticky from being in his pussy. Levi cradles Eren against him by the strength of one arm. His hand barely able to keep Eren up as he clutches and squeezes at Eren's plush ass. Eren crying out, his cry trailing to a gasp when Levi's free hand grabs at the hand Eren had been touching himself with. Licking and sucking at his fingers. Eren's moans slight and eager, encouraging as he feels Levi's teeth and tongue about his fingers. Eren rubs his nose, his cheeks, his lips to Levi's neck. Inhaling his Alpha's familiar, sturdy scent. Bursting in blotches of prickling vibrancy, as Levi becomes more aroused by his mate.

Eren sucking and kissing at Levi's neck even as Levi places him onto their bed, shoving him against it by his shoulders. Levi holds Eren in place as he kisses him deeply, messily, hot and wet. Like he can feel Eren's sweet cunt is. Eren's thighs already clenching about his hips as Eren rolls his hips up. Wanting him to give it to him already. To have his cock, his cum, his attention, his affection. Eren wants all of Levi to enter him, and claim him. Dominate him. He wants him to fill him up and stroke his hair, and bite his neck, and kneed his breast. Levi close to giving Eren exactly everything he wants. As his needy sounds, pitched and trembling, are nearly as sweet as his heated scent. His aching, ready pussy.

Levi bites and sucks at Eren's neck hungrily. Eren's silky hair sticking to his cheek from their mixed saliva and sweat. It slips off from his skin as Levi draws up. To look down on Eren's ready to be fucked body. Eren's eyes looking up at him imploringly as his head rests against the pillows. His lips swollen because Levi has already kissed him hard enough. Levi looks over the bites on Eren's neck with deep satisfaction. He'll leave some on his breasts too, the rest of his body. Before that he needs to give his Omega what he needs. What he wants. Levi grips his cock, pumping it as he looks and smells, can feel the heat of- even when he's not yet inside him, of Eren's dripping wet, sticky and glistening, tight and welcoming pussy.

He knows once he's inside Eren, it'll be long before he's able to come out. Eren will cling to him, and heat him up and pleasure him good. He'll suck him dry until every drop is out until their next round. It won't be long with how potent and thorough his Omega's heat is. Devastatingly effective. Levi reaches with his free hand to open up Eren's pussy, directing his cock inside. Eren moaning, overjoyed as his back arches and his wide hips twist down, Eren watches as Levi does. His Alpha's cock sinking into his slick heat. Levi swallows heavily, moaning lowly as Eren takes all of him in. Eren gasping, pleading, murmuring tenderly what will be the most he will say this entire week, because once his heat fully encompasses the both of them. There will be no need for words; as an Omega bitch Eren will have no need of them. Not when his pretty and alluring body, his lovely eyes and his wanton noises- all will indicate to his Alpha, his mate- along with his sweet scent- what must be done. All that he likes. He wants. He needs.

As Levi begins to thrust back and forth inside his clutching, warm and hot, slick and welcoming cunt-

Eren moans, humping up, delving Levi's cock further in. Eren managing to be noisier, more talkative than Levi suspected which should have been suspected.

"Yes! _There!_ Darling! More please! Mr Levi! Please! _Please fuck me!_ Fuck me good! I want! I want it! All of it in me! Yes! Fill me up! Ah! _Ah!_ Ah! A baby! Put a baby in my belly, please sir! I want your baby! _Levi!_ "

Eren's voice ragged and as high as his moans, enjoying and desiring Levi's cock, his cum, more than anything. Tears springing and spilling from his eyes, dampening the pillow as Levi's thrusts grow stronger, the feel of his wide cock filling him. Touching and sliding along his inner walls, against his sensitive and enlarged clit. Eren's erect cock, rubbing between his flat for now belly and Levi's abs. Levi's touch bruising at his hips, clutching at them as he rams his cock in to Eren's pussy to the hilt. Grunting, groaning, it impossibly hot and wet inside his Omega bitch. Eren continuously, unable to stop, moaning exactly like one, as that's what he is- "Ah! Ah! _Ah!_ Mr Levi! I love you! _Ahh-!_ Ah! Aahn! Mmn! Levi! Levi! _Levi!_ Ahh! More darling! There! There! _There!_ "

Eren's legs are wrapped tight around his waist, the heels of his feet to the small of his back, encouraging him to keep going. To be inside him. To stay with him. As Levi keeps fucking Eren's pussy he kisses him. His cheeks, his neck. Leaving bite marks and bruises along his breasts as he'd planned. Eren at his limit, as Levi's fingers caress his cheek, grope his small breasts and stroke along the length of his slim body. Levi running his golden touch all over Eren's body, his touch that lights him up and lights him down, his love that makes him shine. Eren sobbing in pleasure as Levi buries his cock deep inside him, Levi telling him-

"Are you ready, my angel? Here it is. I'm going to give you all of it. Since that's what you like. Eren. Eren. My Eren. Eren. Eren! Eren! _Eren!_ My cute Omega- _ah_ , take it all, baby boy. Here you go. _I love you._ Nobody can love you like this more than I can!"

Eren's voice halts, as Levi cums inside him. Thick and heavy, filling Eren up exactly as he wanted. Exactly as he likes. Eren happy, his body eager, his pussy the most. As he keeps flexing his hips up, fucking his wet hole to Levi's spilling cock. Levi's semen shot up inside him, the pleasure from it makes Eren think he can feel the sensation not only within his wet pussy but to the crown of his head, the tips of his toes. His whole body shaking as his cunt guzzles up Levi's cum. Eren's pussy spurting his climax all around, along with the empty cum from his cock. Startling to feel since Eren wants Levi's cum inside him, he's relieved it's merely his own. Levi fucks his hole with him to make sure he's gotten as much as his cum as he can. For this turn. Levi pulling out his ejaculated cock from Eren's cunt, to rest its girth, slick and wet, next to Eren's limp cock. Onto his belly, bulging a tad already from the amount of cum Levi had poured into him.

"How's that Eren?" Levi says, his voice strained, his body throbbing, hot, still needing to fuck his Omega. Eren's scent clinging all around him painfully as they've only just begun, "That ain't enough for you is it my love? You want more don't you? How 'bout I put more than one brat in you this time? What do you think?"

Eren's eyelashes flutter, moist from blinking about his tears of earlier. Levi can tell Eren is about to get to the point where all his words will be nothing. Merely noise unless it's accompanied with his cock in one of Eren's holes, his thirsty mouth included.

If Eren can respond, he's not entirely consumed by his heat yet, so his answer surprises Levi, "Yes sir. I'll carry as many of your children as you want Mr Levi."

Levi bends forward to kiss Eren over the mouth. He takes up both their cocks, into his hands. Pumping the both of them together in pleasant friction as he licks and sucks at Eren's tongue feeling his warm walls here too. Eren moaning as he ruts up into Levi's hand.

"More! More!" Eren says, panting against his mouth, crying out as Levi flips him over. Eren's ass up in the air as Levi positions Eren onto his knees. Eren's hips thrusting back automatically, anticipating Levi's cock. Levi chuckles at how cute Eren is. Clutching at the pillow beneath him. His pretty brown hair disheveled and tickling the tops of his shoulders. He'd started growing it out recently, depending on how fussy their next baby will be he may have to cut it. Or keep it tied back like he has it when he's out in the garden, or cooking. Levi looks at the locks, falling forward, revealing the back of Eren's neck as Levi grabs his hips and draws his ass closer, higher. Levi spreading the cheeks so he can look at Eren's pink and puckered asshole. Levi licks at it. Eren gasping, his ass rising up for Levi's mouth. As his tongue tastes and prods at him. Levi wants to fuck him here too, but not yet. His saliva slick in Eren's asshole, Eren's thighs trembling from the stimulation as Levi gropes his cheeks. Loving the plump fatty flesh. How round and big it is. Cute like Eren. Levi remembering how big it'd gotten when Eren had been pregnant.

Levi sits up and smacks his large dick up, ridiculously hard again, to Eren's pussy. It as wet and hot as when he'd first plunged his cock into it. Levi plunges inside it again. Eren crying out, as he feels Levi fill him up a second time in a matter of minutes. Eren rocking back against him. Levi's thick member pumping in and near out of Eren's slick folds, the sound of his cock pushing into them almost as noisy as Eren who can't stop moaning. Anxious for more. His wide hips flexing back vigorously. He sucks back some drool, crying out most satisfyingly to Levi who cums inside his pussy. Eren taking it all. His belly more full than before. Levi reaches down to stroke it. Eren's whole body shaking beneath him as he struggles to stay up. Knowing how much Levi enjoys touching his large ass. Levi's other hand still squeezing a cheek. Redder than the other. To rectify this. Levi slaps the other cheek as he pulls out. Knowing Eren would flex his hips back towards his cock as he takes it away, thus making the slap more stinging than it would have been since his ass went back with the motion. Despite the abuse, Eren is keeping his ass up and presented to him. Spreading his already spread legs. His dripping pussy making an absolute mess beneath him.

With his fingers to the excess fluid on the bed, Levi wets them up. Not wanting Eren's generosity to be ignored, he pulls at the cheek he'd slapped. Eren crying out as Levi reveals enough of Eren's hole that he can fit his sticky fingers into Eren's anus. Eren sobbing, moaning around his fingers the deeper he flexes them inside Eren. Eren's ass bouncing up, his toes tipping his feet up, to take Levi deeper.

Eren hugging the pillow beneath him as he rubs his chest to its softness as Levi's hard fingers fuck his asshole. Eren's hips rolling back, drops of his arousal from his pussy wetting other places of the bed beneath him from the motion. Levi draws out his teasing fingers. Slapping the other cheek of Eren's ass as he flexes back. Not understanding why Levi would stop. Until Levi touches at the wetness of his pussy, his fingers clutching, his palm filling with the sticky fluid, to bring it to his cock. Levi slicks himself up, then mounts Eren from behind, forcing his hips to still to Eren's displeasure as Levi eases his cock into Eren's asshole. Eren's head snapping back as Levi gets in the entirety. Groaning, at how tight and hot Eren is here too. He fucks Eren's ass. Eren's mouth drooling as his Alpha forces his hips back farther than he'd be capable of moving them, so Levi's cock will fit all the way into his asshole. Levi feels even bigger than he did in Eren's pussy. So while it may hurt more, Eren bears it. Enjoying it in a different manner. Especially when Levi hits up against that spot, at that angle inside him in his anus, that makes the sex feel as good as it does when Levi takes his pussy.

He feels Levi's hand at his belly again stroking it.

Levi kissing at the back of his neck, licking at the sweat there.

"Sorry Eren. I'm going to cum again. We can't make a baby like this but I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Eren nods, too blissed out to care too much. Trusting in his mate wholly. His Alpha. Levi does as he said he'd do. He cums inside Eren's anus, Eren unable to hold as much of him in there. His hole completely drenched as the cheeks of his ass are. Levi cumming even as he eases himself steadily out. Eren gasping, Levi's cum caught between the cheeks. Over the cheeks and atop them. The back of his thighs and between them. Eren panting heavily as he feels so full, so loved and taken care of by his Alpha. There's a sharp spike in his scent, his heat intoxicating. Levi feels a touch dizzy having cummed this many times already. The blessing of an Omega's heat to an Alpha. His Alpha. Levi rolls Eren over onto his side. Letting him rest for a moment. He gets water. Drinking. Then having Eren drink too. Also splashing some of it over Eren's splayed out body. The way he's lying, waiting for Levi. Erotic and tempting. The wide curve of his hip obvious as he rests the other curve to the mattress, his legs lounging out and spread. His torso twisting over, his back arched so you can see how pink his nipples are. Eren's arms propping him up behind him. As he gives a whine. Not wanting water but something else to sate his thirst.

Levi draws up next to him, to lie beside him. He kisses Eren's whining mouth, swallowing the noises and any of the more pleased ones that follow. Eren elated as this indicates they can continue. Eren's body is so hot, sweat rolling from it, dripping about his knees with Levi's cum. The rest still clinging to his skin. 

Eren crawls over Levi's body. His thighs about his torso. His ass that Levi enjoys touching and fucking near his face as Eren rests his body atop of Levi's. Delighted to see Levi's cock is erect for him. He takes it into his hands, stroking it like he would Levi's cheek or his back. He feels Levi suck in a breath beneath him, feeling him exhale it across his ass. Near his hot pussy.

Eren licks at the tip of his Alpha's cock, moaning eagerly at the taste. Levi's precum leaking. Eren sucks the tip as he caresses Levi's balls in one hand and pumps the shaft in another. Eren steadily taking more of Levi into his mouth. Deep throating Levi's cock, his tongue licking at it as he sucks hungrily. Levi feeling each of Eren's moans around him as his head bobs up and down along him. Levi's hands at Eren's inner thighs. He clutches them to part them enough so he can nuzzle his nose, then his lips, his tongue into Eren's pussy. Tasting his sweetness as he inhales it and feels Eren's hot and soft mouth eagerly suck him. Levi drinking up Eren's climax as Eren drinks his. Enjoying to have Levi's cum inside him even if it won't make a baby. Omegas are devious and cunning. Just as their Alpha counterparts. What a retched hierarchy this is. It's interesting to think about how their ancestors were considered barbarians, monsters and beasts even before they evolved into ABO.

Levi pushes at Eren's lower body, flipping it over. Eren unwilling to stop sucking at his cock yet since Levi is not done cumming. He continues to suck Levi off, as his body lounges aside Levi's, his feet on the pillows. Levi sits up to grab at Eren's hair, drawing his head back. Eren whining as he's forced to stop sucking Levi's cock. Eren's eyes accusing on him. As an apology Levi pumps his cock to get the remaining cum out. Making sure is splatters across his Omega's face. Eren's mouth open and his tongue out to catch the remaining ejaculation. Feeling conned as Levi also jacks off over Eren's neck, his throat. Eren pushed down as Levi spurts it out over his breasts and across his cum filled belly, his waist and hips. The top of his thighs since Levi has flipped and rolled him over beneath him. Levi greatly enjoying how his cum looks over Eren's skin. Eren touching at the spilt semen, sticky and hot like his skin, he smears it about. Licking at what his fingers catch as he runs his hands down his body, up his body, back to his face. When Eren has licked a good deal up, Levi leans in to kiss him.

Settling down between his legs, Eren on his back. One of Eren's favourite positions to be fucked in. Eren's nails rake up his back as Levi fucks Eren's hot wet pussy. Hot and wet all for him. Eren moaning loudly, uncontrolled, untamable. Ready for Levi to cum inside his cunt. He spreads his legs as wide as he can for his Alpha.

On their bed. On the floor. In the bath. Against a wall. The door. Their dresser. Eren on his knees. Knowing exactly how to tempt Levi back inside him, should he try to force Eren to rest. Eren not wanting any rest, only Levi, Levi, Levi, _Levi_ , his Alpha, his mate. Levi does his best to care for Eren throughout his heat while taking care of his needs, along with his own urges. Having not fucked Eren to this ferocity in too long a while, he's almost as insatiable as his Omega.

Nearing the end of his heat, Eren finally allows rest. Wanting to sleep. Levi at times fucking him even then. Unable to resist his cute wet pussy all for him, Eren's kisses, how pretty he is beneath him, his hips moving in his slumber even as Levi takes him then. Eren waking to Levi penetrating him, owning him. Eren more happy than he can express even as he struggles to keep up and keep pleasing his Alpha who has already given him so much. Eren's kisses as sweet as his scent. Levi marking Eren where he always marks him, Eren the same to him.

At the end of it, Eren is entirely obedient. Trusting in him. Heeding when Levi says to eat, or drink. To rest. Even when he can't say much. Caught in the hazy fumes of his heat. His voice giving out from crying and moaning all week. When they share a bath, Levi guiltily taking Eren there too even with Eren so exhausted. Eventually his heat lifts enough that Levi is able to resist. Allowing Eren to sleep undisturbed, Levi showers and changes. Cleaning up the mess around them. Starting the wash. He reheats one of the lasagnas Eren cooked, stored in the freezer for this time.

As he finds fresh bedding, Eren groggily comes to and sits in the bath Levi runs for him. Levi changing the bedding, airing out the room. Hoping the distance between their house and their neighbors all the way down the hill out from the woods unlike them, combined with the flowers and plants of the garden, is enough that the scent of an Alpha and an Omega having had sex through the Omega's entire heat, is not too apparent. He cleans the floor, Eren apologising as he drips water onto the wooden boards as he’d emerged from the bathroom. 

Levi kissing him deeply, as he helps Eren dry off and dress. Eren looking ready to go back to bed, but Levi insists before that he come eat. Afterwards he can wash up, then sleep in the bed Levi has freshly remade. Eren kissing him on the cheek as Levi helps him downstairs.

They have a meal together, Levi having to wipe sauce from Eren's face numerous times. Eren groggy and doing his best to eat. Laughing that he's like a child, since usually it's him who's wiping Mikasa's face. Telling her if papa sees the mess he'll be displeased. Tomorrow Mikasa will be returning home from her camping trip. Levi has already checked their messages. Not bothering to share the voicemails Kenny had left, practically cackling on why they hadn't picked up any of their calls. Levi shows the pictures Mr Kruger had sent. Of them all fishing at the lake. Exploring by the caverns in the mountains. Mushrooms along the trail Mikasa thought were pretty. The flower fields in the old district. That last photo from today. Mr Kruger informs them Mikasa has many scary stories to tell them that Uncle Kenny told her so they should be prepared for her to scare them. Levi scowling, that bastard, telling his daughter some weird ass shit.

Eren laughing, Levi telling him to leave the wash up to him. Levi helps his mate back to their bed after Eren washes his face and brushes his teeth. Tucking him in comfortably. Levi kisses his brow, Eren already asleep as he'd been pulling up the blankets around him.

\--

"And then... and then you know what mama? The wolf jumped out and tried to bite the monster but it turned into a rabbit and then there was a _BANG!_ And... hey papa... is mama listening? Mama is asleep..."

It's unusual but Mikasa is pouting, in a manner that reminds Levi of mama.

"Mama is very tired. Let him sleep Mikasa."

Eren had been awake, woken up by Mikasa. Uncle Kenny already off. Kenny had been good Mr Kruger said, drinking only one beer the entire trip. Better than him, who'd had more than a few cigarettes (not near Mikasa of course). Kruger needing to get some work done in town had headed out too. Levi snatching Mikasa up as she'd come in. To give her a thorough washing. Mikasa always enjoying bath time with papa since he always washes her hair very carefully. It dried enough, flying up out of the towel it'd been wrapped up in, she in her pink rabbit printed pjyamas as she'd burst into her parent's bedroom. Not understanding why she hadn't seen mama yet. Jumping onto the bed, Eren in shock until he saw who it was. Hugging her. As this came about, Levi had gotten ready for bed. Mikasa already ready would sleep with them tonight. With that, rather than talk about her trip Mikasa wanted to tell them a scary story she'd learnt. Even if there wasn't a camp fire to tell it around.

Eren had drifted off and-

Levi lightly laughs at Mikasa's frustration. Both knowing between papa and mama, mama would be more likely to be scared by her story. What a sly girl their daughter is.

Levi reaches across where Mikasa is snug between the two of them. Stroking Eren's arm, his cheek. Levi then moves his fingers to Mikasa's cheek. Giving it a soft pinch. "Oi. Don't be a brat. You're starting school soon so you need to be a responsible young lady."

Mikasa is scowling at him. 

"Papa, why is mama so tired?"

"Mama worked hard all week... in the garden."

"Liar! Papa is a liar!" Mikasa says, "The mulch hasn't been taken to the street and it's already the end of the week. There's some weeds by the tomatoes and... and..."

"Shit. You going to be a detective when you grow up baby girl?"

Mikasa calms down, her look remaining accusing on her papa.

"It's papa's fault."

"Yeah, yeah-" Levi starts to say but then. Wait. What the fuck. Why was his daughter giving him a shake down? This was some bullshit. Levi foresees beating the shit out of Kenny. "Mikasa who told you shit?"

Mikasa nods, chiding him first like mama would "Stop swearing papa. And I know. Because Uncle Kruger told me."

Yup, Kenny was going to- wait.

"What the fuck?" Levi actually says.

Mikasa looks absolutely done with him.

"Papa."

"Sorry. What's this situation exactly Mikasa? What did Kruger tell you?"

"He told me since mama is an Omega, mama would be going through something called 'heat'. And since mama gets really hot during heat, papa has to cool mama down."

That was... kind of right.

But also really not.

"What the f-"

"Papa!"

"-lügel. Sorry. Got it. So why is it my fault Mikasa?"

Mikasa nods.

Looking at her papa, before turning to her mama.

She places her small hand to Eren's forehead, eyes ever more accusing on Levi.

"I checked before papa came in. Papa did a half assed job. Mama... mama is tired... because mama..."

Levi would get after her for swearing too if he wasn't the bad example she definitely learnt it from and if he also wasn't curious over what Mikasa has to say.

"Spit it out."

Mikasa's lips purse before she does.

"Mama is HOT!"

Levi isn't sure what to tell his five-year-old daughter.

He settles on this.

"You're right Mikasa. Mama is hot."

Mikasa settles back down, staring at him.

"Papa really tried his best."

Mikasa is still staring at him.

Frowning.

"It's hard to cool mama down."

Levi says.

She isn't accepting any excuses.

They really are Ackermans.

Her eyes, the same blue grey shade as his, ever accusing.

"But Mikasa, do you know why mama has to be cooled down by papa? Did Kruger tell you that."

Mikasa looks surprised as she doesn't know. She shakes her head.

"It'll be a secret between you and me. Mama won't want you to know until later."

"Why?" Mikasa says.

Levi hadn't thought that far, so he shrugs, "Because."

Mikasa is thoughtful, "Okay," she says, glancing to Eren who is sleeping soundly. Her voice is hushed as she scoots closer to papa, so papa can whisper into her ear, "What's the secret papa."

Levi nods, whispering, a hand cupped between her ear and his mouth- "It's so mama can have a baby."

Mikasa shoots upright in surprise, her eyes wide. 

"REALLY?!"

Mama shifts in his sleep, a sleepy little noise from him with the movement that tugs at Levi's heartstrings.

Levi sits up with her. His pointer finger before his lips. Mikasa nods and places her pointer finger before her lips. _Shhh._

Father and daughter lying back down, Mikasa seems pacified with papa's answer. A secret! Smiling to herself as she cuddles closer to mama. Levi arranges the blankets more orderly about them so they're all nice and warm.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mama! We're off!"

Mikasa waves to Eren. Another day at school for her. Her red backpack looking too large for her small back. She's holding Uncle Kruger's hand as he walks her to school today. Eren had phoned the school ahead to inform them his Uncle, Mikasa's great Uncle would be not only dropping her off but picking her up as well. She's going to spend the weekend at Uncle Kruger's. He is in town again, working with the local police force on some old case he may have details about. The acquaintance who'd asked for his help, a school friend of his and Eren's late mother is having him stay at his place. A Mr Keith Shadis. Usually when Uncle Kruger is in town he stays at the Ackerman's, but Eren had specially requested his Uncle's help too. Eren's husband Levi would be returning home from another week away for business in Sina, and Eren wanted some time alone with him. He has something important to tell him and also it has been too long since he last saw him. A week seems their limit. Eren still remembers the months he had to endure without Levi, when they'd first met. It'd been maddening, like torture. Uncle Kruger is happy to help.

Eren makes sure the house is tidy. Aired out. Folding and putting away the laundry. The floors mopped and waxed. Mikasa had helped with the dusting. The windows clear and pristine. The dishes done and put away. He's already prepared some food for when Levi arrives, hopefully this afternoon. Taking a cab since the train doesn't always run according to his work schedule. It'd been complicated, this project. Levi gone every other week. It dragging on. But Mr Levi had said this week should be the last. Eren hopes that is so even if he doubts it since not all of it was up to his husband. It's difficult. A couple weeks ago, Levi had even almost missed Mikasa's school's art show. Eren fixing Levi's tie as he'd walked in last minute, to see her work get pinned with the first place ribbon. A watercolour painting of a patch of colourful flowers. A white tiger laying amongst them.

Their home is nestled up high on the mountain even to the district's standards. Secluded and surrounded by the thick woods. Eren figures given how his home has been passed down in the Kruger family for generations, it was due to their likelihood of being Omegas that they'd decided to build their house in such a distant place. For their protection.

In order to get to town they must go down the hillside path. When Eren had lived by himself he used to take his bike if walking was too slow. He'd let Levi borrow it when it wasn't him, but Levi going out into town by himself. Levi is thinking of getting them a car, since it'll be more convenient than calling a cab or bothering Mr Hannes for a favour though he's always happy to visit (especially when Eren has one of his favourite peach pies ready for him as thanks). Levi has a license, he just rarely used it in the city with all the public transport available. Out here it's really different. For now, to get to school, Mikasa walks with mama usually but when papa is home he walks her. Mikasa the happiest when they both go with her. Both holding her hands. Eren hopes after this week Levi can resume working from his home office. Considering he may very well have to, once Eren tells him what the doctor had told Eren yesterday morning. Eren could have called to tell Levi, but since Levi is coming home today. Eren rather he surprise him. In person.

"Welcome home!" Eren says as he hears the door open. The telltale rattle of keys beforehand. The sunny day leaks in from the rarely used, yet clean store front. Levi appears from behind the cloth flower patterned flap blocking off home to store (closed on this day as it typically is, unused especially with his husband away). Levi turns right to walk into the kitchen. Eren in the middle of taking off his apron, pink and frilly like the one they'd made for Mikasa who wanted to match mama.

Eren turns immediately into Levi's embrace, cupping his tired face and kissing it. He tsks over Levi's dark circles. His thumbs caressing over his cheeks. Levi's hands running up and down Eren's back.

"Look at this face, you look horrible darling. Did you not sleep at all?"

Levi pecks his lips to his, drawing out from Eren's touch to sit down at the table.

Eren has already heated water in the kettle, so it's still hot. He makes Levi a cup of black tea. Levi downing it. Eren prepares him another before preparing a cup of herbal tea for himself. He sets his cup down, not joining Levi yet who sips slowly at the second cup. His luggage set by the doorway of the kitchen. Eren heats some of the food he'd put away for Levi. The same meal he'd packed for Mikasa's lunch. Meatloaf drenched in a ketchup-onion sauce, roasted potatoes with green beans. A couple deviled eggs on the side. Levi sets a napkin on his lap, tucking in. Eren waits for him to finish eating. Levi clears off his plate immaculately. Wiping his mouth with the napkin in his lap.

"Mr Levi," Eren says, his honeyed ginger tea only half drunk, "Shall we go to bed?"

Levi brushes his teeth and has a quick shower before he exhaustedly gets into bed. Eren getting in with him. Not really to sleep, perhaps to take a light nap. Eren's arms around him, Levi rests his head against Eren's chest. Breathing out a long sigh he may have been holding all week. He sleeps deeply. Finally. Eren's fingers gently brushing through his hair, stroking his scalp. His husband typically doesn't snore. This seems a special occasion even if the snores are almost inaudible. Between the warm room and his husband's warm yet heavy body Eren is most satisfied.

\--

It's around late afternoon that Eren wakes up. Surprised Levi is in bed with him, yet asleep. Eren gets out carefully. Tucking Levi in as he slips his slippers on. He wants to call back Uncle Kruger to see how it's going with Mikasa. She'll be happy when she gets out of school monday as it will be papa who picks her up. He steps out of their room, shutting the door quietly behind him to make the call downstairs. Using the corded landline in the kitchen. Not many people in this rural part of Paradi use mobile phones. It was only recently the technology had improved on reception here in the mountains. Eren prefers it to be less complicated, though his darling, a city folk- had bought him a mobile phone. For emergencies if anything. Eren uses it only on occasion and mainly when he contacts Levi, to please him.

He talks to both his Uncle and Mikasa who are making dinner ("Squid spaghetti, mama!" he hears Mikasa say approvingly) with Uncle Kruger's friend Mr Shadis. His uncle laughing at his friend Eren can hear, Uncle Kruger telling him Keith was very surprised to learn Mikasa is Eren's daughter. Since Eren had taken after his mother so strongly, he'd assumed Mikasa would be the same. Eren laughs as well, Mikasa takes after her father more in looks and temperament. Perhaps on account she is very likely going to be an Alpha, don't you think?

Eren returns upstairs to the bedroom once the telephone call is finished. Levi is still asleep. His arm reaching out to Eren's side of the bed. Eren rejoins him. Snuggling up to him, Levi's intake of breath harsh as he comes to. Blinking even in the dim light. Eren had made sure the curtains were closed so Levi would not be disturbed.

"Fuck. What time is it?"

"Almost time for dinner," Eren says, amused at Levi's bed head since Levi made fun of his all the time, "You've slept practically since you returned."

"I'm not surprised," Levi says, drawing Eren closer to him to kiss him. Levi snakes a hand beneath Eren's shirt to squeeze at one of his breasts. Levi's palm warm against Eren's nipple. Eren can feel the warmed metal band of Levi's wedding ring pushing into his flesh. Eren's hand reaches up to clasp over Levi's, encouraging one more squeeze before moving to pull at his wrist to get his hand off him.

Eren rising up.

"Let's take a walk in the garden sir."

\---

"Mikasa is with Uncle Kruger, otherwise she would have disrupted your sleep already," Eren tells his husband, bemused.

Eren checks on his plants in the greenhouse first. Levi yawning, Eren stretching. Both of them in their yard slippers. Once Eren is done tending to his plants there, they move outside the greenhouse, under the last bit of the sun. They walk amongst Eren's flowers.

"The peonies turned out rather nice didn't they? Pretty right?"

"Yeah," Levi says absentminded, looking at Eren's wide hips, his cute ass as Eren leans forward to water and have a closer look at them. Levi would like a closer look too. It's warm out enough despite approaching autumn that Eren can wear the flimsy tank and high riding shorts he's wearing. His hair tied back. He's also got his sun hat. Eren rightens up, turning to look back at Levi. Knowing he had not been looking at the peonies. Eren melting right into his arms as soon as he's set the watering can aside.

Levi kisses him apologetically, reaching up to tug off Eren's hair tie. The chocolate brown locks fanning out before falling against his fingers. Levi touching and feeling Eren's silky hair between them as he kisses the side of his wife's neck. Inhaling Eren's scent.

Eren giggles, allowing him. His arms over his husband's shoulders, Levi's hands move to rest at Eren's swaying hips as they rock side to side. The pair of them rocking side to side gently as they hold each other despite there being no music. Only the occasional bird song. The cry of the cicadas.

Eventually. Summer will end.

"Sorry Eren," Levi says, "The project isn't finished. I'll have to go again. In another week."

He can't see Eren's disappointment but he can feel it, hear it.

"Why? It's been so long already."

"We're having complications since a third participant got involved. They're delaying the work."

"That's stupid," Eren says, pressing his body tighter to Levi's.

"It is," Levi says, he doesn't think he'll take on another project like this again in the future. When being away from Eren is such hell.

Eren cups the back of Levi's head, his other hand gradually rubbing up and down his back as he leans his brow to Levi's shoulder. Not wanting to show Levi such a sad face. When he has happy news to tell him.

Eren draws back. Levi's hands have slipped from his hips to feel up his ass.

"Shall we go inside and have dinner sir? Mikasa says she's eating squid spaghetti."

Levi makes a face, he likes fish or crab but anything else from the sea weirds him out. He's not a strong stomach for the rest. Eren knowing his reaction would be that, laughs. The "weird ass seafood and mushrooms", he knows his husband can't stand. He remembers laughing so hard he'd cried when Levi had admitted it to him, like it was some shameful weakness Eren would divorce him over. Eren teasing him, how impressed he is. Since Eren had craved mushrooms his entire pregnancy with Mikasa. Levi had hid his disgust well. He'd really bitten the bullet. Humanity's Strongest Husband a.k.a. Humanity's Strongest Papa!

They return to the house.

Eren fixing up a pasta dish without any mushrooms or weird ass seafood, to Levi's relief.

After their meal, Eren washes up the dishes as Levi unpacks. 

He's barely finished, even as Eren emerges from his bath. Ready for bed, but not to sleep.

Levi sits down on the bed as Eren straddles him. Untying Levi's tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Caressing his chest and abs.

"Hey Eren, rather eager tonight aren't you?" 

Even most other nights. Levi shouldn't underestimate an Omega. Especially with how neglected Eren has been as of late.

Eren is wearing the pearl earrings Levi had given to him as an engagement gift. Along with the rose gold lingerie he'd sent from a shop in Sina while he'd been away. A business trip... he doesn't remember how many trips back. Wanting Eren to wear it for him, on one of his returns. It'd caused an argument he remembered. Eren hurling all sorts of insults at him, mainly "Pervert!" and "Dirty old man!". Eren using the gift as an excuse to hide the real reason he's upset, that Levi isn't home with him. Isn't by his side. Levi isn't sure what convinced Eren to wear it tonight but it's even more perfect than he'd dreamt it'd be. Little roses cover over Eren's pink pointed nipples, his straining cock. Made of silk and cool over Eren's heated, naughty bits. The stockings and garters silk too. The sheer material of the parted dress that drapes over his ass unlike the first lingerie Levi had bought Eren. Barely able to fit not only on account of his pregnancy. Embroidery on the edges too in gold coloured thread, of roses. Bumping to the backs of Eren's thighs. The lines of the lingerie hug and accentuate each of Eren's curves. His round ass and wide hips especially.

Levi is groping Eren's ass. His hands beneath the skirt of the lingerie dress.

"Do you like it? Mr Levi?"

Eren unbuckles Levi's belt, unbuttoning his trousers, the zipper loud in the night air. The curtains parted so the starlight can rain down on their partially naked bodies.

Eren strokes and pumps his Alpha's cock, with both of his hands as he gasps. Inhaling Levi's scent. Feeling how hard he is already. Levi rutting up into Eren's gentle, careful touch. He also touches Eren, moving his hand forward to pull down at the rose right at his crotch, the line of the thong soaked through as it curves up between the cheeks of his ass. Levi takes it out from the folds of Eren's wet pussy, the fabric having rubbed to his clit as he'd walked over to Levi and gotten onto his lap. Stimulating his body as soon as he'd put in on. Eren rolls his hips down into Levi's fingers as Levi inserts the majority of them into Eren's hot cunt. Eren gasping, moaning as Levi feels him up inside, penetrating him. Eren scoots closer, his thumb at the top of Levi's cock.

"Please darling," he says, absolutely adorable as he looks at Levi with his pleading eyes, wanting his mate's cock inside him. So lonely without him. It wasn't such a long time, but between them. A mated Alpha and Omega pair it was almost like the forever they want to spend with each other. 

"Go ahead, Eren," Levi says, letting his wife position his cock at his pussy. His wet fingers out, at Eren's anus instead. Fingering him there too as Eren slides him in, his whole body atop of him straining to take him in. Not because he won't fit. It's the pleasure Eren is feeling, filling his whole longing body as Levi's fingers continue to tease his asshole. How he wants to savour, his Alpha's cock steadily fitting into his cunt. Eren grasping Levi, as he gasps. Jutting his chest out. Levi pushing another flower away, so he can pinch Eren's nipple. The last flower following suit so Levi can bite at the other, Eren crying out harder as he begins to move his hips. Fucking himself on Levi's cock as Levi sucks and twists at his nipples. His fingers spreading and ravaging the tight hole of Eren's anus. Eren clutches Levi's head to his breast. Recently more sensitive due to his condition. Levi can probably tell even when he hasn't told him yet. Eren smiling to himself, if he still has a voice after all this, he'll be sure to tell his darling for sure.

Levi's beating heart a crescendo in his ears on seeing Eren's warm smile, his slender fingers combing through his hair. Feeling Eren's lips kiss his brow as Levi's cock is swallowed up by Eren's pussy again again again again, over and over, his fingers plunging into Eren's anus as Eren's ass bounces between the two actions of both his holes being fucked. Eren is cute. So cute. Pretty. His beautiful wife. His lovely mate. His Omega. Levi drags his fingers out from Eren's hole. Squeezing a cheek of his ass, then both his hands are at Eren's gyrating, frenzied hips. Levi rolls him over. Levi atop of Eren, Eren's back arching to adapt to the change of position. His spread legs up in the air, widening for Levi who pounds his cock down into Eren's pussy. Grunting as he smashes it in to the hilt, Eren's head thrown back as his moans cross over into screams. From how good it feels. Levi's hands, his body, his mouth. His cock inside him over and over and over and over-

" _Levi!_ Levi! Levi! Mr Levi! _Ah!_ Darling! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! _Ahh-!_ "

Eren cries out as Levi begins to bite and suck at the breast he'd been groping. The other breast neglected, Eren's nipple perked, hard in the cool air. Not beneath Levi's palm or in his mouth. Levi's hands bruising at his hips. Then Eren's legs as Levi spreads them wider, determined to feel and fuck every inch of Eren's soaking cunt. 

"Feels good don't it Eren? What a good boy you are, my baby boy. _My angel_. Call my name more won't you? Eren- Eren! Eren! There, there's not bad ain't it yeah? Hey Eren,"

"Y-yes sir! Give me m-more sir! I love you! _I love you so much Levi!_ Fuck me harder! Levi! Ah! Anh! _Levi! Levi! Levi!_ "

Levi rises up, to get his cock just that inch deeper inside his Eren. He cums inside Eren, his hot thick semen swallowed up by Eren's cunt as Eren continues to hump his hips up onto Levi's member. Softly sucking him up, Eren's ass lifts off the mattress as Levi dumps all his cum in his Omega's inviting, possessive heat.

Not pulling out yet, despite having cummed it all, Levi grabs his charging phone from the dock on the nightstand. Opening the camera. He takes pictures of Eren's dazed face. His silky hair sticking to his cheeks. Fanning out against their pillows. His bruised and marked breasts rising up and down as his lingerie clings to the sweat on his body too, flushed and fucked. Levi takes a picture also of Eren's hintingly swelling belly, full from his cum and his cock. Still rammed inside him. Levi takes a few more shots, before Eren pouts at him, exhausted. Levi puts his phone down. 

"Pervert," Eren calls him, yet doesn't look entirely angry, can't with Levi's cock where Eren loves it best.

"I love you Eren," Levi says, softening the blow for what comes next.

Him pulling out. Eren's furrowed brow and his pink frowning lips cute too as he flinches. Levi fully out, his spent cock dripping, slick from Eren's red and plundered pussy. 

Against their pillows, Levi embraces Eren. Kissing him thoroughly, hungrily. Eren sucking at his tongue and opening his mouth for him. His little 'ahs!' as Levi sucks and nips at him almost enough to make Levi hard again despite Eren not being in heat.

Eren's lips red and moist when his mouth finally parts from his. Levi lies down next to Eren. Unable to stop touching Eren. His hands caress his Omega's tired, thoroughly fucked body. He pulls at the straps of Eren's lingerie, Levi torn between covering up Eren's raw nipples and his cum filled cunt and wanting to enjoy looking over them longer, exposed for his eyes only. He runs his knuckles across the tops of Eren's bruised thighs. His wide hips. Eren's hand grabbing his, drawing his touch over to his belly. Eren reaches to stroke his cheek as he smiles at him.

"I wanted to tell you once I got out from my appointment, but I decided to wait until I got to see you. Don't be mad I didn't mention it sooner, darling," Eren says, Levi's palm to his stomach, his fingers spread out atop it.

"There's a baby in here," Eren tells him, his smile widening, "Mr Levi's and my baby. Another child for us. Mikasa will be a big sister."

Levi gently strokes Eren's belly. Embracing him again, his kiss gentler this time around.

"Thank you my beloved. I'll treasure you and our children forever."

"Papa is sweet," Eren says, kissing him sweetly, little tired pecks. Levi draws Eren up. Helping him out of his lingerie. Eren shuddering as Levi's hands, his fingers brush against the love marks, the bruises, all about this body. Levi gets out of bed to find something more comfortable for Eren to wear. Pulling on some boxers, and a pair of grey sweats himself. He finds Eren's favourite night dress. A soft, white camisole. Unable to resist taking a picture of Eren's naked body before helping him into it. Eren waiting for him, watching him, his legs spread for him. Lines about his naked body too from the lingerie.

Once he's changed into this more comfortable get up, he snuggles up to Levi who draws him into his arms. Pulling up the morning glory patterned flower quilt. They sleep even as the warm morning light spills across them, blaring into noon.

\--

Eren has drawn a long baby blue cardigan over his nightdress as he manages to come downstairs.

Mikasa rushing over to him from her spot at the kitchen table she'd been sitting at. Eren surprised to see her home early. She hugs him tight as he pats her head, stroking her hair.

"Did something happen?" Eren asks Levi who's at the stove, flipping pancakes. Concentrating on not burning them. Fatty maple sausage and fried eggs scrambled for him but sunny side for both Eren and Mikasa, already ready and set on plates. He distributes the last of the pancakes. His cooking skills have improved over the years from living with Eren. He puts up the moss green apron he'd been wearing once the stove is off.

"Yeah. Kruger said something happened at the station so he and Shadis had to go check it out. They think it's related to the case. He apologises for not being able to watch Mikasa longer."

"Ah, I see sir," Eren replies, then turning to look down at Mikasa once more, "Both papa and mama will have to take you to school tomorrow won't we, darling?" to make up for the surprise, though surely Mikasa had been surprised enough when papa came to get her whenever it was this morning Uncle Kruger called.

Mikasa helps Levi set the table. Bringing out butter and strawberry jam for the pancakes. Eren makes the tea, the kettle already full of hot water of course. Once they sit down, Mikasa eats her food quietly as she typically does. Waiting until everyone else is finished and she's helped washed the dishes with mama. To tell papa she has a gift for him. It's a picture she drew while visiting Uncle Kruger and Mr Shadis.

She goes to get the picture from her bag in her room. It oddly folded over. She's thoughtful and still as she stands before papa. She said it's for him yet she won't hand it to him.

"What's wrong?" Levi asks.

Mikasa looks up at him and motions for him to crouch down so she can whisper in his ear.

"It's a secret from mama."

"Oh? You don't want to show mama?" Levi says, Mikasa looking at him in shock, like she'll never trust him again.

"Bad papa!" she says, hiding the folded picture behind her back.

As Levi stands back up, Eren leans forward, his hands on his knees as he asks his daughter, "Mikasa, why don't you want mama to see your picture? Is it because it's only for papa?"

Mikasa swirls around to look at her mama, a look of complex youthful guilt over her features.

"Yes, but papa is a liar. He said this was a secret from mama," yet here he was making mama aware there's a secret. A secret is best kept if only the people who know the secret are aware there is a secret to keep or is it really a secret?

Mikasa is right to look at papa accusingly.

"Can you really not show mama too?" Eren says, frowning. Mikasa stricken that she may have hurt mama's feelings, "No! I can show mama! Oh... but..." she glances back at papa, who sighs. 

"It's alright Mikasa. Mama would be okay with it now."

Mikasa suddenly calms, completely cool as she nods, "Understood."

Though it was supposed to be a picture for papa and celebrate his return from his business trip; as a snub (if a five-year-old is aware of what a snub is) Mikasa shows her artwork to mama first. Eren looking it over with a smile.

"How wonderful Mikasa! It's really beautiful! Mama loves it!"

Mikasa's cheeks flush happily as her usually stoic face bursts into a smile, "Really mama?!"

"Yes," Eren says warmly, patting her head as he takes the picture off her hands, "Is it alright if I show papa?"

"Yes!" she says, stuck on cloud nine mama loves her drawing and she isn't in trouble.

"Darling can you go get your dirty clothes and put them in the wash for mama?"

Mikasa nods, "Yes mama!"

She hurries to do that. Eren waiting until he hears her shuffling about in her room before without a change in his expression, or any glance in Levi's direction. 

Eren swats his hand hard across Levi's bicep.

"When did you tell Mikasa?"

"Not too long ago," Levi says, having a good idea what the picture is if Eren is this pissed off at him, "Probably around the time after we'd started trying... during your heaviest heat."

"Ha?! Not too long ago... you're kidding!"

Levi's statement has not helped him at all.

"We were supposed to tell her together Mr Levi."

"..."

"And not until we knew for sure."

"...."

"Fool," Eren says, sighing heavily, annoyance crossing all his features as he scowls at Levi. His prickly ire all momentarily because he looks at their daughter's picture again. Showing Levi.

Next to a rendition of their house, a nice garden full of colourful flowers, fruitful trees, herbs and vegetables. A white rabbit dangerously present in such a garden. All labeled nicely, her handwriting neat. The short figure of frowning papa next to smiling long haired mama, Mikasa next to mama. She usually draws herself frowning like papa, a self aware child but in this picture she's smiling. 'Big sister' in parenthesis next to her name, 'baby sibling' for the label of the bundle she'd drawn in mama's arms.

Eren blinks back his tears, a hand near to his mouth as if to stifle his shaking voice, thick with emotion, "Oh! It really is my favourite drawing of hers yet."

Levi nods, drawing an arm across Eren's shaking shoulders. A small smile across Levi's lips like Mikasa in the picture as he replies, "Mine too."

Levi tilts over to kiss Eren on the mouth, "Mama."

Eren beaming.

They frame the drawing, and place it on the wall in papa's office. Mikasa quite proud of her work from this outcome.

They'll put their updated family photo next to it when the time comes.

\--

Near another week has passed.

Since papa will be departing soon for his next business trip and Mikasa doesn't have school today they decide to go down out together into the town. Exploring the market and the many vibrant stalls, they have lunch at a sausage vendor. Mikasa getting hers spicy (papa needing to convince mama it's okay) with a wheat bun, onions and cheesy mushrooms smothering it. Eren choosing a beef dog with cheese and ketchup. Levi's chicken and peppers on a white bun like Eren's. A bag of sea salt and vinegar crisps split between them along with the cherry pop. They walk through the park, disposing their rubbish in the proper bins and visiting the sinks to wash up. Levi takes pictures of Eren and Mikasa in front of the large fountain at the centre of the park. A sculpture of the Goddess Maria holding a bushel of wheat in the crook of one arm and a conch shell in her uplifted hand above the spurting water. That she holds something from the sea means the sculpture had been made after the Paradi Eldians rediscovered the existence of the ocean and not before that time period. It's a little history lesson for Mikasa. Though she seems more interested in the fish swimming about in the fountain. There's a sign warning not to feed or catch them, so they have to deter her from showing off the fishing skills Uncle Kenny had taught her.

They stop by the police station to visit Uncle Kruger and Mr Shadis. Eren had bought them some lunch from the sausage vendor, he hopes their selections are too their liking. He's also brought a basket of muffins he and Mikasa made for them. Fruit in all of them. An assortment of blueberry, strawberry, apple, banana, or peach. As thanks for taking care of her last week.

Levi asks them how the investigation is going. Mildly curious. He'd been away but the rumours he'd heard before he left sounded odd. Mr Kruger pulls him outside with him. Levi's nose scrunching up as Kruger uses their conversation as an excuse to smoke. Levi can't stand the filthy habit; he'd made it a point to hire nonsmokers to his office for a reason. Though he knows some were hiding the habit (rather skillfully too he must admit), he didn't care so long as they appeared clean and didn't smell like a whole damn carton. Kruger has to be an exception since he's family, his cologne doing a good job hiding the tobacco smell since Eren doesn't like the smell either. Eren always gets after him about quitting which is why Kruger is grateful he's distracted by Shadis.

Kruger tells Levi what's going on.

Around a month ago they'd found a beheaded corpse in the woods. How long it'd been there... was what the weird thing was. The corpse had already decomposed to a great degree. Whoever had been beheaded had been dead for years, and yet these remains had been maintained to keep its frame. What was the weirdest thing of all was the corpse had only recently been buried in these parts. The grave wasn't as old as the corpse.

That is odd, Levi agrees. Why would a new grave be given to an old corpse, in such a place to begin with?

What Kruger thinks is it was most likely a murderer who'd been holding onto the body for years. You can't get caught for a crime if no evidence is found. So if you carry the evidence without getting caught carrying it you're fine right? It you throw the evidence away there's almost always the risk of someone finding it. Depending on who does... you may be caught. Well, whoever had thrown the evidence away mustn't have been from around here and figured ditching the evidence they'd been carrying for years in these remote parts was the best way to go. Kruger thinks it must be an outsider since most who live in these parts don't like to go into that particular area of the woods here, given the wood's reputation as being unlucky from some old time myths. He supposes on the flip side, that could be the killer's intent if he is from around here as Shadis thinks.

Shadis agrees with him on some of his points. The difference as mentioned is he thinks the body was buried by someone who is from here. But wanted to make it look like an outsider did it. And whoever it was _wanted_ the body to be found. To promote a message. What that message is... and who that message is for... only that person the message is intended for would know... also, that person would also know who the killer is. Shadis thinks if they find that person, they can figure out everything and close this case.

Shadis had requested help from other districts and even the capitol but they weren't batting an eyelash for a nearly retired cop in a faraway town in the mountains. Shiganshina isn't small but the fact it's made up of many towns that are considered 'the sticks'; along with the corpse being fairly old, didn't present a case they were too interested in investing funds or man power into investigating. For all they know this was Shadis's attempt at a last hurrah to make himself look important before he leaves the force. Plus they have plenty of fresh bodies in the city to investigate so why should they waste time here prioritizing some case that's so iffy? Which is why Shadis had called up Kruger who he considered would have good insight. He was from here so he understands and knows the area, but he'd been away long enough he could see folks who'd been here a long time with a fresh look. The culprit could be among them. Without a more specialized forensics team, Kruger doesn't think they'll get too far on their own however. He'll try his best, for old time's sake though. It did intrigue him too.

He drops his cigarette, snuffing it out with his heel as Eren and Mikasa emerge from the police station. Having been speaking to Shadis while Levi was talking to Kruger. The family heads back out, stopping by the small run down cinema for a matinee special. A horror movie Eren doesn't think is too appropriate for Mikasa's age but she isn't scared at all. Rather griping mama's hand tightly to assure him as Eren has to cover his eyes on more than one occasion. He's always been afraid of ghosts.

Once the movie is over. Eren is happy to get back out into the sunlight. Insisting Levi treat them to ice cream, like the movie had been his fault for being Mikasa's choice. After the cold treat they pick a few groceries up at the store and head back home.

\---

Tomorrow Levi will be leaving for that business trip. 

Another whole week. Eren doesn't like it at all but he doesn't want to complain more than he has. He knows Levi is working hard for their family's sake.

Mikasa is sleeping between them tonight. She'd stroked at Eren's belly, asking when the baby would come, if they can hear her, when could they hear her. Not for some time Eren had said. His bump not obvious. It'll take another month or two for him to be really showing.

Sleeping so soundly together.

It's odd for him, but Eren wakes up in the middle of the night. 

Vaguely he thinks he'd heard a noise. Stones thrown against wood. A pitter pattered thumping. It may be his mind playing tricks on him. He has to use the toilet, so he goes to pee.

Thirsty right after, he heads downstairs, tugging at his cardigan from the slight chill that catches at his body. He should start preparing the garden for autumn soon. It will only get colder here on out. He makes it to the kitchen. Not bothering to turn on the light, knowing his way. He gets a glass for water. Drinking it empty. He has another. Looking out the window over the sink, the stars bright in the blue-black night. Not as bright as the full moon. Round and pale. Eren opens the backdoor to look out at it better. He takes a few steps out into the yard. Cool dewy grass beneath his bare feet as he inhales a breath of fresh air. The backdoor open behind him. Eren gazes at the night sky. Suddenly nostalgic for a time he rather forget.

It'd been a moon like this he remembers, that he'd been looking at as his big brother told him fairytales aren't true.

The conversation had come about, a couple years after he'd come to the Fritz household. Eren remembers he'd still have nightmares, and wake up hyperventilating. His big brother was very kind and would come into his room to help calm him down. He'd taken him outside one night to look at the moon such as this. Eren clutching his blanket, and the storybook he liked to read before he went to sleep. Zeke on learning Eren read to himself for his bedtime stories had promised to read some to him at every chance he has.

So Eren had handed Zeke his book of fairytales.

Zeke reading a story to him in the late of night, a time such as this.

A tale of valour and courage. Love and hope.

Eren's mother used to read to him such stories.

Eren had been happy his big brother had read to him too, but then his brother had told him. His face full of concern, pity.

"This story doesn't make any sense. Fairytales don't exist Eren."

What do you mean big brother? Eren had asked.

Zeke explaining.

All fairytales are based on truths of this world. Realities of people before them who could not achieve their dreams with their short insignificant lives. And so in order to pass down their will, their dream to the next generation they wrote tales such as this. To dazzle and fool their descendants. In the hopes that that dream may someday be reached, but that doesn't make sense does it?

What makes a dream a dream?

It is the hope that one day the dream will be fulfilled.

A paradox.

For if the dream were to be fulfilled, then the hope would disappear.

And what is a dream without hope?

Eren hadn't really understood then, his big brother's complicated reasoning, but he thinks he does understand it better. Not entirely, just better. As an adult.

Fairytales are dreams that cannot be. Based on harsh reality, the truth. Fairytales contort the truth into something that people will want to believe in and love. Because the picture and words are pretty. But the truth is not so, for if it had been, there'd be no need to tell such a tale as that dream would have been fulfilled.

It matches their world perfectly.

Beautiful for merely being able to be born into it, and carry a dream. Hope for tomorrow.

It matches, for they must have hope, or elsewise the truth will keep revealing the ugliness they cannot admit.

Recalling such a memory, Eren thinks he can hear the sea. The waves crashing at the shore. A melancholy falling over him as if it were a heavy curtain. The sea of stars shines above him, stars that would reflect upon the surface of such a desolate, unforgiving sea.

Eren smiles a little, the stars that carry wishes he'd been taught from those fairytales.

Their shining, sparkling bodies, as magnificent and dazzling as all the hopes and dreams a warning, guiding fairytale may bring. Like the ring on his finger that Mr Levi had given him. Eren looks down on his hand, his ring, touching at it fondly. Thinking tenderly of his kind husband, who'd proposed to him by the sea, felt their daughter kick within his belly by the sea. Gave him this ring by the sea with the promise to make good, wonderful, brilliant memories with him. Levi's love instills hope in Eren. How he loves Levi so.

Eren looks from the sky to the earth, looking about his garden beneath the starlight. The peonies Levi had not been paying attention to in the last stages of their bloom. Eren giggles as he sets to turn around, and go back in the house. Pausing for a moment.

As he'd turned something had caught his eye.

He'd almost missed it because-

Eren steps out further into the yard, puzzled at the bouquet of sunflowers lying farther down. In the middle of the yard. Eren had almost missed them, since all sorts of flowers grow in his garden. But not these. You have to visit the old district of Shiganshina to see them. The fields of them. Eren thinks it's some kind of mistake, or was he dreaming? Then considers Levi may have gotten them for him. That not making much sense either. Levi would have given him the flowers in person. Or had he meant to give them to him tomorrow before he departed? If so why are they here? A surprise? There's an envelope tucked into the flowers with his name on it so the bouquet is certainly for him. Eren still thinking it odd Mr Levi didn't give them to him in person and also... why these flowers. Levi knows Eren prefers flowers he can plant in his garden.

Eren heads back to the back door. Reaching inside the house to switch on the porch light. Eren cradles the bouquet in the crook of his arm as he opens the envelope curiously. Standing outside enjoying the night air. Pulling out the layered contents.

Confusion.

Settles in as he sees it's a stack of photographs.

The one on the top, him in the market today with his family. 

Eren shuffles the photo behind the pile, to look at the next.

Him in the garden by himself, tending to his peonies.

Confusion shifts to numbness.

Eren flips to the next picture.

Him a few months ago in the grocery store.

The numbness turns to fear as he sucks in a tight breath, trembling as the next picture is an old one.

Of him in his wedding dress.

Not the dress he'd worn at his wedding with Levi.

The dress his big brother had chosen for him, having him pose with a bouquet... of sunflowers.

Sunflowers specifically chosen since they could only grow in Maria where Eren is from. Eren had told Zeke so.

Eren painfully sucks in each following breath, trying not to sob.

Crying out, tears falling from his eyes as he covers his mouth with his hand, on seeing the next photograph.

It's him tied up.

One of the many photos Dina had taken of him to gain more buyers.

His mouth gagged, his hands are bound above him, his legs tied back and spread so you can see his wet pussy. Opened up for all to see. All to fuck, he would have been told.

Eren shakes as he gets to the last picture.

Highly detailed, an up close shot of the previous photo, focused on his dripping cunt. You can see all of it.

The cunt of an Omega bitch ready to be fucked.

Eren drops the bouquet. The photos too, everything scattering about him as he falls to his knees, clamping both his hands over his mouth to quiet his cries. Tears streaming down his face and he can't stop trembling in fear. Swallowing as his sobs grow louder, his tears hot and falling onto the photos below. Eren dizzy as he sees them all over again, at his knees. He tries to compose himself enough to pick them up, biting his lower lip as he tries to not look at the more graphic photos again. Unable to hold back his anguished cry as he shuffles them behind the rest. Eren's hands shaking as he picks up the folded paper that'd been behind all the photos. A letter, he opens it. Reads it.

Eren brings his hand up to his mouth once more, biting into it hard enough he can taste blood. Trying to blink back his tears that won't stop. He manages to silence his scream. Bringing his hand down. Bite marks of his teeth seared into it. Eren shakes his head, panting. He manages to pick everything up aside from a few petals that had been knocked out onto the pavement. Eren takes everything and throws it all away into the nearby bin he uses to toss mulch into. Trying to burying the photos and the letter under it the most. Eren returns inside to his home.

Locking the backdoor. The porch light back to off. He draws all the curtains closed over the windows. Not daring to turn on any lights, Eren shakily collapses onto his chair at the kitchen table. Leaning forward, he buries his face in an arm, so he can keep a hand clasped over his mouth as he sobs. Praying his family won't hear him and wake up.

Terror wracking through him.

Everything had been from Zeke.

Zeke writing to tell him, that not a day has passed that he didn't think about Eren. That he loves Eren no matter what. No matter what had happened and what will happen. That Eren is more beautiful than he remembered. Big brother can't wait for Eren to come back to him. Big brother has been looking for him all these years. That he'd be in such an obvious place, they do say if you want to hide a tree hide it in the forest don't they? Big brother promises Eren he will save him. Like he did last time. Since they're meant to be together. Big brother loves him. Big brother can't wait to fuck his cute pink pussy. Big brother can't wait to hear Eren moan and cry out his name as he takes him. Big brother promises Eren he'll cum inside him as much as he wants. He's been longing all this time to make Eren his. Since Eren belongs to him. He knows Eren wants to kiss him as badly as big brother wants to kiss him. He only need wait a little longer. 

His big brother will come for him soon.

\--

Levi shakes his shoulder.

Concern evident on his usually stoic face at finding Eren down here sleeping at the kitchen table.

Eren's hair disheveled and his face a mess from his crying, his eyes red. Eren jumping until he sees who it is. He'd intended to return to bed eventually. Instead he'd cried himself to sleep down here.

Levi about to ask if Eren is alright, but Eren's attention is away from him. Focused on their daughter who has sleepily followed after her father, also confused. Alarmed mama was not in bed with them. Mikasa rushes up to Eren, reaching to hug around his torso as he turns to her, stroking her hair.

"Why are you down here mama? Are you crying? Is it because papa is leaving?"

Eren swallows, his voice soft as he replies to his worried daughter. Mikasa laying her head gently against Eren's belly.

"That's right darling. I'm very sad papa has to go. He has some important work to do."

"You'll be okay mama!" Mikasa says, "Baby too! I am strong! Stronger than mama knows! When papa is not here I will protect you! So don't be lonely mama, don't be sad..."

Eren reaches forward to hug Mikasa tight, kissing the top of her head. Blinking away some more tears, they still end up soaking in Mikasa's hair. Eren composes himself enough to face her. Drawing back to ask, 

"Mikasa, mama has to talk to papa in private. Can you be a good girl and go play in your room? Get dressed too."

Mikasa nods. 

Eren waits, listening to her steps ascend the stairs. The click of her bedroom door closing, she likes the privacy too she'd said. Just like papa. Her remembering they always have to knock on papa's office door has implemented the practice to her own room.

"Eren," Levi places a hand at Eren's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, "What's going on?"

While he knows it's been hard on Eren, the both of them. His business trips. He doesn't think it's what's upsetting Eren primarily at the moment. Eren who is fearful. Almost paranoid as he looks about before replying. Rising to his feet. Levi expecting an answer, surprised as Eren shakes his head. Unable to speak as he buries his face to Levi's shoulder to stifle his violent sobs. Eren's whole body shaking against his. Levi embraces him, rubbing at his back.

"Hey, why are you scared shitless? What happened?"

Eren sniffs, his body relaxing the longer Levi holds him. Speaking quietly.

"Is your body alright? It's not the baby is it?" Levi considers, "...was it too soon? Sorry for always pressuring you."

Eren pulls back so there's enough space to cross, Eren's mouth over Levi's as he kisses him. Tenderly, thoroughly. Wet sounds heard for some time from their kitchen as they make out. Levi's arm across the small of Eren's back, a hand cupping his hip as he pulls him to him. His other hand in his silky hair. Eren's hands at his chest.

Eren's pink lips dark once their mouths part, "No. No that's not it at all sir. Please don't think that! I want your baby too. Our baby is fine."

"Is it the trip then? Has it become too much?"

"Yes! Ah-! Well it's not that either but it's true... the trips are too much..."

Levi's expression remains concerned while perplexed. Trying to not let his thin patience show, given how upset Eren had been.

"What is it then?"

"I-it's..." Eren tries, trembling all over, he shakes his head. Biting at his lower lip, he breaks out from Levi's embrace and tugs at his wrist. Levi catching Eren's hand and holding it as Eren leads him out onto the porch of the backyard. Making sure the door is unlocked and shut, so there's no chance of Mikasa overhearing. Eren looks around the yard first, looking about his garden in a manner Levi has never seen Eren do before. As if it is unfamiliar, dangerous. Something waiting behind every tree or bush. Levi allows Eren to steadily strengthen his resolve as he affirms their surroundings are secure. Eren feeling better with the daylight, and with Levi with him.

Levi expects Eren to have him follow him somewhere in the yard he hasn't noticed but Eren turns back around. Standing at the tin mulch bin, his trembling hand hovering over the lid. Levi watches, waits. As Eren musters up all his strength to remove the lid. Pushing away the dead leaves and branches he'd moved last night to cover up, what he'd buried under it. Eren's chin shaking as he holds back tears. Levi catches the sight of bright yellow petals, the same near their feet outside the bin. It is not those flowers Eren shows him. Eren passes into his hands a stack of photos. A letter.

Eren's hands shaking as he covers his nose, his mouth. Trying to calm his breaths. As Levi flips through the photos. Eren does not look at him. Levi staring hard at one photo in particular before moving on to the letter.

Levi folds all the photos inside the letter once he's finished reading. Pocketing everything.

"Did you intend to hide this from me had I not found you sleeping at the kitchen table?"

Levi's voice is controlled, to a degree. Straining in areas only Eren recognises. Eren knowing Levi would react like this.

When Eren doesn't reply.

"Say something already!" Levi snaps.

Eren neither startled nor able to face him as he says.

"...yes. That was my intention sir."

Eren does jump as Levi's fist slams against the house, a dent in the wood as Levi swears.

"Dammit Eren!"

Eren's sad eyes at his feet, until Levi grabs at his chin forcing him to look at him. Levi furious over the circumstances. The pain Eren has had to go through. His hell that keeps returning. That Eren's brother of all people would want to- Levi is disgusted. Enraged. He wants to beat the shit out of that rotten nasty fuck right now. He won't be satisfied until that foul beast is a lump of flesh. Levi willing to tolerate the blood that'd be on his hands, his boots, his body no doubt when he's through if it'll protect Eren. Eren who is trying to bear this all on his own. Didn't he learn his lesson last time?!

Levi isn't sure about that last thought, unsure what it means but too angry to think it through. The feeling enough. Eren sinks down to his knees, burying his face in his arms- "I'm sorry! I'm sorry sir!"

"Fuck," Levi says, pressing his hand to his brow. Not wanting to upset Eren further than he already is. Reasonably terrified and here Levi was, taking it out on him. Levi crouches down. Reaching to shake Eren's shoulder, relieved when Eren doesn't ignore him. Showing him his tear stained face. His pretty face. Levi passes Eren his handkerchief. Eren using it to wipe his face and blow his nose.

"I'm being a dick. But you were being a dumbass. You don't need to hide anything from me. Got it, Eren?"

Levi reaches to stroke Eren's cheek, Eren's lips parting in a soft sad sigh. Levi wants to kiss him. And maybe shove him against this door and give that freak a show. That he can't have Eren. Eren belongs with Levi. Belongs to Levi. Eren chose Levi.

Levi gets up and holds out a hand to Eren to help him up. Eren taking Levi's hand in his gratefully.

A suggestion more like an order, Levi tells Eren he should warm up in a bath, then go rest.

Levi reassuring him again, that with him by his side, Eren need not fear anything.

He'll make some phone calls while Eren's soaking and get out of the business trip.

Eren objects at first, shrinking away from Levi's dissatisfaction as he tells Eren there's no way in hell he's going to leave Eren alone with that sick fuck hanging around.

Eren does as he's told.

Resting in bed, unable to sleep. Touched when Mikasa comes to visit him with a tray of late breakfast. Something simple. Oatmeal cooked with cinnamon dusted apple chunks. A cup of tea. She was very careful bringing it all up and making it on her own. Papa very busy in his office she'd said. He was telling someone to 'fucking do it the fuck themselves' and that 'he ain't coming even if these shitheads do get their shit together'. 

Eren pinches Mikasa's nose, reminding her not to swear. Even if she is quoting papa.

Mikasa asks what 'quoting' means? Deciding she doesn't really care, because mama should hurry up and eat his breakfast before it gets cold! Eren smiling since it's something he would say to her.

\--

Levi ends up canceling all his business trips.

Erwin understanding from the gist of what Levi had told him, what is going on. Offering to help. Levi refusing it, knowing Erwin will go too far and it may be dangerous. If Erwin tries to find some dirt on the Fritz for Levi to pull one over Zeke. It may end up fucking them all over. Erwin and the company included. Levi tells him no, more out of concern for his family than Erwin's well being- since Erwin, who even while helping as friends do, will also be calculating how he will benefit from the action.

It's a difficult position they're in if Levi will not be participating in the project in person. Erwin considers at this point he might have to take the loss. It was his fault as well for being too ambitious. Levi tells him he's full of shit. Thanking him anyway.

Levi also lets Mr Kruger in the know, given his understanding of Eren's history as his uncle. Levi doesn't want the police to know too much, in case what's brought to light will cause Eren more trouble, but it's good to let the local force know there's a dangerous individual they can't name stalking Eren. Mr Shadis should be able to help by having an officer or two be on the lookout when the Ackermans are visiting the market. While Mikasa is at school. Shadis makes sure it's done, least during his remaining time left before he retires at the end of the month.

As another precaution Levi calls his uncle, who's in town. Kenny had been into some shady shit when he wasn't as old as he is presently. Levi asks Kenny to do the digging around, knowing this bastard will survive anything. Since he's avoided jail on how many accounts of robbery already? And here he was, free as a bird, drinking with the government's once top spy and the soon previous head of the police force in the mountain district of Shiganshina. 

The most effective measure Levi takes is installing security cameras around the residence. He sets up the monitors in his work office so he can check on them frequently. A wall of flat screens, unfortunately due to the wiring and manner of plugging of the old house, he's limited to a certain amount of voltages unless he wants to short out the entire home. With that in mind he also sets up an older television that can record onto tapes from the higher tech screens what's going on. In case they need to review the tapes if something suspicious happens. Levi knowing, ironically the higher tech is more easily hacked and that data even transferred to a hard drive could somehow be reached and corrupted. Erased. If Zeke really wanted. Especially with the Fritz's budget. 

With the older television, the recorded tapes will be more difficult to destroy unless someone breaks in, but they'd have him then. Plus Eren understands how to use the cassettes better than any DVD or USB. So in case he wants to watch any of the tapes, should he notice something that may tip the police off into catching Zeke for stalking. He can go back and watch them. Each tape dated and cataloged on the shelves Levi had set up. A row at the bottom of the shelves reserved for the stock of blank tapes.

Since that night Eren hasn't received any more unwanted gifts. And Levi reviewing all the tapes for each week by the end of it, he hasn't spotted anything out of the ordinary either.

Levi always makes sure Eren is never alone in the house, or when they go out. On the few occasions Levi needed to run some errands or tasks without Eren, he'd call Mr Kruger to come over. Or as he'd recently bought a car, with the second baby coming. He'd drive Eren and Mikasa to spend time with Mr Kruger at his place with Mr Shadis. The two old friends moving in together, Levi's uncle Kenny occasionally crashing their place when he was in town. Right before he visited his favourite nephew of course. Fuck off Kenny. With Shadis's retirement he'd decided to move out from the mountains, to the historic old district. The drive not as long as the one to the ocean; mainly time consuming from the winding roads coming down (or depending your travel, up) the mountain. It could be rather treacherous on occasion when the weather would even prevent the already infrequent train from the city from being able to arrive or depart.

Levi and Eren discuss what needs to be done in case of an emergency. 

In case they are for whatever reason separated. Better locks placed on all the doors and windows. Eren carrying his mobile phone more frequently, especially when he's out gardening. Mikasa is always dropped off to school by the both of them and picked up by the both of them. Eren wearing the key to his father's desk drawer. Where they've stored a pack of bullets and a gun that Mr Kruger long taught Eren how to shoot with. Levi obtaining a license so he too can use the registered gun.

They seem to have fortified their home enough, because Zeke never shows up. Nor do his gifts.

The month after, and the month after that. Eren's belly swelling, growing with each passing season. Summer to autumn to winter. Mikasa singing with Eren the lullabies he once sung to her while she was in his womb, to her baby brother. Proudly, yet shyly boasting at school to her teachers that she is going to be a big sister soon.

Mikasa loving that mama wears pretty dresses, matching her she says. Eren more comfortable in feminine attire, especially with the baby coming. They expect the baby to be born around the same time as Mikasa. Given it'd been during Eren's heat that Levi had knocked him up.

Both amazed one chilly snowy day, the year near its end. 

Their son follows true Alpha-Omega protocol when it comes to birthing times and comes the typical seven months Omegas need for their babies with an Alpha. Born on the same day as papa. Levi ready with the snow tires he'd put on the car. They get to hospital even with the hailing snow. Their son delivered by Dr Lenz again, who rams her head against her fellow associate's shoulder, another Dr Lenz, her wife Ymir. For being rude. Who says she's frankly shocked that this is only the couple's second child. Mikasa is how old now?

Since their son, like their daughter, takes after papa- they decide to name him after Levi. Eren teasing Levi, who really wants a child of theirs to resemble Eren. Mikasa already nicknaming her little brother, "little Li" from how small he is. He's around the same size she had been when she'd been born, she must not remember that Levi had said. Clearly joking. Mikasa nodding affirmative. The joke going over her head.

Mikasa is cross when she has to go home with papa, leaving mama in hospital by himself with her little brother. Mama will come home in a few days, they have to make sure the baby is well enough to leave the sterile environment of the hospital. Or some shit, Mikasa finishes for papa, scowling. Thinking it stupid. Levi tries to console his daughter. Not prepared to face her tantrum on his own since mama is the pro at handling them. Mama will be home soon since Omegas are strong he tells her. Mikasa confused. Isn't it Alphas who are strong? The strongest. Yeah you could think like that Levi had told her, but isn't it the Omega who supports their Alpha in return for their Alpha supporting them? So Omegas who can even support the strong Alpha, the Omegas who can carry life and give birth to all sorts of people of the ABO hierarchy, aren't they hella strong?

Mikasa nodding, her soft "Got it," immensely impressed. Levi chuckling to himself, musing, as if she really needed another reason to adore her mama.

The new big sister looking all pumped up as they'd gotten home, she'd joined papa in his office after their lunch to work on her welcome home drawing for mama. Writing 'strong' next to all their labels in revision of her previous masterpiece.

Levi pats her head, sure Eren will love it as he loves all her drawings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies, but there will possibly be no update after this one until the end of september due to me being away on vacation in japan/taiwan for a month. see you then!

Three years have passed.

In safety and in harmony.

A typical lunchtime in the Ackerman household during the fragrant spring. The multitude of flowers in Eren's garden blossoming in an explosion of colour like the fireworks during summer. The sunlight warm as it passes through the window's well polished glass. Eren turns around from the meal he'd been finishing up preparing. Having Mikasa take a tray up to papa who's hard at work in his office. Today's menu. Grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. Mikasa's sandwich a special exception, sweet omelet egg with some lettuce and tomato. There's a side salad (all vegetables from their garden, the tomatoes in particular grown by Mikasa), a small bowl of tomato onion soup, and a fragrant tangerine to go with it all. Papa's usual cup of black tea, hot and steaming. Mikasa doesn't need her stool anymore to reach the counter. Eren calls after her to be careful nonetheless, as she heads upstairs with the loaded tray of almost all hot contents.

Eren setting her plate down at her spot for when she returns. He's cut up half of a sandwich into smaller slices for little Li who wants to chew everything with his new teeth. He gnaws happily at the bite of sandwich he picks up, secured in his booster seat. All pieces Eren had made sure weren't hot anymore. His sandwich made first.

Mikasa joins them at the table. Wiping at Li's face when he gets cheese stuck to a cheek.

Eren peels a tangerine for the both of them.

Eating together. Mikasa helps Eren wash the dishes after the meal. Eren lets Li free of his booster seat to go with Mikasa to go thoroughly wash his hands and face. In the bathroom for them upstairs. Mikasa reading to Li in their room when they're done washing up. It's the weekend so she's free to play around. All her take home assignments already finished, diligently done as soon as she'd gotten home with it. Papa very strict about it. Eren passes by their room, the door closed. Eren knocks to check in on them. Opening it up as Mikasa responds. Eren asking Mikasa what they'd going to do after she's done with story time. Mikasa informs mama that drawing lessons are next and she'll make sure Li won't eat any crayons. Li pouting and insisting he doesn't do that. He's not a baby.

Leaving them to it, Eren shuts their door, knocking on papa's next.

"Come in," Levi says, Eren coming in. Surprised to see him not working.

"Did you only just now start eating sir?"

"I lost track of time," Levi replies, grimacing at his cold tea, drinking it anyway.

He begins eating his cold grilled ham and cheese sandwich, amused Eren had cut it into squares for him like he does for Mikasa. 

"Delicious. No crisps?"

"There's salad," Eren says, not caring how much Levi works out or how healthy he is from being an Alpha, eating healthy is important to preventing disease regardless of the luck of your genes, or so his father had explained, his mother nodding from the doorway of the kitchen. As they too had tried to convince him to eat his vegetables.

Levi finishes up everything despite his remark.

The white light of the surveillance screens making Eren's figure cast a long shadow across Levi's keyboard.

Eren tries to pick up the tray, feeling Levi's hand on his ass as he bends over in the slightest.

"You eat a lot of salad but despite it, you've always got this."

Eren slaps Levi's hand away, not for copping a feel but because he'd decided to pinch it.

"Dirty old man," Eren says, forgetting the tray as he slides onto Levi's lap. His arms about his shoulders. Levi turns the seat so there's more space for Eren's long slim legs to dangle over the arm rest.

"You love me," Levi says, Eren leaning in to kiss him, "No shit," Eren tells him as Levi might have to the obvious. Eren giggling and Levi can't help an amused chuckle from escaping his mouth. As they rub their noses together, kissing some more.

\--

For this school year as a big girl she insists. Mikasa walks herself to school most days, these days. Unless the weather is bad. Then papa drives her. She's a very independent girl. Who always promises to never talk to strangers. It helps she looks and acts older than her age too. She meets a friend along the way who walks the rest of the way with her, (a dark haired boy named Marco, who has a friend Mikasa must not really care for even though he walks with them too, Eren notices, amused Mikasa doesn't bring up his name) with that much company Eren supposes it's alright. That scare from three years ago seems so far. It lurking in the back of his mind on occasion, like when they'd passed the sunflowers; their stalks and heads swaying in the breeze. Passing the fields in the old district on a detour from the usual route they took to his Uncle's and Mr Shadis's due to some unexpected sheep herd crossing.

With that eerie feeling faded away. All their early precautions not for naught. Eren feels safe in his garden again. When Li had been an infant, Eren had strapped him in front of him when he wanted to go work out in it. Lounging beneath the shade of a tree when he got tired or Li wanted milk. A blanket unfolded beneath him as he nursed his baby. Being sure to text Levi every hour if he was working in his office. Levi helping him in the garden too, a lot more, to Eren's pleasure. Since the incident. Eren trying not to correlate the two. Happy because he's happy. Simply that.

Levi checking the fence every year for any breakage from weather or other causes. Repairing what need be. Cameras looking outside their home and inside it too.

Mikasa at school presently, Eren prunes his clematis in the side yard. Li walking around swiftly across the grass. Like mama, he has his own sun hat and gloves. Though like papa he hates getting dirty so avoids touching the dirt without protection. And unlike papa he tries to watch bugs. Fascinated by them. Mikasa always warning him to not touch, only look. Some bugs can harm you and some are good for the garden. Some are bad too. And you always have to leave bees alone, always. She makes him promise.

Li is trying to find some interesting bugs to watch today as mama tends to his garden.

Eren tossing away the mulch in the bin, he waters some vegetables. Trims a few hedges. Eventually joining Li who is staring at the apple tree. His tiny eyes wide at the winged insect resting to the bark there. Eren has to hold back a laugh, over how cute he is.

Crouching down next to him, Eren tells Li "Do you know what bug that is? It's a cicada."

Li keeps staring at it. A slight 'Oh!' escaping him as it flies away suddenly.

"As it gets hotter you'll see more of them, they like to sing," Eren tells Li, whose eyes follow after it.

He gives a thoughtful _hmm_ before telling Eren what he thinks.

"...it's ugly."

"Is it?" Eren replies, standing up. His gardening gloves removed. He holds his hand out to Li's still gloved hand. Li holding onto his hand as Eren directs him to walk back into the house with him. It's lunchtime.

"Un," Li says in affirmation.

Li usually quiet, really quiet even as Eren straps him into his booster seat and goes to heat up lunch. What he'd made this morning and packed for Mikasa too. Some curry and rice. A fried pork cutlet and octopus cut sausages to go with it. A side salad with her favourite tomatoes once again. A tiny mango pudding for later. She's surely delighted to eat rice on her lunchbreak. Preferring it over bread or pasta.

"Is that why they sing mama?"

Li asks suddenly.

Eren turns around, having forgotten the cicada already.

"What's that darling?"

"Cicadas," Li says, blinking over at Eren. Completely unperturbed at Eren's reaction.

"What about singing?" Eren asks. He mixes Li's small plate of rice and curry up, blowing on it to make sure it's not too hot. When they're done eating Eren will check up on Levi. Realising he could text him had he not left his phone in their bedroom. Not prone to carrying it with his children both at an age where they're very agile and willing to go where ever mama goes.

"Cicadas sing because they're ugly," Li says, his tone inquisitive.

Eren gives it some thought for his son, sitting down with his plate of curry.

"Why do you think that?" Eren asks, lost at this point.

"Because singing is pretty," Li says, looking at Eren shyly, "Like when Mikasa sings. Or mama sings."

"Big sis," Eren chides. Li preferring to call Mikasa by name. Mikasa doesn't make a fuss about it, she doesn't seem to mind at all not being called big sis however proud she is to be one. Eren is concerned this is a matter of manners. He's blaming Levi.

"Big sis," Li says, chided.

Eren eats some of his curry, Li following suit. Eren hoping he didn't cut up the pork cutlet or sausages too big for Li. Li appears to be having no trouble, chomping away at everything.

"I don't think so," Eren finally says, "Not all singing is pretty."

"Why?" Li asks.

"Everyone is different."

"Okay. Why?"

"Because the Goddesses decided that."

"Why?" 

"Why? Hmmm, let's see..."

Eren leans forward to wipe at the curry sauce that smears across Li's cheek.

Finally settling on an answer.

"So the world will be interesting. Not everyone can sing well, but I agree with you Li. I think the cicadas' cry is pretty."

"Okay," Li says, maybe understanding some of the words. Mama had said a lot so he doesn't want to ask why. What he wants to do now is eat more. Then go poop. Mikasa had taught him where he needs to do that. He has to use a step stool. He can do it, he's not a baby. He can do it by himself.

Eren turns as he sees Levi emerge from upstairs. Levi opening the fridge, turning to look at his son.

"Hey. Why are you asking mama so many questions? You going to be a detective like Mikasa?"

"Yeah," Li says, also not entirely understanding what Levi meant but wanting to reply.

Eren laughs behind his fist.

"There's more curry in the fridge. You can have a mango pudding too if you want, just don't tell Mikasa. She thinks they're all hers."

Levi shows Eren a thumbs up without turning to look back his way. Taking everything out for the curry except the octopus cut sausages.

"They're not actually made out of octopus, Mr Levi," Eren tells him as Levi sits down with his sausage-less plate of curry.

"I know it's the shape. But it reminds me of them. I swear I can smell them. They're gross."

"Yeah!" Li says, wanting to be part of the conversation, he throws his arms up to indicate he wants out of his seat. Since his meal is finished, Eren lets him out. Li tells Eren he's going to go poop. Eren makes sure he means in the bathroom and not then and there.

"Do you need help?"

"No," Li says, going to the kid's bathroom upstairs near his and Mikasa's room. Eren trailing after him worriedly, stopping at the foot of the staircase.

"Let him go by himself," Levi calls to Eren. Eren sits back down at the table with Levi. Looking concerned anyway. Li had learnt how to walk early on account of Mikasa. The doctors also agreeing this child is highly likely to turn out to be an Alpha later in life, not a Beta. He may be a bit short (Ymir had looked pointedly at Levi when speaking) but that didn't mean his development wasn't unexpected for a possible Alpha child from an Alpha-Omega bonded pair.

Eren strains his ears to hear if there's any complications.

"I feel like I should check on him," Eren tells Levi, Levi waving a hand, "If you bother him while he's trying to go number two," Levi even shows the number on his fingers as he speaks, "he's gunna have a hard time gettin' it to come out."

"Like papa," Eren says, flatly.

Levi almost chokes from his food catching in his dry laughter, his voice and expression a deadpan nonetheless, "Shit. When did you start learning how to call me out like that?"

Eren's remark is cut short as they both hear, "Help! Help! Mama!" from upstairs, Eren rushes up the stairs. His brow knitted in worry. He returns in a couple of minutes. Li not trailing behind him as Levi had thought he'd be.

Eren explains, "There wasn't any toilet paper."

Eren is laughing as he continues, "He was also... reading a magazine."

Levi covers another laugh, "What the fuck. Did Mikasa teach him how to read already too?"

Eren is hunched over in his laughter as he tells Levi, "T-the magazine was u-upside down."

With Levi's back turned as he puts his empty plate in the sink, Eren would have seen his husband's shoulders quaking in mirth had he himself not been doubled over on the floor. Holding onto the kitchen door frame to keep from falling over entirely.

There's an eventual flush upstairs, the sink running as hands are washed. Then the return of Li who wants one of Mikasa's puddings, asking if mama can make strawberry next time because strawberries are better than mangoes.

\--

During Mikasa's spring break they take a family trip down to the ocean. Levi driving them out there instead of taking the bus like they had last time.

The weather a nice in-between, not too hot and the breeze nowhere near as chilly as Levi and Eren's first trip here nearly eight years ago in a different season.

Levi constantly taking pictures of everyone. The whole trip. Eren is surprised he has any memory left on his phone. Levi had upgraded last month he admits so he has even more room. Needing pictures of Mikasa and Li building sandcastles together. This is Li's first trip to the seaside. Li is hesitant about wading in the water. Following Mikasa's example, who likes to carry her shoes everywhere despite that papa said they can leave them with him. 

Levi needing pics most of all of Eren in his pink and seashell cupped bikini. Eren swatting his arm as he leaves Levi beneath the parasol to splash in the water with their children and also make sure they don't get too far or get swept by the low yet moving tide.

They eat watermelon that papa anticlimactically smashes in one hit, along with popsicles later from a vendor. Collecting sea shells along the way. Mikasa washing them in the foaming waves as they hit the shore. Her purple bikini a touch more modest but matching mama's. Her bottom all frilly. The top covering and frilly as well. Both Levi and Li wearing swim trunks, dark blue. Whales patterned across Li's.

Levi makes sure everyone properly puts on sun screen at the right intervals, and has sunglasses. Li the exception to the sunglasses since he'd dropped them in the ocean at some point to start. Eren keeps forgetting his pair, propped on his sun hat.

It's a wonderful trip. They wash off and change in the stalls before walking back to the hotel they're staying at. Mikasa sitting on papa's shoulders. Eren carries Li as he seems to want a nap, happy to start it in mama's arms. The two bed hotel room spacious. Blue and white. Stripes and white caps, brown oars. Decorated in the theme of the sea and ships.

Levi looking at the ship in a bottle that's on the desk of the room, surprised it's not some old time sea vessel, but a recent military ship. The one his mother had sailed. The war ship that Mikasa had gotten her name from. Levi points this out to her. Mikasa taking out her notebook to draw on the bed. She tries drawing the ship. She asks papa to take a picture for her in case she doesn't draw fast enough, so she can keep working on it later back home.

Once Li's nap is finished they eat out in the restaurant below. A large seafood pizza to share. Levi allowing the weird ass seafood on half the pizza for Mikasa's sake as she loves octopus. Eren trying not to tease Levi that he wants mushrooms on the other half then. They walk around town afterwards, retiring to watch TV in their room as they take turns having a bath and prepare to leave tomorrow. Mikasa sharing a bed with Li who tells her to stop piling all the covers on him, he's hot. Eren swats Levi's hand away as he gropes at his thigh beneath the covers. Telling him he better wait. And be well rested for tomorrow's drive.

\--

A typical evening.

Fading away as dusk draws out the night.

Their children tucked in their beds. Papa reading the bedtime story for once instead of mama. His work done early. Eren can tell Levi is in a good mood. He'd completed whatever this project had been so before schedule, that he'd even come down to give mama a break. He'd told Mikasa who was supposed to make dinner with mama not papa. Mikasa allowing it. Eren reading a mystery novel as Li had coloured. In his colouring book of bugs they'd bought on their spring time trip, Li sure he wanted this one over the one with fishes.

With Levi, Mikasa had made pan fried steak, buttered asparagus too. The whole kitchen full of the fragrant smell of sticky white rice from the cooker. Mikasa chiding papa that since they're having rice for a side they can't have potatoes too. Greedy papa.

Levi is greedy indeed.

As mentioned, after they'd all gone to bed.

Levi has no intention of tucking Eren in for the night as he licks and sucks at Eren's pussy. His head between his wife's legs. Eren clasping a hand loosely over his mouth to quiet his moans. Not wanting to wake the children up. The other hand clutching at Levi's hair. Black locks between his fingers. Levi eating Eren out zealously. Groaning as he tastes and eats his Omega up. Panting as Eren pants more heavily, his body still quaking from his climax. His sweet fluids, leaking onto their bedding. Eren tries to shut his legs, to no avail as Levi sets to better clean him up. Slurping up more of him. Eren's face flushed, flushing darker as Levi draws up to kiss him. Pushing him against the pillows. Letting Eren taste how sweet he is. Eren moaning into Levi's mouth as he feels Levi finger his pussy. Levi knowing that Eren wants even more. As greedy as he.

Eren rocks his hips up, into Levi's hand. Levi inching back down to lick at Eren's nipples. Sucking and nipping at them, Eren crying out too loudly. He bites his bottom lip. A hand back over his mouth. Levi biting at the fatty flesh around his teat. Remembering how sweet Eren's milk had been before. Eren once so mad at him. When Li was still an infant. His cradle in their room. Eren had been nursing Li in their bed, in the middle of the night. Levi unable to resist temptation had started drinking from Eren's unoccupied breast. Caressing his fat thigh, with his fat, milk gorged breast in his mouth. Eren upset not because he didn't have enough for Li but because Levi would drink while his son is drinking. Shameless, Eren had called him. Still allowing him to mount him from behind in their bed, with Li content and back asleep in his cradle. Another quiet and well mannered babe Eren is thankful for. 

Thrilled by the sight of his Omega caring for their child. Levi thinking how pretty Eren is. How sweet. Levi almost unable to take it. He'd fucked Eren until morning with no interruption. Regretting nothing when Eren had to be left alone to sleep. So Levi had had to heat up a bottle of Eren's milk, stored in the fridge. For an awake and crying Li who did not understand why it wasn't mama's soft arms around him. Mikasa a true young lady. Making breakfast that morning for herself, and mama and papa. Excited in her own subdued manner, an almost entirely Ackerman trait (the exception Uncle Kenny who is a damn freak, crowing about whatever he damn pleases). To be using her bunny waffle maker. Needing only little supervision! As Levi had tried to convince Li that the bottle with papa was alright, though both father and son knew where the milk is best from.

Levi kneads Eren's breast in his hand. Kissing between them, Eren gasping as Levi trails his fingers out from his cunt. Eren's inner thighs sticky with his arousal. Levi touching his erection too. He can feel as Levi rubs his cock between those thighs. Levi kissing at his neck.

"Say Eren. What do you think? Want to make a baby tonight?"

Eren turns his neck from him, pushing up at his shoulders.

"Are you serious Mr Levi?"

"Yeah, I wanna put another one in you. How about it?"

Eren squirms beneath him, torn between scolding his idiot husband who'd teased him with this intent in mind; and wanting to give in to his every demand.

"Li is still a baby..." Eren says.

Levi kisses Eren's cheek, "Not according to him."

Eren kisses his lips, small pecks.

"I don't know darling. We should wait."

"Ain't no time like the present."

Eren kisses him fully over the lips.

Smiling up at him, "We should wait for summer."

For Eren's heaviest heat.

Eren's fingers stroke through Levi's hair, gently. Soothingly. Eren is so adorable. Levi can't help but kiss him more, more, more, he wants Eren. Levi kisses down his neck. Relenting. "Fine, Eren."

Levi moves off the bed, locating a condom. He gets back into bed to put it on. Eren huddled up next to him. Insists Levi let him do it. Eren's touch gentle as it'd been in his hair, as he pulls it down over Levi's erect cock. As far as he'd like Levi to penetrate him. Eren kissing him, lying back down on the bed, he spreads his legs for Levi. His husband, his fated mate, his dear Alpha- embraces him. Levi keeps kissing Eren so his moans aren't too loud to be heard. Levi fucking Eren's wet pussy. Eren's hips moving up into his thrusts, the mattress dipping beneath them.

"I love you! I love you so much! Levi! My Levi!" Eren is gasping, murmuring to his lips as Levi delves his cock as deep as Eren wanted it. Levi shuddering as he cums. Eren hugging him to him tightly, like his cunt does around his cock. Levi has difficulty pulling out but when he does eventually, he throws away the dirtied condom in the waste bin near their bed. Eren kissing him even as he gets back into their bed. Levi kisses at Eren's neck, Eren turning around. His back resting to his chest so Levi may kiss the back of his neck too. Eren's silky brown hair, past his shoulders by now. Resting before him, tickling his flat breasts as Levi feels at his hips. Eren can feel Levi's cock resting between the plump cheeks of his ass.

Eren turning his face, to look over his shoulder. His breath hot as he tells Levi if he wants to cum inside his asshole, he's up for it when Levi is up again.

Levi peppering kisses to his cheek, Eren giggling as Levi's hands slide up his belly. Moaning to his pillow as Levi gropes his breasts. Rolling his pink nipples between his fingers.

"What a generous wife I have."

It's when Eren is on the verge of sleep that Levi manages to become hard again. Eren sluggishly moving his hips back onto Levi's cock until Levi is deeper inside him. Causing Eren to cry out, louder than he'd intended or thought he could in this state. Eren then suddenly, eagerly rutting his ass back onto Levi's cock as vigorously as Levi enters his hot, tight hole. It not long for Eren to feel that familiar tense of Levi's body. Eren's arms straining to keep himself upright as Levi cums inside his anus. Eren's cock and cunt spurting in his climax too. Eren panting, rising up to press his back against Levi's toned chest. Levi kissing at his ear, his hair. Eren feeling the hard muscles of Levi's arms, his chest to his soft flesh. Gripping around him. Protective and possessive. They lie down atop the mattress together, expended. Eren has to pull his husband out for him. Levi asleep before him for once, perhaps because he'd woken Eren up. Eren turns around so they're face to face. Looking at his mate's relaxed and resting features. All on account of him, Eren thinks, pride welling within his breast. Levi is so handsome in his eyes. Strong. Cool. As he is passionate and wild. For all his constraints. Eren is free within the control that he exerts over them. Responsible and loyal. Eren loves Levi.

He can't imagine being any more happy than this.

His tears on his pillow joyful as he thinks of the years ahead.

Eren wondering what their next child will look like.

If they'll fulfill papa's wish.

As if sensing Eren's happiness, Levi's brow knocks to his within his slumber. His arms around Eren gathering him closer.

An uncharacteristic turn of his lips as he sleeps, an eased smile.

That Levi can make such a face in his sleep, as he rests next to Eren.

It fills Eren's entire heart.

Eren smiling in return as he falls back asleep next to his husband.

He can't wait for summer to begin.

\--

Mikasa is finishing her last few days of school before summer break. She's really looking forward to it, already planning a whole bunch of stuff she was going to help mama with, all the work she needs to do with papa, and all the books she's going to read to little Li who's with papa at the moment. They're at the clinic for a particularly bad spider bite. Li not feeling well all day. His ankle swollen where the bite is. They figure some medicine will help, and want to check out if it's more dangerous than some itchiness. He'd suddenly thrown up so they're concerned if an allergy may be involved. Eren alarmed on feeling Li's suddenly heated brow, urging Levi to hurry.

Since Mikasa will be home soon and Eren can't have her coming home to an empty house. He works in the garden as he waits for her as Levi takes Li to be treated. Another half an hour or so and she'll be coming up the hill.

Eren decides to check up on the plants in the greenhouse before going back into the house. Feeling something is wrong as he steps in. How long it's been, it may have been since exactly when he'd left the greenhouse yesterday. Certain plants he can tell already wilted, or unrecoverable. Eren sets to investigate the cause of the change in temperature. Cooler than it should be. He finds it. The cause is a large hole in the wall near the ground in one of the corners. The wall looks like it'd been cleanly sawed through. Eren not doubting a person must have done it and it was not a matter of the weather or an animal digging. As in front of the hole is a gift box.

Red ribbon tied around it.

Eren looks around the greenhouse.

Sweating despite that it's no longer warmer in here than it is outside.

The rows of once flourishing greenery make him feel more visible than he is. He squats down to untie the ribbon. Opening the box.

Inside covered in wrapping tissue is a book.

Eren recognises it.

His childhood book of fairytales that'd been left at the Fritz estate.

Eren picks up the worn copy, running a hand over the cover, feeling the familiar engraved markings.

The greenhouse quiet all but for his pounding heart, his short breaths as he opens the book up to the marked page.

The story marked, is the one big brother had read to him that moonlit night.

Tucked not only at the beginning of the story the red string marker, but another envelope addressed to him.

Eren feels his chest clench as he grits his teeth. Not understanding why this has to happen. Hadn't what had happened before been enough?

There's another pile of photos.

Eren begins to flip through them.

From afar, Eren and his family at the beach.

A night during a festival, at a stall selling jewelry. Levi holding up an earring next to Eren's face that he thought might look good on him. Matching his pretty eyes his dear husband had told him. Eren letting Levi decide. They'd bought a different pair than the one pictured.

A photo of Eren alone, walking from the grocery store.

He and Levi had been so careful since that incident to always keep together. They'd allowed some freedom as the years passed and they seemed safe. Whatever Zeke had planned, or wanted. It didn't matter, because this- this had stopped.

Eren remains crouched with the book and photos in his lap, unmoving for too long a time. Afraid he's being watched. Afraid he will be found holding another unwanted gift.

Mikasa, his baby girl will be home soon.

Mr Levi and little Li too.

Eren moves on to the next photograph. Older than the rest like last time.

Him eating breakfast in the courtyard at the Fritz estate.

After he'd been allowed out of his room in what must have been almost a year.

All that time before had been invested in grooming him, training him.

To be like he is in the next photo.

On his hands and knees, his large ass pushed back for the camera. Him ordered to spread the cheeks of his ass with his hands so the potential clients can have an idea of how big his ass is. And so they can see how tight his asshole will be for their pleasure.

The picture behind this one, focusing on his anus and his always dripping cunt beneath it.

He'd been told that should his pussy be occupied with too many cocks to fit any more, his asshole can be fucked too. Dina had given him an estimate of the usual amount of cocks an Omega can take at a time. She confident that since Eren, who'd been excelling in all his training. His body highly receptive to the drugs. A born and bred bitch. That he'll have no problem exceeding that limit. She'll make sure to encourage it amongst his patrons. So his pussy and ass can be fucked at the same time, by numerous Alphas for as long as his body wants.

Eren roughly shoves the photos back into the envelope. Unsure if he can read the letter without crying.

Eren tries, confused as the letter is not a letter but a story. Almost exactly like the story his big brother had read him only with some modifications. Disgusting and graphic. Through the story Eren used to love as a child, Zeke has rewritten it to tell him how he's going to violate Eren's hot and tight asshole. He's going to fill him up there, once he's filled up his pussy nice and good. He knows Eren has been waiting, like that princess in that tower for her prince to save her. His princess only needs to endure the tower a little longer. Zeke will make sure once they're reunited Eren will never forget the feel of his cock inside him, ever. Like how it is in this fairytale. The princess and prince together. Forever and, ever.

Eren struggles to put the letter back into the envelope with the photos.

He has to tell Levi-

Bolting up, the book shut around the envelope and its contents. Eren turns to the greenhouse door. Prepared to leave but his legs won't move as he thinks about it. Levi's face last night in bed. When they'd made love and Levi had told him he wanted another baby with Eren. Mr Levi finally getting the peace and happiness he deserves. The comfort Eren has always wanted to give him. The peace, that happiness will be wrecked once more with this. Levi will no doubt be angry as he'd been before. He'd done so much already to protect Eren, their children. And yet it kept returning. This horrible nightmare of reality. Eren doesn't want it. He doesn't want Levi to worry or suffer anymore. No doubt Levi will feel he hadn't done enough. He will blame himself and heap the responsibility of all this happening to Eren on his shoulders. Levi always thinks because he's so strong he has to carry everything. That he has to protect Eren from everything. That as long as Eren smiles that's enough.

Eren wants Levi to smile too.

And Eren can smile... more easily can't he?

So long as he can stay in this fairytale, in this dream he has always wanted to reach.

Can he keep carrying this hope for his dream to continue, if all he has to do is keep smiling?

Eren comes to this conclusion.

So long as he keeps smiling in front of Levi everything will be okay.

His steps are sturdy, a march as he heads out of the greenhouse, conviction in his heart even as fear and doubt bite at it.

\--

Eren pats down the soil with a shovel. 

He'd buried the book, the envelope and everything- deep in the ground of a plot he'd been working on. Meant for some rose bushes he'd been growing that he wanted to transfer out from their pots. He'd gone ahead and made the transfer, figuring their thorny vines will keep many away.

"Mama! I'm home!" he hears Mikasa familiarly call from the front of the house. She emerges from the flap from the store front, at the kitchen doorway where she turns to look out to the backyard. The door to it wide open. Eren had barely made it. "Welcome home," he says, coming back into the house, washing his hands. He had no time to put on his gardening gloves so there's a lot of dirt to be washed away. His hands cleaned as Levi returns too, with Li. A bandage with salve on his ankle and some medicine prescribed as a precaution but he should be alright, the Doctor had said. It wasn't an allergy. Eren relieved.

Both Mikasa and Li served a snack. Li telling Mikasa how he's fine. It's not a big deal. Mikasa warning him to be more careful in the garden. Not all bugs are safe. Right mama?

"Eren?" Levi says, Eren hearing everything as if it were far away, his own thoughts clouding over as what he'd just done- he hopes it will be enough. To stay here.

"What is it darling?" Eren says, smiling. Levi regarding him a moment. Another.

"I asked your Uncle about the kids staying over for the week next month. He says he'll get everything in order. Kruger also said Shadis is pretty excited for the company. Poor bastard doesn't have any family of his own."

"I'll have to prepare something for them as thanks, perhaps a cake?"

"Oh cake!" Li says looking up from his plate of grapes and chunks of cheese.

Mikasa nodding, as she chews the brie in her mouth.

Eren laughs, "What kind of cake should it be?"

Levi almost scoffs, "They'll eat whatever you make Eren. None of those bachelors know how to cook."

Eren saunters over to Levi, "Is that so sir? I might recall I went through many fry pans because of you."

"Oi oi now. No need to bring up ancient history. I replaced them all didn't I?"

"It wasn't so long ago Mr Levi!" 

Laughter. Smiles. Jokes.

A warm kitchen.

A comfortable home.

His beloved family.

Eren has decided already he must-

\--

Carry his own sins.

That is what he has decided he must do. So Mr Levi won't worry or anguish. So their children remain innocent. So their future will happen. Eren has not given up hope. Not when Mr Levi has taught him so much. Given him so much. The distant, crashing waves, breaking along the shore. Breaking breaking breaking breaking- a memory, another and another.

Another another another another another

Crashing crashing crashing crashing

Eren is sure he can do this.

And because he has decided to believe in himself.

Without relying on Levi as he does so, despite that Levi is here with him.

Eren ends up making the same mistake again.

Like last time.

It's the wrong choice.

He doesn't know.

He doesn't know.

He doesn't-

And so it tumbles down.

That hope he'd decided to cling to, that he'd been both warned about and granted.

Because.

"Li?" he'd been there a moment ago, clinging to Eren's apron or skirt when Eren wore a dress; as he typically does while Eren readies some food or washes the dishes. This evening, Eren preparing a predinner snack, since Levi needed to pick up a few things at the grocery store for tonight before they can start dinner. He'd gone to pick up Mikasa too, from her last day of school. Summer at last. Eren calls out again, trying to keep the panic out of his voice, "Li! Where are you? Li?!"

Eren hadn't heard him go upstairs for the bathroom.

Most likely-

And Eren sees.

The backdoor is partially opened.

Eren had left it like that to let fresh air in. The kitchen shaded and cool, a stark contrast to the sunny, heated day outside. Eren blinks against the light as he opens the door further. The crack would have been enough for Li to slip through if he was being sneaky enough. He was certainly quiet enough, both he and Mikasa. Eren unable to keep the panic out of his voice- since mama and papa had told him before that they shouldn't be separated. Everyone must know where the other is at all times. Because, because-!

"Li!" Eren calls, about to run further into the yard.

"Mama."

Li emerges from around the house, Eren wasting no time to take his hand and pull him back in. Trying to keep the tremble out from his grip as he tells Li, once they're back in the kitchen together. The backdoor shut and locked.

"Li," Eren says, crouching down to him, cupping his face. Eren strokes at his soft black hair. It wispy about his shoulders. Reminding Eren of how it'd been like when Li had been an infant. The painful pang in Eren's heart bleeding through.

"You really scared mama. Mama was worried when he didn't see you. Why did you go off on your own into the backyard without saying anything?"

Li turns his gaze down, remorseful and chided.

"Sorry mama."

Eren slips down onto his knees, hugging his son. Upset to have upset him. Just a child. Trying his best to follow all the rules papa and mama have. But curious and playful, no matter how subdued his temperament is. Perhaps a butterfly had flown in? And flown out..? And so little Li had followed it, as he often does when they're out in the garden together.

"As long as you understand it's alright baby boy. Don't do it again okay?" Eren says, cupping Li's face again. He kisses his brow. Getting back to his feet. He pats Li's head, Li looking up at him to make sure he isn't upset with him anymore. Eren feels like he needs more comforting than his son, as he can't stop smoothing his fingers across his hair. Touching his shoulder to guide him back with him so Eren can finish cutting up these carrots. 

Li stops him, tugging at his apron.

"Mama. For you."

Li holds up by the ties around it, a small parcel, wrapped in brown paper. Stamped and addressed.

"Where did you get this?" Eren asks.

"Postman," Li says, pointing to the backdoor.

Eren's brow furrows in confusion. Had he not noticed the knocking on the front door for the delivery? Or had the postman been confused since the house's front is typically a closed shop? And so had thought to check the back. It was odd the postman didn't call out to him.

The parcel is small but too thick to fit in the letter box attached to the front of their house.

Eren also unsure why he hadn't heard the front gate too. But he'd been out of sorts lately. His heat would be coming soon and it always throws him off- before, during, after it.

And if the postman thought Li sneaking around, was trying to play hide and seek as children do, then it's possible he'd pass the parcel onto him without a word. Not wanting to mess up the game. Li is small, but appears more mature than his age. Why didn't Eren notice this in his hand to begin with? Eren so fixated on getting him back into the house, to safety. Eren flips the parcel about, front to back. Wondering if Levi ordered anything to surprise him like he sometimes does. Or if it was Uncle Kenny who always sent them some random interesting thing he'd thought was cool on one of his faraway trips. Where ever he was hiding about currently. A way to say he was alive without revealing to who the exact where. Since there's no from address usually. Only to, and the postmark. This parcel the same as that. Eren cuts the tie with a knife and tears off the wrap. Seeing why it'd been addressed to him and not Levi. Or the whole family.

It's a box of chocolates.

Eren's sweet tooth is notorious. He thinks it's very nice that Uncle Kenny sent this. Mr Levi no doubt would have been annoyed had Kenny sent these under Levi's name instead even if it would have ended up for Eren anyway. His husband is not big on sweets. His slice of the wedding cake, minuscule. Especially next to Eren's cut. Eren remembers, laughing to himself.

He sets the small box of chocolates on the table and removes the lid. Already tempted despite that he should heed what he tries to teach the children. He should wait until after he's had his supper. Just one he thinks, and he'll put the rest away. He picks up a piece, dark chocolate with pink lines of frosting crossing over the top. Eren tries to find a piece that is lighter, thinking to find a milk chocolate piece for Li to have. It'll be a secret between the two of them. And they can share the rest with papa and Mikasa after dinner. Eren's hand hovering over the piece he's about to pick up as he chews the piece of dark chocolate. Cracking it open so the filling spills across his tongue. Eren surprised by how salty it is- thinks about how-

It kind of tastes like.

Li tugs at Eren's apron again. Eren's hand lifted to his mouth in horror.

"What's wrong mama?" Li is asking, "It's not good?"

It's not.

What's inside these chocolates are-

It's cum.

Not wanting to startle or upset Li more than he already has. Knowing if he makes too big a deal anyway, that Li may worriedly tell papa. Eren forces himself to swallow what's in his mouth. Forcing a smile to his lips as he replies.

"No. These chocolate aren't good at all my darling. They must have spoiled in the heat," Eren realises he should have noticed how odd it was, that none of the chocolates in the box had melted in the summer heat so they couldn't have been sent from far away, they can't be from Uncle Kenny, "Mama is going to have to throw them away. Don't tell papa okay?"

Eren strokes the top of Li's head gently, he crouches down to his level once more. His hands at Li's shoulders, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Promise mama won't you? Papa will be mad that mama... wasted money on chocolates that aren't good, so, it's a secret okay?"

Li nods, serious on seeing how serious mama is, "I promise mama."

"Good," Eren says, stroking his cheek. Eren drawing a sharp breath.

"How about we get you into your chair and we can have a snack that's good. Alright my darling?"

Li nods, when secured in his seat. Eren moves the chocolates to the counter. He finds some little cheese crackers for Li to munch on while Eren- 

He calls up Levi to see where he is. Eren's voice chipper as he confirms Levi's not yet at the grocery store. Levi had picked up Mikasa just now. She had taken _forever_ (Eren scolds him for the exaggeration) to say bye to her friends she may not see as much until summer break is over. Thanking her teachers, who were thanking him for what a lovely daughter they have. A sharp and model student. All very happy that Mikasa had brought them all muffins she'd baked with mama as a bye bye gift.

Levi asks him why he's calling, if something happened- Eren tells him right away the problem.

They're almost out of eggs and he wanted to cook... something with a lot of eggs for dinner, so could Mr Levi please pick a lot up? With the other items on the list of course. Levi's silence is confused, he thought he'd figured out what Eren was cooking already by the list. What's all the eggs for? Mikasa is forcefully asserting her input from the backseat of the car ("I know! I know! Papa! Omurice! Mama is going to make omelet rice for dinner!") Eren feeling guilty. Mikasa had been requesting he make it since one of her classmates, that unmentioned friend of Marco's, a boy named Jean she thinks is kind of weird is always bragging about how his mum makes the beeeeest omurice (and she had said beeeeest drawn out exactly like that, in her composed tone of voice) and Mikasa was tired of it. Since she knows her mama's omurice is way better. Eren tells Levi that Mikasa is right... it's omurice tonight... Levi asks if there's anything else he needs to get that's not on the list. Eren adds toilet paper, since they always need that. Byes, and we'll be home soons are said. Eren places his phone down.

Next to the chocolates on the counter.

Making sure he has enough time.

Li still chomping down on his cheese crackers, and drinking his tiny box of grape juice.

Eren moves over to the bin they use for the rubbish they can't turn into compost, or the materials that won't be recycled. The box of chocolates at hand. Eren wants to wash his mouth. He knows from this angle the security camera in their home will see his back and not what he's doing. His reaction. He'll have to check the tapes later to see what had happened today.

Back when this all had started happening and they thought it'd be right away it'd continue, Levi would check the surveillance footage every week. For what he missed when he wasn't in his office, or wasn't paying as rapt attention. As time went by without incident. That weekly routine had turned to every other week. Every month. To every other month. As the years passed and they had grown comfortable.

And now here it was happening.

In rapid succession.

Eren will make sure to get rid of that tape, so Mr Levi won't have to worry. He'd already gotten rid of the tape with the day of the problem in the greenhouse. And hadn't been caught. To keep up the pretense, he pretends to tend to the greenhouse, too scared to tell Levi about the hole or get caught patching it up, being asked how, when, why. Levi will know. He'll ask him what he did. Eren can't tell him. He wants to protect Levi too.

Eren flips over the box so the chocolates fall into the liner, he'll add rubbish from other bins to this one from throughout the house and hurry to take this to the outside haul out for the collectors. Once he makes sure-

He bites at his bottom lip, as he sees behind the tray of chocolate, taped to the bottom of the box. Is another envelope. Eren peels it off. Dropping the box into the bin too. He opens this envelope. Giving it his all, for his hands not to shake. Knowing the motion extending to his arms will be seen in the camera footage. A precaution in case he can't get to the tape in time.

Instead of like the previous times there are no recent photos of him or of him with his family.

It's another old photo.

One he realises in growing horror he had no idea had been taken.

It's him in his new room at the Fritz estate.

He's naked. No longer used to wearing clothes from his education, along with his body having become accustomed to the drugs even though he was no longer being forced to take them. He'd figured at night when he's sleeping he wouldn't wear anything so he's more comfortable. It'd been a futile effort, especially those first weeks. Encroaching summer not helping. His body always hot and responsive. He couldn't sleep with his pussy so wet. An aching gnawing hunger in him. So he'd touched himself.

This photo is of him masturbating.

His hand between his legs as he'd pushed his fingers inside his cunt, to try to find some sort of relief. Since he was no longer being punished for pleasuring himself without permission by Lady Dina. He often did it every night, his body remembering how it'd been trained to feel. He had no idea that as he did that someone had been-

Eren hurriedly flips to the next photo, expecting more like these of him.

It's not.

He has to force himself to remain upright as he sees in the photo-

A massive, long and erect cock.

The photo behind it, of the man whose cock this is, pumping it.

And the photo behind that of his cock cumming. There's so much cum. No doubt some of that cum used for the chocolates. Eren's hand flies to cover over his mouth as he feels his stomach contract in revulsion. No time to wash his mouth, he can still taste it. The chocolate and its contents. No doubt everything... and the man in the photos whose cock you can see. Along with some of his torso. His big brother... it's Zeke... Zeke had- Eren should have known. He should have been more cautious. Foolishly thinking another few years would go by like last time. He should have... he shouldn't have...

Eren puts the photos back in the envelope and then into his bag hanging on the wall rack in the kitchen where they also hang the spare keys. If asked about it he'll claim it's coupons. He's washing his hands, as Mikasa and Levi return home. Eren feeling like the next time another gift appears it'll happen like this too. Soon. Too soon.

Levi comes over to kiss his wife after he sets down the groceries. Helping Mikasa put them away. Mikasa telling Eren how ready she is. For the omurice that she will help mama cook, and get the rice going for him. Eren resumes chopping the vegetables, changing it to be diced for the fried rice they'll need to make instead of a snack. Levi is lifting Li out from his chair, asking if Li wants to help papa tidy up his side of the bedroom with him. So Mikasa and he can have a clean room together. 

Eren helps Mikasa with the summer coursework she insists on starting now as they wait for the rice to finish cooking. Mikasa finishing a section, content with her progress for the meanwhile. Her step with a bounce in it as she helps Eren cook the omurice.

Each dish of the omurice, customised by her. Drawing with ketchup and mayo, atop the steaming fluffy folded egg- a flower for mama, a heart for papa, a beetle for lil Li that everyone is impressed by, especially Li. Calling "big sis is the best!" Mikasa so happy. She draws a bunny for herself.

An usual routine follows after dinner.

\--

Levi's hand is gripping in Eren's hair.

Their bedroom cool and dark, the window cracked open in anticipation for tomorrow's summer heat. Eren is on his knees on the floor as Levi sits on the bed. Eren's head bobbing back and forth as he sucks Levi off and takes him down his throat.

Levi grunting, amazed at how eager Eren is. They'd barely finished getting ready for bed, the children put to theirs, when Eren had pounced on him. Pressing his body to his, pleading, practically begging that Levi let him suck his cock tonight. Levi not about to tell Eren no. Figuring it's his incoming heat that's causing Eren to be more promiscuous than he usually is.

Eren's soft lips, his hot tongue, and careful teeth. Wet and slick, Eren sucking around him. Thirstily, desperately. As if this was what he was waiting for all day. Eren pants and gasps as he tastes and feels Levi's hard and throbbing cock in his pretty mouth.

"Is it that good sweetheart? My angel. You're perfect."

Eren is adorable, trying to nod with his head held down. Levi thrusting his hips up, his cock deeper down Eren's throat. Eren's hands clutching at his thighs as he tries to swallow Levi deeper. Hastily gulping down his cum. Jerking his head up once he feels Levi begin to draw his cock of his mouth. The length of it sliding across Eren's coaxing tongue, licking at him. Eren moaning, panting harshly as Levi's cum spurts over his tongue. Eren greedily drinking him. 

Upset when Levi doesn't return his cumming cock down his throat. Levi only manages to spill some of his cum onto Eren's face. His hand mistakenly moving from Eren's hair to the back of his neck. Eren follows him up as he tries to scoot back on the bed for a better shot. Taking his cock back into his mouth himself, to catch the rest of his ejaculation. Set on tasting, drinking all of Levi's cum tonight.

Even after they've settled down, and cleaned up any of the mess on the bed. Eren licking at what had regretfully got on his face, from his fingers which had wiped at it. Levi is surprised when Eren doesn't get out of bed to brush his teeth like he usually does. When he's not in heat rather. Fussy and considerate. Since he'll want Levi to kiss him with a clean mouth. His heat really was coming soon, given how it's already effecting him if he's like this. Levi anticipates it may be more potent than last time. It's fortunate they live in a remote area.

Eren fast asleep, having got what he wanted. Levi kisses his brow, then his lips.

Counting the stars he can see out the window as he drifts off soon enough.

Completely at ease with Eren sleeping comfortably against him.

\--

After today it will finally be the awaited week of his heat.

Eren is packing up the meat pie and the blueberry cake he'd made for Uncle Kruger and Mr Shadis, to thank them for their hospitality and for looking after his and Levi's children for the week. Mikasa has finished most of her summer work already but she promises mama and papa she will get it done by the time they meet again, and will not only play games and watch TV with Uncle Kruger and new Uncle Shadis.

Levi has loaded their luggage into the car, he'll take them down to the Uncles' residence in the old district and come home as soon as he can. He's already bolted up the house securely, if Eren sees anything suspicious from the surveillance cameras, or detects anything out of the ordinary. He should call him first. And in the worst case scenario... the police. Levi would like to avoid that if he can given Eren's condition. Depending how strong his heat is it may not be safe to call outside help. In this day and age where almost all Omegas have blended peacefully into society by the Fritz Doctrine. Eren is now considered a rare and even radical exception.

It is how he has chosen to live his life. His mother the same.

After Levi has loaded the food into the car, Eren kisses both Mikasa and Li on the cheek, them returning the kiss just the same.

"Be good while visiting Uncle Kruger and Mr Shadis alright you two? Remember to pick up after yourselves and don't go anywhere where an adult can't see you."

"'Yes mama,'" they say almost in unison, Eren smiles at them. Mikasa buckling herself up. Tall enough without a booster already. Papa straps Li into his carseat. Closing all the doors, he returns to Eren. Wrapping his arms around him, to kiss him. Eren kissing him back, his tongue in his mouth. Tasting at him. Dangerous. Eren pressed close against him. He smells so good. He always does, but with his heat-

"Let's go!" Mikasa is calling from the car, realising what's taking papa so long. Unusually impatient. Levi reveals the source of it.

"I told her once we're on the road if she's hungry... she can have some of papa's don't-tell-mama-car-snacks."

"Mr Levi!"

"Yeah. The hot pepper crisps."

"She'll burn her mouth off!"

"She already has, that's why she loves them."

Eren swats his arm, disapprovingly pursing his lips. Forgetting his anger once Levi cups his face and kisses him more. A few drops of rain pitter pattering around them. The day cloudy and unusually cool. A belated shower in the works. It looks like it will pass throughout today.

"Papa!" Mikasa calls. Levi kicking his own car, making it rock. Li laughing in his carseat. Levi still cupping Eren's face not sparing Mikasa a glance as she pouts at him from the window, Levi's voice pissed off "Oi! Shut up in there you brat! I'm trying to kiss mama in peace!"

Eren leaning in for Levi's next kiss. Mikasa decides to wait, only one to push it when she knows she has the advantage. She sits back and opens her sketchbook. Asking Li what to draw before he inevitably falls asleep. He always falls asleep on drives.

"Wait darling," Eren tells Levi, as they heatedly draw apart. Eren rushing into the house, he comes back out with a large dark blue umbrella. Stars patterned atop the waterproof fabric. Travelers along the walls on the edges. "Take this. I think you will need it more than I."

Since Eren most certainly will not be leaving the house for the next week, and days after it. 

Going through his heat, then recuperating from it.

"Thank you Eren," Levi says, kissing him on the cheek. Supposing he should leave now so he can give Mikasa her crisps and they can stop getting rained on. Levi escorts Eren back to the house. Levi locking it up once Eren is safe inside. The umbrella in the shot gun seat where Eren would have rode with him if he didn't think his heat was going to cause problems. It'd be dangerous for Levi while he's driving.

The rain gradually falling harder the closer they get down the mountain to the old district.

Once Li is steadily asleep, Levi passes Mikasa her long awaited crisps.

Mikasa putting away the requested drawing of a butterfly to eat them.

Even from the front seat, from the opening of the bag alone Levi can smell the heat of the red pepper flavour, wafting out.

He glances in his rear view mirror, to check out Mikasa's excited expression. Cute. Endearing. Her eyes sparkling in delight at the prospect of what mama had warned about happening. They really are that spicy, her and papa's favourite crisps.

\--

"With how the rain has been we were worried you wouldn't make it," Kruger is saying as he helps Levi unload the luggage. Tiny suitcases, Mikasa's heavier than Li's. She must have added some stuff while they weren't paying attention. Mikasa and Li already inside with Mr Shadis who has hot chocolate waiting for them. Imagine that he'd said? Summer hot chocolate. With summer marshmallows! The rain is coming down hard. Levi is glad Eren lent him the umbrella even if his trips outside are brief.

Mikasa had brought the cake in. Shadis already cutting into it and letting the kids have a piece despite that they haven't had lunch yet. Levi had heard Shadis is a strict and rigid man, terrifying during his days on the police force. It seems he's gotten a touch (or two) lax during retirement. Levi decides he won't snitch to mama, if they promise to brush their teeth every night even without papa or mama there to remind them.

He brings in the rest of the food. Also heavier than he thought, mama must have added more to the bag at some point. He sees as Shadis puts everything away. Not only the meat pie. Some baked potatoes. A vegetable salad and a fruit salad. Some wrapped dinner rolls. The past couple days Eren had also been preparing meals for them to eat easily during his heat and after it. Eren had really worked hard. Levi doing the usual cleaning tasks. Finishing up his work. The works. Everything should be prepared.

"Not going to stay and chat a bit?" Kruger asks, half a joke as he follows Levi out after Levi had kissed his children, told them to not be damn brats or else. A nod to Shadis. Levi propping open the umbrella, stepping out into the pelting rain. Kruger lighting a cigarette outside the house on account of the kids. Taking a drag.

Levi noticing as he approaches his car, parked parallel on the muddy roadside that it's tilted on the right back end. Fuck.

"Hey Kruger!"

Kruger stamps out his cigarette and draws his hood up.

Seeing what the problem is as he gets closer.

"That's a nasty flat," he says as they both look where the tire is ripped. It must have happened as he'd parked, and he hadn't noticed the sound of the air escaping from the heavy rain. They try to find the cause of the rip, thinking it may even be imbedded in the tire, they'll wait to confirm once the tire has been changed.

Levi opens the trunk to retrieve the spare and the jack. Kruger holding the umbrella over Levi as he gets to work. Not paying heed to the water and mud at his ankles, his knees. Kruger looking out for any passing vehicles, a tad unlikely given the area and the increasingly horrendous weather. A storm pouring over them. Lightning flashing in the distance. The thunder had been rolling closer to them since Levi got down from the mountain. Not the best time for a leisure drive through this rural area.

The hubcap removed, and some of the tire nuts loosened. The jack is used to lift the car. With some resistance from the muddy ground. Eventually the car is lifted enough to finish replacing the tire. The rest of the labour easier after that. Levi thanks Kruger for holding the umbrella for him though it did little for his shoes or trousers. Returning the jack to the back of the car, Kruger and Levi inspect the busted tire under the trunk lid's light. Trying to determine what made the rip. Levi had searched around beneath the car and around the area to see if there was metal debris or a large nail that'd been over looked but they'd found nothing around the tire. Inside they see the cause. Lodged into the inner metal frame of the tire. Embedded into it is a bullet.

"They must have shot from a distance if we didn't see anyone approach and there's no footsteps aside ours. Whoever did this has training. They must have masked the sound of the shots with a silencer... but even then we should have heard something. Between the thunder... the TV on in the house... I must be getting old," Kruger considers, even under those conditions he should have heard something. The fact is if he had heard, he of all people had mistaken it for thunder anyway.

"Who would go to this shitting trouble," Levi says not asking, having a hunch. Not knowing why. Dread cold like the rainfall unrelenting around them.

"If they can shoot this good-"

"Why haven't they shot either of us? Seems a lot of trouble to try to get you into a car accident. Sorry, I don't think that's it. They wanted you to fix that tire. Probably to give them time to do whatever they're really planning."

"Fuck," Levi says, thinking of Eren back at the house. Alone. Waiting for him. Levi delayed between the tire and the weather, "I have to hurry home. Please keep an eye out Kruger."

"Of course," Kruger says, "I'll go tell Shadis what's going on. I'll contact the police as well. They may have trouble getting here quick due to the storm but this merits investigation." 

Kruger looks past the fields, its fencing, to the woods. Where the bullet could have been shot from. He's almost certain. What direction. Trying to think what the objective is since they're still alive. Who the enemy would be given what Levi had told him before. 

Kruger thinking aloud.

"There's a real beast in there."

Levi unhearing to his comment, already back in the car. The trunk closed. Engine started and lights blaring on. Wipers slashing back and forth across the window as Levi pushes back his damp hair. From the sweat, some of the rain on him as he'd hurried into the vehicle. Not caring about the mess. He needs to get home now. He sets off, making a u-turn in the empty road. Going faster than he should down this road and under these conditions. The real trial will be once he has to go up the mountain. Levi praying to those crummy goddesses he doesn't always believe in that the storm would have passed over the mountain already. So it'll be safe returning up it.

Levi docks his phone into the holder on the dash by the radio. He calls Eren. Hoping he's not too far along in his heat, that he can answer. He should have had one more day but it'd started to come early. Already. They should have been more careful. The storm unexpected. The newscast had predicted rain, but not like this.

The couple seconds it takes for Eren to pick up, torture as his mind races a mile a minute.

" _Mr Levi?_ "

"Eren! Don't leave the house under any conditions, got it?"

" _Of course sir,_ " Eren says, his voice a touch breathy. Understandable from his rising heat.

"Sorry. I'm going to be late. The weather is shit and I had a flat tire. How's it looking over there for you? Is it raining like fucking cats and dogs?"

Eren's voice is muffled, he swallows as he manages to say " _It's raining here too sir._ "

"Shit," Levi says, already expecting the worse. He drives on, determined to keep going, the more he hears Eren's voice.

"I'm gunna try and come up the mountain anyway. You think you'll be alright until then? No weird noises? Anything on the surveillance footage?"

" _No sir... it's okay._ "

"Good," Levi is relieved, aside from Eren's heat obviously getting to him, Levi is fortunate Eren is well and coherent. "I'll be there as soon as I can. If any little thing happens that worries you, don't hesitate, call the police. And then call me if you're able to. Got it?"

With his and Kruger's suspicions over his flat tire, Levi hopes involving the police should they have to- won't inconvenience Eren. Levi knowing if he has to make that call; Levi needs to be there as soon as they arrive if not before.

" _Yes sir..._ "

As the weather he drives through keeps getting worse, Levi swears.

"I should have left sooner."

" _It's fine,_ " Eren says, it sounds like he's moving fabric, a blanket. Probably, understandably in bed, " _I-if it's not safe you shouldn't come up the mountain. Stay with the children darling._ "

Levi thought Eren might say that, "Yeah, if it comes to that I will."

" _Keep them protected, look after them won't you? ...the storm is scary._ "

"Yes, Eren."

" _Mr Levi..._ "

"Yeah."

" _I love you._ "

"I love you too, my angel," Levi says, wanting to be with Eren more than anything. His poor mate, vulnerable and having to wait for him again.

" _Stay safe on the road,_ " Eren says, starting to wrap up the conversation. So Levi can concentrate on driving.

"Got it Eren."

" _Good bye..._ "

"Bye."

While there's still light out, however little it is. Levi wants to try. He has to reach Eren.

\--

Levi stops the car.

Nearer to the foot of the mountain he can see it won't be possible to drive up it.

The never ending rain has caused a tremendous mudslide, it ebbing about dangerously. A cliff had collapsed under the strain of the water. No doubt even if by some miracle he could get to Rose to catch the train, he wouldn't be able to take it home either. The train tracks are covered in mud too and rendering service impossible. It's a piece of shit, all this.

Levi gets out of the car, drenched immediately. His already muddied boots caked as the ground beneath him coats and splashes up onto his legs. The rain washing away only so much, he goes to the trunk of the car to take out the bright torch they use for camping typically. To help him see in the increasing dark of falling night, it following this vicious storm. Levi trying to find if there's another way up the mountain, trying to remember what Eren had said about a trail. What he does remember... with the weather and without the proper tools he doesn't have a chance. 

He keeps searching, not wanting to give up until he absolutely has to. He searches for a way until it looks like the landslide will seep over in the direction where he parked. Levi no longer a safe distance away. He tries to quell his intuition. Blaming instinct. Nothing has happened in over three years since the incident of that night. Eren is locked up in the house, he should be safe. From the phone call a couple hours ago he said all was well. His only concern for their children, Levi's well being. If Levi gets injured, sick, or even dies in this storm, that'd be sheer stupidity. 

Levi returns to the car, alarmed as he sees his phone is going off. A stack of missed calls. He'd left the phone in the holder, thinking the further he went along the foot of the mountain the crummier the reception would be.

He picks up.

It's Shadis.

Calling to tell him-

"Mikasa... he's taken her. Your daughter- she's been kidnapped!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next update will be at the beginning of october; updates will now be monthly instead of weekly, thank you for your understanding

Having answered the call from Shadis, Levi is told-

That he needs to return as soon as possible if he hasn't gotten up the mountain yet. Since Mikasa has been kidnapped. A man had broken in. Light of hair, bespectacled. Broad of shoulder and tremendously strong, he'd at first tried to take Li but Mikasa had intervened, protecting her little brother. So the culprit had taken her instead; he had been armed with a gun, threatening them with it. Shadis apologises, he'd not been ready. The criminal had fled with Mikasa, just as Kruger had emerged from upstairs with his shot gun. 

Kruger had told Shadis he thinks he shot the kidnapper in the arm at least, but whoever they are- they have training. They'd kept on going, getting away... Mikasa with them. Mikasa passed out from the chloroform they'd used. Kruger had went back upstairs to put on more suitable clothes and get more equipment. He was pursuing the kidnapper even as Shadis speaks; he'd told Shadis to tell Levi that most likely the culprit has a hideout in the woods. Kruger thinks he has a good chance he can locate them. Aside the woods, there's nowhere else to hide here... and with the weather conditions it'd be hard to escape. Is Levi able to drive back to them?

Levi thinks he'll make it, but Shadis is correct. Once Levi returns to the house it'll be impossible to continue driving. Unsafe. Before the power had gone out, on Shadis's TV the news had made a flash report to say this was the worst storm in centuries to hit Shiganshina. There were warnings to get to higher ground if you are located in the potential areas that are being flooded. Luckily Shadis and Kruger's place is not one of them. Also warnings to avoid going up or down the mountain area for the foreseen mudslides. All residents were advised to not go outside during the storm unless absolutely necessary, an emergency. As the TV and the lights had snapped off, the power going off- what had caught them unawares of the kidnapper who'd broken in through a window in the living room. They'd been in the kitchen making more hot chocolate on the gas range stove. They'd thought it the wind that'd broken the glass.

And then-

Shadis apologises profusely, self depreciatory. Kruger had already told him to be on guard. As Kruger had, he’d called the police but between them assisting medical services for people highly endangered due to the storm and needing to be evacuated to higher land or caught in some accident from the storm, the lines were busy and there may not be the manpower necessary to send back up their way anyway. Which is why Kruger had gone out after the culprit right away. Though Levi knows Kruger would have set out regardless. Levi tells Shadis he'll be there soon. Hanging up.

A former spy, a retired police chief, when Levi joins them- merely an architect of a successful company. A military brat. What would they be able to do to get Mikasa back? With this devilish storm that apparently hadn't been predicted, no mention of it in the weather reports of the days following to now. How can they fight this?

Mikasa is a tough girl, and given her actions to protect Li... Levi grits his teeth thinking about how scared they must be. Li who no doubt is worried for his self sacrificing big sister. Mikasa in the kidnapper's clutches... the kidnapper... who must be Zeke Fritz. By the description Shadis had given, it's him. A beast mad enough to move even in conditions such as this. He had been waiting for this opportunity, when they let their guard down after all these years. Levi curses him, even as something feels off about the whole situation. Like there is a missing piece, but Levi can't concentrate on that. He has to focus on getting back his daughter, keeping his word to Eren. It is a parent's duty to protect their children. Eren is not here to fight with him, so Levi must head on alone. If he cannot even save their daughter... their first born child- conceived from the moment of their reunion- cool headed and boastfully strong willed Mikasa. Who had done her duty as a big sister too. Who deserves a brilliant future from them, having been born into this world by them-

Levi will not be able to face Eren.

The third child they wanted to bring into this world.

How can he ask that of Eren if he cannot even save, protect- the children they already have?

That they love, treasure, cherish.

Levi cannot let Eren down, he'd given his word.

Shadis makes sure it's him before letting him into the house. Levi sees Shadis has already swept up the broken glass and boarded up the window as best as he could. Candles lighting up the house. Levi apologises for the mud he tracks into the home. Li rushing to him tearfully, Levi surprised to see him awake at this hour. Levi crouches down before Li hits his dirty legs. His arms open to accept his distraught son. Keeping it together up until papa had returned. Levi hugs him tight.

"All my fault!" Li bawls, "Big sis! Big sis is gone!"

Levi gently strokes the top of Li's head, moving back to look at him as he speaks to him.

"Calm down, Li. It's the bastard who took Mikasa who is at fault."

"B-but!" Li starts, Levi shakes his head. His frown stern and steely gaze unflinching, Li quiets at the sight of his sturdy papa and wipes his own tears away with his tiny fists. Listening intently. Trying to be brave.

"You didn't know that would happen Li. Neither did Kruger, Shadis, or papa. We all didn't know."

"What about... big sis?" Li asks.

Levi shakes his head, "Mikasa neither. That's why we have to respect the choice she made. It was the choice she made that she knew she'd regret least given the circumstances. You probably don't understand all that papa is saying. But know this. When it all comes down to it, what happened to Mikasa is not your fault. Your big sister loves you very much Li. Don't feel guilty about her courage, be proud you have such a brave sister protecting you."

Li nods, getting some of it. Too many big words, but the ones he knows get through to him.

"Let's get ready for bed. Mama will be upset if you stay up any longer past bed time."

Levi rises, his hand still on Li's head in reassurance.

"Don't worry Li. Mr Kruger is doing his best to bring back Mikasa. Papa will go help him too once you're all nice and cozy dreaming. You gotta keep safe alright? That's what big sis fights for."

In the case Kruger is unable to bring Mikasa back alone, he'll come back for Levi's help or Shadis's. Eren Kruger. The real Eren Kruger. That man is like a cat. He must have nine lives to get done what he had before. There's no doubt in Levi's mind if he doesn't bring Mikasa back, he will find out where she's being held. Levi hopes so, and chooses to believe so. Even if Kruger only has a couple of those extra lives left to spare. He'll use them if he must. As Eren's Uncle and Mikasa's Great Uncle, the fearsome spy known as 'The Owl' during his hayday. He will get it done.

"Let's trust in Mr Kruger," Levi says, "and Mikasa too."

Levi looks over at Shadis, whose expression is more guilty than ever. Until realising what Levi has said had not only been directed at Li. For Li. But him as well. Levi nodding to him. Shadis nods in return. They will trust in Kruger, and get through this storm.

Shadis speaks kindly to Li, offering his hand as he tells him-

"Little Li, let Uncle Shadis help you get ready for bed as your father washes up alright?"

Li takes Shadis's hand, going up to change and brush his teeth. He falls asleep right away even without a bedtime story. One Mikasa would have read to him had she been here. Looking distraught in his sleep as Levi checks on him in the guest room. Levi changed after a hot shower, shorter than he usually takes. He wants to be prepared for if they are attacked again or Kruger returns and they need to head out immediately.

Shadis has gotten his hostler and is carrying a gun, loaded and ready for any future intruders. Levi doubts Zeke will come back since he has Mikasa. Or send someone else to try again for Li now that the element of surprise is no longer an option. Levi's blood boils as he considers what that ape wants out of all this. That Levi can think of many possibilities, none exactly pinpointing right where he thinks they should. Unnerves him. Why take Mikasa now of all nights? Because of the storm? Since Li was their first target, going for someone weak and smaller, yet taking Mikasa anyway. It is obvious the intended target was just a matter of either or even both of his and Eren's children. Levi wishes he could ask Erwin or Hanji for their thoughts on the situation to get a rounded look at it. They might see what he's missed. But his phone is dead by now, and with the power out he can't charge it. He considers calling from the landline but Kruger returns. Alone. However as Levi had thought-

"I've found out where... he's at with Mikasa," Kruger explaining, as he removes his dripping raincoat, "Like I thought, the woods is the only place to retreat in this area and especially for this situation. With the storm they'll be deadlocked like us for as long as the storm rages."

Shadis adds a log to the fire he's tending to in the hearth to help warm up the house. It cracking as the fire intensifies.

"Alright," Levi says, "What are we working with?"

"I checked a fair range of the area. There appears to be no one else except the kidnapper and Mikasa present in the woods. So we can be sure of changing it from one on one, to one vs two. His hideout is located at the end of these woods next to some fields for farm work."

Kruger heaves a sigh, as if encumbered to tell Levi the next piece of information, "They're in some old castle ruins. I'd underestimated him, thinking they'd be holed up in a hunting cabin like an easy target."

"In other words..." Levi starts, Kruger nodding, "He's taken her up the tower no doubt. He's set up a rifle at the only window, ready to snipe us. I want one of us to act as bait while the other charges in."

Levi nods, "Which one of us will have the honour of doing what?"

"I've planned this for our success. I will act as bait and exchange fire. As I do so, you will break through the door and begin ascending the steps. If he doesn't notice you due to me and the thunder, that will work better in our favour. If he takes notice of you and stops shooting at me to target you from within..."

"Then?"

"I will climb the tower. I may be an old man but I'm not incapable. Allow me to put some of my government funded skills to good use. Fend him off for as long as you can."

"I'm counting on you," Levi says.

Kruger leads Levi to his room, equipment strewn about from earlier when he'd hurriedly gone after the kidnapper. Kruger finds some protective bullet proof gear he can adjust the size on for Levi. Both of them wearing a ragtag of equipment along with their waterproof coats. Levi is surprised Kruger has boots close enough to his size. It'll be easier to cross the woods with the right footwear he'd said.

They rely on Shadis to protect Li. Heading out into the woods. With some provisions and much ammo. Kruger also with a pack for the climbing equipment. Kruger warns Levi should they not be successful through the night, they must wait for day. If the storm has passed by then, Kruger will stay behind to watch the tower to make sure the culprit can't escape. While Levi returns to the house to contact the police. In the day the kidnapper will be easier to apprehend without the cover of night to run under. 

Unfortunately if the storm continues... they might be here for a while. 

\--

Back around when Levi had left with the children, only an hour or so ago. 

Eren is doing his best to finish up all the preparations. Feeling at his limit. He'd done his best to keep it together when Levi was leaving. He'd rubbed an oil on his body that he'd hoped would damper the scent of his heat. It'd done well enough he thinks, though it does nothing to cease the temperature of his body. He can tell his pussy is already extremely wet. Aroused especially, from Levi's kisses before he'd departed.

Eren checks all the doors and windows. Levi had locked them up tight and closed all the shutters and curtains already. He's really double checking in the case Levi asks him if he had. He doesn't want to be scolded.

He drinks a glass of cold water in the kitchen; water stored in their room for when it's too difficult to make the trip downstairs. Eren hoping the water would help cool him down, but it's not possible. He needs his mate. His Alpha. His dear husband. Eren frowns as he hears the rain pound and pound across the roof. The rainfall had only gotten worse as the hours of the day passed.

Eren has a hand to the wall and the railing to help him get up the stairs. He'll lie down and try to sleep until Levi comes back home. Levi will like to see him in their bed, waiting for him. Perverted old man. Eren thinks fondly. Remembering Levi's reaction when he'd first revealed his age. The way his eyes had widened as if it were a big shock and he'd not guessed already. Even more surprised as Eren was unperturbed by how much older Levi is than him. Levi calling him coy, as Eren had praised him. Experienced, endowed. Called him handsome. Levi looking his age when he pulls those all-nighters that Eren warns him about. Working hard is well, only when there's adequate rest to accompany it. Levi telling Eren all he needs to help him reenergise is him. His aloof on the surface, stupidly sentimental mate. Eren smiling to himself as all he can think about is Levi.

Mr Levi had been considerate to leave some of his dirty laundry for him, his clothes still enshrouded in his scent. Eren intends to make a nest of it on their bed as he waits. To help calm himself down.

He opens their bedroom door, prepared to lie down.

His whole body stilling in shock.

On the bed.

His and Mr Levi's bed.

Sitting in the centre of it.

Is that large monkey plush Zeke had gifted him many nights before their intended wedding. The very one he'd hid his means of escape in. Had torn the head from.

Eren hugs his arms around his body. He closes his eyes shut tightly. Opening them and hoping, that what he'd seen was not really there. His mind playing tricks. But the monkey plush is still there even after he opens his eyes. Unable to avoid it. Deny it. Eren hobbles over slowly to the plush. The unwanted gift regifted.

He tries to pick it up, unsure what he will do after that.

Jumping as the head falls back and rolls below onto the bed. 

Eren looks inside the beheaded plush's body.

Not a box, nor an envelope this time.

Simply.

Nestled amongst the white filling.

A cassette tape.

Identical to the cassettes in Levi's office, down to the brand, the case.

\--

Closing the door behind him.

Eren is in Levi's office.

He lays down a blanket to make it more comfortable to sit on the wood floor, as he takes out the surveillance tape that's recording to play this one. Not bothering to turn on any lights since the white lighted screens of the surveillance monitors are enough. The video has to rewind first before it can play. Eren had noticed it looked like half of the film had been used so it doesn't take long. Eren's heart thumping painfully. The rain quiet compared to it.

The tape begins to play.

Eren drawing his legs up, hugging them to his chest as he watches.

It's loud, the audio.

His wailing sobs.

The video is of various clips from his training days.

He's crying as they tie him up. He'd tried to stop crying since they'd said while it wasn't to every Alpha's taste. Eren's tears would be a good stimulant for many of them. It'd even encourage them to fuck him harder. So Eren tries to save his tears. 

The instructors and inspectors splay him out and spread his legs to look him over. They bend him and hold him down to test his flexibility. When he tries to resist them they add more binds, ropes. Eren remembers the purpose of those ropes. Forcing his body to flex, his back to arch, his hips to move. After they made him drink those medicines. Injecting into his neck the drugs that would make his heat come sooner. To bring out his full potential they'd said. Having him practice what was shown in the educational videos they had him watch. But only to a degree. He needs to remain a virgin for his top bidder, his first buyer.

With the drugs, his body had grown hot. Needy. As recorded he'd rubbed himself against his bindings. Tight and rough across his nipples. Gagging his mouth. At his hips and around his waist. Tying his arms up behind him so his breasts rubbed to the rope frequently no matter how he twisted or turned. Lodged between the cheeks of his ass, coarse to the puckered hole of his anus. Obvious most of all between his legs. Forced apart. Tight around his thighs. High up between the folds of his wet pussy, rubbing to his clit. For hours Eren would be tied up. Struggling against his bonds, he steadily learnt the worse he fought the worse it got. The rope tightening and punishing him. Making him cry and moan around it as it rubbed all his sensitive areas raw. Made him even more wet.

There's that.

Along with the other bindings they'd used, the chains, allowing him to move more "freely" the more obedient he became. 

In this clip he sees himself practicing over the long rod they have for him. They'd make him take the width, not the length of it between his legs, riding high up against his dripping cunt. The ends installed to the floors, curving, or along the walls. He'd have to hump himself against it for hours. To strengthen his hips. The muscles of his legs and stomach. The width of his hips they always approved of. Counting how many times he came by stimulation alone. Taking samples of his cum, his sweat, his tears. When he'd tire of the activity they'd make sure his binds or chains from the ceiling held him up so he can continue. Changing the width and the texture of the rods in accordance to how well he did every day. Making the texture and feel closer to a cock as a reward for him, since he works so hard at his lessons. On occasion having him on his back and running it across his pussy themselves so they could watch and smell, feel the heat come off his cunt as he rutted himself eagerly to their training tools for however long Lady Dina deemed it necessary based on his results and her mood.

Coming up on the video. There's his speech lessons for what he's allowed to say should he be allowed to speak. If it's wanted of him. He's allowed to only say what his Alpha buyers would like to hear. He's to call them 'Master' unless they tell him to say their name. When his clients come for his services, they will call him what he is. Lady Dina told him, so he won't tarnish the Fritz name. As he's an Omega bitch, they'll call him 'bitch'. Even 'their bitch', 'our bitch', they may even compliment him and call him a 'good bitch' if he does his duties well. When an Alpha says that to him he is required, should they look like they want an answer- to tell the Alpha fucking him 'yes' he's 'their bitch'. He's also allowed to ask them to fuck him harder, to cum more inside him, with pleases, thank yous and sirs. 'Alpha Master.' 'Masters'. It's not expected he'll be able to speak often due to the setup of his sessions. Dina had told him in case he was nervous. With the amount of men he'll have to pleasure all at once, there will almost never be a time he won't be sucking on more than one cock. What's most important are his moans, and how he sounds when he's taking them inside him. A good gasp can encourage an Alpha to fuck him more better than any words can. Though his scent and whorish body will be quite enough.

Eren listening as the him on the screen diligently practices his lines while humping back onto the pole they'd assigned for his pussy to rub over. Complimented ('Good bitch!') when he mixes his moans and gasps with his begging for 'Master to please fuck him harder!'

Following that up.

A clip about a dildo they let him suck on as he humps his cunt against that pole from the previous clip. They watch his wetness slide down it. Evaluating his always moving hips. His bouncing ass. How wide he can spread his legs even with his head bobbing back and forth along the dildo as he sucked on it. His instructors worried the toy won't be enough. Since it can't cum like the bitch wants, it'll be difficult to get a completely accurate idea on how this bitch's fellatio skills will turn out. Eren moans nonetheless around the dildo as they monitor his sucking on it. Not allowing him to handle the toy himself in case he tries to fuck his pussy on it. He's an insatiable bitch. They always report positively to Lady Dina. A bitch with high stamina and pain endurance. Able to continue his lessons longer than they anticipated. His body amazingly flexible and his reaction to the drugs always better than planned.

The clip changes. To him posing for them as they take photos. Him pushing up his ass for them. Rolling onto his back to spread his legs and show them his cunt. Another clip. Of him fingering himself. The video of him masturbating during the night a top hit to his bidders and future buyers...

Clips of him later along, no longer needing to be tied up or bound to the extent he'd been in the beginning. Happily on his hands and knees as more training tools are brought to him to try to fuck himself against. Eren gasping and crying out loudly. Thrusting his hips up for them, turning them and jutting out his chest or his ass. For whatever they want him to show off or rub himself against. Preferring him on the floor since he'll be pleasuring many clients at once. It'll be easier for him to be fucked with more space.

With the drugs he can't help it. Because he is an Omega he can't help it. Making those noises, moving his body like that. It's because he's a bitch. He wants to be fucked. He wants an Alpha to fuck him. There's a clip of that too, one of the instructors who'd been an Alpha instead of the usual Beta. Eren so sensitive he could tell even with the instructor wearing the usual full body suit. Masked head to toe. Eren unable to know their faces by this means. It'd been by smell Eren could tell he was an Alpha. The video clip shows him getting onto the floor right at the Alpha's feet. Eren opening his mouth in case he'd let him suck his cock, and pushing his chest forward. Hoping to appeal to the Alpha. Whining as he'd been refused, disciplined for being a slut. They'd tied him up in those ropes again like his starting days. Eren practically mad from need over how much worse the ropes stimulated his already horny and needing to be fucked body; all through the night. His cum soaking his entire bed when they'd finally untied him. Allowing him to eat his carefully prepared meal. They weigh and measure his body when they feel the need to modify the portions or change the foods he's eating. Making sure he drinks his medicine, that will help him become the perfect Omega bitch. He needs to be healthy to carry all the offspring of his Alpha clients that will grow in his fertile and ready womb.

Eren is horribly unfulfilled, all day and all night. There's clips of him moaning at night, tied up in his bed so he can't touch himself in his sleep. In his lucid state. Eren humping at the air, against his bed. Sobbing as his arousal from his hot wet cunt gushed sticky and flowing, between his legs. Dina had used these clips too, to let his future clients know how much he wanted them to fuck him.

For hours the clips go on and on.

Eren having to watch and remember.

Eren is panting as his body is hot and sluggish. His heat clouding his thoughts, Eren scared as he thinks what's so different from him being like this naturally and being forced into it by the drugs? Eren holding back tears, knowing that thought isn't fair to Mr Levi who cherishes him. Oh. How he hopes Mr Levi will be home soon so Eren can be cherished by him.

On thinking about Levi, Eren nearly forgets why or how he came to be watching this tape. His pussy is so wet. He wants his Alpha to fuck him. He wants Levi to fuck him. Kiss him.

Eren reaches to stop the tape, turn the TV off, tired of sitting here-

When the clip suddenly ends, the screen flickering oddly. A weird edit. An add on. You can tell by the different sort of look the recording has. Eren's blood running cold as he sees it's Zeke. It's that night Zeke had come into his room to inspect him. Zeke had tried to tell him the cameras were off to give him comfort. Eren hadn't understood. His forced heat, painful, aching even more so that night from the higher dosage they'd wanted to try out on him. Eren realises with this clip- the camera had stopped rolling for Dina. And had started rolling for Zeke.

He watches, his breath rapid pants as his chest tightens-

Him getting off the bed.

Zeke looking over his body. Having him turn around and bend over for him. Zeke leaning to smell his hair. Or press his lips where his fingers had just been so Eren couldn't really tell a difference. Eren relieved that he was being touched. By an Alpha. Even if Zeke is his half brother. The drugs had riled him up so hard. That even the smell and look of Zeke had made Eren submissive. Doing as Zeke said that night not only because he is his big brother. 

Eren's hands tremble against his knees that he clutches as he forces himself not to cover his eyes. Flinching as he watches himself sit back up on the bed.

He spreads his legs.

Zeke fingering him gently at first, his touch steady and careful. 

His brother inhaling his scent deeply as Eren moaned. His wide hips rolling up and down, so he can fuck his pussy on his big brother's large fingers. Happy and eager to have something reach down inside him deeper than the training tools he'd been allowed for his education. It felt good he remembered. Big brother inside him like that, touching him like that. His pussy squirting all over his big brother's hand. Zeke licking, sucking at his fingers. Drinking up Eren's sweetness hungrily, as if he'd never tasted anything so wonderful. Intoxicating. Delicious. His brother had kissed his neck, sucked at it. Unable to get enough of his scent. He'd stroked his hair, his cheek. His big brother panting, groaning as he looked over Eren's body beneath his. Eren blissed out from his climax. From being touched by him. His chest heaving for breath. And Eren-

Eren had tried to forget the rest.

He hadn't told everything to Mr Levi.

He himself hadn't remembered.

Tears drip across his cheeks as the video forces him to recall.

His big brother hovering over him, about to draw away, moving off his body- but then Eren- he had-

He'd called out to him.

Feeling guilty, since he hadn't been told he could speak. And that was what he'd been taught. But he wanted it. He wanted it so bad.

Eren watches as he spreads his legs wide on the screen. A hand reaching down between his legs. Lifting up his ass, his hips. Eren's fingers spread open his dripping wet pussy. So his big brother, so this Alpha can see all of him. How soft and hot he looks. How good it'd feel to come inside him. Zeke swallowing as he'd tried to hold back.

Then Eren- he'd- he started to gyrate his hips. Humping them up into the air. Moaning loudly for Zeke, Eren hears himself say- "Please big brother! Don't go! Stay with me! Look! Look how wet my pussy is! Ready to be fucked by you! Please! Please fuck me big brother!"

Zeke unable to not look at Eren's moving hips, his flushed face, his sweet pink pussy dripping from his desire. A pretty flower to be plucked by him. Eren sensing his big brother- the Alpha's attention- he'd cried out for him. Rolling his hips forward harder, "I want you! I want your cock inside me! Please big brother! A baby! Put a baby inside me!"

That had been what did Zeke in. Greedily kissing at Eren's soft thighs, he'd grabbed at his ass. Clenching his fingers around the cheeks as he'd thrust his face forward. Placing his mouth over Eren's cunt. Sucking at it. Licking at his sweet arousal as he had when it'd been on his fingers. Tasting and feeling with his tongue, Eren's hot and soft inner walls. Zeke eating him out hungrily. Eren's moans soft and high, as sweet as he is. His little cock curled to his belly, his hand with his slim curling fingers at his lips. Feeling his hot breath on them as he feels Zeke's hot breath against his pussy. Zeke wanting to drink up all of him. Eren adorable. Zeke telling him so once he kisses up his body. Embracing him. Telling him again how cute he is, how sweet.

Eren had wrapped his legs about his hips as big brother spoke, wanting to feel more. He'd humped his soaking cunt up against the bulge in Zeke's trousers. His moans higher as he couldn't stop. The friction making him hornier. Eren hears himself beg. Some more. For Zeke to go on and take him. Zeke looking drunk from his scent, his taste, from his naked offered body had told Eren- not yet. Promising him he'd get him out from here, that he'd protect him. That he'd make sure no harm would come to him. That Eren should believe in him. Big brother would save him for sure. Big brother will put a baby in his belly... after he's made him his bride.

Eren's hands are clamped over his mouth to stifle his sobs.

It's all his fault, it's all his fault his big brother is like this. It's because of him that Zeke became such a beast. Eren sits over on his knees, his head bowed as he cries. His tears wetting the blanket. Gulping for air as his sobs grow louder. Mr Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi- he needs to come home. He needs to come home and save him- punish him- because Eren-

There's an odd flash across the screen, like the TV had shut off by itself. Eren looking up into the screen, wondering if the power had gone out. His blood running colder despite the heat of his flesh as he sees in the reflection of the TV. The door behind him in the midst of slowly being opened.

Standing in the doorway-

The TV flickers again, back on, bright colour.

The surveillance screens flicker too, blaring into colour, hacked to show and record this room only. From various angles. Eren hyperventilating, unable to even scream as he realises the cameras are recording him right now.

Him cowering, his arms tight around him as he hugs his body trying to stop trembling- unable to stand- he needs to run, run, run, run, run- but he can't- there's no escape- not from here- not from-

"You really are more beautiful than I remember Eren."

"B-big brother."

Zeke closes the door behind him. Locking it. He walks over to Eren carefully, slowly, as if that will cease Eren's terror. As if he doesn't want to startle him. Eren covering his face with his hands, a gasping hiccuping sob as he shuts his eyes hard. As he had when he'd seen the monkey plush on his and Mr Levi's bed.

Eren crying harder at the thought of Levi.

"Did you enjoy all those gifts I sent? Now now there's no need for so many tears Eren. Big brother is happy to see you too. Move your hands. I want to look at your pretty face."

Eren lowers his hands, keeping his head down he tries to crawl away but Zeke grabs at his arm. Having crouched down to his level. On his knees. Pulling him towards him, Eren hard to resist him especially with his body's condition. Both Zeke's hands cup Eren's face. Turning it up to him, Zeke swallowing, his breath shortening as he looks at Eren's lovely warm eyes, his pink lips. He thumbs away some of the tears falling across Eren's flushed cheeks.

"Eren! Eren! My cute Eren!" Zeke pants, groaning as he pushes Eren down beneath him. Eren pushing at him, hitting at his shoulders. His slim body too weak to fight him off.

"No! No! Big brother! Stop!"

Zeke kissing at his neck, inhaling Eren's scent deeply.

"You smell so good Eren, even better than before too. Is it because this is your natural heat?"

Eren's whole body freezes, his eyes wide as he feels Zeke reach down. Lifting up his skirt. Zeke touches him between his legs. Feeling how hot and slick Eren's pussy is. Fingering him. Zeke groaning at how soft and wet he is. Zeke chuckling as he can tell. The spot where Eren had been sitting, is wet from his arousal. Dripping out from him as he'd cummed. While watching the video Zeke had sent him.

Eren gasps, his hands pushing at Zeke's shoulders as Zeke delves his fingers deeper inside his cute Eren's cute pussy. Eren trying not to flex his hips into his touch, his eyes shut tight like big brother is the boogey man and will go away from that. Eren is so adorable, Zeke can't stand it. Eren biting back a moan as his eyes tearfully blink open, as Zeke pumps and spreads his fingers inside Eren.

"My pretty Eren. My princess. You like this don't you? Big brother is here to take care of you again, don't worry. You liked it so much the first time, didn't you?"

Zeke's body growing hotter, his cock harder. Eren's scent is so sweet, like how he tastes. Zeke wants to hurry up and taste him. Eren refusing to look at him, many more tears seeping out of his eyes. Eyes Zeke has always marveled at. Gold and molten, like sweet honey. Matching Eren perfectly.

"Please stop this, big brother! I- I have Mr Levi! I'm married to him!"

Zeke continues to finger Eren, Eren's legs spreading as he gets further inside. His knuckles rubbing against his clit. Eren biting at his bottom lip until it bleeds to stifle his moan.

"Mr Levi is m-my soulmate! We have children! Please!"

Eren's hands clutch at his wrist, unable to take him out from him. Begging he do it himself.

Zeke sighs. Drawing his fingers out from Eren's clenching and moist pussy, he sits back. Licking at his fingers. Eren too weak to get up, remains lying where Zeke had pushed him. Panting. Knowing if he tries to expend energy- his heat will get the best of him- Eren angrily blinks out more tears, frustrated he's this weak as an Omega.

He has to bear it. The sins of his past... the sinful him of the present. He has to protect Mr Levi and their children-

Zeke groans as he finishes licking his fingers. His eyes raking up Eren's half revealed body. Eren's legs spread before him as Zeke looks at his cunt dripping over the blanket as it had while he'd watched the clips. Dripping even heavier from Zeke teasing him.

Calmly Zeke tells him, "I already know all that Eren. Why do you think I've been so careful?"

"Ha?" Eren's gaze flickers over onto Zeke, to Zeke's delight. Happy that Eren will listen to him speak. That they can talk this out.

"I know that Levi is your husband. But he isn't supposed to be. I know you have children with him. It's a real shame they had to get drawn into all this."

"W-what do you mean?!" Eren says, startling Zeke as Eren rises up on his elbows. Pushing his body up, he stumbles to throw himself at Zeke, grabbing at his shirt. Pulling at it about his chest. "What did you do? I won't forgive you! I'll never forgive you if you hurt them-!"

Zeke chuckles, Eren tensing up as Zeke pulls him into a tight hug. Like he did when Eren was a child.

"I would never hurt your children Eren. They're yours after all. You love them."

Zeke's hold around him changing. Not like how he held him as a child. Moving Eren's legs up, so they dangle out around his hips. Eren having the feel pressed to his bare cunt, of Zeke's erection through his trousers.

Zeke strokes a hand across Eren's long hair, marveling at how beautiful it is. How beautiful Eren is.

"They won't be harmed. I promise. I only had to borrow them for the time being so we could meet. If I hadn't, Levi would have interrupted us already. I have to say investing in the potential storm was a good idea. Paying off the meteorologists not to inform the news cast station here, it's doing wonders already. The storm is worse than I expected. I almost thought I wouldn't have to kidnap your children to keep Levi at bay."

As he feels Eren's body tremble.

"Don't worry my princess! They're safe! Even in this scary storm. They're with Yelena. She knows what to do. She'll return them to Levi once me and you have caught up."

"Do you mean it?! Do you promise Zeke?!"

Close against Zeke's body like this, Eren can feel as his laughter shakes through him.

"I would never lie to you Eren. Your children will be returned as well as when you last saw them."

Zeke begins to kiss at Eren's neck. A hand to the small of Eren's back, encouraging his hips to flex towards his. More of Eren's arousal dampening his trousers. Also being damped within from his precum leaking. Eren smells too good. His body grown and his curves more apparent. 

Zeke swallowing, his gaze hungry and longing as he stares at Eren's worried face.

Zeke's hand moves down to grope at Eren's ass, the skirt of his dress stuck atop it on account of how round and plump it is. Eren had worn nothing beneath it because he thought Mr Levi would be coming home to him soon. So they could start- as they had discussed- so Eren could carry Mr Levi's baby again- their baby-

Eren thinking painfully about their children.

Had it been anyone else but Zeke. Zeke who no doubt had planned this all carefully, meticulously, Eren would have fought. He would have struggled, until he was black and blue, red all over. Fight, to win. To have a chance. Even with his heat. He would have tried. He wouldn't have believed in their words.

But Eren knows, as it's Zeke.

"They'll remain safe. So long as you let big brother fuck you."

Since it's Zeke, Eren believes.

What he must do now-

Eren's big pretty eyes, turn to look up at him. Zeke unbearably hard, Eren too lovely. Even longer than the years he'd had to wait for this, seems to be the passing minutes before Eren answers. Begging.

"Please.... please Zeke! Don't harm even a single hair on their heads! Please! Please I'll do it! I'll do whatever you want! Y-you... you can fuck me... you can fuck me as much- as much as you want! -so, so please..." Eren is sobbing, Zeke had tried to wipe his tears away but they continue to drop. Like shining jewels against Eren's flushed skin.

Eren gulping his sobs. As a first gesture to prove to Zeke he means it. Eren slides off from his finger, his wedding ring.

Dropping it in the empty pocket of the skirt of his white summer dress. The other pocket has his phone, he dare not try to use. He also removes his necklace, with the key to the dresser. Put into which pocket he doesn't know.

Eren reaches back to grab at the back of his dress. Pulling it off and tossing it elsewhere. Zeke dizzy from suddenly being able to see Eren's naked body. His scent more apparent with him bare before him. Zeke's line of sight falling from Eren licking at his pink lips, making then shiny like his tear stained cheeks, down his body. 

His perked nipples, his small waist. The flat belly and wide hips he'd already seen. Eren's hips rising as he sits back, off from Zeke's lap. Looking at Zeke the entire change of his position. Eren spreading his legs for him. He settles back. Spreading his legs wider as he props them up. His hand sliding between them like in the video. Eren spreads the folds of his pussy for Zeke to see. Eren panting, feeling his own heat, and his own juices sliding out from him. Down into his ass, between the cheeks. And onto the blanket below. Eren moaning.

Saying.

Exactly like he had, that night.

"Please big brother! Don't go! Stay with me! Look! Look how wet my pussy is! Ready to be fucked by you! Please! Please fuck me big brother!"

Eren's fingers spreading his cunt, pushing harder down into his sensitive flesh. Eren flexing his hips up, to demonstrate to Zeke how he will fuck his cock. Eren moaning, louder. His heat throbbing around him like the heat of his pussy. It as pink as Zeke remembered. Admired in all of Eren's clips and photographs. His little brother's omega pussy that he's already touched. Tasted.

Eren impatient with him as he cries out-

"I want you! I want your cock inside me! Please big brother! A baby! Put a baby inside me!"

Zeke still just watching him. Eren considers masturbating in front of him. Is that what his brother wants? Is that what will keep his and Levi's children safe?

Eren gasps in surprise as Zeke surges over to him, tears streaming down him cheeks.

Zeke grabbing at Eren's hand to lick at his wet fingers. Groaning. He kisses at them too.

Zeke undressing. His clothes tossed away as Eren had to his dress. 

Eren's legs trembling not because he's had to stay in this position long but at what Zeke says- overjoyed- 

"I love you Eren! Right away-! Right away big brother is going to put a baby inside you! Don't worry! I'll fuck your cute pink pussy so good there'll be no doubt. Big brother- you know big brother has waited a long time for this!"

Zeke grabs at his thighs, holding them up at the backs of them as he eats Eren out. Tasting and sucking up all his sweetness. Eren flexing his hips up to his big brother's mouth. His coarse beard, something new. Like his spectacles. It rubs against the sensitive skin of Eren's inner thighs and inside his pussy as Zeke licks him up. Eren arching his back so Zeke can feel him closer. His enclosing heat.

Zeke's mouth dripping wet from Eren's cunt and his saliva. Eren squirming, as Zeke kisses up his body. Smearing those mixed fluids over him. It all mingling with their sweat.

Zeke sucks and kisses at his neck, his glasses bumping up to the side of Eren's face. Eren wondering how badly Zeke can't see without them. That thought scattered out like the rest of his thoughts as he feels his heat wrap around him- and the Alpha who's with him.

Eren spreads his legs wide. The underside of Zeke's cock, slicked up from him rubbing his cock there between the lips of Eren's cunt. Like Eren used to have to practice in the videos. Eren startled at the twist low in his belly, and in his cunt. Eren pleasured by the continuous, rugged friction, but-

Gasping, he feels the tip of Zeke's cock begin to slide inside him. Eren rocks his hips up. Zeke's arms around him as he slowly pushes his cock in Eren. Feeling Eren's wet pussy swallow him up. The sensation too wonderful; so hot, so soft, so wet. Eren sweet as his arms come around his torso to hug him. His hands gentle and coaxing against his back. Zeke rests inside Eren to the hilt. Eren kissing him back as Zeke shoves his mouth to his. Eren's pants and sighs needy as he licks at his tongue-

Eren's cries startled and pitched as Zeke begins to move. Violently thrusting back and forth, he fucks Eren's cunt ruthlessly. Eren desperately trying to keep up with him, even though he's in heat, and even though he's an Omega. A bitch. Zeke can tell his cock feels good to Eren however much he's too shy to admit it. Zeke kisses at Eren's neck, biting at it. Eren refusing for him kiss the other side of his neck. Even turning his head to kiss him on the lips when he tries.

"Are you teasing me Eren? Since I played with you? You must really love big brother's cock, your pussy is swallowing big brother right up. You can feel it can't you? Real well like this? Shall we try something different? Let's play some more my princess. Prove to big brother how much you want his cock."

Eren trying to be coy. Zeke smiling, he turns Eren to his side. His leg folded up as Zeke fucks him at an angle. Zeke shoving his cock inside his pussy, over and over, as violently as before. Eren unused to this position, having to quickly adapt. Does almost easily with his flexible body. Zeke unable to resist toying with Eren. Eren so cute when Zeke teases him.

Then Zeke remembering, in case Eren doesn't understand. Zeke's attention flicking from watching himself on the screens fucking Eren, back down to Eren's body being fucked by him.

"We have to show him," Zeke tells him, Eren's brow furrowed in confusion until Zeke lifts him up. Both of them turned around so they're facing the TV. The other screens. 

The both of them upright as Zeke plunges his long cock up into Eren's pussy from behind. Making sure the cameras record it well. Eren being fucked by him in various positions at various angles.

Eren watches on the screen as Zeke's cock slips in and out of his dripping cunt. Penetrating him to the hilt, Eren takes him in to it. Eren's hips flexing vigorously up and down to Zeke's thrusts. Zeke's hands on his wide hips. Eren's pants and moans, clipped with every thorough slide of Zeke's cock entering and filling his pussy. Eren moaning louder, higher, as Zeke's movements quicken and so do his.

Zeke resting a hand to Eren's belly as the other kneads his breast. Enjoying Eren moving his body of his own accord. Eren knowing how to take a cock without Zeke's guidance.

Suddenly, a loud chiming noise cutting through the tremor of the rain falling and the sounds of their delirious fucking.

The phone in the pocket of Eren's dress ringing.

Zeke reaches to pull it out to see who's calling. A smile across his mouth as he says-

"He has impeccable timing doesn't he?"

Showing Eren the name of the caller. It unable to be anyone else but-

Zeke presses the call accept button, placing the phone up to Eren's ear so he can answer.

"Mr Levi?" Eren starts, worried about his voice. Zeke's cock is large and hard inside him. Zeke stills so Eren can find his bearings and speak.

On the other end. His voice a frantic only Eren can recognise.

" _Eren! Don't leave the house under any conditions, got it?_ "

"Of course sir," Eren says, a touch breathy. Understandable from his rising heat. And Zeke starting to thrust up again into him gradually. Eren carefully rolling his hips to better take him.

Eren stamping out any kindling hope he'd had from Levi calling, on hearing Levi say- 

" _Sorry. I'm going to be late. The weather is shit and I had a flat tire. How's it looking over there for you? Is it raining like fucking cats and dogs?_ "

Eren's voice is muffled. He swallows back his disappointment. Disappointed in himself since he'd told himself he wasn't going to cry anymore; he manages to say-

"It's raining here too sir." 

Even as Zeke begins to pound harder up into him, enjoying watching Eren struggle as he speaks with his husband. Zeke alternating groping at both his breasts with his free hand. Pinching and twisting Eren's nipples.

" _Shit,_ " Levi says. Eren clamping both his hands over his mouth to cover his pants, the beginning of a loud moan. Zeke's cock had grown larger inside him. Eren tries to spread his legs to better accommodate his big brother's already too large cock.

" _I'm gunna try and come up the mountain anyway. You think you'll be alright until then? No weird noises? Anything on the surveillance footage?_ "

Zeke has to stifle his own laugh, thinking it'd be rude to blow Eren's cover when he'd set him up for this, as he watches Eren obediently glance from the TV in front of them, to the other monitors. All of them now of Zeke shoving his cock in Eren's sweet pussy. And Eren riding him thoroughly. 

Eren replying as briefly as he can, unable to stop being fucked, "No sir... it's okay."

" _Good,_ " Levi sounds relieved, Eren who'd been trying to numb himself to everything except what he must do, feels incredibly guilty. But if he keeps letting himself long and hope for Levi to save him- when he should take care of this himself- is already- " _I'll be there as soon as I can. If any little thing happens that worries you, don't hesitate, call the police. And then call me if you're able to. Got it?_ "

"Yes sir..."

Zeke's touch moves to help spread out Eren's legs further, Eren unbelieving his big brother's cock could get any bigger. Eren managing to keep the same pace regardless. His training coming back to him starkly since watching the video.

" _I should have left sooner._ "

"It's fine," Eren says, his heels digging into the blanket beneath them, rubbing it against the floor as Zeke rocks his painfully large cock into Eren with the same vigour Eren continues to fuck himself on it. With how the rain is, Eren is certain Levi won't be able to safely drive up. And yet, since it's Levi, Eren believes he will find a way. That belief is dangerous. Should Levi come home and see him like this- see what he's done- see him for what he really is- "I-if it's not safe you shouldn't come up the mountain. Stay with the children darling."

" _Yeah, if it comes to that I will._ "

Eren hates himself. Wanting Levi to comfort him. To reassure him even as he's being disloyal to him.

"Keep them protected, look after them won't you? ...the storm is scary."

" _Yes, Eren._ "

Levi's reply is without hesitance. Eren is confident if he fails, Levi will be able to save their children.

"Mr Levi..."

" _Yeah._ "

"I love you."

" _I love you too, my angel,_ " Levi says, Eren's heart breaking like he never thought it could to hear those words as Zeke cums inside his cunt. Thick. Hot. Drenching the insides of his pussy, completely filling him up.

"Stay safe on the road," Eren manages to say. Zeke's cum dripping with Eren's ejaculation. Getting onto the blanket below. 

" _Got it Eren._ "

"Good bye..."

" _Bye._ "

Zeke chuckling as his sperm continues to pour inside Eren. Eren hadn't stopped moving his hips during the entire conversation. Eren's pussy around his cock the whole call. 

"Eren you're amazing. Telling that man you love him with another man's cock in your pussy. What a great show you put on. I'm sure Levi will be amazed too when he sees it. He enjoys watching these tapes doesn't he?" 

Eren crying, making himself more upset than he is- starts crying harder even as he forces himself to keep moving his hips, with Zeke still cumming inside his cunt.

"How about me Eren? Can you tell big brother you love him like you did for Levi?"

Eren turns his face to kiss Zeke's cheek. Doing exactly as asked.

"Yes. I love you, big brother. I love... I love your big cock inside my pussy! I love how good you fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me harder big brother!"

Zeke bends Eren over so he's on his hands and knees. The phone hung up by Levi from the other end tossed aside. Zeke gropes at Eren's large ass. Eren tilting his head back, his long brown hair swaying beneath him as he humps his ass back into Zeke's touch. His fucked wet pussy moving with it, brief little flashes that drives Zeke wild. He reaches beneath Eren to grip his erect cock that's above it, beating him off as his wrist brushes against Eren's cunt. Eren rutting himself to his hand. Cumming with a cry that combined with his sweet beckoning heat, has Zeke hard again already. 

Zeke enjoying how responsive Eren is.

He lies down. Eren getting atop him, knows what to do. Seating himself on Zeke's cock, he moans contently as it fills him up all over again. His legs about Zeke's hips as he rides this Alpha's cock in this manner, his ass bouncing up and down. His hands at Zeke's chest. Zeke cumming within him, hot spurts that can't even begin to fill up his hollowness. Eren tells him, a falsity of desire-

"Yes! That's it! More! More! Give me more big brother! More! _Make me your bitch!_ "

\--

Even with all the equipment, Kruger walks silently. Levi is doing far much better than Kruger had thought given he's never served in the military. Though technically, Kruger hadn't either if he must be honest on what it really was he'd been doing.

They advance through the woods. The rain a factor to hiding their steps. It's nice beneath the foliage in that it can block some of the rain. They can see better at least. The night goggles helping with that too.

Not too close to the castle ruins yet, they have a chat.

"Why is it you think, that he has kidnapped Mikasa?" Kruger asks, focused ahead as Levi follows after him. Voice quiet and cautious in case they will need to exercise silence for the unexpected.

"Either child would have done," Levi states, as he'd been thinking earlier, Kruger isn't Erwin or Hanji but his insight is optimal, "I'm sure Zeke doesn't care. He wants to use them to get to Eren."

So Levi has surmised.

Zeke wants to use their captured child as a tool. To get an opportunity to meet and speak with Eren, to be with him... to see if he gets to keep all his disgusting promises, fulfill all his vile fantasies- Levi dares not allow himself to consider for too long those latter thoughts, if he wants to keep a rational head. In order to save Mikasa. For the very reasons Zeke will want to use fear to bring Eren to him, Levi doesn't think Zeke will hurt their daughter. Kidnapping aside. He'll keep Mikasa safe and well. Because if he doesn't, Eren would never forgive him. Zeke would hate that, Eren's anger. His eyes detesting and reviling him. They aren't like that even now, though Levi has expressed to Eren he should hate Zeke already from Zeke's sick intentions.

Levi had talked it out with Eren before, but Eren had gotten quieter as their discussion progressed. Having difficulties remembering the why of it or understanding Levi's resentment. To Eren, while there's many things about his big brother that he had to escape. And that weren't right. His big brother had saved him from a life of forced prostitution and pregnancy. Up until he'd killed Lady Dina, Zeke had always been like a big brother should be. Kind and protective of him. Even after he'd gone mad, he was still like that... only different. Scary. He didn't want Eren to go anywhere unless it was with him. He didn't want Eren to look at anyone but him. Levi can understand that sentiment too much. His understanding does not incite empathy. Instead the contrary, Zeke is Eren's big brother. And Levi is Eren's soulmate. Regardless on if Eren is an Omega, and Zeke an Alpha. It is wrong what Zeke wants. Even if it has happened in other cases before. It's against Eren's will. Levi will never allow it.

"I agree with you Levi, he'll do whatever it takes to make Eren see him," Kruger says, the barest of rustling as they pass through some bushes, "I also think... based on what you told me before... isn't it odd he didn't try this move sooner? There must have been something preventing him from doing it sooner... or there must be something prompting his hand to do it now."

"I intend to look into that when this is over. If we're lucky we can hear it from his own mouth tonight."

Kruger's response is delayed, making Levi think the conversation is over, but Kruger says- "I don't know about that. It might not be Zeke we're facing. If there's no one else in the forest aside from Zeke and Mikasa- then who was the shooter who did that to your tires? Unless Zeke is a better marksman than we know, which may be so too."

Rancid and horrible is this nagging premonition. That the dark is darker than it first appears. Not how it should be, for from first glance it is your eyes that need to adjust. And when they do, can you not see through the dark better? That you can't is-

"What do you mean?" Levi asks, his breath chilled like the feeling behind his words.

"I caught less of a glimpse than Shadis, and I've only seen him from photos and never in person either. But I felt something was off. For all their likeliness, it didn't seem to be right. I think... it's an accomplice or a skillhire. Zeke may be the brains behind the plan, but someone else is doing the work for him."

It isn't farfetched for Zeke to have done as Kruger suggests. Given Zeke's power as the head of the Fritz family. It would be easy for him. Though, if this is an accomplice they're after, why had he bothered to dress up as Zeke? To confuse them... for when the real Zeke appears? Waiting to ambush them? Kruger could only check so much of the woods in such and such time. What he's already accomplished is tremendous. When they get to the tower they need to prepare themselves, their intended one vs two may very well be two vs two.

Levi knows Mikasa won't be harmed, but he can't say the same for himself or Kruger. Zeke may feel the need to even kill them. As Levi thinks about it, the dread in him becomes colder. That's not it either. If Zeke wanted him dead, he'd be dead already. Wouldn't he? So why is he alive under these conditions? If Zeke kills him it'd give him an easier chance of getting away with Mikasa. Was he waiting then at the tower with his double? To get the satisfaction of killing Levi with his own hands?

Or like Levi had thought about the children, Zeke didn't want Eren to hate him? Like he knows for sure he would should he kill Levi with any doubts behind him. That may be it. On why he hasn't showed up in over three years. So Eren will doubt that Levi's death is because of Zeke. Hell, Zeke may even make it seem like some outsider had kidnapped Mikasa. So he can return her to Eren as a hero, and get Eren's gratitude from him. Eren... lonely that his husband had been caught in the conflict, and killed. Would forgive his big brother for his atrocious acts of before... and may even rely on him for comfort- Levi grinds his teeth at the thought. Acid in his gut.

Kruger continues, as Levi's thoughts and anxieties swirl about- "I think when you see the kidnapper you'll see what I mean."

They continue the rest of their infiltration in near silence.

\---

The two men make it there before sunrise.

As Kruger had been concerned about, night passes and in the day they'd wished for the storm to have passed through- it continues to rage. Rain which does not cease falls over the castle ruins as they bide their time. Resting in the forest. Taking turns watching the tower. Knowing the culprit and Mikasa are still there.

Kruger had made himself known last time to figure it out. He does so again. Not wanting them to know he has an accomplice, he has Levi wait and hide it out. Once night returns and they are less visible in the dark. Worse targets. They may get away with the kidnapper thinking it is only Kruger in pursuit of him. If Zeke did his homework he would have weighed it out. Between the three of them who would attack and who would defend? It is almost impossible to think that Kruger will not attack. The true nature of his duty that made him detested was he had not only been a spy that resorted to all sorts of underhanded brutal tactics that enabled Paradi victory; he had also been a successful assassin. Spies were sent to survive, obtain intel and escape. When you kill it lowers your possibility of survival. And yet Kruger killed. A tool that is a double edged sword in all respects. That Kruger has lived this long is amazing.

Dusk can barely be seen through the storm, covered by thick grey near black clouds. Kruger wants the total cover of night before they make their move. And hours in. If they rush in at the exact second night arrives, it will be obvious. 

So they wait.

And wait and wait and wait and wait- there's two entrances into the tower.

The door at the bottom. The door on the rooftop. They don't count the small window where the muzzle of a gun waits. Ready to fire at them. The distance they'd maintained to avoid this sniper's bullet, all on account of Kruger. If Levi can carry out what Kruger has planned. They may save Mikasa tonight. At this point, the sooner the better. In the case of error. Levi starting to think the worse, that he had overestimated Zeke's compassion and sanity. Should Mikasa not be of use to Zeke, and die in the conflict. Then Levi and Eren still have another child don't they? Zeke will surely go after Li too.

While Kruger has his doubts, it'd be wonderful in Levi's opinion if it is Zeke in that tower. Because once they're face to face, Levi is going to figure it out. How to disarm him. So he can beat the absolute shit out of him. Pumping lead is a last resort, those who cannot bear the weight of their own brutality use it. To make it easier on their blood stained hands. Thinking if the blood isn't as apparent, they have no sin to bear. Though truth be told, Levi wouldn't exactly call giving Zeke what he deserves sin, when it's justice. But pretty words are used all the time to cover up the truth, the fact of the matter. When Levi gets down to it.

Some fucks just need the shit beaten out of them to stay the fuck away. 

Levi fully intends to pay Zeke back in full for terrorizing his family. Stealing his daughter. Trying to lay claim where it doesn't belong. If Zeke is beaten to a pulp; until he can't walk or speak ever again, he won't come near Eren will he? Since he can't.

Eren will be safe.

Levi wants to hear Eren's voice, hold him in his arms.

He wants to hear Mikasa's voice and hold her too.

When this is all over he will definitely praise her and buy her all those damn pepper crisps she loves to eat. She can have as many bags as she wants, eat them until she pukes even. Eren will scold him for letting her do that. Eren will probably cook that vegetable only casserole he makes when he finds excessive candy bar wrappers in the bin; catching them since they can't leave rubbish around even to hide it. Extra mushrooms he'd put in the casserole to Mikasa's delight. So the one really being punished is him, bad papa Eren would say like he's some sort of dog. He'll scowl at him all through dinner, but Levi will be certain to win him over during the night. With not only a few kisses.

Kruger knocks him out from his sentimental reminiscing.

Having been looking at his watch. His voice firm yet hushed as he tells him.

"Starting from zero. Count up to ten. I'm going in. Wait for my signal and get through into the tower Levi! Let's retrieve Mikasa!"

"Roger, Kruger."

Kruger puts distance between him and Levi before making his way stealthily out of the forest, through the crumbling stone ruins, using their walls as cover. Suddenly bursting out from their cover towards the tower, aiming for the side with the barrel of the gun to shoot through it. His shot will make it at this distance. If he takes it out, even if there are other weapons, time will be taken to switch them out. He's able to hit, but the weapon is a decoy, for the rifle further in. Unseen in the dark.

Luckily due to his gear the shot that may have taken him out skirmishes past, bouncing off his helmet. Kruger quickly taking cover again, shooting back when possible. His bullets ringing against the stone, narrowly missing the window, on purpose. Should he shoot to hit the shooter inside. He risks Mikasa possibly being in the crossfire. His goal is to distract, and take the weapon out if it's safe to do so.

Kruger will round the tower from behind. Waiting, before shooting around the window at the other side. He will repeat this. Back and forth. Until he deems it's optimal to give the signal to Levi. When the thunder is the loudest. They can only pray the accompanying lighting will not give them away.

This is the plan, since the door is below the window. 

Occupied with Kruger, expecting him to take time going back behind the tower again. Kruger will surprise him and burst out into the open at the front, as if that's the only surprise and the only gamble for him to take the shooter out. As he does that, with the shooter focused on following his no longer predictable movements, Levi will make it for the door.

This is done. The signal. Kruger raising his pistol into the air in telltale action, the gun in the other aimed at the window. Kruger shoots with both as he dashes around. No return fire as the kidnapper figures out he's not shooting into the window. Unable to return fire with both guns aimed at him despite that realisation. Something holding him back.

It's enough time, for the bet to be taken. Levi reaches and kicks the door down despite it being barred. The thunder muffling the gunfire, the crashing wood. Only so much. Kruger wastes no time in picking up the pack he'd left behind the tower. To increase his mobility he'd left it here. He equips and begins to climb the tower immediately. It's an ancient invention, this 3D maneuver gear. Only the military uses modified replications of it in this day and age for certain uses. In no time Kruger reaches the top of the tower, as Levi runs up the steps from below. 

A gun drawn and ready to shoot. Levi is prepared to hold back too, knowing Zeke will stoop as low as he can to make a plan work. Not knowing sure why he knows that for sure. But what is honour in the face of success?

Should they threaten to kill his daughter in front of him if he doesn't yield- no, Levi is sure Kruger will make it just in time to cover his ass.

Levi reaches the top of the steps. He does not pause even as he surveys the open room ahead in a second. He takes his chance. The kidnapper looking outside for Kruger who should be scaling the tower at this moment. From his run, Levi leaps forward. His kick breaking the still usable left arm of the kidnapper. The gun clattering as the bone snaps. He sees now. Kruger really had done a number on their other arm. Bandaged up, mainly useless, bleeding bleeding bleeding, the blood dripping even onto the cold stone of the tower as the kidnapper pants, in pain. Fighting yet. Had they full use of this arm perhaps he or Kruger would have been goners by now. Levi is certain.

Yeah, it's disappointing but Kruger was also right about one other thing.

Whoever this bastard is- they ain't Zeke.

Levi's next kick slams into their head.

Smashing it onto the floor below. His foot from the first kick rammed against their newly broken arm still. Levi grinding his heel down into it, not satisfied from the bones he hears grinding and the brief moan of pain he hears from the kidnapper. Since it's not Zeke. Standing where he is as Kruger walks in, down from the steps to the rooftop. Levi waits. Kruger with a gun out. Kruger stops momentarily to take aim and shoots both of the kidnappers legs. To make sure they can't use them to run. His steps silent on the stone floor.

A grunt and another of pain as the kidnapper tries to bear these new wounds, no doubt hurting like hell.

Levi steps off them, turning back to kick them in the gut. Breaking some ribs with the kick, flipping them over onto their back. Blood hacked up, spat out as the kidnapper looks up at them. Dark eyes. They can see as lightning flashes behind them from the open window.

Shattered spectacles on the ground. All the pieces that aren't there, embedded in their face.

"You can take that thing off now," Levi says to them. The kidnapper. Not Zeke. Not even a man. She reaches with her busted up bloodied arm shakily, to peel off the fake beard. Bloodstained. She tosses it. It landing into a pile of her blood.

"What.... what gave.... me away?" she asks, an almost bemused turn of her lips before her demeanor is vaguely solemn, obviously an individual who hates error "I know.... Lord Zeke.... very well... his mannerisms.... his looks..."

"You're too fucking tall for one," Levi starts, annoyed. He turns from her as Kruger has a gun aimed at her. If she tries or even can fight, Kruger will take care of it.

Levi goes to check up on his daughter. Mikasa, he'd spotted even before he'd made it past the doorway. Unconscious, gagged and tied up. Levi takes out a knife to free her. Holding her in his arms as the bindings slip away, he feels for her temperature with his brow.

Pressed to hers as he'd learnt from Eren, observing him do it for their children. For Levi as well the few times he'd caught a cold. She's a touch hot from being in the cold for so long though there is a blanket she'd been laid on. Aside from that and the deep healing cut on her cheek. A dark scab that most likely will leave a scar. She appears unharmed. If the kidnapper was not already is such a wretched state, Levi would have beaten the shit out of her some more.

Levi unzips his rain coat, bundling up Mikasa in it, to his chest. The inside of the coat should be warm from him, and it will shield her from the rain as they return back. 

"Are you acting alone?" Kruger asks, wanting to confirm the kidnapper isn't acting out of self interest, however messed up those self interests may be.

"I am... never.... alone. I am... Lord Zeke's... right hand," she's having trouble speaking and remaining conscious from all the blood she can't stop coughing up. That's seeping from her limbs. Something else injured inside her, not only her ribs.

Kruger breaks her right arm. To make sure she can't suddenly arm herself. The bloodied one he'd managed to land more than one shot as he'd thought. Kruger keeps a gun pointed to her head as he disarms her from whatever else weapons she has on her body. He patches her up to stop the bleeding.

"I'd leave you to die here had this been an assignment. Fortunately for you I will be bringing you back with us. Try not to bleed to death before I can get you to hospital."

Kruger gags her before picking her up. Hefting her across his back. She's out.

Mikasa safe in Levi's arms.

They head back to the house.

\--

It'd been Kruger's intention after the kidnapper got treatment at hospital to interrogate her, but she goes missing a day after. Someone must have come to pick up her, or given her determination and training. She knew what was coming for her if she remained, and had managed to drag herself out.

It's disappointing, since they'd liked to have known more on why this had happened and if Zeke will plan to do this again. What his next move will be. It seems they'll have to wait to figure it out.

Just like how Levi has to wait for the mudslide to get taken care of before it's safe to travel up the mountain.

For days Shiganshina has been clearing it and trying to stablise the route for the citizens. The clean up taking longer than it first thought it'd take. The storm had finally completely stopped this morning, pitter pattering out as it'd begun. It's cloudy out, yet brighter than it had been these past five days. By the sixth or the seventh, Levi is hoping to make it back up the mountain. He's also hoping Mikasa's fever will subside. She'd gotten medication too when they went to hospital but what she mainly needs is rest. And 'Mama!' who she sometimes calls out for in her delirium, papa having to do for the time being.

Levi has called Eren a few times to check up on him, but given the state he's in when he's in heat Levi isn't surprised when he manages to pick up only once. Hanging back up on accident or not. He may have picked up by accident too. They call the police to check the area since the storm is no longer a danger. 

They're told. Aside some broken branches, the house appears secure. Even a light upstairs on. They send a woman, a Beta officer to check. Shadis makes sure of it given it’s his old workplace. Riko reports no one answers the door and there appears to be no signs of break in. Levi is concerned, but there isn't anything that can be done until the roads are clear. There was plenty of water and food when he left. The house secure. He doubts Eren would leave and he can eat on his own without the distraction of an Alpha, even with his body anticipating one. Eren's heat may even have extended from its typical period of time, since Levi hasn't been there to take care of him. He'll return home by himself and once he's tended to Eren, he'll return to pick up their children from Kruger and Shadis's.

Mikasa is sleeping.

Levi rings out the towel for her cool compress in cold water. Folding it up to fit over her brow, her colour isn't as bad as it'd been the past couple of nights or when they'd just returned. Levi thinks by tomorrow, like how the storm had disappeared this morning. So will Mikasa's fever.

He strokes her hair and fluffs at her pillow. Making sure she's comfortable as he rises from his chair at her bedside. About to leave to check up on Li, who'd been out with Uncle Kruger and Uncle Shadis in the yard. In rain boots and a raincoat, despite the drizzle has let up and the sun is truly out. He's examining worms and slugs that are out from the previously wet weather, while Kruger and Shadis clean up the debris in the yard.

Levi stops on feeling a tug at his shirt sleeve.

"Papa," Mikasa says, blinking up at him. She sits up too, carefully, drowsily.

Levi sits back down, reaching to stroke her cheek, "What is it baby girl?"

"Thirsty," she says. Levi passes her the glass of water from the tray of food by her bedside on the nightstand. Covered up and prepared by Li and papa for when she wakes up. In a clay dish so it'll keep warm, it's congee with sweet potatoes. How Li had helped was really he'd just poured the rice and water into the pot as papa had instructed. Levi glad Eren had taught him how to make this since it is filling and easy to make. The perfect warm dish for Mikasa who'd not want to eat something too heavy.

After she empties the glass she hands it back. 

"Hungry," she tells Levi. He brushes her hair, tying it back. He ties a napkin around her neck just in case. She nods to him in thanks. As he carefully sets up the tray for her. Making sure it wasn't too heavy and wasn't too hot still. Mikasa's sleepy eyes lighting up once she smells and sees the contents of the dish.

Despite her eagerness to eat right away she carefully and diligently blows the steam from each bite, before spooning the rice porridge into her mouth. 

"It's warm..." she says, a happy note within her typically leveled tone.

"Is it as good as mama's? Li and papa made it especially for you."

Mikasa nods.

Levi amazed since it's near impossible to match mama in this aspect.

As Mikasa eats, they sit in silence. Levi checking the time on the ticking clock overhead to consider when her next dosage of medicine should be. It's good she's eating since she should take it with food. Mikasa's voice breaks past his thoughts, pensive yet-

"Papa, you're not mad at me?"

"Ha?" Levi says, sounding like mama for a second, "What do you to mean Mikasa? Why would I be mad at you?"

"I fought..." Mikasa says, sadly looking down into her porridge, her spoon lowered, "But I didn't win."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Levi says, reaching to rest his hand over her head in a gentle pat, "You won, didn't you? Li is safe because of you."

Mikasa's face scrunches up, she touches at the patch on her cheek, "But I got taken away. I got separated from everyone. Mama... mama says we always have to stay together and I..."

Levi reaches for his handkerchief, wiping at her tears.

"Oi oi come on now Mikasa. I'm not mad and mama wouldn't be either. You did good. You're a strong, brave girl."

Mikasa looks up at him, as if to unsurely ask 'Really?' too choked up to give that question voice. Shit, what kind of crummy father is he if he can't convince his daughter of his word?

"I'm proud of you Mikasa. You fought hard, so quit being ridiculous. You're only a brat you know? You did the best you could. Stop crying. You don't want to make your porridge salty do you? The porridge mama makes ain't salty is it?"

Mikasa shakes her head rapidly, the most energetic reaction Levi has seen from her in too long. Even without the cold. She begins to eat again with gusto. Making sure she swallows each bite before telling papa-

"Thank you papa. I mean it. It's really good, like mama's."

"Glad to hear it," Levi says, patting her head a few more times. Brief taps her brow dips at, thinking her papa excessive.

"I'll thank little Li too. Where is he?"

"Out playing with your Uncles. You can join them after you've taken your medicine and dressed."

"Yes papa," she says, finishing up the congee. Levi removes her tray. She drinks the grape flavoured medicine without any hesitance.

"You need help baby girl?"

Mikasa shakes her head. She can wash up and change herself. She even helps Li too after all.

Levi pausing before he leaves so she can get ready to join them downstairs. 

"By the way Mikasa."

"Yes?"

"If you don't tell mama, I'll buy you a whole pack of those pepper crisps. As a reward. And for when you're better. How do you like that?"

"I like it!" Mikasa says without hesitance, rushing up to hug him around his waist. When she's done she looks up at him and says quite thoughtfully, "That's a lot. I'll share with Li and mama too."

"Oh? Not papa?"

"Papa can have his own pack, for saving Mikasa."

Levi crouches down onto his knees, he folds Mikasa into a strong hug.

Mikasa hugging him back, trying to match his strength.

"Papa promises he won't ever let anything scary like that happen to you ever again. Got it Mikasa? This is an Alpha's word. You can't break those, you understand?"

Mikasa draws back to look at him seriously. Since papa had told her when she grows older most likely like him she'll be-

"I understand papa, but we should promise like mama does."

She holds out her pinky to him. Levi nods, linking her pinky with his.

"I promise with all my heart," Levi says, vowing it as he looks over his daughter's earnest gaze, the patch over her scarring cheek. Never again. Levi is determined, whatever comes their way after this he will protect them from it. Without fail. Even if he has to resort to being less than human, a monster. He will protect his family. His children. His wife.

Once the path is clear, he will return to Eren and swear the same oaths he had with their children- with him.

That future he'd promised him, those happy memories they are destined to create hand in hand. When Levi swears to Eren, his eternal love as if it were all anew- like only yesterday- what sort of face will Eren have for him? What sort of smile will he bestow him? Levi wants to bask in the warmth of that smile again, more than anything.

For the rest of his life.

This life.

And the next.

As he had-

How many years ago?

Does the red string from his finger trail to Eren's?

However long ago it had been since then.

Levi loves him.

Will keep loving him.

There is no doubt in his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Almost nonstop.

Zeke has been fucking Eren.

Zeke mounts Eren from behind, sliding his cock up into Eren's pussy familiarly by now. Eren all his like this. Eren's cute cunt that wants his cock. Eren's cunt which is Zeke's possession. His treasure.

Eren's body recorded and displayed as he's rigorously taken by Zeke. Zeke watching him on the screen too. Eren swallowing back the drool that'd started to well and drip from his mouth. Eren fucked raw by Zeke's cock-

"Please! Please big brother! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! _Ahn!_ Ah! _There!_ There! There! _Harder!_ Fuck me harder! _Cum!_ Cum inside me big brother! Ah!!"

He thrusts into Eren repeatedly. To hear all these sweet sounds, sweet words, from Eren's sweet lips.

Zeke's chin rests at his beauty's shoulder. His lips to the side of Eren's neck he didn't want Zeke to touch. Eren thinking he could deceive him. Thinking big brother wouldn't notice. Reserving that spot on his body at least. Because it's where Levi had marked him. It's unfair, Zeke thinks. Since Eren had told Zeke to make him his bitch. Zeke needs to have all of him to do that. It's already too much Levi had married Eren. And Eren had carried his baby more than once. Zeke is ridiculously jealous. Eren is supposed to be his bride.

Eren can't do anything to stop him, too busy with driving his hips down, pushing his eager bitch pussy onto Zeke's cock. Zeke marks Eren where Levi had marked him as he thrusts up deep and sudden to cum inside Eren. Zeke thrusting into him as he feels Eren continuing to fuck himself on Zeke's spurting cock. Eren's body ready and accepting of all that Zeke spills inside him. His pussy needing it, as so is driven by his heat.

Eren confused and distraught. Only his mate could mark him there- so why- why had Zeke-

Eren finally thinking over this entire predicament he'd been accepting as his burden to bear.

Avoiding to, out of fear he wouldn't be able to carry on. The pain too much. The dream disappearing before the dawn. His hopes with it.

Levi is his husband, his fated mate. So why? Why did his body want to have sex with someone who isn't his Alpha? Eren thought because he'd met Levi, he wouldn't feel like this anymore. Because he isn't a virgin anymore that potential of being a bitch would go away. That's part of the fairytale isn't it? Your chosen one saving you. Eren realises a fairytale it will remain. The ABO hierarchy came to be because the world needed to be repopulated, quickly and thoroughly. The matter of all life had granted them that miracle by evolving their bodies to this. He's so stupid. Of course it's better for an Omega to be with their soulmate. The most optimal Alpha for them. With love, you can overcome many difficulties. Like raising the many children, their most capable union of genes would produce. But that doesn't mean an Omega can't get pregnant from an Alpha that isn't their true mate. Eren already knew that. He'd been told but he hadn't wanted to believe. He didn't want to consider he could feel this way. He couldn't accept this modern age that denied the golden touch. That'd keep him locked in a cage.

That an Omega exists to be fucked. Natural born bitches who exist only to serve Alphas. Pleasure them and carry their brood. Eren wanted to believe he was more than that. That love is the strongest force in this world.

If that's so, why is he letting his big brother fuck him?

If that's so, why does he want his big brother to fuck him?

If that's really the truth, why does it feel good even as this Alpha who is not his Alpha fucks him?

Eren was doing this to protect his children? Mr Levi?

Himself.

He's so stupid. Such a stupid bitch he'd laugh if he wasn't crying. Crying out the last of his tears as Zeke is far from done with him. Even though they'd fucked through all of yesterday and all through the night. The next and the next. Zeke unable to stop himself as he turns Eren over back on his back and fucks his cunt roughly like that, cumming in him again. Then again, when Eren tries to get up. Eren on his hands and knees, rutting his ass back fervently onto the cock that keeps giving him what his body wants. His hot, wretched, Omega bitch body. Thirsty for Alpha cock and Alpha cum. That's right, Eren is doing this because it's what he wants as an Omega. It really doesn't matter if he wants it as a person. An individual. He doesn't have that choice. He doesn't have that freedom. An Omega is a bitch. A slut. Even his brother will fuck him because he's a whore. 

Eren's moans at times screams as Zeke fucks him tirelessly on the floor. Stopping to take his ejaculating cock out of Eren's swollen and dripping cunt when he needs to get a blank cassette to replace the full one in the recorder. To fetch them some water or food from the kitchen. Zeke not bothering shutting the door to Levi's office since he knows Eren won't run away. Can't. From how hard he's been fucked already, Eren probably won't be able to walk on his own for weeks even when his heat is through. Zeke eating and feeding Eren some of the food Eren had cooked as his children had gotten ready for their trip, as his husband had finished folding the laundry. Mr Levi asking him which sheets he'd prefer he'd change their bed with-

Zeke also violates Eren's tight asshole, complimenting Eren on how good it feels there too. And when he has Eren suck him off, Eren rubs his face to Zeke's cock and kisses at it before he sucks him, sucks him, and swallows him. Zeke feeling Eren's moans around his whole cock before he gushes his cum down Eren's guzzling throat. His bitch whining when Zeke takes the time to drench Eren's body in his favourite thing in the whole world, an Alpha's cum. Eren spreading his legs to show Zeke his always ready pussy, where he should be spilling it instead.

Eren's belly full from him, his hips bruised, his lips swollen. His pussy well and continuously fucked when Zeke allows Eren to have his way. Zeke won't let Eren down. Eren's pleading eyes and alluring body all Zeke needs to see to know what Eren wants. Zeke unable to tell if Eren has become quiet because his heat as he's seen it done to him before- has rendered him incapable of speech, or because Zeke has been fucking Eren so hard for days. Eren after crying and screaming as he did as Zeke had pounded into him- he'd simply lost his voice.

Eren is so quiet now, near silent, like a doll in this aspect- already as pretty as one too. Compliant beneath him without a change of expression or putting up any resistance he sometimes displayed on occasion. The first couple days. As if remembering, snapping out of something. It'd been too long from his training. Zeke isn't surprised, only concerned because Eren looks at him in those brief breaks of temperature like Zeke is hurting him. Doing something he shouldn't.

Zeke fucks him for the fifth? Sixth? day in a row. Eren not entirely doll like in that he's still a bitch since his hips move greedily, rapidly for Zeke's penetrative cock. Zeke unable to decide what he likes more. When Eren moans loud and wanton as Zeke's cock filled him or these adorable little gasps Eren has for each of his thrusts as he lies down and takes him. Eren's arms and hands splayed out on each side of him. So used to Zeke holding him down. Zeke forced to. As he'd been thinking about before. In the beginning, even with Eren's heat he'd started resisting... and Zeke has to admit, he'd gotten too rough during those instances. Reflexively and instinctively. Levi must not fuck Eren in the same manner Zeke does if Eren reacts that way. Zeke promising he'd be more gentle after this round. Maybe the next. The only promise he doesn't keep. Hard to rein back his strength, Eren's natural heat ravaging his senses. That and another promise.

Zeke wants to take Eren home with him after this but he'll have to wait.

A shame as Zeke had done all he could to prepare to return with him. He'd ruined many lives to make this move. Crashing the businesses of families who used to be in league with the Fritz, Alphas who had seen it too and vied for it. Eren's body. Wanting to fuck an optimum Omega bitch. For all these years Zeke has tried to make it safe for Eren to return with him to his side. But even after doing all that, the situation is unstable. Isn't safe. Since the Fritz is- and then Eren too- had made it difficult-

Eren asking to be his bitch and not his bride. His womb ready to carry Zeke's child as an Omega, rather than his mate. It really complicates matters back at the estate. But for his Eren, Zeke will accept it for now. This situation. If it makes Eren happy. It's simple. They can sort the rest out later. When Zeke figures out how to handle Levi, once he's even with that bastard. 

Zeke has already set up this vicious trap. If Levi isn't finished from this Zeke will finish him off later. Zeke needing to return to the estate to complete his turn there first.

Zeke strokes Eren's cheek as he continues to pound into him, atop him. Cumming as his fingers brush to Eren's lips who licks and sucks at them. Zeke sliding that hand down to Eren's belly as his semen flows into his sweet Omega's wet cunt. 

"How's that my princess? Plenty for our baby? Maybe you'll have more than one so I can catch up with that bastard Levi, hm?"

As Eren can't manage speech at this point.

His only response his little 'Ahs!' over and over as he rolls his hips with increasing speed to better fuck Zeke's cumming cock. Zeke wants to hear his voice better. He drags his cock out from Eren's cunt swiftly. Just as swiftly rams his wet dick into Eren's tight anus. Eren definitely crying out for that, Zeke giddy as Eren starts to sob. His cries ringing about the room as Zeke plunders his asshole. Eren is so cute. 

"Don't worry, I'll fuck your pussy soon Eren. I want more than one child from you too. Levi can't have everything. Just to let you know, triplets run in the Fritz family. Wouldn't that be nice? Big brother may have even succeeded in outdoing Levi this time."

Zeke keeps his word to Eren. Once he's done cumming in his asshole, his cum drenching the cheeks of Eren's cute ass, his bruised inner thighs. Zeke grabs the undersides of Eren's legs, hoisting his lower body upright so the cameras have a good shot, as he rises up on his knees. His cock resuming fucking Eren's hot cunt. Eren panting, straining to keep his exhausted body in the position this Alpha wants. Rolling his sore hips up to take him. Eren's scent is sweet, irresistible still, but Zeke can tell his Omega's heat is nearing its end. Even if he is as wet as he'd been from the beginning. Eren is too cute. Zeke doesn't want to leave him... even if with how it is at the Fritz household and the circumstances of Eren's desire, this is what's for the best.

Yelena had gotten in contact with Zeke recently to report the situation. Zeke figuring since the rain had stopped yesterday. Soon, very soon. Levi will return.

Zeke wishes he could see for himself, Levi's face when he comes home to Zeke's victory.

Imagining it, as he looks at Eren's flushed and too pretty face. Zeke cums one last time inside Eren.

"I'm sorry my princess. We have to end our date too soon."

Zeke allows Eren's body to lie down, rest beneath his. His cock inside him as his cum keeps gushing out into Eren's pussy. Zeke leans forward to kiss his soft lips. Zeke shuddering, wishing the circumstances were better. So they really wouldn't have to be apart ever again. Zeke figures, his hand stroking up Eren's belly- like this they never really will be. The baby he's left in Eren's belly will keep them connected- stronger than any tie. That Levi be damned.

His lips to Eren's ear, Zeke whispers to him so the cameras can't catch what he tells Eren-

His hopes, his dreams, his ambition.

For their future. Their baby.

Once the baby is born-

Eren's eyes widen. A second and nothing more.

Slipping back into a complacent state, even if what Zeke said had dragged him out from his drifting. Through the emptiness of his existence. His once full heart which had been in too much pain for him to keep holding onto it even with all the promises he'd made with Levi. Even when he knew too all of Levi's hopes and dreams, being granted to be his own. Akin to what he once believed as a child. It's easier like this. He doesn't feel anything. He hadn't felt anything. Not even the kiss to his cheek Zeke presses as he drags his cock out of Eren's thoroughly fucked and cum filled pussy.

Nothing, even as Zeke ejaculates over his body before leaving.

Nothing.

His body splayed out as Zeke had left it. Unmoving even as his skin cools and his heat ebbs down as he feels his whole being do. Away. Down. Not here. Eren remains lying there as he is. Falling into slumber, the return of a nightmare. Suddenly recalling the night during the liquidation. His mother screaming at them to leave her, his father doing so to try to protect him. Pushing him away. Grisha had turned to go back and had been shot in the head. Not needed since they'd already got Carla.

He'd ran he'd ran he'd ran he'd ran he'd ran and lived in the caverns of the mountains, all alone. Surviving.

Surviving...

To become this?

What those people who had taken away his mother...had intended for them... had known he'd turn out to be.

An Omega bitch.

\--

Levi finds Eren exactly as Zeke had intended for him to find him.

Hours later from the time Zeke had left Eren, is when Levi sees him. 

After checking the first floor of their house, then moving up to check the second. Levi sets the gun he'd been holding, onto the bookshelf next to him. Expecting as he'd ascended the steps- the worse to have occurred. For Eren to be gone. Or Zeke to be in the midst of taking him away. That is what Levi had thought would be the worse. A piece of shit. There was no way Zeke would let Eren out from his grasp once he has him in it. But this-

In another meaning is exactly that.

It's worse than the worse.

It's hell no matter where he looks.

It hurts to move.

Eren's body is bruised. Marked. Drenched in cum. The very cum that is dripping out from his wife's cunt between his spread legs. The first thing Levi had seen as he'd rushed towards the open door of his office. His stomach already churning, his heart sore and pounding in horror as he could smell- penetrating as it had through the halls. Seeped in the entire room. The remaining flicker of Eren's heat, mingled in with the stink of sex.

Zeke had fucked Eren in Levi's office. For what looked like had not been only a few hours, but days. 

Levi looks over Eren's sleeping body, dirty and touched by that beast, that cretin, scum of the earth. Worse than shit. Levi will kill him a hundred, a thousand times over. This he has already sworn he swears anew. Each surveillance screen is blaring, white, black, grey static. The TV with the VHS recording the only screen silent. Turned off. Tapes mockingly piled in neat stacks for him. From the amount Levi can figure- his horror mounting, Zeke must have been here for nearly as long as... since... since from when Levi had left. He'd been inside Levi's wife, his mate. Cumming into him, claiming him, kissing him-

Levi sits down onto his knees. Carefully lifting Eren's head up, his torso. Levi swallowing back the retched noise that threatens to climb out from his throat on seeing all of Eren's bruises up closer. The bite marks, the- he grits his teeth. Hating himself, resenting every decision he made that day. He should have risked it, and had Eren ride with them. He shouldn't have left Eren alone. Like Mikasa had said, mama had said they have to always stay together.

Levi fights back tears as he brings Eren into his arms. Holding him to him. Little solace to be had that Eren remains with him, but... in this state- _damn that ape_ what a retched foul vile creature Zeke is to have set this up, to have planned this all out on purpose he had left Eren on purpose he had kidnapped their daughter to buy the time confuse them further with the luck of the storm- to do all this. So Levi-

Much more composed and sturdy than he feels inside. Levi carries Eren to their room. Lying him down on their bed. He runs the bath. He'll clean Eren up. And let him sleep in the bed. He needs to rest. He looks like he's been fed- he must have from those dirty dishes in the sink. Levi quells the bolt of rage that wracks through him. Needing to remain calm. For Eren's sake. To get what needs to be done now done.

With the bath full and hot like Eren likes it. Levi returns to their room. Holding him to him gently even as he carries him. Settling him into the water. A flinch and a surprised sigh, sending stabs of pain through Levi's heart. His poor Eren. His dear Eren. And it's all Levi's fault. If he had been protecting him properly as he should have, if he had not let his guard down, if he had not asked Eren to carry his child again then- then all of this-

Levi makes sure Eren will not slide down on his own into the water further.

He returns to their room to strip the top quilt on their bed. Dirty from the cum that'd been on Eren's body. Levi leaves it kicked up, bunched up on the floor, far away from their bed. He'll deal with it later. Burn it. He finds a clean quilt to cover the sheets. Briskly returning to Eren who's sleeping in the bath, looking more relaxed in the water. Levi strips down to get in the tub with Eren. To better wash him. He props him against his chest as he uses a towel to wipe and soap up his limbs, his body, his neck, his face. Eren shaking the water from his cheeks after the gentle rinse and glide. Levi careful as he'd washed Eren's hair. Dipping him back and folding up his legs. Toweling at the soft locks, to dry them enough to stop dripping across Eren's face and having him frown like that. Though a frown remains on his lips even in slumber. His brow dipping in discomfort as Levi drains the water. Shivering before the tub fills around them anew, hot and clean. Eren resting his back to the back of the tub. Levi has rolled up a towel there for the back of Eren's neck to rest against.

Levi spreads Eren's legs, in the clean water he delves his fingers inside him, his other hand helping him spread Eren's folds. Levi sets to rinse out, the remainder of Zeke's cum from Eren's cunt. Levi's teeth grinding as he attempts to. A foul scowl set across his features as there seems to be no end to it. Eren beginning to squirm against his fingers then-

A moan, Eren waking up. His lovely golden eyes glancing over to Levi. Levi's heart thumping in his breast at a heart stopping pace. Eren's face flushed from the bath and- Eren moans again, flexing his hips for Levi's fingers inside him. Levi watches as Eren begins to fuck himself on them.

"Hey Eren, wait!"

Levi says, alarmed that Eren would want to do this. Misconstrue this. The scent of his supposed to have passed heat, revived with his Alpha present. His mate. Not as strong as it could be, nonetheless present and prevalent. Levi tries to finish cleaning out Eren's pussy. Finding the task difficult as Eren comes on to him. Somehow finding enough energy in his tired body to brace his hands at Levi's muscular shoulders and prop himself up. Water dripping across his naked body as he lifts it up. His ass and hips causing brief splashes as he wants Levi to touch him more. Eren nuzzling his face to his neck.

Somehow managing, Levi gets them out of the tub. Trying to towel Eren dry before he gets to himself. Hard to with Eren throwing himself at him with every chance. It obvious even more so once Levi manages to wipe the water from Eren's soft and bruised skin- he's extremely wet. Eren's arousal dripping past the water from his cunt. Already soaking his thighs. Eren incapable of speech as he tries to hump himself against Levi's body. Looking from Levi's eyes to his cock, imploringly. Levi can barely manage to dry himself off. His cock hard as Eren drops to his knees in the floor of the bathroom. Levi preventing him from sucking him off. To Eren's distress. Levi hefts him into his arms. Carrying him to their bed. Levi fucks Eren there. Eren moaning contently as Levi's cock pounds into his pussy. Levi kisses Eren's mouth, his cheek, his brow. Eren needing to be comforted by him? Levi sets his fury at Zeke aside so he can focus on taking care of Eren. Even if every bruise and mark on Eren's body threatens to send Levi back into a rage. Levi holds himself back. Eren his priority, Eren his focus. Eren confused from his heat, yet wanting him and needing him. Levi embraces Eren as he cums inside him. Eren finally exhausted enough, falls right back asleep all the while clinging onto him.

Before he investigates his office, Levi rests with Eren.

Relieved to have him in his arms, Eren's body close to his. Levi inhales Eren's scent, his nose scrunching as he can still smell Zeke on Eren. Even though he and Eren had just had sex. Levi realises, there is no end to this misery. That bastard, that son of a bitch, scum scum _scum_ -! he'd marked Eren where Levi had marked him.

Levi holds Eren tighter within his arms, the quilt drawn up over them. Eren snuggled warmly and happily in his embrace. His head at the crook of his neck, his slim legs dangling past his. Levi kisses at the top of his head. His hair smelling of flowers. Levi had made sure to use Eren's favourite shampoo when he'd washed it for him.

With Eren with him like this, resting and finally safe beside him. Levi doesn't want to leave their bed. Doesn't want Eren out of his sight for even one second. Eren so pretty with his long dark lashes against his cheeks. Levi swallows thickly, on how swollen Eren's lips are. His breaths slight and warm to Levi's chest. Eren's face resting to it as his right hand is. His fingers curled. Levi turns onto his back. Lying heavier against the pillows. Like this he's able to draw Eren's hand up to his lips. Kissing it. Levi-

Trying not to shake in anger, in case it disturbs Eren. As he sees Eren's ring is missing from his finger. Already low enough what Zeke had done. That he had taken Eren's wedding ring too-!

Levi kisses Eren's hand again, on the finger where the ring should be. He lies with Eren a few more hours. Stroking his hair. Wanting nothing more but to stay here with him. Levi can't. Not when he has to figure out how exactly he's going to destroy Zeke. He'll need to know. Exactly what sort of hell that beast had put his angel through, before deciding exactly, what he must do.

Levi gets out of bed, pulling on some clothes. He manages to get Eren into his nighty without rousing him. Levi tucks Eren in, making sure he's comfortable even with him not in the bed with him. Levi kisses his cheek, his brow as he finally manages to step away from the bed. Eren deep in slumber. That's what's best for the time being. Levi closes the door of their room. Locking Eren in there from the outside as what the outside lock is for. The key in his pocket. Levi returns to his office.

He should clean it up.

The stench more obvious since he'd bathed Eren and had left the room for their unmarred bedroom. Levi not needing to wonder too hard, why Zeke had chose to fuck Eren in his office instead of their bedroom. It's a bigger insult.

Because this is _Levi's_ office. The message is clear. Zeke doesn't think he is tormenting Eren, but he wants to torment Levi. The stack of videos are proof of that.

Some searching on the computer has Levi realise, Zeke must have at some point hacked it all. He'd changed the cameras and then set them up in Levi's office. To no doubt make those videos to his satisfaction. Levi opens a drawer he has because there'd been this sort of drawer back at his office in Sina. He hasn't used it since his days there though he's replicated it here. From it he takes out the bottle, a glass. Pours. He drinks a couple fingers of whiskey. Another. Knowing the whole bottle wouldn't be enough for what he's about to watch. This will have to be enough though. He needs to keep his wits about him.

Levi needs to watch everything. Since he's the piece of shit that had allowed Zeke to do all this. What kind of mate would he be to Eren? If he couldn't even take responsibility for failing to protect him? If he couldn't bear to watch, the suffering Eren had to go through all because of the wrong choice Levi had made? To avert his eyes from this. It'd make him scum like Zeke.

Zeke has piled up and labeled the videos in what order he wants Levi to watch them.

Levi pulls up his chair, kicking at the cum stained blanket to get it out of the way. He keeps the door cracked in case he needs to hear Eren wanting to get out from their room. The volume turned down but not too low he can't hear- Eren's moans as Zeke fucks him.

What little contents are in his stomach, Levi gets out from his chair to heave it out. All of it. The disgusting smell of his vomit matching with what he's watching. Zeke's cock in Eren's pussy. His anus. His mouth. Eren taking him inside him as he cries and moans. Eren pretty even as another man- even as his brother fucks him. His sweet Eren, lost in his heat. Levi watches for hours as Eren spreads his legs for Zeke. His arms at times, around him-

Levi makes sure to check up on Eren.

As he watches the horrendous videos for days. Stopping only to help Eren go to the bathroom or feed him. Give him water. Eren having difficulty walking. Eren sleeping once Levi has done so. With his heat finally disappeared, Eren is exhausted. Drained. His eyes despondent even when Levi tries to talk to him, calls his name. Kisses him. Eren like a doll the whole while Levi cares for him. Much like how he is in the videos with Zeke fucking him. Levi has decided hell is too good for Zeke.

As he starts to finish the videos Levi notices the clips are backwards chronologically. Starting from around the time Zeke finished, nearing how it began. Levi didn't think he could hate Zeke even more than he already does- until he gets to the phone call. His phone call with Eren when he'd barely been away. And Eren had told him all was well. Zeke's cock in Eren as he'd answered the call and made Eren speak with him, all while riding Zeke's cock. Though Levi hadn't bothered eating before starting this tape he still dry heaves and spits. Watching in prolonged horror, Eren's expressions. Full of hope before Levi had told him he wouldn't be home soon. Pained. Scared. As he'd worried about the children. Then a remainder of warmth as he'd told Levi he loves him-

Levi has to force himself from burying his face into his hands. He's not allowed to look away. With Eren being so brave. Allowing himself to suffer like this- why? _Why?_ Levi thinks? Knowing the answer to that... Zeke has very likely planned for him to learn about in the most horrible way. Still Levi doesn't understand, why had Eren not asked him to save him? There was no way he'd have known about the mudslide yet. It'd barely happened since their phone call- so why-

The video ends.

Levi plays the last one, expecting that answer.

But the video isn't of Zeke and Eren like the others.

Also unlike the other tapes, it doesn't have each angle playing on the other screens.

It's only Eren.

On occasion he can see, the group of uniformed, masked people- instructors. Specialist and doctors. Inspecting or directing Eren.

Recorded here, a fraction of the pain Eren must have gone through when-

A younger Eren, before Levi had met him. His training days, that education he'd told Levi that he'd been forced to quit school for. Informed and ordered so by Lady Dina as this was the only education an Omega bitch needs. Imprisoned in the confines of the Fritz household once he'd started puberty. Eren drugged, tied up, and naked. Forced to perform for them. Forced to moan, to move for them. Pose and position. Levi recognises where those photos from that incident that night had come from, they're from this video. Eren's high and needy cries in the footage too close to his cries when he makes love with Levi. Levi repulsed by himself when he gets turned on. By Eren's adorable face, flushed and begging. His spread legs as he shows off his wet pussy. It's only a video but Levi can smell Eren too, remembering his scent, his heat. How soft his skin is, how good and hot it feels for his cunt to be sucking up his cock. Eren turning and twisting his pretty body, needing to be fucked- Eren, Eren, Eren, _Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren-_ damn damn fucking shit hell dammit dammit shit shit fuck fuck fuck _**FUCK YOU ZEKE!** DAMN HIM DAMN HIM TO HELL!_ for eternity, for everything, all this- having Levi watch this- Levi practically besides himself in anger, his heart a leaden weight- had Zeke made Eren watch this too?

Levi detests himself, refusing to beat off to this. No matter how lovely Eren is. Eren- Eren didn't want to do this. He'd been forced to as an Omega. Only a child even. By these beasts who don't deserve to call themselves human. Why had the matter of all life granted Eldians the miracle humanity had sought in the form of the ABO hierarchy? Because humans should differentiate themselves from animals. Have control. Exercise instinct only when necessary. ABO cannot be used as an excuse to succumb to base desires. That Omegas have had to suffer, be sacrificed because a pack of apes never learnt decency-

Shit. Can Levi really be tooting a horn this loudly on right and wrong, when his tight trousers reveals him to be an animal just like them? The world had been wrong- if anything, Omegas aren't the problem. It's the Alphas that are.

Levi considers fast forwarding the rest of Eren's training, too weak a man. An Alpha. But it finishes. The transition to the next clip odd. From the quality of film Levi can tell it's been added in.

His blood boiling in less than a second when he sees it's Zeke. Sitting like Levi is, right now, in his chair.

" _Hello Levi,_ " Zeke says, Eren's naked body resting across his lap. Eren in Zeke's arms, sleeping as Zeke strokes his hair. Zeke's chipper smile a smug Levi can't tolerate, " _I'll keep this brief since I don't have enough time until the main attraction. I've kept you waiting haven't I?_ "

Zeke looks from him, the camera, down to Eren, his voice is low, " _You better be listening carefully. I don't want to wake Eren up. As you know he's been doing his best with little rest until now. It's fortunate I have time to tell you if you don't understand even after watching us make love._ "

Levi is seething.

" _Eren was mine first. He's a good boy, so he's confused. He's easily tricked. I can understand why he thinks he ought to be with you. He's always loved fairytales, and so do you- don't you Levi? So I'm going to show you, a real fairytale._ "

The video clip changes, to the older quality of before.

A younger Zeke, without his beard or his glasses. Talking to Eren. From the looks of Eren, Levi can tell his heat has totally taken over him. He watches as Eren had described to him before. Eren allowing Zeke to inspect him, to touch him. Eren fucking himself on Zeke's fingers. Everything as Eren had said except-

Eren crying out.

" _Please big brother! Don't go! Stay with me! Look! Look how wet my pussy is! Ready to be fucked by you! Please! Please fuck me big brother!_ "

Zeke unable to not look at Eren's moving hips, his flushed face, his sweet pink pussy dripping from his desire. Eren rolling his hips forward harder, " _I want you! I want your cock inside me! Please big brother! A baby! Put a baby inside me!_ "

Eren absolutely adorable as Zeke can't take it anymore either, Eren's scent, his body, his voice. Levi watches as Zeke eats out Eren's pussy. Tasting him. Drinking him up- before Levi had ever-

Jealous. Unfathomably, unreasonably so. Exactly as that shitfuck Zeke had intended. Already from having to watch these tapes for days. Zeke touching what is his. Levi feels like he's going insane. He wants to kill Zeke, he wants to hack him up into tiny pieces, show him the insides of his foul gut and reprehensive must be black heart. Ah, how dare he. How dare he- like he had all week. Taste and touch, fuck and kiss. His Eren! His wife! His Omega! How dare that beast- this creature- vile rancid _piece of shit!_ lay his hands on Eren, even dare look at him! Levi is Eren's soulmate! Not Zeke! There was no way for Zeke to be, there was no chance. Zeke being Eren's brother aside. Eren knew and Levi knew from the moment they met once more in this other life. They were fated to be. The red thread between them, mended by the golden touch. Eren had said, his wishful, hopeful eyes upon Levi. Levi who could make his dreams come true. Levi who had agreed with him, that it's not bad to believe in a fairytale. Levi who had told Eren to believe in him- had held his hand by the merciless sea- placing his wedding ring upon his finger and had promised him-

Happy memories to overcome the sad.

Levi can't change what had happened in Eren's past but he'd wanted to protect his present- his future... his happy future with him, their children.

This wasn't.

What is happening.

What had already happened.

These aren't the happy memories Levi had promised him.

Eren's eager moans and sighs from Zeke tasting him in Levi's ears even as he stumbles out from his chair. Eren. He has to go see Eren. Immediately- he needs to tell him- apologise even though he-

Levi's chair rolls back, hitting against something on the floor.

Eren's white summer dress. What he'd been wearing on that day Levi had left. The one with the laced ended straps he really likes. The edges of the skirt matching. And the big pockets. Levi crouches down to pick it up. Almost startled when something clatters out from it onto the floor.

A tape.

No doubt put there on purpose.

Levi moves slowly. A heavy weight on his shoulders. That answer he'd not yet gotten, he'd nearly forgotten about in his outrage over Zeke appearing to speak, then what had been shown to him after. He hasn't yet gotten it. Why... had Eren not asked for his help? It should be here. On this tape. The answer obvious. 

The tape in the player is replaced with this one that'd been in Eren's dress. Rolling, playing. 

Levi sees. Zeke coming into the room. Eren's terrified expression as he'd sobbed, unable to get away. Zeke calling Eren beautiful, asking him if he liked all the gifts... Levi blanching as he recalls when he'd been checking how Zeke had hacked the surveillance, certain odd logs from months ago- then when he'd looked for the days corresponding to those logs- the tapes had been missing. He'd assumed Zeke had tampered with the footage... but those physical videos that should have been recorded as back up for those days on the hardcopy of the VHS... missing too. If Zeke had not been in the house before this week then who had taken the tapes? 

Levi not wanting to think, to doubt. Unable not to with how things have turned out. That's right. He would, wouldn't he?

It'd been Eren. If it had been Eren, who didn't want Levi to see, to know that Zeke had been still sending him gifts. Not wanting to bother Levi. Not wanting to disturb their happiness. Eren bearing this weight on his shoulders, all alone. Remembering how upset Levi had been the first time. How many more gifts had there been? Since when? Thinking about it, Levi's breaths turn up shallow, quick, as a cold fury wraps and coils about his insides. Eren had tried to shield him from the truth because-

Levi watches as Zeke forces himself upon Eren.

Zeke fingering Eren, teasing him, tasting him. Explaining to him what he did. That answer Levi already had. Why the storm seemed so sudden. Why Mikasa had been kidnapped. Not for later like Levi had thought, but for now. To buy Zeke time to get to Eren. To fuck him. To play with him. To record all this so Levi can watch it later. To torment Levi who had got to live blissfully with Eren's love as his all these years. Zeke here to 'take it back'. Zeke reassures Eren. His children- his and Levi's children-

" _They'll remain safe. So long as you let big brother fuck you._ "

Levi watches as Eren's big eyes, pained and conflicted. Turn to Zeke. Eren begging. Sobbing as he tells him-

" _Please.... please Zeke! Don't harm even a single hair on their heads! Please! Please I'll do it! I'll do whatever you want! Y-you... you can fuck me... you can fuck me as much as much as you want! -so, so please..._ " Levi watches as Zeke wipes at the tears he'd caused. Eren trembling as he makes good on his word. His brave Eren. His frightened, despairing Eren. Levi sees that it was Eren... who'd taken off his wedding ring. Unable to bear the idea, unable to let himself... be fucked by his big brother, an Alpha that isn't his mate, while wearing it. Eren had pocketed his ring. 

His finger bare as he'd made his body as bare. Taking off his dress.

Levi didn't think it could get any worse until he sees, Eren lowering himself down on the ground to position his body as he had had it in that video of him and Zeke when they'd been younger. Eren spreading his legs for Zeke and showing him, offering him his wet pussy like he had that night.

Levi has to hear again, Eren calling out to Zeke.

Eren who is now married to him- Eren who is his mate, the mother of his children-

" _Please big brother! Don't go! Stay with me! Look! Look how wet my pussy is! Ready to be fucked by you! Please! Please fuck me big brother!_ "

Eren's fingers spreading open his cunt, so Zeke won't miss a thing. So he can see it's as wet as Eren had said. Eren flexing his hips up, to demonstrate to Zeke how he will fuck his cock. Eren moaning, louder. Eren impatient as he cries out-

" _I want you! I want your cock inside me! Please big brother! A baby! Put a baby inside me!_ "

Zeke undressing. Then licking, eating up Eren. Eren moaning, Eren's hips moving as they had in that other video clip- his beautiful Eren. Eren who had degraded himself in order to protect them. Worried even as Zeke raped him, that they'd still not be safe. He'd asked Levi to make sure to look after them- their children- even though while he'd asked Levi that, he was being fucked and Mikasa had already been kidnapped-

Zeke's cock is deep in Eren's pussy. Levi recognising the way Eren's face looks, the manner he's riding Zeke's cock as to being- right before Zeke had picked up Levi's call-

Levi blacks out from his fury. A curtain of red. The end to this act.

Overcome finally, unable to keep it down. This agony. He sees that the screens for the surveillance are shattered broken. When he'd done it. A minute. Five minutes. An hour even ago. He doesn't know. He doesn't know anything. He can't stand it. He can't bear it- what Zeke has done. What Eren had to let him do. Because Levi couldn't not fuck up. Eren-

A loud crunch _smashsmashsmashsmash_ more crunching as he slams the tapes onto the wood floor below. Against each other. Crushed beneath his feet as he steps on them, some parts cutting into his heels, his soles. Less than he deserves. His bare hands too as he tears them apart. Ripping the tape out from them. The TV. The player. Breaking, as both hit against the filing cabinet. Down to the floor with the destroyed tapes. Levi able to see the images on the film even as he rips it out. Had he been crying or screaming. He doesn't know. His shoulders heaving as he vents out his anger, his anguish. Destroying not only the evidence of what Zeke had done. Defiling, shaming his Eren. But also the equipment to the incompetent surveillance system that Levi had thought would help protect Eren. His family. That it hadn't, and had even been used against them. Regret. Levi will regret for the rest of his life. His incapability to protect Eren.

Eren who hasn't spoken to him this entire week. Unable to. Who sleeps every day away. Lies in their bed every day and every night. Unable to handle what had happened. His no good, shit for brains husband had let this happened to him. Levi knows Eren probably doesn't think that of him, though he should. Eren who is too good for him. Eren who always warmly holds him in his gaze and smiles at him, cutely flustered when he kisses him too hard, or his hands stray. Eren who loves to be held in his embrace. His name that Levi loves on his tongue, on his lips as he says it. Calling to Eren who may be in the kitchen, his garden. Coming in from picking up their daughter from school. Or having tucked their son in to bed. Saying his name as they share a bath or read a book together before bed. Treasuring his name as he makes love to Eren in their bed- and tells him he loves him-

There's blood on the floor as Levi steps over to pick back up. Eren's dress. Shielded from all the wreckage beneath his desk. Inside one pocket is Eren's dead phone. His necklace. The other. Levi painfully draws a breath. Eren's wedding ring. Levi sways as he makes it to the doorway of his office. Only the ring at hand. His blood fading along his walk down the short hall. He unlocks their bedroom door. Eren resting in their bed. Exactly as Levi had last seen him. Except rolled over. To Levi's side of the bed. Levi's heart clenches as he gets into bed with Eren. From Eren's side of it. 

He gathers Eren into his arms. Sitting him up against him. Eren blinking, steadily awakening. His face as calm and unfeeling as it is the other times he'd woken up. Allowing Levi to feed him and help him use the toilet, clean him up. His expression blank as Levi grabs at his wrist. Lifting his hand up before him, Levi sets to put Eren's wedding ring back on his finger.

"NO!"

Unexpected, is Eren's reaction. Him snapping his hand back and throwing himself out from Levi's arms. Away from him. The quilt and sheets bunching behind him as he pushes back to the foot of their bed. Shaking his head. Levi watching him in shock. The first thing Eren has said, the first reaction Eren has had since-

Eren is holding his hand to his breast, as if Levi trying to place the ring upon it had hurt him. Cut him.

Levi reaches to where he saw the ring fall on the mattress. Picking it up.

"Eren," Levi savouring saying Eren's name since now Eren can hear him.

"What's wrong? Was I putting it on too roughly? Do you want to put it on yourself-"

"No!" Eren says again, not looking at him as he does so. Levi sets Eren's ring on the nightstand. Confused in his denial to comprehend what Eren means by all this. Not wanting to. Since it hurts. Hurts as much as-

Eren lets him hold him. Trembling as Levi wraps his arms around him. Kissing at his brow.

"What the fuck then? Spit it out. Why won't you wear your wedding ring?"

When Eren doesn't speak, yet isn't trying to evade his embrace. Levi turns to pick up the ring. Thinking he can try again. Eren bolting back from his hold as he sees this, suddenly speaking up.

"I-it was a mistake sir! I... I shouldn't have married you!"

Levi stops, to turn his attention back on Eren. Trying to quell his fury, icy and apparent in his glare.

"A mistake?" he echoes, his tone matching his eyes.

Levi's jaw clenching. Eren isn't wrong to feel that way. Given Levi should have protected him. If he's lost confidence in him... if he doesn't trust him, or believe in him as he had before. Levi can understand why Eren has said what he said. He has that right. But it's not that, Eren reveals as he says-

"I-I have no right to wear that ring. I had no right to get married as I did. To you. To anyone. Because... because I'm an Omega... I-" Eren's gaze, lost and afraid yet he pushes on, suddenly convinced- "I'm not allowed this happiness with you sir. I'm sorry. I tricked you. You... you saw didn't you?"

Eren has lowered his body, to keep his face down, his head down. Like he isn't allowed to be above Levi. An Alpha.

"Saw what?" Levi asks.

Eren hesitates, replying "...I thought I heard you watch them sir... the tapes..."

Fuck. Levi had thought Eren wouldn't be able to hear with the distance, the door. The volume that low.

"You ain't wrong," Levi replies, Eren's expression relieved but not in a manner Levi would like. Dread filling him as Eren tells him, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world- "Then you understand sir. It was recorded in all those tapes you watched. I'm not fit to be your wife. Since I'm an Omega bitch."

Eren draws back, continuing as he touches at the night gown Levi had put on him. Lounging against their pillows.

"You are... very kind. But there isn't any need for this."

Undressing. Eren naked before him.

Expression perplexed as Levi makes no move toward him. Says nothing.

"Sir-"

" _DON'T FUCK AROUND!_ " Levi says, his temper blaring as he looks at Eren who is regarding him, nonchalant and quizzical. Levi explaining, dumbfounded, "What do you mean you ain't got no right to marry me? You ain't my wife? You ain't got no right to marry anyone, for that matter! That's right! Eren! I'm your mate! I'm the only one you should marry... so you did... Eren... fuck. Why are you... of all people why are you..."

Eren is upset at that. That he has displeased an Alpha so. That isn't what he should be doing. But he had deceived Levi into marrying him. Eren tries to convince this Alpha. He should not be his husband, but he can still be his Alpha. As a bitch Eren isn't allowed to have a mate so Levi is only... his Alpha. Eren likes him very much. Levi had been very kind to him all these years so-

"I'm sorry sir. As an Omega bitch I have to be... fucked... around." 

Eren moves out from the bed. Guilty to be in it even though Levi had been the one to put him there. He shouldn't be allowed the comfort of a bed unless an Alpha has allowed him it. Levi had put him to bed, under this misconception of his that Eren is his wife. His mate. Worthy of him. But, he'd watched the tapes hadn't he? It was obvious wasn't it? Eren doesn't deserve Levi. When Eren is such a slut.

On the floor Eren sits on his knees. Looking up at Levi still sitting on the bed, watching him. Unbelieving as Eren tries to make himself more presentable to Levi. He spreads his legs and juts his chest out. 

Expression unsure since it has been so long since his education. He'd had some warming up with his big brother who'd inspected him thoroughly and who had even said he'd done a good job all through his heat. It's a challenge to properly pleasure an Alpha, without his heat isn't it? Eren considers asking Levi if he has any drugs he can use on him, so he'll do a better job. Oh, but Levi is _his_ Alpha isn't he? He shouldn't have to use them. 

Eren figures once he sees Levi's cock, is sucking on it- it'll all come back to him. Eren alarmed when Levi twists his wrist away as he'd been reaching for his belt. Eren crying out in pain as Levi asks him, "Hey Eren. What the fuck are you doing?"

There's a new bruise there, replacing the bruises Zeke had left.

"D-does master not want me to pleasure him?"

Levi looks in shock at what Eren has said.

Swearing as he tosses Eren's wrist away from him, like it's something dirty. A hand over his face, at his brow, as he props his elbows on his knees. Unable to look at Eren. Eren thinks it's weird... he should feel sad that he isn't doing his duties, but he feels more sad over the apparent pain Levi is in. Eren thinks he should be more considerate. Since Levi did consider him his mate at one point. Had treated him like he was human. It's understandable that Levi is conflicted, confused. Hurting. He didn't understand Eren-

Eren is simply an Omega bitch meant to be fucked by Alphas.

Eren reaches, knowing it's overstepping his bounds. To touch at Levi's cheek, stroking it. Levi's eyes back on him, amazed. Expectant. Hopeful. Holding Eren's touch there to him. Eren manages to smile at him. To help Levi understand. He says.

"Master if you don't want to fuck me, you don't have to. Instead..."

Eren continues as Levi's expression drops, cold when he realises Eren had not returned to his normal self and instead in his place- is the real agony Zeke had left behind for him.

"-if you rather, you can beat me."

"What?" Levi says, wondering when he will wake up from this nightmare. Knowing this cannot even be close to the nightmare Eren had experienced as Zeke had raped him for days, nights all through the week as Eren waited for Levi to come save him. Levi never arriving. Least not in time.

"You must be upset that I deceived you. I deserve to be punished. You can hit me. Kick me. As much as you like. I don't have much experience with beatings since my instructors wanted my body to be pristine for my first client, but there's no need to worry about that anymore. I've been taught an Omega bitch will be beaten, not only fucked if they misbehave... so... so master..."

As Levi says nothing, his repulsed, disgusted gaze- surprising Eren as it cuts into him. For it to be on him, directed at him, even though he deserves it doesn't he? Yes! He deserves it! He's a cunning, deceptive whore! The worst! There's probably no other Omega who deserves to be beaten like he does!

"Please sir!" Eren cries out, suddenly. Not understanding why he's frantic. Panicking. He realises it's because he has desires he shouldn't. A will that should have been quashed down. He wants to be punished. He needs to be. He was Levi's wife. His soulmate. His Omega. And he'd opened his legs for another Alpha. Even if he is a whore. A dumb Omega bitch. That doesn't excuse his actions. So Levi has to. His Alpha. He needs to punish him. Eren's body is nearly healed from all the bruises Zeke had left, it's perfect for Levi. He can leave more with his kicks. He can break his bones. Smash up his face. Levi can do all that to him because-

"Please! Please! Hit me! Kick me! Beat me until I can't even move sir! I deserve it! Beat me so I'll think twice about letting another Alpha except you fuck me! Master!"

Eren is grabbing at Levi's legs. Reminding Levi of that time, when Eren thought him a Beta. And Levi had discovered him pregnant, thinking the child not his. Eren had clung at him like this as if scared he'd leave. Eren the same here, only- worried Levi will get up and leave before he beats him. Eren hoping, his rowdy, inappropriate behaviour will convince Levi to kick him. Strike him. Punch him. Whatever he wants. Eren doesn't mind.

"Please do it sir! If you don't punish me I will forget! I'll open my legs for whatever Alpha I encounter! Please! It's what's best for a bitch like me! If you beat me... I-"

Levi's hand snaps up, grabbing at Eren's chin.

"Shut up will you."

Eren shuts up. Waiting. Hopeful that Levi is angry enough. He seems to be. Eren shuts his eyes as he waits. For all his begging and bravado, he's trembling as he braces himself for the first strike.

"Oi. What's with that face? I ain't gunna do that, even if it is what's best for you."

Eren opens his eyes. Levi's hand still holding his chin. Levi tsks. Moving his warm hand, Eren watching it longingly. Not understanding why he feels that way.

Levi tells him.

"If I'm going to punish you, best be in a way you're used to right?"

Eren delighted, trying to hide that delight as Levi unbuckles his belt. Unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. Drawing out his large hard cock.

"Come here then. You're gunna suck my cock nice and good, bitch."

Levi sucks in a breath as Eren takes his cock in his mouth. Adorable as he does so. Trying not to appear as eager as he is as he swallows Levi down. Little tears at the edges of his eyes, falling as Levi roughly grips his silky hair in his hand. The other hand to the back of Eren's head as Levi begins to violently fuck his mouth. A punishment... it was supposed to be a punishment wasn't it? That's what Eren had said. That's what Eren wants. Eren struggling, choking around his dick as Levi shoves it down his throat. Across his hot wet tongue. Eren crying even as Levi ejaculates abruptly. His breath harsh pants around his cock, as his nostrils flare, struggling for air. Eren drinks down every drop he can of his semen. A gasping 'Mm!' from him as Levi manages to spurt some of it across his face. Eren smearing it off his skin with his fingers, licking at them. 

"How was it? Did you like that you whore?" Levi asks him, Eren nodding from his place on the floor.

"Yes master," Eren says, Levi tsking some more, "That ain't gunna cut it is it? You're supposed to be punished right?"

Eren looks down, almost shamefully. Clever in that he directs Levi's attention to his hard little cock, his dripping pussy that's leaking out on the floor beneath him.

Levi undresses fully. He then picks Eren up off the floor. Eren resisting, insisting that Levi has to fuck a bitch like him on the floor. The bed too good a place for him. It wouldn't be punishment anymore would it? Levi complies. Having Eren get on his hands and knees. Levi fucks him on their bedroom floor. Mounting him from behind. Levi rams his cock inside Eren's anus, repeatedly. Until it bleeds and he cums. Eren cumming too. Levi slaps his ass for that. Eren moaning and lifting his ass back up for Levi's cock even though Levi has already pulled out. Eren insistent, so he fucks Eren again in his tight asshole. Eren's scent like it is when he's in heat, yet not to the extent it could be in its actuality. What's keeping him going Levi tries to convince himself. Loathing himself for being turned on by Eren even while he's in this destructive, brainwashed state.

It's not the same of course. Fucking Eren like this, is not the same to the way he'd fucked him before. When he'd been his wife. His mate. Levi loses count how many times he roughly fucks Eren on the floor. Unable to take it much longer, and Eren exhausted and unable to fight him off. Barely able to keep his legs spread for him or his ass up for him. Levi lifts Eren up and puts him in their bed. Eren pushing at his shoulders, telling him no, that he's unworthy, dirty. That this is where Levi should be with his wife, not him. He's just a bitch. Levi kisses Eren to shut him up. Holding his wrists down to their pillows as his cock plunges inside Eren's hot and wet pussy, Eren's legs spread but not wrapped about his hips as he's used to. Eren's hips rocking up to meet his. Eren's expression as it had been before, blank, withdrawn. Like in all the tapes Levi had watched of Zeke fucking him, because this is how Alphas like an Omega bitch. Eren not allowing himself to feel too much. Afraid his old feelings will interfere with the truth about himself. Get in the way of him being what he really is. That he'll lie and hurt Levi again.

Levi grunts atop him as he holds him down to fuck him.

"How's this? Satisfied yet my bitch?"

Obediently Eren replies, struggling to fuck his pussy on Levi's cock "Yes! I'm your bitch, master! Please give me more! Fuck my pussy harder!"

Levi does so. Eren unable to see Levi's expression with his head lowered. His face at Eren's shoulder, the side of his neck. Levi is grinding his teeth. His voice as pained as the expression Eren can't see. Agonised. Reaching its breaking point.

"Has this been enough punishment for you? Is it enough for you to stop this already... it's enough ain't it? Hey, Eren. Eren! It's enough right?! The ring... your ring... put your ring back on!"

Levi's desolate, desperate voice strikes into Eren's heart, hurting more than any kick could. As Levi draws back and turns his gaze upon him. Pleading with him. Wishing him to return to him, to be with him. The Eren he knows. The Eren who had been his fated mate. His sweet wife. His cute Omega. Not this cage of flesh that Eren has always detested, feared and abhorred. His Eren, who he had made that promise to by the sea. The mother of his children, his love. His destiny. Eren who wants to walk with him under the bright light of day as they stroll about his garden, dancing in a gentle sway once evening draws out the night and the cicadas sing. Eren whose red thread is Levi's too, had realised this all through Levi's golden touch. Levi reminding him, warming him with that touch as his hands move from Eren's wrists, up into his hands. 

Their fingers twining.

Levi's thrusts less harsh, instead thorough and gradual, hitting up inside Eren how he likes. Levi beginning to fuck him like this as he asks him- ragged and grave-

"Please Eren! Forgive me! I promise- I promise I'll never let that happen again. I'll protect you without fail for the rest of my life! I love you Eren! Hate me if you must, curse me even. But return to my side! I need you. I love you. _I love you!_ Eren! Eren, Eren, Eren, _my Eren-!_ "

Eren moans as Levi drags back and forth, into the hilt then near out- his cock into his cunt. Filling him up and being held by him perfectly, warmly. Eren's legs wrap about Levi's hips to draw him, keep him in place. Eren wanting to hold on longer to feel more of Levi's golden touch. Tugging at the strings of his broken heart. Mending them.

His husband's regretful expression one he's never seen before. Levi desperate to be with him. To have him back. Had Eren been awake that time Levi had found him on the floor of his office he would have seen it then too. This face. Never has he ever wanted for Levi to hurt like this, even if it's on his behalf. What a foolish, overly kind husband he has. His dear fated mate. His beloved. Eren loves him with all his heart.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Eren says, beginning to cry. The tears he'd thought he'd all shed, coming back upon seeing his mate's suffering, all on account of him, what Eren had tried and failed to avoid- "I'm so sorry my darling! Forgive me! I love you Levi!"

With their fingers clasped down on each other's hands. Levi kisses him hard, Eren kissing him back just as so. Levi cums thickly, copiously inside Eren's spurting slick and hot pussy. Drinking up, sucking down Levi's cum. Eren grasping Levi all around. With his cunt around his cock, his legs around his hips, his arms around his shoulders as their hands gradually unclasp. A blooming flower. Eren holding Levi to him tightly, unwilling to let go. Levi cups Eren's face. Kissing him some more. Across his pretty pink lips, his cheek and neck. Eren turning his head so Levi can mark him there. Where he always does. Gasping in a cross between pain and pleasure. Levi licks at the blood. Eren marking him back, the usual place too once Levi is done. Levi rubbing his nose to Eren's as they roll onto their sides of the bed. Their naked bodies connected. Embracing each other everlasting.

Eren resting against him exhaustedly.

Levi reaches back to take up Eren's ring. He holds Eren's hand as he slips the ring back on. Feeling Eren's tears drop against his throat, down to this chest.

"I love you Levi. Levi, _Levi_ , my Levi-!" Eren says fondly. Levi would pinch his cheek in the case Eren is making fun of him. No doubt in Levi's mind his adorable wife isn't. Too sweet, warm and molten are his lovely golden eyes focused on him. All of him within his sight, reflected, drawing closer as Eren leans forward to kiss him. Closing his eyes then. As they explore each other's mouths like they don't already know them well. Eren sighing, moaning against his lips. Spit snapping between them as Eren lies back down. His head to his shoulder. His long brown hair spilled across it. Eren licks at his wet lips. His too long and too slim legs entangled with Levi's. Pressed to the hard muscles of his calves. Eren cuddled up warmly to him. As they rest across the quilt bedding. The window above open for air, letting the cool evening seep into the room as it darkens. Levi turns on and dims the lamp, not yet ready to sleep. Wanting to look at Eren longer. Not satisfied with only feeling him in his arms. 

Levi strokes his fingers across the length of Eren's arm resting against his chest, the arm of his right hand with his returned wedding ring. His other arm across Eren's back, keeping him close.

Levi kisses Eren's brow, watching his eyelashes flutter as he almost nods off.

"My angel," Levi says, Eren not overly minding him until he says, "the children are safe. They're still at Kruger and Shadis's."

Eren is suddenly quite awake, a look of complete relief over his features as he turns his face to Levi's.

"Thank you Mr Levi. You protected them."

Levi shakes his head briefly.

"I tried," he reaches to draw back a lock of Eren's hair to tuck it behind his ear. A deep frown on Levi's lips as he says, his tone torn, similar to how he spoke earlier, "I failed you there too. Mikasa was kidnapped. She protected Li from it being him. Kruger and I got her back, but she... has a scar here," Levi draws his finger across Eren's cheek to demonstrate how long the cut had been.

Eren settles against him sadly, pensive, looking like he wants nothing more than to scoop Mikasa up into his arms right now. "Other than that... she's alright?"

"Yeah. She's very brave. She doesn't act like nothing happened, but she isn't afraid. She says all we have to do is stay together. We'll have to pick her and Li up right away tomorrow, got it?"

Levi had something else to say but stops as he feels Eren's tears flow, hot and steady against his skin, "Our dear daughter!" Eren's voice strangles out, strained in his agony for her, thinking how scared she must have been. Marveling at how courageous she is. Just like papa Eren thinks. Thinking of the advice he'd given their children, that he himself had not followed- "I've been so stupid Mr Levi. I should have done what I told Mikasa. And I should have told you... when I found the other... gifts... then maybe-"

"Shhh," Levi tells him, wrapping his arms around him completely. Turning over to his side as Eren buries his face into his shoulder, more tears laid there, "What's done is done Eren. What's happened has happened. We need not dawdle in it. It should have never happened but we can move on from it. We can't let him steal away from us what's ours."

So Levi says. Wanting to comfort Eren. Levi knows he's full of shit. He'll move on with Eren. Make sure Eren is secure, happy. Their children safe. Has forgotten all about that vile piece of shit and once the time is right- Levi is going to have Zeke experience something far worse than hell. Levi is going to make him suffer a fear he'll never see the end of. He'll have it incinerated into his being for the rest of his shitty, wasteful, useless existence. Levi swears this. So Eren will never have to cry because of that sick bastard ever again. So Eren can never be threaten or in danger by him. So Eren has a future where he can keep smiling. Levi will-

"Him? Mr Levi are you talking about my big bro-"

"Don't call him that! Don't say his name either! He's the one who hasn't the right! Forget about him Eren! Forget all about him! I'll take care of everything alright?"

Levi's hold is almost crushing around him, Eren tells him so. Telling him he can't breathe. Levi apologises as Eren regains his breath, smiling at him in a manner that never fails to make Levi's heart pound.

Eren's gentle fingers stroke his cheek, "I thought we have to stay together my darling."

His expression too lovely, warm. Levi feels finally he will drift off. Comforted by Eren like this. Eren his. Truly. Always.

Eren telling him, fond and coaxing, "I know you're strong and I can rely on you, but don't make the same mistakes I made and try to carry it all yourself. I'm here with you."

Eren bumps their brows together, then kisses Levi's lips with his lips.

"I'm here to stay. I can't be taken from you. I have always _always_ been yours Levi."

Levi's smile is slight, brief. Enough for Eren's lovely gaze to be brimming over with more of his tears, tears of joy rather than sorrow. As they should be.

"That's right Eren. I'm not going anywhere either."

Eren nods, watching as Levi falls asleep before him for once. Eren falling asleep after him, not too late. Levi basking in Eren's smile even in his dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Together they go to pick Mikasa and Li up. 

The children overjoyed to see mama, they both fling themselves at Eren. Eren crouching down to hug and kiss them both. He makes sure the two of them thank their Uncles for letting them stay over. Eren thanking them as well. Eren helps the children into the car. He has prepared snacks for the trip that won't burn their mouths off. Levi finishes making sure the kids have gotten everything and the luggage is stowed away. Some waving, Eren motioning angrily to Kruger when he sees him light up when Levi has barely started the car. Eren really wishes his Uncle would quit that bad habit. It's not good for him. Levi nods. Mentioning it's probably eating away at one of his nine lives.

They stop by the market for some groceries before returning home.

Mikasa and Li go to unpack as Eren makes lunch. Levi reminding them to put the dirty clothes in the hamper and not just fold them in with the clean clothes by accident. He's nearly finished cleaning up his office. The rubble cleared away and disposed. The floor scrubbed. The window open to air it all out. He'd cleaned the kitchen at least prior to cleaning his office, so Eren wouldn't have to.

He contacts Erwin and the conversation is longer than he intended. Erwin helpfully telling him what he and Hanji had found out about Zeke. How there's been a commotion at the Fritz estate for a while now. That the branches of the family had finally noticed the head has been missing. He apparently returned recently to put everything back in order. There's still some underlying issue that needs to be resolved that the Fritz are tight lipped about. Erwin as a businessman figures it's money... even if their Fritz Doctrine is a necessity in their world, a few bad apples in the family could really rack up debt.

Levi wraps up the conversation with good timing, surprised when Erwin informs him that project from a few years ago had finally been completed. With the chaos at the Fritz estate who'd been holding back the third party involved, the issues had finally been settled. Levi is glad to hear it, he replies flatly, Erwin telling him to not be so angry. The money it'd brought in, he is definitely getting that bonus. Also... with how the projects are and what Erwin knows about what happened these past couple of weeks. Erwin is going to permit Levi the rest of the summer to spend time with his family. He's not to tell anyone. Though it'll be obvious to his squad soon enough. And frankly because Erwin already told them. What they don't know is how nice of a bonus Levi is getting. A swell one, Levi has to admit he's even boggling at Erwin's generosity. Accepting with caution. This dick. There's probably some other project that he wants him to take part in later. After summer. Levi accepts anyway.

It'll be good to spend more time with his family.

"Sorry, you can come in now," Levi says wondering if Mikasa is still there. Knocking at his office door. Levi had knocked back to indicate he's on the phone. Usually she waits, an overly good girl in this aspect. Patient. Once Levi had forgotten that she was waiting to come in. So engrossed in his work; he'd been surprised as Eren had knocked and opened the door. Eren concerned and confused on why Mikasa had been sitting out there for so long. He'd thought Levi was disciplining her about something. After the truth is revealed... they'd told her it's alright to knock again if papa seems forgetful.

Eren helps her with the door, as Mikasa carries the tray to him. Not loaded with light tea time snacks. It's his lunch he'd missed out having with them, due to working. His overly long conversation with Erwin. For lunch there's a bowl of brown rice, some steamed vegetables (no mushrooms), and pan fried chicken with Mikasa's favourite dark sweet glaze. Some chili peppers mixed in for her and papa's portion. She'd helped mama cook it and was very proud of the turnout. She really enjoys cutting vegetables, and the meat.

Li is with them too, he'd brought along one of his mixed fruit juice boxes for papa if he wants it. He's clinging to mama's apron, comfortable there. Watching and waiting for Mikasa to finish set up for papa before he dashes over to put up the finishing juice box on the tray. So papa knows it's his contribution.

"Not bad," Levi says, patting them both on the head with a hand, one kid to the left and one to the right. Seated at his chair, Levi turns in it in the slightest to look over at Eren who is hovering by the doorway. Expression conflicted on entering the room.

Levi doesn't blame him, if he doesn't want to come in here. Levi has a hard time too being in here. He'd even rearranged some of the furniture to make it seem like a different room. So the room before doesn't exist. That room where-

"Eren," Levi starts, voice calm and leveled, "Don't force yourself."

Eren nods, brow a touch damp from his sweat. A slight tremor to his shoulders and his legs, Li rushes over to him in concern. Mikasa asking, "Are you feeling okay mama?"

Li echoing the concern, "Does it hurt somewhere?"

All questions Eren has asked them before when worried about their wellbeing.

Eren reaches to stroke the top of Li's head, feeling him tug at his apron, "I'm alright darlings. Mama may need a nap."

Mikasa joins Li at tugging Eren's apron, "I'll take a nap with you mama!"

"Me too!" Li chimes in.

Everyone looking up in surprise at papa who is uncharacteristically shoveling his food down, eating quickly without his usual precision. He even has gotten rice on his cheek. He'd started coughing from eating too fast. And the kick of the spice from chili pepper. Swallowing audibly, Levi tells them- "Hey. Papa too."

Eren tries to cover his mouth, his burst of laughter breaking through it as does his smile.

"What. Papa is so silly isn't he?" 

Li and Mikasa glance from their mother to each other, breaking into grins and giggles too.

Their hold on Eren's apron loosening from their mirth. Levi's rice covered mouth frowning in concern as Eren manages to take a few steps into the room. A few more. All to reach Levi, so he can pick off the rice on his cheek as Eren does most often for their children. Eren eating the lost grains.

"It isn't good to sleep right before you eat papa and you've barely just finished."

Levi tugs at Eren's apron, "Please mama."

"No," Eren says.

Startled and laughing all over again as Levi grabs him from around the waist and seats him on his lap. Twirling him around with him by spinning his chair. Eren calling him an idiot. As Levi asks if Eren will not relent even now. There being no correlation here whatsoever. Eren dizzy as he hobbles out of the chair.

"Me too! Me too!" Li is saying, both hands up so papa will pick him up and spin him around like he had mama.

Mikasa not wanting to be left out, raises a hand like in school, "Me next papa!"

After Li, Mikasa is spun around.

Once he sets her down, Eren returns to him, his hands clutching the back of the chair as if to make sure Levi wont spin off on his own. Eren dips forward to kiss Levi.

"You're not dizzy darling?" Eren asks.

"Truthfully..." Levi tells him, "You're all spinning to me."

\--

With the rest of summer break and the paused work load, Levi takes all that time spending it with his family as was suggested. They spend at least a week helping Eren fix up his garden. Levi mowing the grass and fixing up that hole in the greenhouse. Eren with an almost guilty disposition as he has to toss away the dead greenery from there. Levi helping him, rubbing his back to comfort him.

Mikasa helps Eren pick or tend to the vegetables, some will not be ready until closer to autumn. She picks out a good amount of beans and cucumbers. Her favourite tomatoes. Her beloved mushrooms big and flourishing from the rainfall they'd had. Eren makes sure it's the mushrooms they're growing she picks. Not the inedible ones that may grow elsewhere in the garden. She's also really excited about how big her eggplants are getting.

Eren prunes certain flowers, Levi pulling out weeds. Li helps throw away mulch. Everyone with garden gloves, and a sunhat if necessary. Li doesn't get far with his small hands and his distraction of finding bugs walking along the fallen branches he can pick up. The white petals of the apple tree lightly falling on occasion, littering the grass.

With the garden in order, they take time to go out into the town more. Catching a movie or a music show. Getting ice cream from their favourite shop. All of them tagging along for Mikasa's library visit, not only her with mama or papa but the both of them. 

They go camping in the woods. Eren warning them to be careful around the caverns. Levi trying to remember how to fish as Kenny had taught him, his Uncle had recently sent them some interesting fishing hooks and lures from wherever he is right now. The lures look gaudy. Totally his taste. They catch some good fish from the river though so Levi can't complain. Mikasa proud to be giving papa pointers, no cheating by looking at his phone! There's little reception here anyway.

They cook the fish they caught over the campfire. Sides of kebab vegetables grilled with them. Everything on a stick except the little cast iron pot of rice Mikasa is over the moon about since last time she'd been camping it was all potatoes with her Uncles. There's a kettle for tea.

For dessert they make smores. Mikasa helping Li roast his marshmallows so they don't burn like the first two he'd tried to heat up on his own. Mama helps him place the hot marshmallow on the chocolate that's placed between the crackers. Making sure he blows at it and it's not too hot before taking an eager bite.

Mikasa tells them the ghost stories Uncle Kenny taught her. Levi rolling his eyes that Kenny is so lame and taught his daughter all this crap. Meanwhile Eren is snug up to Levi under the blanket. An arm looped with his tightly as he agitatedly finishes up a smore. Eyes wide as Mikasa speaks in a low voice about some guy who's been dead for centuries roaming around the woods. Levi scowling at all the crumbs but it's alright because they're outside.

After washing up, they settle in to sleep. Li is scolded for trying to bring the interesting beetle he found inside the tent. Eren falling asleep with more trouble than the rest, on account of Levi kissing him... not helping. When he eventually does drift off, Levi decides to go for a walk. Around the area. To check to see what he'd thought he'd seen by the caverns. A dug up area no longer under investigation. The police tape taken down. He's back before sunrise, not too far away to begin with. 

With how fun the camping trip had been they even set up a tent in their backyard for some more fun.

No campfire but snacks from the kitchen. Less scary stories Mikasa reads to them. Setting out blankets, they watch the stars. Eren pointing out which constellations are which. Levi has always been amazed he can make heads and tails of it. Since he's from the city it's a wonder to Levi you can see the stars so clearly out up here.

A shooting star they see fall one night, so high up they wouldn't have caught it had they not been looking then and there. Eren tells them all to make a wish, but not tell it. Otherwise it won't come true. Levi glancing across his wife's shut eyes as Eren too had made a wish. Their children concentrating with their eyes shut like they do before opening them and blowing out the candles on their birthday cake.

So Levi closes his eyes with them, even after the star has long passed and everyone else is opening their eyes up.

Levi getting his wish granted right away when he feels Eren kiss him. Once he too opens his eyes and their lips part, Eren's happy face fills his vision, nearly every part of him. Completing him. Over Eren's shoulder, Li chattering away, telling Mikasa he'd made sure his wish wasn't same to the one he'd made last year for his birthday. Her telling him both wishes will definitely come true one day if they are good and listen to mama and papa. What the heck, what a good girl their Mikasa is.

Levi returns his gaze to Eren who leans forward to kiss him again. A longer, deeper kiss. They have to break as Mikasa excitedly points out, another shooting star. Then another. An unexpected shower of lights, brief and magnificent. 

Falling, flying.

As if for every wish their happy hopeful hearts may carry.

\--

Levi knocks on the door to the toilet downstairs.

"Eren you alright in there? Need me to come in?"

He'd been hearing retching noises for the past half an hour. There's some wet noises as Eren throws up more into the toilet. Levi hears him spit, his voice shaky.

"No...! Don't come in! Give me a moment sir..."

Flushing. 

Then the sink water running as Eren rinses his mouth and brushes his teeth. A spare brush in here for that, learnt from the last time this would happen, to make it more convenient. Eren eventually opens the door when he's ready, his brow furrowed, his expression troubled.

It hasn't really been something they'd talked about. Eren avoiding the subject, shutting down as soon as Levi tries to bring it up in private. Before they'd gone to pick up Mikasa and Li back then, Levi had asked him if he wanted to go to hospital. Eren shaking his head as Levi thought he would. Levi already knew didn't he? Since he hadn't even forced him to go there... when he'd been in that state he'd been in... Levi knows. Eren would have hated it. They would have had to give him some sort of treatment for Omegas, made by the Fritz Doctrine... to help him. Eren didn't want that even if there was the risk of... this.

Eren shows him what he'd originally gone into the downstairs toilet for, before the nausea had started up again. Which had prompted him to take the pregnancy test in the first place. The pink and white stick held out for Levi to see too, the already obvious results. What Eren already knows, his body familiar, his mind in denial.

"It's positive..." Eren says, both of them conflicted as they consider-

"Papa!" Mikasa calls, approaching them in the dim hallway from downstairs. She must have gone to his office first, thinking he'd be there. She's carrying a book. Wanting to read with him as he'd been doing more frequently in his office since he's on vacation. She halts her sock padded footsteps on sensing the tense atmosphere. Worried that her parents may be fighting as they do at times, almost never in front of her or Li, little spats never like this- she stops. Looking from papa turning to her, and mama glancing up her way. Mikasa's eyes drifting to see-

"Ah!" she can't help but exclaim, she sets the book down on the floor so her hands are free as she runs over to hug Eren, ecstatically saying even for her, "Congratulations mama!"

Eren alarmed as Mikasa hugs him tight. Levi takes the test off Eren's hands to throw it away in the bin in the kitchen. Picking up Mikasa's book along the way to set it on the kitchen table. As he returns to the hall, Li has come downstairs. Awake from his nap. Rubbing the sleep from an eye. "Big sis... where are you?" he says, "Loud..."

Seeing her hugging mama, Li is suddenly awake and rushing to do so too.

"Why are you so happy big sis?" Li asks, wanting to hug mama whenever too. He notes Mikasa's light mood as she draws back, looking up at Eren with sparkling eyes despite her usual cool expression.

Mikasa turns to her little brother to tell him, "Mama is going to have a baby!" Mikasa turns back to Eren, "Right mama?"

Mikasa's expression falling slightly, on seeing mama's hesitance. Mama not smiling like he had when he'd told her little Li was in his belly and she was going to become a big sister. Mikasa recognising the test from such a time.

"Am I wrong...?" Mikasa asks, her usual hushed. A twinge sad, since mama seems-

But then mama smiles at her and all is well.

"No, you're right Mikasa. You're going to have another sibling and Li is going to become a big brother too."

Mikasa nods, smiling at Li, "Ain't that great?" she says all too like papa might, "You don't have to be the baby anymore Li."

"I'm not a baby!" Li tells her, pouting, his attention on mama his expression calm like Mikasa's again, "When will the baby be here mama?"

Eren strokes his hair, smoothing down his bed head. The locks curling up near the back of his neck.

"Not for some time darling."

"Why?" Li asks. Tilting his head.

"It takes time for a baby to grow. A baby won't be ready until mama's belly is much bigger than it is now," Eren replies, that not enough for Li who asks again.

"Why?"

Mikasa interjecting as Levi was about to, "Li, stop bothering mama with your why why why."

"That's right," Levi says, a pat to Mikasa's shoulder as he passes by. He reaches up to give Eren a kiss before turning to look down at their inquisitive son. "Hey. How about you come with papa and help with lunch. Mama needs a break."

Li nods, taking papa's hand to go into the kitchen with him, "I'll help too!" Mikasa says.

She speeds into the kitchen, coming back out more carefully. A cup of water for mama who lingers in the hall.

"Are you going to go lie down mama?" Mikasa asks, worried. Eren shakes his head, drinking some of the water she'd brought him before replying, "No. I'll come watch you all help papa cook. Between him and Li, lunch may be extra charred."

Mikasa walks with Eren into the kitchen.

Papa crouched and showing Li two shakers, asking him which one he thinks mama is more likely to use to season the pork chops.

Eren points to the rosemary in his left hand, "That one dear."

Eren sitting down, picking up the book of fairytales Mikasa had been reading.

"There's fresh rosemary in the fridge."

Levi goes to get the fresh rosemary instead.

Eren flipping through the pages, stops on a particularly familiar tale, an illustration of cabbages accompanying it.

"Darling!" Eren calls out, Levi turning around to look at him in a sense of alarm. On edge in the kitchen, determined to get everything done as perfectly as he can; what is within his skills set. If nothing is burnt (he likes to cook everything well done) and everyone still has their fingers it's a good day.

"What Eren?"

"Can you chop some cabbage too? Oh! And you're going to bread crumb coat and fry the pork chops with that rosemary right?"

Levi hadn't thought that far.

"...yeah."

Eren beams at him, "I can't wait!"

Mikasa has already started the rice, fine with Levi since now he won't have to peel or cut any potatoes. 

When the meal is done cooking. Eren having set the table with Mikasa. The pork chops a touch darker than they need be. Since Levi was monitoring Li more than the chops. Making sure he's a safe distance from the oil and being careful with the tongs. Completed lunch is rice, fried pork chops, and a salad of cabbage. Little plates of savoury sweet dipping sauce. Levi having the green tea everyone else is drinking aside from Li who has a tiny cup of orange juice.

Eren praises them all for a job well done.

The cabbage really hitting the spot.

Later that night when Levi is reading Mikasa and Li their bedtime story Levi sees where Eren's inspiration had come from. A bittersweet happiness settling in from it.

\--

The wipers slash across the front window of the car as they drive along. A light drizzle of rain with settled autumn. Mikasa back in school and Uncle Kenny visiting just in time for the pumpkins Mikasa had been telling him about. As well as the construction that was being done on the house completed. An extended porch and patio added to the kitchen to make the area more open and so they can eat out there when weather permits. Above which are the additions of Mikasa and Li's new rooms. Both ecstatic to have their own rooms, though Li sometimes sleeps in Mikasa's room if he gets scared at night. The children's old room being done over for the baby that's coming. Even with the remodeling, and repainting, Mikasa insists they keep her tiger. The baby will like it for sure. Papa promising to abide.

They're driving back from Eren's check up. Mikasa to be picked up. Uncle Kenny is watching Li. Probably telling him all sorts of dumb shit he did (a kiddy censored version... kinda, he doesn't understand all of the shit he's saying alright?) on his "adventures". He'd brought back a souvenir of coffee Levi figures he'll white elephant to Erwin as thanks for the extended time off, and chocolate bars mama heavily regulates. Too much all at once isn't good for you.

Levi surprised when Eren doesn't pinch a whole bar for himself, being so partial to it.

This pregnancy has him all off he says, concerned more so than usual when they'd visited. Dr Lenz admitting Eren's extreme nausea wasn't usual. Especially for Omegas. She suggests foods he can eat that'll hopefully help with it. Aside from close to being dehydrated, he's well, the baby too. Every pregnancy is different, even for Omegas huh? 

Eren doesn't look at all pleased by the check up. Though he's more (understandably) displeased over his extreme morning sickness. Striking not only through the day but also at times at night. He's worried if he can't keep enough food or water down, the baby won't be healthy... or survive. 

Morose and upset, silent through the drive. Eren strokes at his growing baby bump. Dressed somewhat warmly, his hair pulled back. Levi decides to take a detour before they return, so Eren can calm down. Himself included.

Eren picking up only as he notices they are deviating from the usual route.

"Eren. Don't strain yourself stressing it."

Eren doesn't looked convinced. Moody as he says. Knowing what the topic at hand really is.

"How can I not sir...? If our baby isn't well then..."

The rain lessens, tampering off so Levi turns off the wipers. 

"We don't even know if the baby is mine Eren. We won't know until after the birth. Maybe you're already having these complications because this brat shouldn't even-"

Levi glances over to Eren, his insides freezing, seizing up as Eren eyes are furious. Wounded. As they regard him. Almost unbelieving Levi would hurt him like this. Angrily crying. A hand over his mouth to deafen his sudden sobs. 

Levi thinking Eren might be sick, feeling sick himself at upsetting Eren to this extent. Begins to slow down to pull off the road. Parking there. Turning off the engine. He looks around. There's a bag Eren can heave into, though in case he can't find it in time, this empty area around the trails in the woods would be fine for him to throw up at too. Eren however is only crying for now. Making no move to leave the vehicle. Levi stops searching for the bag, needing to face Eren's ire.

"You're the worst!" Eren tells him, biting it out "What are you saying Mr Levi? That I should have- that I should have from the start- I should have aborted this baby?!"

Fuck. Levi thinks. Watching as Eren gets more worked up than he thought he would. They'd put off the topic longer than they should have. Even if it could be considered, should be, it's too late now. Levi admits he's more pissed off than he'd intended to reveal. Unsure of what he wants because he's unsure of what Eren is feeling. Eren who sometimes goes through the motions even when they're all together. Staying together. Levi feels the returning throb of his rage pulsing as he knows, Eren will never be at peace so long as Zeke is alive.

Eren pushes Levi's hand away as he reaches to touch his shoulder, rub at his back. Sorry for the short manner he'd spoken in but not for his words. He and Eren need to talk about this.

"Fuck you! I couldn't do that! There's no way I could do that!" Eren says, unable to look at him, his voice breaking as he talks about what has been tearing him up inside. When Eren finally looks at him Levi is torn up by it too- "What if it is your baby darling? H-how could I kill our baby with the chance- come on now... we, we fooled around enough before my heat didn't we? Condoms don't always work and, a-and even afterwards... after my big brother had-"

Eren jumps as Levi's fist slams against the steering wheel.

"Eren."

Eren turns away, his fury residing before Levi's. Sudden and rapid like burning flame is Eren's temper, while Levi has always been- steady, frigid, precise. A temper different in tempo yet always matching to his. The hottest flame is the coldest.

"I'm sorry..." Eren trails off, remorseful, "I won't speak of him."

It'd not been Levi's intention to get an apology from Eren. None of this is Eren's fault. Levi thinks, had he only been more careful. More controlling, then Eren-

"You're right about the other stuff Eren. I'm being an asshole. Sorry."

Eren lets him reach over to him. Levi unbuckling his seat belt to do so. To wipe at Eren's tears with his fingers. Levi's face closer to Eren's as he feels each and every drop of them. Eren leaning forward to meet him. To kiss him hungrily, desperately. His trembling fingers grabbing onto Levi's shoulders, the tremor running along to his also trembling shoulders. Eren's tongue is soft and warm to his, wet are their mouths as they merge together. Levi nipping at Eren's bottom lip hard when they finally part. Eren breathless, his pretty eyes wet from the tears he's blinking away. Levi thumbing the running drops some more so they run across his skin. As he sorts it out. What he must do. What he wants to do. For Eren. For their sake. Levi decides. Chooses.

"It doesn't matter my love. So long as it's a baby in your belly it's my baby too. Got it Eren? I'll protect you both with my life. I love you Eren."

Eren who'd tried to stop crying, suddenly chokes back a sob. Once sad, now happy.

"Darling!"

Levi kisses him some more. Eren confused when Levi stops. Levi making sure the car is securely in park. The parking break up as he gets out of the car. Pocketing his keys. Slamming his door shut harder than intended due to his intentions. Rounding to Eren's side of the car to open his door for him. Then open the door to the back of the seat. Eren giggling as Levi has to stop all this process to take out Li's carseat in the back and put it in the trunk. Eren ready for him when he joins him in the back finally. The door shut.

Splayed out. The top portion of Eren's long collared dress unbuttoned. Levi kisses and sucks at his neck down to his slightly forming breasts. Developing with the baby bump. Eren's fingers in Levi's hair as he licks and sucks at his pink and perk nipples. Moaning softly until Levi kisses down from them, kissing his belly, his hands caressing down it to inside Eren's skirt. Levi dips his hands beneath it. Groaning when he feels Eren's bare skin. Levi gropes his ass. Eren had already started to pull down his panties. The cotton fabric caught at his knees. Levi slides them off. Eren kicking off his shoes. His socked feet up in the air as Levi unbuckles his belt, unfastens his trousers. He pumps his cock a few times as he looks inside into Eren's falling back skirt. Eren's small cock erect, his pussy dripping. Eren's legs kick up, his knees bending back as his head falls back against the seat and he moans loudly. As Levi's cock enters him.

The car rocking in tune to their fucking. The heels of his socked feet pressed to Levi's back as he penetrates him more. Levi grunting the farther he gets inside Eren, the more Eren swallows him up. Eren pulls at his tie to bring him down to kiss him. Satisfied by Levi's lips and when Levi cums inside him. Eren cumming from the sensation.

Panting, the whole car is fogged up from their heated breath, their hot once connected bodies. Levi pulls out. Sitting back. Tucking his cock away. He does up his trousers. Needing a moment before he can buckle his belt. Unsure if he'll make it. From how alluring Eren looks as he struggles to sit up. His wide hips obvious with the length of his half twisted body as he tries to pick up his panties from the floor. To put them back on. He manages. Levi watching him the entire time.

The tiny piece of fabric traveling back up Eren's long legs. His skirt bunched up, Levi can see his thick thigh, the teasing side of his ass. His skirt hitched even after he's gotten them on, his legs pretty much bare. He wore knee high socks so it's why he'd forgone stockings. Probably when it's colder he'll start wearing them. It is cold enough his nipples were already perked before Levi had started teasing them. Levi considers if Eren had done this on purpose. Dressing in this manner to entice him. But it's not hard for Eren to do that to him. Making everything he wears torture to Levi. Anything he doesn't wear (ie, when he wears nothing) torture just as bad. Eren is irresistible. Levi insatiable about him. 

"Perverted old man," Eren says to him, as if reading his thoughts. They're obvious. Levi practically salivating at the sight of Eren, his breath still needing to be caught as he stares at Eren's bare breasts covered in the lovemarks he'd placed on them, a couple of those marks on Eren's small swelling belly. Levi helps Eren button up, copping more than one feel for Eren's remark. Thinking Eren would slap his hands away, but graciously. Suddenly in such a good mood, Eren guides Levi's hand to feel him more, touch and squeeze him all he likes.

Eren looks over at Levi's wrist, the face of his watch revealing-

"Ah! Mr Levi! Look at the time! We need to go pick up Mikasa from school!"

"Shit. Fuck it. Kenny can get her."

"We told her this morning we would pick her up! Hurry!"

Levi tsks, giving Eren's breast one more squeeze as he starts to back up. Finishing buttoning up Eren's dress, they get out from the back seat. Back in the front, Levi driving off in a hurry. It alright since there's no one around. A window or two cracked open to let the fog subside. Among other things.

He calls Kenny to see if by some chance he's picking up Mikasa, hanging up on his Uncle when he confirms no. Seeing his Uncle's sleazy knowing smile since he can tell by both their disheveled hair and clothes. There's a reason they're calling to ask that right? Because they're late. On account of them doing a good ol- Levi hangs up on him. It's enough Eren has to hear his own foul language, he and the baby didn't need to hear Kenny's.

Mikasa is given the last of papa's-not-so-secret-car-snack-hot-pepper-crisps as an apology for their tardiness, even if she doesn't seem at all bothered by it. Actually quite chipper both mama and papa are picking her up.

\--

To commemorate the construction of the extensions to their house being completed they are having a dinner party for Levi's coworkers. All of them taking the train to Rose. Then driving with cars from the rental place in Trost District. While the plan for the construction had been thought up and drawn up by Levi as well as paid for by him, nonetheless he'd gotten a lot of help and assistance from his associates. Who'd gotten him a better deal than had he decided to do it all on his own. His squad had been crucial, finding the exact materials he wanted to use. Erwin and Hanji who'd lent and organised for him the craftsmen, electricians, the works- perfect for the job. A team of Betas mostly to Levi's satisfaction, for Eren's comfort. Mikasa and Li's rooms exactly as he'd envisioned and Eren is impressed by the patio.

They've already set the tables up outside since the weather is fair this autumn afternoon. The food finishing up cooking as evening approaches. Eren is amazed at what he'd accomplished, worried he'd not be able to with his morning sickness hindering him. It subsiding luckily tonight. He also hopes there will be enough food. All the vegetables and herbs from their garden. A lamb roast, and a baked herb encrusted chicken. Roasted cheesy potatoes. Raisin bread because Mikasa will eat that type of bread at least. Baked asparagus. A full green salad with nuts and onions. Stuffed mushrooms. Then for Eren who's been craving cabbage due to the baby; hamburger wrapped in leaves of it. With Mikasa he'd craved mushrooms, with Li he'd craved shrimp. Joking since Levi doesn't dislike cabbage perhaps their third child intends to have papa as their favourite. Last of all on the menu, is a pumpkin pie and a blueberry pie. 

Eren almost feels guilty to not have invited his Uncle, Mr Kruger. Since that's his favourite pie. Blueberry. He'll have to bake another one to bring down to him. Kenny had gotten a pumpkin pie for himself. Mikasa's work. She'd added chocolate to draw atop it something scary, a wolf. Kenny cracking up at how awesome it looked. He almost didn't want to eat the pie, but he did. Even as he was walking out to fuck off to where ever else he was disappearing to. Not without pissing Levi off before he went, from getting pie crumbs all the way from the kitchen to out the door. Bastard.

Li is helping place the napkins he'd helped Mikasa fold, some better looking than the others- on the plates to finish setting it. Levi having used some of the tables Eren had in his not so used shop for the guests, since put together it should be enough. They managed to rag tag enough chairs. Lights strewn and hung up along the overhang of the patio roof with a hanging pot of white mums at the end. Everything being touched up on as the guests arrive. Rather punctual even though this isn't a work day but one of leisure. 

Levi heads out to unlock and open the gate at the front of the yard when he hears a car drive up.

Erwin and Hanji arrive first, Hanji's assistant Moblit with them. He's thoughtfully brought cider and nonalcoholic cider for the dinner. Dressed like one would for the office except Hanji, who's actually wearing a dress for once. Maroon, a web of lace over silk. Levi remembers it from a few years ago for some company party they had gotten completely smashed at. So the dress had survived huh? He remembers Moblit crying about the puke. Levi understood the feeling. Even if he has more immunity now due to his changed environment and circumstances. Children. A wife with severe morning sickness.

His squad arrives next. Erd and Gunther shake hands with him in greeting as Erwin and the others move along to speak with his family. Oluo and Petra trailing behind them, smoothing over the argument they'd been having in the car. Petra dressed up too in a poofy green dress. She's trying to straighten Oluo's tie as Erd and Gunther move along too. Gunther like Moblit had brought something, a bottle of wine.

Hanji hollering from somewhere that all the alcohol is due. They need to celebrate. It's been a long while since they've been together and Petra's engaged. To Oluo! Levi can tell Hanji is leaning over to try to see his reaction but Levi's back is turned to them. Rude shitty glasses bastard not letting either Petra or Oluo share their news to him about it first. Levi congratulates them. Petra, her cheeks mildly pink. Oluo tries to thank Levi for his well wishes and on speaking too quickly with his steps, stumbles across a stone in the path and bites his tongue by accident.

With the gate closed and secured, their guests all arrived. Levi continues walking with the couple to lead them to the back where the others have gathered, some already seated. Scowling at Erwin who is keeping Eren from taking his seat. Kissing his hand in an overly forward greeting. Son of a bitch Alphas. Eren frowning and trying to pull away. Their children seated. Levi amused the adults are chattering away at them. More talkative than the children who won't spill any embarrassing secrets. Fuck you Hanji. Other's inhaling how good the set food smells, ready to eat after their long drive up the mountain to the hotel they'd checked in at, then over to the Ackerman's. A ways from the small town too with it being up a hill, in the woods.

Motioning for everyone to sit down and shut up. He leaves as Eren does. Eren rushing back into the house. Levi apologising, he'll return shortly. Following after Eren.

After around ten minutes or so they return. Their voices unheard before they open the sliding door and return to the patio. Levi rubbing Eren's back and asking him if he's alright. They share a kiss before Levi takes Eren's hand. And hand in hand, they return to the table. Levi helping Eren into his seat. Wondering if he's comfortable enough between the extra cushion and the orange and yellow, striped patterned dress he'd worn today. His most comfortable dress he had decided on. Warm with the white wool cardigan thrown over it. 

Levi takes his place at the head of the table. Erwin to his left, and along that side of the table is- Hanji, Moblit, Oluo, Petra. To Levi's right is Eren, Li, Mikasa, Erd, and Gunther. Eren surprised they haven't started eating, embarrassed they had to wait for him- urges them to dig in. It's best to start eating or the food will get cold. Everyone starts with what dishes are nearest to them. Eren serving Li, cutting his food into small pieces. Mikasa trying to serve herself and when she can't reach something Petra or Erd help her. The two of them practically melting in delight on Mikasa thanking them and calling them "Auntie" or "Uncle" for their assistance. How cute!

The sparkling cider poured, nonalcoholic for the children and Eren. Li's eyes opening really wide even for him as he drinks the 'apple juice with bubbles', a big boy cup for him if he can keep being careful. Tidy like papa. Li as tall as Mikasa is in her seat from the booster. Hanji's messy eating a bad example, Levi threatens to throw a towel over them if they continue being such a shit example. Eren threatening to do the same to Levi on account of the swearing. Bemused laughter rings around the table.

Erwin and Levi appear to be having a competition for the plate with the most meat, lamb especially. Eren's plate is mainly of his beloved cabbage wrapped hamburger. Moblit misses out on the last scoop of potatoes as Gunther gets the second to last, then scoops the other for Petra. Almost the same situation with the stuffed mushrooms which Oluo and Mikasa can't get enough of. Hanji is crowing over the taste of the chicken, superb with the salad. They grow all their own vegetables too?

"I'm so envious Levi!" Hanji says, chicken skin and fat at the corner of their mouth. Moblit wipes at it stealthily, Hanji unfazed. "Not only does your wife know how to cook, look how pretty he is! Blessing you with such cute children too! Another even on the way! How did you get so lucky?! You're making me wanna get married too! To some cute Omega! My own Omega!" Hanji clasps their hands, as if in prayer, blasphemous given their record of reckless sinful behavior- "Please, O Magnificent Goddesses! Let me find happiness like Levi too!"

Hanji is starting to become drunk. When did they open the wine...?

Moblit also has wine in his glass. He's fine, even if ironically the one at fault.

"Shut it shitty glasses," Levi says, but he doesn't look entirely displeased at all at all that Hanji had said.

"It's amazing what you've accomplished Eren," Erwin says, looking up from his nearly cleared plate as he speaks. Levi's scowl moving from Hanji to him momentarily until he hears it's praise Erwin is directing at Eren. The scowl returning as Erwin starts talking shit. 

A light chuckle in Erwin's tone as he tells Eren, "We were all convinced out of the three of us Alphas, Levi would be the less likely to get married. Never even. Already married to his job. Seeing you two... how can I put it? It makes me want to believe in fairytales."

Erwin accepts the bread being passed down, buttering a slice.

Mikasa is showing the adults around her how the food tastes even better if you stuff it all onto a piece of bread and then fold it up. Erd and Gunther trying by her instructions. Stuffed and folded bread in hand. Agreeing with her it is a tasty method. Petra, in a hushed tone is telling Oluo he should hold back on the wine since the cider as it would, has already gotten him tipsy enough. Hanji reaching for more chicken, Moblit barely managing to catch her knocked glass.

Erwin continues, the slice of bread the pause for him to organise all his thoughts, "I agree with Hanji. Witnessing the bond between you two. It makes me wish I could find my soulmate."

Damn, when did Erwin get so mushy? Levi almost takes a jab at him, but then Erwin brings up-

"I doubt it will occur. With the revolutionary Fritz Doctrine, the world is on a path to become Beta. There's no need for us to continue the hierarchy, and there isn't a popular opinion to do so. I can even agree, it's what's best for peace on earth."

With the Fritz Doctrine an Omega can be like a Beta. Hiding their truth. If Hanji or Erwin's soulmate is out there... if an Omega is out there for them... so long as that Omega abides by the Fritz Doctrine- that link, that tie of the red string that draws fated Alpha and Omega pairs together is subdued. Severed. Making it near impossible for them to know. That they are destined to be. So it is thought. Taught. They'll never meet again. Even so-

"Even so!" Eren is saying, passionately. Making Erwin sit up in surprise, from the slouch in his shoulders, of the downhearted.

"It's still possible! The Fritz Doctrine is not omnipotent! While it reigns supreme... it can be undone. If that person, if that Omega is truly destined to you... when you meet- you'll know! They'll know too! The... the golden touch will set it right! A miracle will occur!"

"A blessing from the goddesses?" Hanji says, butting in in interest.

"Yes... maybe something like that..." Eren trails off, suddenly uncertain despite his outburst.

Erwin considers what Eren has said. Thinking, he's come across it before... that term he used. That 'golden touch'. But it was considered an unproven myth. A fairytale indeed. 

"How befitting," Erwin is saying, a mutter almost to himself. Absolutely intrigued. "For you to say a miracle can occur with such conviction. There's no doubt in my mind. Levi and you are the proof of it then."

"Proof?" Eren echoes, not understanding, then understanding too well. Like his parents- for the golden touch-

"Yes. Proof of true love," Erwin says, smiling at Eren.

"A romantic now are you Erwin?" Levi says, trying to ease off from the underlying topic. Worried earlier when Erwin had made mention of it- the Fritz Doctrine that Eren would become upset. "Ain't no matter. You'll always be a calculative bastard if I've ever seen one. Your Omega's probably better off without you."

"Mr Levi!'" Eren is getting after him for swearing. Again. At his boss no less. But mainly because it's in front of the children.

Smaller plates are passed around as Eren leaves to get the dessert. Petra helps Levi with bringing what little food remains back into the house. Along with the dirtied plates. Teaware set out as a pot of black tea is made to go along with the pies. Li and Mikasa... like mama, wants extra whip cream on their pies. Doled out heartily before passed to the guests. Everyone who had thought it a tragedy they couldn't eat another bite of dinner, so full, has another stomach for dessert. Able to choose pumpkin or blueberry, or splitting for a smaller piece to have both. Eren helps Li wipe at his mouth, choosing blueberry like papa. Unlike mama and Mikasa who'd wanted pumpkin. Usually Mikasa the only one, but the baby was having Eren lean towards pumpkin today. So pumpkin it is.

As Levi and his coworkers sip their tea and discuss more topics leaning towards the business. Having caught up on the rest. Eren excuses himself, to help Mikasa and Li get ready for bed. The patio light flickering on with the string of hung lights. The evening sun setting as they had ate. Mikasa opens the back door and closes it for them. 

They have a bath, mama with them to their delight. Mama warning them to not splash around too much but oh, maybe a little with the bubbles- since papa isn't here with them. It'll be their secret? Their bath time over. Eren changed back to his clothes, the children to their pyjamas. Mikasa makes sure Li brushes his teeth thoroughly with her. Since mama had to leave after the bath, because of the baby. They check up on Eren at the toilet. Rubbing his back like they've seen papa do. Eren telling them not to worry. He brushes his teeth too.

With their new rooms it makes bedtime story complicated. So Mikasa volunteers to read to both Li and the baby in Li's room. Her old mushroom shaped nightlight in there for Li. The matching nightstand lamp too. Turned on as she reads from her book of fairytales, of a princess and a pea? What? Mikasa doesn't think she'd feel a pea at all. Eren stroking his bump as she reads start to finish.

Mama tucks Li in and kisses his brow. A good night to him. From Mikasa too before she returns to her room, and mama does the same for her. Warning her to not sneak late night drawing beneath the covers. With her little torch mama knows about but papa doesn't. Best to sleep well since tomorrow, they're going out into town with everyone. Papa's coworkers from tonight, to show them the market and go down to the old district.

Mikasa nods and sets to sleep obediently. Eren closing her door behind him as he had to Li's room. He heads back downstairs, out to the yard.

Erwin and Levi deep in discussion. They're walking together, in a loop around the house as they talk. Probably about some project that's being invested in at the moment. Hanji is talking to Moblit, their half drunk cups of tea cold by now as Hanji asks a touch too loud to Moblit. Didn't his parents think he may be an Omega before he was born? Wouldn't that have been something if he had turned out to be one... and had been Hanji's fated one?

Erd and Gunther are playing a round of cards, glances of sympathy Moblit's way since his feelings are obvious. Hanji is oblivious.

Oluo and Petra are admiring Eren's garden. Oluo's face flushed from the alcohol, Petra hadn't drunk much since she's driving. Erd had driven them here. She's not a lightweight like Oluo either. Some flowers still in bloom, despite it being autumn. The garden orderly aside the falling leaves. Levi had raked up most of them before the visit. Li and Mikasa helping him pile the leaves in the mulch bin.

Petra approaches Eren on seeing him return.

"Thank you for having us Eren! Your garden is fantastic! And dinner was delicious. The best I've had in a long time! It made me nostalgic for my mum's cooking even though I recently had it. My parents live in Rose, so on our way to yours we popped in to announce our engagement to them and Oluo's folks."

"Congratulations," Eren offers again, Petra nods happily.

"Oluo has a lot of little siblings. If we weren't all Betas I'd think his parents were an Alpha and Omega couple like Mr Levi and you are!"

Oluo tsks, in a manner far too brazen for Eren to call familiar though that is its intention, "Come on Petra! Most of them are adopted. I told you! My folks are too old to have anymore themselves. They're simply good people!"

"Yes," Petra says, rather icily, "after meeting them, it baffles me how you turned out the way that you did Oluo!"

"You say that but you're still marrying me aren't you?!"

Petra guffaws, "We'll see about that! A woman is allowed to change her mind you know!?"

And so they bicker. Eren not used to this sort of banter tries to not obviously glance to where his husband may be. Still out of sight round the corner, talking with Erwin. Eren holds back a sigh.

Eventually Levi and Erwin's conversation ends. Erwin bids both Levi and Eren good night, and thanks them for dinner. They'll all see them tomorrow. He helps Moblit with Hanji into the car. Hanji lying across the backseat as Moblit takes shotgun. The card game Erd and Gunther had been playing, expanded to include Petra, Oluo, and Eren. Concluded. The cards stacked and returned. They say their good byes and good nights too. Their car driving off soon after Erwin's. All on their way back to the only hotel in the mountain district.

Eren starts to gather up the remaining dishes but Levi stops him. A hand to his shoulder. He tells Eren to rest and he'll handle the clean up. Eren nods, grateful. He goes to lie down on the bench hammock Levi had helped build with leftover, room for error material. A wooden frame and seat, that can unfold into a bed. The cushion lining it able to unfold with it. There's a pillow and blanket on the set. Levi unlocks it so Eren can have more room. Eren snoozing on it as it gently sways. Beneath the blanket to fight off the autumn chill, the night cool. Not as cold as it will be in a few hours. Hopefully they'll be in bed by then.

Levi makes sure all the leftover food is packed and put away. He washes the dishes and sets them out to dry. Wiping down the table. Sweeping up the porch. A pile of laundry started. They can hang everything up on the lines tomorrow morning before they meet up with everyone. After breakfast. Levi will put away the chairs and the table originally from Eren's shop, in the morning too.

With everything done, Levi goes to wake Eren. So they can return to the house and go to bed. Eren looking far too comfortable and peaceful in the hammock. Levi can't resist joining him. Eren sighing happily and leaning back against him. As Levi draws his arms around him from behind. Warmed by Eren's back to his stomach, his chest. Levi smells Eren's hair, his lips to it.

Eren shifting, to look over his shoulder. Revealing he's awake. Had just woken.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Levi asks.

Eren laughing lightly, "Weren't you supposed to? But then you decided to lay here with me. My dear husband."

Eren turning completely in his arms, his head cushioned by the pillow. Eren smiles at him, Levi unable to resist kissing his lips. Kisses him. Eren's fingers curling against his chest between their close, drawing closer, bodies.

"Should I have done it like that instead?"

"Don't lie," Eren says, kissing him in return, a soft weight to his mouth.

"Mr Levi you had no intention of waking me, did you? It's fine, I have no need of a prince when I have you. You're more like a knight anyway. A no good knight."

"What the hell does that mean?" Levi says, chuckling too. Eren bemused and warm in his arms, before his eyes as they rock gently in the hammock, like the ebbing of the tide of the sea. Eren's smile all he needs. All he's wanted.

Eren reaches to stroke his cheek, completely content.

"It means you get to stay here with me."

Hot and rushed is their next kiss, growing deep. Deeper. Eren drifting back into slumber the longer Levi holds him.

"What were you... and Mr Erwin talking about for so long?" Eren asks, rather breathless from their recent kiss.

Levi runs a hand across Eren's silky hair, pulling off the tie at the end. Letting the locks flow freely. Watching as Eren's pretty long eyelashes, flutter and droop as he tries to stay awake. Another moment. Just a little longer. Warm like this in his husband's arms. Shielded by the autumn chill in them, and by the blanket wrapped around them. The stars bright above. The stars he'd seen that night they'd all made a wish had surely granted some of his wishes already. He can't help but think, being able to be like this here with Mr Levi. 

Levi kisses the top of his head, "Nothing much, my angel."

Eren already asleep by the time Levi had replied.

Levi not wanting to leave the comfort they have cultivated here. Allows them to be rocked by the hammock. A few minutes more. Drawing dangerously close to an hour and falling asleep himself. Levi finally, carefully. To not wake Eren this time. Begins to get out from the hammock. A leg extended out to stop it. He keeps Eren wrapped up in the blanket as he carries him upstairs to their bed. Tucking him in. Loosening the buttons of his dress to make him more comfortable. With Eren snug beneath the covers, Levi returns downstairs to turn off all the lights and lock up the house.

He washes up and changes, settling in next to Eren. Holding him as he had in the hammock before Eren had woken up and turned to him. Levi kisses Eren's neck. The quilt pulled over the both of them. All of them. Levi reaches to stroke Eren's growing belly. Feeling the baby roll inside. Awake when mama isn't for once.

\--

With some coaxing, it's decided that the Ackermans will go along with them back to Sina. Since Erwin wants to confirm some important information for a project with Levi in person. It's best he comes to the office. And also speak with the client. Treating it like a little vacation. The house is secured and they pack up. The laundry folded and taken in. Just a couple days, and another two for the travel. The weekend and the moon festival holiday making it so Mikasa will only miss one day of school. She's sad to miss the festival, not popular in Sina like it is in Rose and Maria, but they'll be doing a lot of fun stuff with papa's coworkers to make up for it.

Traveling in this large of a group. It should be safe to go to Sina. Levi reassures Eren, Eren agreeing. They drive up to Rose. Meeting Petra and Oluo's parents they'd spoken about, happy to see everyone again. And meet a few others. Petra's father already asking his daughter and future son-in-law to have a cute daughter like the Ackerman's Mikasa. 

They visit the zoo. Something they've never done before, as Shiganshina- the whole of Maria doesn't have one despite its space. It takes a good deal of pride in farming, and remaining the countryside. Rose is far more modernized in this respect. Even sporting a couple art or cultural museums like Sina.

Hanji shows Mikasa and Li around, acting like a kid themselves. Moblit running after them to keep up as the rest of them trail behind. Mikasa and Li recognising what Hanji is most excited to show them, looks familiar right? Their papa had sent them a picture of it before, that painting he'd done for Mikasa when she was a baby- tigers! There's a large exhibit of them. Along with elephants, and giraffes, lions and what have you. Eren avoids the exhibit with monkeys, Levi notices. Avoiding it with him. They meet the others around it. Having lunch at the cafeteria. Li ecstatic when they get to the exhibit about bugs. There's also birds and reptiles to see. Frolicking deer. So many different kinds of animals, from the mainland and lands they've never been. Some animals Levi recognises from postcards Kenny used to send his mum, when he was a brat. From those faraway places. Eren considers too the places Uncle Kruger has surely been to, on a mission.

They spend the night split between Petra and Oluo's places, both families wanting to host the couple's friends and associates. Petra and Oluo ending up separated, in a rather old fashioned sort of manner for this one night. Staying at their own childhood homes respectably. Levi leaves his car at Petra's where he and his family had stayed. Since it's not a rental like everyone else's.

They all take the train the rest of the way to Sina. Li asleep most of the trip and Mikasa excitedly drawing the cityscape as they enter the metropolis.

Eren's hand in Levi's. Grip tightening the closer to arrival they are.

Levi has booked a room for them at a hotel nearby his workplace. They check in and settle their things before they go down the many floors, out to the busy street. Levi crouching down to talk to his children eye to eye. Making them promise to behave and look after mama while he's at work. Both of them promising earnestly. Levi kisses Eren before he departs. Telling Eren to call him if he needs him, anything. He will be in the office with Erwin and Hanji. Erd and Gunther will meet them there too, but Petra and Oluo has the day off to stay with Eren and the children. They're going to walk about the shopping centre, then visit the aquarium. Eren had been surprised to hear about it since the ocean is so far away...

Eren had once lived in Sina but he didn't know. He doesn't know the city, since he'd been confined to the Fritz Estate. The one time he had come had been to visit his father's grave. They will go visit it together once this trip nears its end.

Parting ways. Eren holds Mikasa's hand in one hand, Li's in the other. Levi hesitant to go, to move until he no longer sees Eren's back. The backs of his children. As they turn a corner. Following Petra and Oluo who, by their exaggerated hand motions, are already bickering.

Erwin has waited patiently. Hanji smiling at Levi, knowingly, teasing him at how touching it is. His concern, but they'll be all alright! 

It was time to get to work.

\--

Eren calls him around afternoon to see how he's doing. To report what they've been up to, and to confirm when they'll be meeting for dinner. At this restaurant right? Levi proud when Eren manages to send him the link. Since Eren isn't keen on it. These high tech phones and computers. He'd lived simply in the countryside. He likes it that way. Levi has to admit, he quite likes it too. Tranquil. No bullshit. The clean air and green sights. Levi can tell Eren already wants to go home. Levi wants to too. They'll be leaving tomorrow. So there's nothing to fret. They'll take the train, running only to Rose at this time due to the limited service. And pick up their car from Petra's family home, will then after return to their own.

The call isn't as short as it could have been. Levi reluctant, wanting to hear Eren's voice more. It's Eren who ends the call, needing to help Li with something. Their son suddenly fussy.

Levi returns to work. They'd met with who they needed to today. Levi finishing up sending the files he needs so he can continue working at his home office. He's using Erwin's office and his computer since his old office has been converted into storage space for his squad. No waste is their motto, well... not officially but it's a mentality they all have while working, even with their success.

Erwin taps on the open door to let him know he's coming in.

"Oh? What are you doing all that pomp for? It's your office Erwin."

Closing the door shut behind him. Levi looks up from what he's doing. Sending completed.

Knowing Erwin has shut the door for a reason. What they'd briefly, carefully discussed when they'd paused in their loop around his house at the dinner party. Levi wondering what Erwin may have found out or heard more about... in regards to the Fritz's.

There's something. There must be something new for Erwin to approach him like this.

"What is it?" Levi asks, cutting to the chase.

Erwin nods, approaching his desk where Levi sits. This fucking titan, Levi had had to adjust the chair like hell to make it suitable.

"There's a rumor that... Zeke will be ousted from his position as head."

"For what reason? By who?" Levi asks, straightforwardly.

"I don't know too much. Finding out to begin with about the conflict within that prestigious house has been rather the feat in itself. It seems like it should have been obvious, but the Fritz have always kept their secrets firmly locked away. Since ancient times even. I can only tell you what I have because it's from a reliable source."

Erwin continues.

"It appears there's a search undergoing for a missing member of the family. I don't know who and where this member stands and if they hope to make that individual the head. But that's what it seems from my analysis of the situation. This search has been going on long enough... from even before Zeke disappeared from the estate and was missing... longer than they knew."

"There's most likely, times he was gone and they didn't even notice. He's a crafty shitty bastard that one. He sets it all up so it's most convenient for him," Levi replies, a sour, vile taste in his mouth at the thought of Zeke.

Levi thinking. Was the family member they are looking for Eren? That would not make sense since he had been a Fritz only by name rather than blood. It's probably not related to Eren then, this individual they're looking for. Maybe someone who had left the Fritz house before, based on differing opinions. Maybe even a shunned bastard child. For whatever reason, the Fritz household has decided now to have that individual as head... rather than Zeke. It'd make sense for them to want to put some distant relative, close enough in blood. In that position. So they can take advantage of them and use them as a puppet. To do whatever the hell they want. They certainly can't do that with Zeke, even if he had duped them into thinking they had. They finally realised with the way Zeke is he's been tricking them into doing what he wants- what he needs, all these years. A rotten bunch. Levi doesn't care about them so long as they stay the hell away from Eren.

If Zeke is thrown down from being head, then he will have less power and resources to try to control and take away Eren. That would work out in Levi's favour. He hopes these greedy fucks of the Fritz family will find this replacement they so direly desire. Even if without a doubt, with or without the power of his riches backing him- Levi knows that fuck. That beast. Even if he wasn't Zeke Fritz, and only Zeke Yeager. He'd still go after Eren. With that accomplice of his, Yelena he'd said... on the tapes... while he... Levi swallows back the bile rising in his throat. Levi knows, from the look in her eyes. If she didn't die finally from her wounds. She would help Zeke too even if she is the only one. Such is her admiration and loyalty towards that ape, for whatever reason.

All in all if Zeke goes back to being a Yeager, Levi will have a better chance of defeating him. Levi wants that chance.

"I'd appreciate it if you could keep in touch with this reliable source," Levi tells Erwin, Erwin agreeing. Wanting to help his friend, and also- because he's curious himself. How it will all turn out. The Fritz have a tremendous amount of power and money. From their royal history and from their contribution to modern society. Their decline, their downfall would mean a lot. Different benefits and different consequences, for everyone in Paradi.

Levi returns Erwin's office to him, telling him to call him or contact him through email if he needs anything. After tomorrow his family and him will be heading back to Maria, so his reply may be delayed depending. Erwin bids him farewell and Levi heads out to go meet his family for dinner. Petra and Oluo joining them. At Eren's insistence. And since Mr Levi had no idea why they wouldn't, they visit a family restaurant the pair of once single office workers have never been into. Levi had looked up the place online having never been to it either. It looks new. Their specialty is hot plate steak. Both Levi and Mikasa order it. Oluo and Petra used to ordering what the boss does, do the same. Plus it's good to stick to what's the specialty of the restaurant. Eren tsks bout the choice, since Li might burn himself. But since it's a family restaurant the hot plate isn't necessary and Li's grilled shrimps come on a regular plate. Like mama's who doesn't want him to feel left out. Eren ordering them both steak and shrimp. Vegetables and rice on the side. Mikasa happy about the rice, compliments papa's choice. Asking if all city restaurants sell rice since they'd had sushi at the aquarium. Levi informs her, unfortunately that's not so. It's a lucky occurrence.

As they eat they talk about their day in the city, the many shops with people dressed as mascots to encourage sales, the park they'd visited with shrubs cut into interesting shapes, most of all enjoyed the aquarium that like the zoo in Rose had many fish and sea creatures unfamiliar to them from the ocean they know. The aquarium by the beach at the end of Paradi hosts mainly sealife from their own area of the sea. Sina is really something else.

"It was thiiiiiiiis wide papa," Mikasa is showing Levi, stretching her arms out. To talk about the manta ray they'd seen, rather impressed by it. And the sharks. 

Li also stretches his arms to help demonstrate, though both don't have long enough arms to fully be as wide as the manta ray they'd seen.

"I wonder if they taste as good as octopus," Mikasa is saying, apparently if the sealife is interesting to her it's also good to eat.

"I doubt it," Levi says, joking with a straight and serious face, Oluo starts choking on his food. Petra hiding her laughter behind Oluo's coughs as she whacks his back, since Levi tells his daughter- "Besides. If you try to eat a manta ray... you know why they're called manta _rays_ don't you?"

And then he has the gal to say to his daughter with an unchanging expression, "It's because they can shoot laser beams. So no you can't eat them. Ow."

Eren has slapped the side of Levi's arm, frowning at him for lying to their eight-year old.

He picks off some rice from Mikasa's cheek, her mouth open in amazement.

"What papa means is they're too dangerous to eat. They don't actually shoot rays of light. If they did then our ancestors would have used them in fighting against the titans."

"Oh? You can tell a joke but I can't Eren?"

"Mine is hyperbole Mr Levi. You are presenting your falsities as the truth. You can't do that with the children."

Eren helps Li stab the hunk of shrimp he's having trouble with, Li smiling up at him as he happily chomps on the bite. Eren smiling back, "Right Li?"

"Yes mama!" Li says even though he wasn't paying attention to what's going on, wanting to eat his shrimps.

"There you have it Mr Levi."

"So I'm not allowed to joke anymore because the three-year-old agreed with you?"

"I agree with mama too," Mikasa says. Levi sighs. Everyone ganging up on him. Completely opposite to the office where everyone supported his decisions, following his orders to a T. Knowing what sort of punishing workload laid ahead if they didn't. Petra and Oluo are losing it, but remain respectful as Levi mocks hurt. All with his stoic face intact. Unbreakable.

He places a hand to his chest. 

"And the eight-year-old. Alright Eren. It's your victory. What do you want as your prize?"

Eren gives a thoughtful hmm, looking round before he scoops up the little menu that's always on the table. To advertise drinks and dessert. Eren shows Levi, pointing at it. His wanted prize. A cherry sponge cake, topped with vanilla and caramel, "This Mr Levi!"

Even though it was supposed to be Eren's prize, since it's rather large he shares the dessert with everyone.

Oluo surprising them by footing the bill. They say their good byes, Eren thanking Petra and Oluo for showing them around Sina.

The Ackermans return to their hotel.

Mikasa's hand in Eren's, as Levi carries a very tuckered out and already sleeping Li.

\--

They are able to visit and pay their respects to Eren's father's grave without incident or interruption. Eren's emotions a mix of complicated and conflicted when he sees the grave has obviously been taken care of in his absence. Eren not daring to visit the grave in years due to the risk... and also him being busy with the children. It hasn't been convenient or safe. He finally gets to lay the bouquet of lilies he meant to lay.

They take the train back to Rose, and pick up their car. Eren giving Petra's parents the thank you gift he'd picked up for them while in Sina. Some biscuits they might enjoy. 

Levi drives them back to Maria.

Up the mountain in Shiganshina. Li back asleep like he had on the train ride. Not adept at staying awake in moving vehicles, Eren jokes with Levi on how Li will have to walk everywhere. Mikasa colouring some of her sketches from the city. Showing mama the one of the aquarium full of manta rays. Eren tells her it's his favourite from the trip. They will put it on the fridge when they get home.

Home sweet home. Levi gets the luggage as Eren leads the children. Helping them get ready for bed, a touch early to be turning in but everyone is exhausted from the trip. They even sleep without a bedtime story. Probably still tired from yesterday too. Eren goes to put up Mikasa's drawing on the fridge. Levi already unpacking their luggage, the children's can wait till tomorrow. As well as checking his office that everything from Sina has indeed transferred correctly. Eren suddenly remembers to go back outside. To check the mail. He fishes it out from the box that rests outside the fence. Eren returning briskly inside the house. 

Shivering since night has fallen, it's even colder outside.

Eren sets the kettle on. Getting out some mugs, knowing he won't be the only one who wants a cuppa. 

As he waits for the water to boil, he sorts through the mail. Putting junk ads in the recycling. Setting aside some bills Levi will look at later. He opens the rather heavy parcel Uncle Kenny must have sent. To address only. Some rather nice cutlery, Eren considers they can regift the set to Petra and Oluo as part of their wedding gift. Since they have plenty of utensils.

Eren opens a box of biscuits he'd bought too from Sina, for them not only as a gift for Petra's folks. There's a box for Uncle Kenny and Uncle Kruger and Shadis too.

Tea made. Levi's straight and Eren with some honey and milk. Eren is careful as he brings the tray up with the plate of sweets. He'd also made some ham and lettuce sandwiches when he'd realised they hadn't had dinner. Feeling bad the children had only gone to bed on car snacks. He'll prepare a big breakfast tomorrow then.

Hoping to surprise Levi, but his husband takes the tray from him on his arrival. The door unusually open. Levi has Eren sit in his chair as they drink and eat.

"Almost done?" Eren asks, Levi nods. Swallowing the cut of sandwich he'd been eating, "Pretty much. Anything interesting in the post?"

"Another souvenir from Uncle Kenny. A shame he won't ever give us an address. He won't get his souvenir from Sina until his next visit."

"It's fine," Levi says, finishing his tea most satisfied, "it'd be a waste of money to send it. By the time it'd reach him he'd have fucked off elsewhere."

"...true..." Eren says, his mouth full of biscuit. Levi kisses both full cheeks. Eren giggling after he swallows. "Stop! Stupid!"

Levi kissing him to taste how sweet the biscuits had been instead of eating a few to see for himself. Eren melting against him, the more thoroughly he tastes. When Levi has finally had enough, he has Eren wait for him as he puts the empty dishes downstairs. They can wash them tomorrow, when they'll do the other chores too. Such as the laundry. Levi returns to Eren so they may, like their children had around an hour ago- get washed up and go to bed.

Sweet dreams ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

With the extremely sharp and chilly air, it's thought it will snow soon.

It's the weekend. 

They're all playing a board game at the table, snacks and hot chocolates all around. Atop the milky dark cocoa, are floating large marshmallows they haven't had as a treat since when they'd gone camping in the summer. All has been going well. A nice break papa has been taking from work to play with them. 

Good news, mama hasn't been too sick recently either. 

Mikasa thinks her hot chocolate is a touch too sweet so mama had went to go get more cocoa powder for her. Seeing the canister is empty. He'd decided to check downstairs in the basement where they do the laundry. There should be another canister down there since that's where they keep spare seasonings, jarred goods of the pickled or stewed vegetables and fruits of the garden, flour and sugar. The like. Levi had told Eren he'd go get it but Eren had insisted he could do it, pouting at Levi that he's pregnant, not immobile. 

Eren had made it down the hall, downstairs to retrieve the new canister, then back up into the hall... with some struggle. Levi already rising from his chair, concerned. Then running into the hall when they heard the _slam_ and _thump_ of Eren's body collapsing. Him breathing hard and in obvious pain. The cocoa powder canister rolling across the floor. A moment of panic before they all flew into action. Pulling shoes and coats on. Papa not bothering with his coat, making sure mama has his on. Mikasa gets the doors for them, so papa can get mama into the passenger seat, Eren still coherent to tell them not to worry. Cringing as he sits. 

Mikasa gets Li into his booster seat and buckles herself up. 

They head to hospital.

\--

Dr Krista Lenz comes out from Eren's room, the examination over, to the hall where they've been sitting. 

Levi trying to keep his children calm, by remaining calm himself. Inside a turmoil, of worry and doubt. Regrets. He should have gone to the basement. Eren has been getting bigger these days and while his morning sickness's severity had lightened, he was still easily fatigued. Levi's hands unfold from the clutch they'd had on the other. Rising as Mikasa and Li hop off from the bench. Levi reaching to caress the top of their heads as they wait for the Doctor to speak.

She smiles at them, relieved as they- as she informs them, her golden hair shining beneath the sunlight seeping in from the window of Eren's hospital room. Beyond the doorway she stands at.

"It was a typical dizzy spell. He fell rather hard so there's bruising, but with the way he fell that's all. We think it felt so severe because the baby kicked when he happened to be falling, there was some panic at that. However, he's alright, as is your daughter."

"Daughter?" Levi echoes, they were supposed to find out the sex of the child their next appointment. This accident had sped the calendar.

"Ah! I'm sorry, this is a discovery isn't it?" Krista says, suddenly flustered as she worries if they didn't want to know yet, or like some people they wanted the sex to be a surprise. That hadn't been the case previously so Krista thinks she's safe.

She stands aside from the doorway so they can come in, "It's alright to come in now, he's conscious."

There's a break in the stability. Mikasa and Li who had been sitting patiently, trying not to let their own worries and fears get to them, burst forth with it as they hurry over to Eren. Both children tearful, Mikasa crying in earnest. That mama and the baby got hurt because of her.

Levi speaks a moment longer with Dr Lenz, about precautions they can take so this doesn't happen again, what to do to treat the bruising- before he makes his way over to Eren who is comforting their crying children. Both up on the bed with Eren who has his feet up. Eren with an arm wrapped around each of them. Stroking their hair as they calm their tears. Levi sets a hand at Eren's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Oi, stop it with those tears. Mama and the baby are alright. It's not your fault Mikasa. This sort of thing happens, remember when mama got dizzy when Li was in mama's belly? It's only stronger this time with your little sister is all."

"Little sister?" Mikasa says, blinking away her tears as Eren nods, "Yes, you're going to have a little sister Mikasa."

He turns to look down at Li, Li peering up at him, "Li is going to become a big brother, you'll have to help Big Sis teach Lil Sis lots alright? Li."

Li nods, him and Mikasa sharing a smile across mama's belly.

"Now, Dr Lenz says it's okay for us to go home, so let's get up from the bed shall we?"

Mikasa and Li get off the bed, careful to not jostle the bed as they do so. Not wanting to disturb mama or the baby (a little sister!) anymore. Levi helps Eren out from the bed. Eren smiling at him as he says, a hand at his belly- "It's a girl Mr Levi."

Levi thinks it's cute even though he already knows now, Eren still wants to tell him himself. 

"Yeah. We'll have to choose a good name. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Perhaps after a flower? Or is that too cliché?"

"We could name her after a battleship like Mikasa..."

"Hm, I thought that'd be a good idea again but for a boy."

"Oh so you had a boy's name in mind?"

"Yes... our poor daughter, no wonder she makes such a ruckus. You were thinking of boy's names too Mr Levi?"

"If she'd been a boy, I wanted the baby to be named after you, since Li is named after me," Levi mentions as they head out, walking down the hall hand in hand. Mikasa and Li walking in front of them, leading the way. Their coats back on to protect them from the impending chill. Temp lower the closer they get to the automatic doors back outside.

"Eren is a pretty name so it may work still, what do you think?" Levi says, trying not to be too adamant in case he activates Eren's stubborn streak.

Eren is pouting at him, then sighs, "That's kinda rude to my Uncle, Mr Levi."

"Is it? Hmn, then the name don't really fit him. He's not the best looking of buggers is he?"

Eren laughs, "I think he's rather handsome. Don't be jealous!" As his brief laughter dies down. Levi opening the car door for him. "Actually I don't think he'd mind, but..."

The kids all buckled in, Levi gets into the driver's seat. The car door heavily shut.

"Then, how about something like it?" Levi asks.

"Ha? Like it?" Eren asks in reply.

"Yeah. A name close to yours but for a girl. 'Ellen'."

Eren appears to be giving it some thought, mumbling the name to himself as he looks down to his baby bump, having grown larger with each passing season. He gently caresses his hands across where their baby is. No longer restless, she may be asleep. She's sporadic and impulsive this one. Eren nods, "Ellen... huh."

As they drive along.

At first Eren thinks it's the car turning, but it is his baby. Moving in his belly that makes the momentum that much more obvious. "Do you like it darling? The name papa chose for you?" Eren says, giving his belly a tender stroke, "Not bad... is it?"

Levi reaches to stroke Eren's belly too once they make it home and they park the car.

A slight smile on his lips as Eren grins brightly at him.

\--

The snow finally falls.

Bundled up, once the snow stops. School for Mikasa out because of the heavy fall. They play in the backyard. 

More hot chocolates made to warm them up as they set to build a castle from the snow. Forts. For protection in the near annual Great Snow Ball War. They even build snow titans to make the battlefield more accurate. Usually it's unfair to fight against papa. Not because it's two, now three (four?) against one. But because papa is ridiculously strong by himself. 

This year, given mama's condition. It's more unfair to papa when mama is on their team since papa holds back. It's only when mama goes to sit at the patio seat for a break, with his hot chocolate that papa is able to go all out with them. Mikasa reassuring Li they may win even without mama as papa's handicap. Since she's better... stronger than last year! They're also small targets so- they can use that to their advantage!

Papa ends up winning anyway.

Despite being the winner, mama punishes papa for not even going easy on their children. Or least that is the excuse he offers for there being mushrooms added to his specialty; rich and creamy chicken stew. A Kruger family recipe passed down for generations. He remembers eating it and his mum trying to teach him how to make it. But as he'd been rather young, he'd found the recipe in the family cookbook his Uncle had gotten off the shelf for him. The recipe improving throughout the years, with little notes added in from each generation. Modifications made depending on the taste of the cook. Mushrooms will be Eren's, a very Yeager touch his Uncle had joked.

They come in from the cold to eat the stew. The bread also hot like the stew, raisins added of course for Mikasa. Chunks of walnuts added to the dessert of fudge brownies for Li. Who loves to chomp. The nuts also remind him of bugs. Not the tastiest comparison. Levi glad Kenny isn't here, he'd definitely let Li know there's places in the world where people eat bugs. Though Li might not like eating actual bugs, given his fondness of them.

Even papa has a brownie, to go with his tea. All the mushrooms he'd not suffered to eat, had gone into Mikasa's bowl. To her delight. She feels like the winner.

A snowy day she wishes would never end.

Mikasa is gloomy and reluctant the next day to have to go to school. Mama reminding her to be a good example for Li who will be starting school in a couple years time. She'll have to show him the way okay? Mikasa nods glumly before going off with papa. They're driving since he doesn't want her to catch cold or slip on any ice. He's finished putting the snow chains on.

Papa reminds her if the cold keeps at it, on their next day off. They'll get to go visit their Uncles in the old district... for a surprise. She should look forward to it.

What it is-

\--

Is ice skating.

Uncle Kenny is even there too. Surprising all of them more than the new activity. The snow had been too much for his dinky dying banged up older than shit car. He was going to visit them but he couldn't make it up the mountain so he decided to crash Kruger's.

They all go to the rink, set up special this time of year. Uncle Kenny is wild on the ice. An example they should not follow, both papa and mama warn. Papa skating with his children a while to help teach them. Uncle Shadis and Uncle Kruger help teach them too. Watching over them as they learn to keep their balance and glide. Mama sitting it out, not wanting to risk it. He doesn't want another scary fall. Eren knits as he glances up to watch them, happy the children are having so much fun. Especially with their uncles.

Papa eventually joins mama on the bench to watch the uncles skate with their little ones. From a nearby stall Levi brings Eren a cup of hot apple cider. A stick of cinnamon resting in the sweet juice. When Mikasa and Li finish a lap and return to them to make sure they're watching their improvement they share a sip. Mikasa from mama's cup and Li from papa's. Levi chuckling when Li's brow furrows as he realises papa's cider is bitter. Eren sees the cause is the black tea bag Levi has added to his cup. Eren lets Li drink out from his cup too as he scolds Levi for his prank. Mean papa. And he was always complaining about Uncle Kenny playing tricks wasn't he? Levi tells him that's where he got it. A rare moment of confession. Eren calls to Kenny to have Levi repeat to him what he just said. Levi trying to cover Eren's mouth. Eren bites his hand. Kissing where he bit when Levi turns a gloomy expression over at him, as if he is not at fault or anything.

Kenny rolling his eyes, because by the time he makes it over there, the pair are making up by making out. Damn married people.

For whatever fuss they'd been causing.

They all spend the night at Kruger and Shadis's. Eren bringing them those souvenir biscuits from Sina and that blueberry pie he'd promised his Uncle. Uncle Kenny surprises them by saying he'll cook, a joke. All he has are bottles of beer that Levi has him put away with the children around. Uncle Shadis is cooking, the only one who really knows how. They enjoy the baked ribs he makes, with a side of cobbed corn and coleslaw to Eren's cabbage craving delight. Mikasa picking at the beans as mama does. Both disliking them. But she eats the bread without prompting for once.

The pie Eren made is dessert. Kruger insisting as Eren does that there is no bad time for ice cream. Vanilla bean scooped onto the reheated slices.

They watch a movie together before getting the children ready for bed.

Kruger and Kenny freezing in the cold for a smoke and a drink.

Levi helping Shadis clean up as Eren rests on the couch in the living room, waiting for his husband so they too can prepare for bed. The children tucked in, sleeping right away from a busy and exciting day. Levi checks on Eren, who's beginning to doze off-

Like this, Levi decides to tell Shadis what he'd been meaning to tell him.

"Shadis. That investigation you and Kruger were doing a few years back. Did you ever figure out... the identity of the corpse? Or why that corpse was put there?"

Shadis seems surprised Levi remembered anything about that, even if he was still thinking about it. 

"We didn't. With my retirement, it got looked past. Nothing to be done. Just another mystery of the mountain. You've heard some of the myths from Eren haven't you?"

Levi chuckles, however slight it surprises Shadis. Who sees Kenny and Levi total opposites. Kenny who brags and mocks and laughs all the time. 

"Eren doesn't like that sort of thing. He gets scared shitless when Mikasa tells a crummy ghost story Kenny passed along to her."

"Really?" Shadis says, baffled almost, though he carries on to say, "That's a shame. There's some interesting ones."

"As interesting as the mystery of this headless corpse that got reburied in the woods of a mountain?"

"It depends," Shadis says, looking uneasy, he confides in Levi, "It is frightening to think about even if it isn't the paranormal," Shadis thinks it over, "Even if there was someone back at the station who wanted to keep the investigation running they can't."

"Hm, support that shitty?" Levi asks.

"That... and the corpse is missing. It was stolen from where we were keeping it. We'd been hoping our request for an expert from Sina would be approved so they'd come to analyze the DNA to help pinpoint the identity but... can't do anything without the evidence."

Both consider the possibilities of why the support had been lacking. Not only because they're a small town. What... who, had been holding this investigation back?

Could it be the same individual... who took back the corpse?

"Hey Shadis, can you tell me when exactly... or around what date it was, that this corpse went missing?"

Levi waits, wondering if it'll be-

Shadis tells him.

"Since no one was really checking on it. It was discovered to be missing... around the end of this summer... but there's no telling how long it'd been stolen since my retirement."

"How did you find out?"

"One of my old buddies who works in the morgue, his assistant accidentally pulled the shelf out thinking they could use it for someone else. The shelf wasn't supposed to be empty but it was. He searched through the other shelves to check if the evidence had been moved or he remembered wrong. But the label was in the slot marking where it should be even when it wasn't."

At this point Kruger and Kenny come in from their smoke.

Kenny stamping his feet, whistling about the cold.

Kruger goes to put on a pot of coffee. Decaf since it's late.

"What are these serious faces for?" Kruger asks as if his face is any better. Or if this is so unusual a thing for the company present. Kenny aside. Kruger can read a room.

Shadis clues Kruger in.

Cups of coffee poured and set all around as they sit at the cleared table. To discuss further. Kenny opting out since he dunno shit about whatever the hell they were talking about and he's beat anyway. He goes to take a nap in the living room. On the rug on the floor near the couch Eren is lying across, sleeping. The fireplace heating the room. Kenny had snagged the blanket from the chair for himself but he drapes it over Eren. Throwing a log on the fire and making do with what he has. A pillow tucked under his head and his hat over his face.

"Can you also tell me," Levi says, Shadis and Kruger's attention focused on him, "if the hole you dug the corpse up from, has it been filled?"

"What? Oh no," Shadis says, "We left it open. Even when the tape came down. We didn't fill it back up since we wanted to keep the scene intact."

"Why do you ask this Levi?" Kruger asks, drawing Levi to the point he'd started at.

Levi nods, replying.

"Late this summer, when Eren and I went camping with the kids. We passed by where that grave had been. Near the caverns ain't it. As you said the tape was gone... but so was the hole. It'd been filled up. Not too recently but not too long from the looks of it but I'm no expert."

"It was filled up?" Shadis says perplexed, Kruger too. Thoughtful.

"Maybe from some other campers? Or park scouts that thought it dangerous?" Levi suggests.

Shadis looking chilled to the bone, Kruger shakes his head.

"There's no park scouts here. The community looks after the tracks and the reason why many of those trails are convoluted and not much taken by visitors is because we like to keep the wilderness close enough to wild as it is. Those caverns aren't easy to get to if you don't have someone who knows the way. Eren may have told you something about them. Since he hid in them during the Liquidations."

Levi nods, thinking back on it. Eren directing them, rather discreetly. Drawing maps only in the dirt and erasing them as they went. Mikasa had known where to go too from when Kruger had taken her with him and Kenny. So it was like that was it? Then whoever had buried that corpse there knew the way. And how did... he know the way?

If he is who Levi thinks he is-

Then Eren may have told him.

"Truth be told, out of our community. It's only me and Eren who know how to get to those caverns with little trouble. That was another reason for why Shadis called me for my help in this investigation. Since he had found the grave by chance being over there."

"He needed you since he didn't know the way? But he was over there wasn't he?" Levi reiterates.

Shadis's face turns a red, Levi blinking over at him. Obviously out of the know on something.

Shadis clears his throat, almost embarrassed, glancing over to where Eren is sleeping in the living room. As he replies.

"No I... sort of knew the way. Carla.... Eren's mother had showed me. Since the route is from her home and known in her family. I used to be a childhood friend of hers."

Continuing.

"I was... thinking about her that day... it was the anniversary of the date... the last time I'd met with her. So I went to take a walk in the woods over there. And... another reason why even the local community hasn't been helpful is because of the myth surrounding those caverns. They're cursed. But the Kruger family seems immune to that... that's why when you said Eren would be scared of the myths I was surprised..."

Kruger is smiling at Shadis, "Even amongst us Krugers it's bad luck to speak of those myths Shadis. Eren was rather young then so-"

"It can't be!" Shadis says, almost bolting up, "He doesn't know them?"

Kruger shakes his head.

"I see," Shadis says, looking downfallen for a moment, then as if concluding something within him, some wish, "I see... it's probably better that way. If Carla didn't teach him already she probably didn't want him to know."

"You're right," Kruger says, "You knew her better than I thought you did Shadis. My apologies. She always thought those myths ridiculous. You could turn them around and they'd be fairytales. Every story can be good or bad depending on the reader. What my sister was concerned with was when reality was worse than fiction. Why make Eren fear the unknown when the known is much more fearsome? She wanted him to be able to live in this world, not in the world the past belongs to."

Levi thinks this over, Carla Yeager once Carla Kruger who had written the Golden Touch Dissertation. A fairytale full of hope and dreams. No, that wasn't what it was to her. It was the truth, proved and then hidden by the Fritz Doctrine that held itself above something as lofty as an ideal realised. If the doctrine no longer is the truth of this world. Then the foundation they had set up for their society to function upon for the rest of the ages, to the true end of the world- will crumble. If a dream can be reached there is no need for their deception, their beautiful lie. Not when the truth is more beautiful. Brilliant even for all the suffering one must go through to reach it.

If you really think about it, the world is a kinder place from the Fritz Doctrine... but that's not what makes it right. And that is why the Golden Touch Dissertation must be denied. Buried like all the myths and mysteries that still prevail in their world. Because not everyone can have their happy ending. The Fritz Doctrine provides a happy... fair medium.

As expected of the descendants of their past rulers, still trying to decide for the Eldian people even when they- the Fritz no longer hold the power of the titans.

"Who could have filled in the grave?" Shadis wonders aloud.

Kruger puts forth what Levi had been thinking, "It only makes sense for the one who originally dug it and filled it to fill it again... for what reason...or could it be..."

"They buried the corpse back in there?" Levi suggests.

As they mull it over, Levi asks in case there's some link. Some ridiculous analogy that bastard wants to make- "Kruger. What's the myth of the caverns?"

Kruger's expression is that of one who'd not expected Levi to ask that, him of all people. Since Levi is a city person who cannot be superstitious- then it's alright. If he tells it to him? This fairytale. So Kruger speaks.

"There's no more wolves in the mountains nowadays. You have to go to the mainland to encounter wolves. This story takes place back in the age of the titans. When wolves were still here in Paradi before they were wiped out by the increasing population of humans moving into their territory- a version of the myth goes something like this: There was a wolf more fearsome than the rest who lived in those caverns. It was said that wolf was an enchantress. A witch. The devil. She could also take on the form of a beautiful woman to lure men to her den where she would kill them in cold blood with her fangs. In the mountain village, women who'd been scorned by lovers, farmers who couldn't pay their unfair debt to collectors, friends who became foes over whatever grievances- it didn't matter who you were- if you had a grudge against someone and the one you had a grudge against didn't know better. You would trick them into entering those woods near the caverns where the Wolf of Shiganshina would enact your vengeance upon them for you."

"In a way that wolf was a protector of the mountain," Shadis supplies, having only heard bits of the myth himself since it's unlucky to tell the whole tale.

Kruger sips at his black coffee. Levi hasn't touched his, can't stomach the stuff.

"Like I said. Any story can be good or bad depending on the reader. While the Wolf of Shiganshina could be considered a hero to some, she could have also been considered a villain. She didn't discriminate or pass judgment of her own accord. She merely killed whoever was brought to her, whether they be guilty or not. It was not for her to decide."

"So like you said," Levi says getting a sense of things, "there's more to this story than the myth is known for. Given your family has lived by the mountains, knows where this cavern is, and are the ones who have passed down this tale-"

Kruger suddenly starts laughing, Shadis looking at him in mild surprise. As Kruger calms down he tells Levi, Kruger wiping a tear from his eye from laughing too hard- "Are you sure you haven't missed your calling in becoming an architect? Maybe you should have joined the force as an investigator Levi. It is as you infer. The Wolf of Shiganshina is an ancestor of ours. A woman of the Kruger family. Maybe in the age of the titans there were witches, but to us she was simply a bloodthirsty killer who got her wish."

Kruger finishes his cup. Downing it.

"The myth is she still resides in those caverns. Waiting for another kill, another grudge to fulfill- but as you can see it's only a myth. You and I are fine. We've all had a jolly time camping there haven't we? Maybe our ancestors kept us passing along the tale to keep that part of the mountains to ourselves, or she really was so fearsome- that fear could never go away. But I think, like Carla, rather than fear that old tale... what we need to focus on right now is this mystery of the beheaded corpse. It is more recent to our time, so the danger is more prominent. Not saying history can't catch up with us and bite us in the arse. But-"

"-when the snow melts and the ground isn't hard," Levi starts, knowing where Kruger is going, "I'll dig up the lot and confirm for us if the corpse has been returned there or not."

Kruger nods, both he and Shadis thanking him.

"I'll contact you if it is, so you can come over and see for yourselves. Collect it again even. However, if it isn't there-"

"It may be some good fellow filled the hole up worried someone might fall into it. Or even on a whim to pass the time," Kruger shrugs.

"Yeah," Levi replies. He gets up from his chair to pour out the coffee into the sink and rinse the mug. Nodding to the two of them. He goes to retrieve his wife so they can sleep upstairs in one of the guest beds. Their children already sharing one. He makes sure to give Kenny a kick so he wakes and knows he can have the couch now.

Shadis has long been nursing an empty cup.

"Kruger, if the corpse has been returned... why do you think it's there?"

Kruger refills his cup and drinks the bitter hot coffee some more. Leaning against the sink, trying not to knock his head by accident on the hanging lamp there.

"These are just my thoughts. If the individual is familiar with the myth then probably... the one who buried the corpse wants the Wolf of Shiganshina to kill that person again for them. The one time wasn't enough even if it was by their own hands, presuming they are the killer and if the corpse isn't of someone who died of natural causes... and later decapitated. This individual... they want it so their grudge... lasts for all eternity."

Another sip.

"Or least for as long as this myth is known."

\--

The snow melts even as winter remains, along with the chill of it.

They are visiting the market together. Mikasa and Li picking out some baby clothes they think mama should get for their little sister. Eren picky on most. Levi finding out the reason why in the bookstore. Levi telling Mikasa and Li they are allowed to choose one book for themselves. As a belated new year present.

Mikasa has had her eye on this red leather sketch book for quite some time. She goes straight away to pick it up from the shelf. Levi knew she would be the one to get him, since mama is always considerate about the budget. Li asks Mikasa to help him choose a collection of short stories since he's learning his letters. But he can't read like she can so she'll have to read the book to him.

And Eren-

"Sewing?"

Is what the book Eren has chosen is about.

"It's nice to have new clothes for the baby, but a lot of Mikasa's and Li's old baby clothes will work just as well. We already threw away the clothes in the worst condition. I figure if I patch some of the clothes up they'll last fine. I want it to be durable and look nice though so..."

"This book will help you improve your skills?"

"That is what I'm thinking sir."

"There's DVDs on this sort of thing too you know. I could even look up videos on Yo*T*be for you too-"

"No!" Eren insists, stamping his foot, "You know I'm not interested in that sort of tech stuff Mr Levi."

Levi sighs to hide his amusement at Eren's childish reaction, apologising, "My bad," he pats at Eren's head, Eren relenting, realising Levi was only trying to be helpful.

"Mine too," Eren says, sheepish, hiding half his face behind his book, "I shouldn't have been so dismissive sir. But we are... we are in a _book_ shop..."

"Got it. Don't worry Eren. I'm not trying to get out of getting you a new year gift."

"No way! I didn't think that of you!

Levi rubs at his neck, looking rather suspicious.

Eren gasps.

"H-hold on, Mr Levi did you already buy something for me?!"

"No," Levi says, giving the cheek of Eren's aghast face a kiss, "Rather... it's more like a gift for me."

Before Eren can get after him for that, Mikasa and Li crowd about them with their choices. Levi has them set their choices on the counter at the register, taking up a baffled Eren's choice out of his hands. Their books purchased and wrapped in paper, they head back out not to the car as Eren had thought but-

"We're eating out too?"

"Yeah," Levi says, Eren about to protest perhaps Levi is going too far. New year had been almost a month ago so even if Levi hadn't had as much spare time as he'd wanted to spend with them. There wasn't this need to go this far. No matter how guilty he felt.

Once they arrive to the place however, Eren can't resist, as he sees the menu of the restaurant Levi has brought them to. A clean, warm, family restaurant that'd recently opened up. Of Asian styled Eldian dishes. With Mikasa's love of rice... and the juicy picture of the melted three cheese beef and pork hamburger at the top of the menu... Eren... doesn't stand a chance. He can't win. Not against this. He must accept his husband's well intentions of treating them to a good time out.

Hugging Levi's arm to him, Eren beams at Levi just as Mikasa and Li do. All of them affirming- "Papa is the best!"

\--

Eren would take that back, having washed his face in the adjoined bathroom. Returning to the bedroom, ready for bed he sees-

That gift Levi had spoken of in the bookshop.

Levi takes it out from where he'd been hiding it on his side of the closet. It wrapped beneath a cover he pulls off to show Eren. What he'd already got for him.

"It should be comfortable but you'll have to tell me after you put it on. Eren."

Much longer than the lingerie set he'd bought him the first time, the first time he'd been pregnant too. Levi having learnt his lesson as this set manages to cover Eren's plump ass. This faux fur lined, silk and milky pink set is more like a nighty than overly naughty. Least it appears at first until Eren puts it on and feels while it is comfortable as Levi had hoped. Beneath any light it's see-through in the most opportune places.

"Pervert," Eren calls him, Levi already massaging his breasts. Cupping them, and rolling his nipples beneath his thumbs and the silky fabric. Levi removes his touch to pluck from Eren's dresser, from within his jewelry box- a set of earrings he think will match. Gold with pink heart shaped stones of rose quartz in the centre. Eren sees them in the mirror, as Levi puts them on. Unable to not frown as he recalls they'd been the pair Levi had picked out in the market years ago. A pair he used to wear fondly and had stopped wearing... since in the photograph Zeke had sent-

"Beautiful," Levi says, giving him a look over. Holding his chin, Levi's gaze of admiration one Eren thinks he will never get used to, even for all their years together already. Because it took him so long to have recognised it as such a gaze. Intense and riveting, the fire in it trying to match the fire stretching across his beating heart. Thumping harder as Levi draws a thumb across his bottom lip. Eren's breath catching as Levi leans up to draw the remainder out. Kissing him. Eren steps back to sit upon the bed, Levi following him. A leveled kiss once Eren sits. Eren running his hands over Levi's bare chest. His husband only in his sweats despite the cold season. 

"Aren't you cold darling?" Eren asks, Levi a twinge amused. Eren can tell despite his unchanging expression. Feels it from his chest. Levi drawing up onto the bed with him.

"No need to worry about that. Since you're gunna warm me right up aren't ya. My angel."

Levi's tongue is hot in his mouth as it slides around with his. Feeling and tasting his mouth. Eren's small gasps turning into moans as he feels Levi's thigh press up between his legs. Rubbing against his hardening cock. His pussy. His arousal soaking through. Levi inhaling deeply Eren's sweet scent, rising to mingle with his own. Levi pushes him down onto their mattress to kiss him harder. Careful about his weight atop of him. Levi with a hand at Eren's belly to feel for movement, if they're disturbing their child. What a good girl, not kicking around when mama should be pampered.

Levi kissing down Eren's body, hitching up his skirt. Levi pulls off Eren's panties. Eren's long legs spreading for him as he gets back between them. Levi groaning as Eren's scent is heavier. Intoxicating. Levi bends forward to take Eren's cock in his mouth, sucking him off there first. His nose bumping up to the underside of Eren's pregnant belly. Eren's hips flexing up into Levi's mouth as he cums. Levi drinking down his seedless cum. Licking at the underside of his cock, down it. A rattled, shuddering breath. Levi panting as Eren's whole body jerks down, his hips rolling when Levi's tongue flicks up into his folds. Drinking and tasting him there too. Lapping him up thirstily, hungrily as his hands massage at Eren's plump thighs, then move along to Eren's plumper ass. Larger the longer his pregnancy is. Levi thinks Eren is adorable being so self-conscious about it. Flustered when Levi can't help himself from groping it. Even outside the privacy of their home. Once they got out from the car to pick Mikasa up from school. In the market shopping for some groceries. As Eren cooks dinner. Brings into his office his afternoon tea. As Levi comes over to help Eren get the laundry down and fold it. In the bath. Here in their bed even, he squirms within Levi's touch as they have sex. In that same shy manner, trying to get away. Absolutely, even if unintentionally- teasing him. Levi can't help but squeeze at Eren's cute ass harder, more. Loving its soft bulk, how none of it can fit in his hands. Eren's conflicted little noises, stuck between pleasure and indignant. 

Levi's mouth dripping like Eren's pussy is, Eren cumming more than once from Levi eating him out. His tongue licking across his clit. Eren's body trembling as Levi nips and kisses at his ass, his thighs. Leaving marks there. Smearing his climax across his hot skin. Eren lifts up the skirt of his nighty higher so Levi will come kiss his belly too. Far more gentle than he had the other places. Eren smiling at his careful ministrations, he decides to reward Levi. Pulling up his nighty even more, to his throat. Showing off his heaving, developing breasts. They form whenever he's pregnant and remain through a baby's infancy so they can have milk. Having been pregnant before, Eren thinks he can tell by now how long it'll be before the baby is born. Their next daughter- their Ellen. Eren feels she won't be born until spring. Exactly for the same reasons his mother told him he'd been born in the spring. Waiting for the flowers to bloom, for the warmth of the new season, the sun. 

Levi sucks and kisses the underside of Eren's breast moving up to the nipple. Taking it and a good deal of the fatty flesh around it into his mouth. Levi's sucks at his tit hard. More abrasive than he had, at Eren's cock or his cunt. Eren's head falling back to the pillows as his moans turn about with his cries. Too soon for there to be milk, his body has learnt. Levi sucks away at his breasts without the sweetness of their milk, he'll have a sample of once the baby is born. A hand groping one, when his mouth is at the other. Eren's soft thighs boxing in at his hips. Eren's fingers stroke through his hair.

A leg drawing back so his toes can push at the band of Levi's sweats.

"Mr Levi," Eren says, his voice sounding as flushed as his pretty face is, "Don't you want to cum inside me? I want to be warmed by you too so-"

"Eren!" Levi exalts, surprising Eren by his passion. Eren's eyes tender as they regard Levi who is looking at him, in that manner- yes, in that manner he always is. Unbelieving that they are here, together. That Eren is his and Levi is also-

Eren giggles, teasing Levi though Eren is touched through and through by every meaning of the word, "Like my breasts that much do you sir?"

Levi has moved up, to kiss at his neck. Sucking and leaving the same sort of marks he'd left on his ass, his thighs, his breasts. Eren sighing, moaning against his mouth. His hands as Levi turns him over onto his side. How Eren usually sleeps when there's a baby in his belly, thinking like this it'll be most comfortable for Eren. Levi hoisting Eren's top leg up. Kissing the back of his neck, licking up the sweat there. Eren's silky hair a parted wave between them. Eren giggling more as Levi kisses his ear, his mirth turning into a long satisfied moan as Levi pulls down further at his sweats so he can release his hard and bulging cock. Slipping it up from behind, into Eren's hot and wet pussy. Waiting for him, Eren flexes back onto his cock, moaning even louder as Levi rocks up into him. Filling him up. Eren reaching an arm behind him to cradle Levi's head to his, his fingers tense or weak, flexing through his hair as Levi fucks his wife's sweet cunt. Eren's other hand to the pillow, his elbow rested into it as his fingers clutch at it. The mattress dipping in the center further as Levi rams his cock further inside Eren.

"Mm! Mmm- _ah!_ M-more! There! _There!_ Ah! Ah! _Ah! Ahn! Mr Levi!_ Levi! My darling! _More!_ Yes! Yes! Ah! Ahhh! _Ah-!_ "

Levi teasing him, "Like my cock that much do you Eren?"

Expecting Eren to pout or get after him, Levi's pounding heart quickens. His body hot and drenched in sweat as his cock is surrounded by Eren's tight heat, warm and welcoming. All his. Delirious like Levi feels as Eren glances over his shoulder at him. His moist eyelashes fluttering, Eren crying from how good Levi's cock in him feels. Eren can be nothing but earnest, sincere- telling Levi nothing but the truth from his pretty eyes peering over at him and his just as pretty lips parting as he begs for more- even as Levi keeps thrusting into him-

"Yes sir! Please! Please, ah! _Ahn!_ Levi! Ah! I love you!"

Cute.

His Eren is so cute.

Levi picks up his pace, Eren meeting him eagerly.

Eren's soft ass bumps against his abs, bouncing and rubbing to them as Levi pulls Eren's hips to him. Eren doing his best, his legs spread as he sits back on Levi's cock. Delving it up farther inside his soaking pussy. A happy gasp, drawing out into a moan as Levi groans deeply, cumming inside him.

Their contented, warm breaths helping heat their already hot bodies. Cooling vaguely by their combined sweat. Their bodies combined still until Levi pulls out carefully. Eren's sticky slick arousal from his cunt trailing in a line from Levi's spent cock. Wet from their joined fluids. Levi watches as Eren's ass, once pressed to him, bounces back into place as their ejaculation coats the top of Levi's lap, the insides of Eren's thighs.

"Darling," Eren calls out to him, his voice soft and used, "hold me please."

Eren pulls down his nighty as Levi rightens up his stretched sweats. Levi sad to see Eren's ass covered up, snuggles up against him, drawing his arms around Eren who rests happily against him. Turning to kiss him on the mouth, before turning back around. Levi with a hand at Eren's belly, stroking it. Eren's hand over his, his slim fingers stroking his caressing fingers. Their wedding bands warm from their lovemaking. Eren humming softly a lullaby, the notes trailing in the lighter dark of early morning. Disappearing as Eren falls asleep. Levi picks up where Eren left off, feeling their daughter shift in Eren's belly. An early riser, unlike mama huh? Levi hopes she'll go back to sleep, so Eren can have sweet dreams.

The sunrise yet to come.

When that lullaby ends.

Levi hums what he hopes is a sweet enough melody for Ellen and Eren to remain in peaceful, restful slumber.

\--

This weekend.

In a change of pace, Li and Mikasa are amused to be helping papa make lunch. A rare activity.

Mama is taking a nap in their old room, the baby's room. He'd been patching up some of Li's and Mikasa's baby clothes he thought could be used for Ellen. A couple articles of theirs, mementos to remain stored away. The articles he'd picked out, he tries to make as if new again. Patterns of flowers sewn over where a stitch is for a hole none too cumbersome. He must have gotten tired of the needlework at some point, or Ellen had gotten fussy in his belly for he'd set the work aside. To sit in the cushioned rocking chair. Asleep, Mikasa and Li had found him. As they'd come out from Mikasa's room. Finished from playing a game of tic tac toe or two. Hungry as it was past lunchtime. Mikasa tugging Li's hand, a finger to her lips to tell him 'shh'. They go get papa, who'd also emerged from his office, considering lunch and looking at the later hour that'd gotten away from him- also deemed to investigate what was going on. They lead papa to where mama is. Papa finds a blanket to cover mama in. A finger to his lips as they head downstairs.

In the kitchen he tells them, arms folded and voice authoritative. As they line up before him, attentive. Today. They would be undergoing an important mission. Operation Make Lunch For Mama. With the hour it's really more like dinner ain't it? But he ain't saying all that again. Li will set the table and Mikasa will be head chef. Papa her assistant. They both crowd around him to peer into the fridge. Trying to figure out what they can cook with what they have, and maybe if what mama had planned isn't too difficult for them? Levi pulls out what he thinks Eren had already started preparing. Setting the bowl of dough and a bowl of what looks like some sort of mixture of ground meat, chives, and cabbage on the counter. Levi with a hand at his chin as he looks it over. Mikasa and Li mimicking him. Mikasa on a stool, Li not even able to see at all but wanting to be part of the process.

"Meat... pie?" Levi guesses. But if so why is the dough not in a pan? They need to do that huh?

"No papa," Mikasa says, dully clapping her hands as if to further accentuate her point.

"What the hell is it then?" Levi asks, tone cool like Mikasa's as she replies, almost patiently, "Gyoza."

"What?"

"Dumplings."

"Uh."

"The side dish mama bought with his hamburger at the restaurant."

"THOSE HUH," Levi says rather too loudly, both his children shush him since mama is sleeping!

"Mama taught me how to make them before," Mikasa says, puffing her chest out almost as she tells Levi, "I'll show you how to make them."

She gets down from her stool and as head chef directs them to begin their task all together at the table.

\--

They use the steamer when all the dumplings are finished and sealed. They'd had to thinly roll out and cut the dough atop flour. Then fill the dough with the meat vegetable mix. And moisten and crimp the edges of the filled dumpling to seal it shut. Levi handles boiling the water for the steamer, letting Li and Mikasa put in the basket the dumplings, that he lowers into the pot and covers. A timer set. Mikasa making sure that dumplings of similar sizes stay together. Some bigger or lumpier than others depending on who put the filling in. Mikasa scolds papa for using too much filling in his. They have leftover dough they cut into shapes. They can steam it and eat it too Mikasa says, sounding too much like mama then even if her voice was a near monotone.

They help Li set the table. Levi putting the kettle on for tea.

Mikasa gets the chili sauce from out of the fridge to set it next to the soy sauce.

When all the dumplings are done, they go to wake mama. Papa helping him walk down the stairs. Eren with a hand at his belly, the baby having grown so much makes it hard to keep his balance at times.

The plates already made up, the dumplings distributed. Mama with the most.

"We guessed," Levi tells him, "well, Mikasa told us what you had in mind since she's your most experienced pupil."

Eren's mouth breaks into a grin, already knowing they'd guessed right when he'd stepped off the stairs and could smell wafting from the kitchen, the scent of the dumplings.

"Good job everyone! Mikasa! You were correct!"

They sit down to eat.

Levi surprised when Eren reaches for the chili sauce usually only he and Mikasa use.

"For the baby," Eren says, sheepish.

"It ain't too soon?"

"It could go either way," Eren states, taking advantage of the fact he's an Omega, "let's see how she feels after this?"

"Don't overdo it," Levi tells Eren, knowing his fondness for sweets and not heated spice. For all his temper.

"I won't dear," Eren replies, careful about pouring the sauce, mixing it on the plate with the soy sauce. He passes the chili to Mikasa next. Li already eating before all of them, not bothering with utensils. He picks the dumplings up, blowing on them like mama showed him. He shoves them in his mouth.

"Yummy?" Eren asks him, Li nodding. Enthused.

"I think they're the best dumplings I've ever eaten!" Eren tells them, appreciating the group effort.

Mikasa, Li, and papa all with their small grins are happy mama is happy.

"Oi," Levi says watching Mikasa try to get the last of the chili sauce out for him, "Be careful-"

He tries to tell her. The bottle spurting out. Not onto the sauce plate but all over the dumplings on his plate. Since none of it didn't get on him, or the table. No foul, no harm. Her expression absolutely unrepentant. More concerned there's no more as she looks down into the pretty much empty bottle.

The results ain't pretty but Levi has to agree with Eren, swallowing his very spicy bite- "Yeah. They're delicious are they?"

\--

When the weather warms up, Levi is relieved.

Sadly that is not the case of today. It's still chilly.

Eren can tell. His husband had tried to hide it but ever since autumn and it'd gotten colder with proceeding winter. His joints, mainly his leg where he'd been injured once. That midsummer, when he'd saved not only Eren, but also (later discovered their daughter) Mikasa from falling onto those train tracks. That leg, it bothers him on occasion. Worsening with the passing years. Levi always waving it off. A tough guy, Eren would tease him, massaging the area of the leg bothering Levi the most. Maybe a hot towel or soak for it. Eren's kisses to his cheek, his mouth the most convincing of his coaxing. A big cup of tea too for him. Levi willing to do as he says, take a break when Eren draws his arms over his shoulders.

After returning from picking up Mikasa from school, she's finishing up her snack with Li downstairs. Before heading to her room to start her homework and daily reading. Li tagging along to help (more like colour next to her as she works, in the drawings she'd drawn for him). Eren taking a break from the ironing he'd been doing, seeing Levi trying to hide his limp as he came in from the cold. Eren prepares some hot water for the basin Levi typically gets out for Eren to soak his feet in. He'll have Levi soak his ankle in it, along with some medicinal herbs and oil mixed in. The smell strong but not unpleasant, Levi lets Eren do as he likes. Feeling like an ass to see his pregnant wife kneel down with the basin before him. Cushions and blankets set up on the floor of their bedroom. A towel under the basin. On the floor like this, Levi can set more of his ankle in than if he'd sat on the sofa in the retired shop. 

Eren sitting with him so he's not lonely (or tries to sneak off to get back to work), his feet propped up on a pillow. Eren stroking his belly. A grimace from Ellen rolling around too much, she must not have liked how he'd bent over earlier. Eren not rising and coming to sit here in case he got too dizzy. Not wanting to risk it since he'd gotten Levi all settled in. His husband calls him stubborn but then acts this way as if he's any better. Goodness.

They lie together on the blankets and cushions.

"A nice break right?" Eren says, Levi leaning in to kiss him to cement this as so.

"It is, Eren."

"Once your leg feels better you can call Mr Erwin. If it was urgent he'd have already called you for a report right?"

"...that's right," Levi says, knowing what Eren's doing.

He agrees with Eren, if it really was such a big deal Erwin could call him.... on his phone... or on the computer. That's in his office. 

Where he isn't.

So he can't hear if he is being called.

Levi is about to mention this but on seeing Eren's content expression as he moves his hand from stroking his belly to gently caress Levi's cheek, running his fingers through his hair. Levi thinks. To hell with Erwin. That money grubber can wait. Actually he's never heard that name before in his life. Company? In Sina? Fuck it, Levi's never been there or heard of that place before either. A sentiment Eren would approve of, as Levi pulls Eren closer to him. To kiss him more, Eren's delighted cry muffled beneath his mouth as Levi kisses him relentlessly. Eren's laughter ringing in his ears as he has to push Levi away, the water in the basin is splashing about you know?

Eren unable to get away, allows Levi to kiss him breathless. Eren rolled atop him. Eren drawing the line when he feels Levi's hands glide down his back, over his hips to his ass. His husband copping as much of a feel as he can get. Eren smacks his hands off him, finally getting up. Carefully. Ellen calming down. Eren assigns Levi to finish the ironing he'd been doing, once his leg feels better or the water is too cold. 

Gingerly heading downstairs to start dinner. Eren notices there's no new post on the table, remembering Levi had been hobbling. In too much pain to retrieve it, he'd forgotten. Eren slips on his coat and flats to go check the post for him. Mikasa had even been so distraught that papa of all people was hurting like that, his horrible scowl horrid. Even she'd forgotten about it too. Usually a good girl to remind papa when he overlooked something on their route back. She'd relaxed when mama told her he was going to fix papa right up. Setting out the warmed apple pie squares for their snack. Along with some cheese. Her and Li orderly at the table, cleaning up after themselves, and putting their dirty dishes in the sink. Mikasa helping Li from his booster. Such a good girl, getting taller every day it feels like. They'd had to buy her new clothes recently not only on account of the changing seasons. 

Eren checks the mail, the usual assortment. Some ads and coupons. The electric bill. A postcard from Mr Hannes who was vacationing in Eldian Marley right now with his grandchildren. He'd be back in the spring in time to see Levi and Eren's new daughter he promised, hoped. There's an order from an old time customer in Rose for some herbs Eren should have in stock still. And a parcel from Uncle Kenny. From wherever he is or was, always on 'vacation'.

Returning inside the house. Setting the mail on the table. Eren puts the postcard on the fridge with a magnet for Levi to see and read himself when he comes down for dinner. Eren finds the small knife he typically uses to open boxes. The parcel just fitting in the postbox. 

Eren decides to open it this moment in case there's a sweet that might go well with the tea he's going to make before starting dinner. Figuring Mr Levi would like a cuppa after the ironing. On opening it, Eren removes the tissue that's at the top of the box, and pulls out what's beneath it. 

Baby clothes.

Cute, girly baby clothes for a newborn and up. The floral patterns what Eren loves. Eren mildly surprised since Levi is always giving Uncle Kenny a hard time for his gaudy, flashy, no it isn't hip- fashion sense. Eren had expected even if Uncle Kenny to be so thoughtful to send something like this... it'd still be according to his own style. Also-

When was the last time they'd seen Uncle Kenny?

It had been when he'd surprised them, at Uncle Kruger's and Shadis's wasn't it?

Eren tries to think.

They'd told him... Uncle Kruger and Shadis too that they are having another a girl, didn't they?

Eren is sure of it and yet-

Even though Kenny knows they're having a girl.

This package doesn't feel like it's from Kenny.

Once again.

Like last time he'd made this mistake-

Eren drops the last article of baby clothing, it falling to his feet as he sees what had been beneath all the clothing. The last gift at the bottom, holding a letter.

That hand me down plush his big brother had given to him when he'd first come to the Fritz estate. From his own childhood Zeke had told him. A gift from his parents. Their father. Worn and well cared for. A small monkey plush Zeke used to sleep with. Eren following suit. Eren retiring it to his desk when he'd felt he was too old for it. Still a child then when he'd decided that. Preferring when big brother would let him sleep in his bed. After that bad nightmare, that bedtime story. He'd carried the plush around more to please his big brother he'd convinced himself. Eren trying not to remember, the nights when Zeke had been away. And he couldn't sneak into his bed, Eren had taken the plush off from his desk, in need of comfort- even though he didn't need it any more- he doesn't-

Eren yelps, startled as he realises with his mounting panic he'd taken the plush out and started holding it to him. As he did then to try to mute the night terrors. Eren watching as it falls. Onto the light pink romper at his feet.

Steadily, careful of his large belly, he crouches down to pick everything up. Putting everything back into the box. Eren tries to decide what to do. The letter... on the table... he should open the letter-

Piercing and shrill against his already pounding head, the sound of the kettle going off. Drawn back into a sense normalcy Eren goes to finish making the tea. Calming as he does so. Sorting his thoughts and pushing away his feelings. Levi. He should tell Mr Levi this time- the tea prepared, beginning to pick up the tea tray he-

Eren jumps, startled as he feels hands slide over his ass. Feeling him up.

Levi apologising, on seeing Eren's frightened reaction and- "Shit. I shouldn't have startled you like that while you're handling this. Fuck."

Levi moves his arms from around him; he'd hugged him from behind. Levi leads Eren over to the nearby sink to run cold water across where he'd spilt some of the hot water from the tea onto his hand. About to lift the tray when Levi had come in from behind. Levi had thought himself already noticed. But then Eren had splashed the tea across his hand. Burning it. Setting the tray down carefully nonetheless. Clearly from this Eren had not noticed him at all, so focused on brewing the tea.

Seeing Eren's red hand-

"I'm a dumbass. Sorry Eren."

"It's fine!" Eren says, rushing to turn to Levi. Throwing his arms around him. An insistence he be held in his arms. Levi unable to refuse, granting Eren's wish. Feeling even more like an ass. Eren is in need of more comfort than he. Understandable after what Levi made him do. Yet... it's not the burn he seems all too upset about so... what?

Levi's eyes wander to the table. Eren had gotten the post, an opened parcel on top. Baby clothes hanging over the opening of the box. Had Eren decided to order baby clothes... despite him saying they should be economical and reuse some of Mikasa and Li's? What-

"Eren. What's wrong? Are you worried I'd be angry?"

Eren freezes up as Levi moves over to the open parcel, picking up the blue flower patterned dress.

"Even if you hadn't used your own money, it's alright if you buy a few things here and there without consulting me. I trust you. You're a good boy. This is all for the baby ain't it?"

"Y-yes..." Eren starts, unsure why he can't... he can't just outright say it. Tell Mr Levi-

"There now," Levi says, setting the dress aside to go embrace Eren, shook up from his concern? And his burn... Levi drawing back to reach for Eren's hand. Pulling it up to kiss it. "It's alright Eren. I ain't gunna be mad about something like this, don't be daft."

Prickling guilt stabs all along his heart as Eren doesn't look so sure, glancing away from him. His brow furrowed, a frown across his lips.

"I'll bring the clothes upstairs for you to help clear the table. I'll come back down to assist you with dinner afterwards. If cooking's too difficult, don't worry I can handle it by myself. Just rest."

As if snapping out of a daze, Eren's line of vision follows him taking the parcel, back to the table as if checking to see he got everything. Eren's hesitant smile enough for Levi, as he replies, "Yes darling."

Nodding, Levi takes up the parcel and goes upstairs to put it in the baby's room. For Eren to sort later. Levi feeling crummy that Eren had been so anxious about it. Levi can't blame him with how he'd been acting. Even if it wasn't so recent. Recalling their fight, in the car, Eren probably thought about that as he'd acted out in secret. Worrying Levi won't love this baby, because maybe-

As if speaking of the devil, Levi sees as he sets down the box what else is inside. The contents shifted. Not only clothes. A monkey plush he scowls at. It reminding Levi of Zeke. He doesn't know why but whenever he sees them- monkeys, apes, he's reminded of that son of a bitch. Maybe it's his face. Levi's stomach churning, as he tries to swallow down his anger. It won't do for Eren to see him glowering like this, especially with his current concerns. Collecting himself Levi returns downstairs, Eren's back to him as he's already started chopping vegetables for dinner. Beef goulash tonight it appears.

Levi shuffles through the mail, "Is this all?"

"There's a postcard from Mr Hannes on the fridge. Isn't he cute? With all his grandchildren, he looks like he's having a swell time."

"Yeah..." Levi says, seeing the electric bill, the order, coupons and ads but- there was one more he thought. A pastel green envelope. By the parcel as he'd picked it up. 

"Hey Eren."

"Yes, Mr Levi?"

"Are you sure you don't need any help with dinner?"

Eren turns around to face him, bewildered at Levi's insistence. Then his features softening, "Are you so worried about my hand sir? I'm fine. But... if you're really set on helping, could you fill a pot with water and set it to boil for me? And once it does put the pasta in so I don't have to. How's that?"

"I know how to cook noodles at least, have more faith in me please dear," Levi says, doing as he's told. He leans up to kiss Eren on the cheek. "I'll drain them out too. I don't think the steam will be good for your hand."

"I put ointment on it already. You're worrying too much..." Eren says, not looking like he dislikes it in the least. Leaning down to kiss Levi's cheek in return. Turning back around to concentrate on his cooking. Eren starting the stew. Cooking the lamb, onions, and tomatoes together with the spices. Levi pouring in the egg noodles when the water bubbles. Lowering the heat.

"Check on the children too will you?" Eren asks, Levi's hand falling from where it'd been rubbing his back. Eren's hair pulled back making his neck irresistible. Eren's eyes blinking over at him, almost accusatory to not touch. Since that's what had caused trouble last time.

Mikasa and Li rush down ahead of papa. Mikasa had been reading to Li from his new year's gift. A book of mysteries. Shit. His kids really were going to grow up to be snitches weren't they? Shadis would be so proud. Maybe they'll help papa figure out what the fuck is going on by the caverns.

Mama had set the table with the goulash so close to being done. Beckoning for papa to hurry and drain the noodles before they're too soft. It's fine ain't it? Levi says, not ready for when Eren tells him that's just like an old man. The softer the better huh?

There's salad to go with the lamb goulash and egg noodles. A side of bread to soak up the remaining body of the stew. Levi does the dishes as Eren helps get the children ready for bed. The usual bath and bedtime story. Eren returns to the kitchen to prep a little for breakfast, thinking Levi is probably back in his office finishing up work like he typically is- but is surprised to see him still in the kitchen. Making some tea since the other cups Eren had brewed had gotten cold as they'd gotten caught up in everything else.

A floral herbal peach tea for him and Levi's usual black as he sets the mugs down on the table and motions for Eren to sit.

"Your work sir..." Eren starts, then notices Levi's tense shoulders as he motions for him to sit again.

"It's fine, Eren."

As Eren moves over to come sit, Levi helps him onto the chair. Making sure his cushion is in place for him. 

"Hungry at all?" he asks, thinking Eren might be peckish for a sweet to go with his tea like he typically is. 

Eren shakes his head. 

"The tea alright or would you like some water?"

Eren shakes his head.

"Don't need to throw up or take a dump do you?"

Eren shakes his head again.

Levi sits down across from him.

"Since that's all out of the way, how about it Eren? The letter you've been hiding in your apron pocket. Let's read it together."

When Eren doesn't move a muscle-

"I ain't wrong am I? There was a letter on the table. In a green envelope. You have it don't you?"

Eren's suddenly empty expression reflected on the cooling surface of his full mug of tea, ripples drifting across it as Levi sets his arm too heavily atop the table. His hand open up in a gesture, a plea to Eren.

"Hey Eren. That parcel, those clothes... you didn't order them did you? He did. He sent them as a gift. That fuck who did this to you. It was him. And that letter's from him too ain't it? What are you waiting for? Bring it out-"

Rushed and heated.

"Why do I have to do that?!" Eren says turning his stricken eyes to him, Levi almost flinching- bears their ire as what he deserves, "Wasn't it... wasn't it Mr Levi who told me not to bring him up again?! To forget him!? How can I... how can I forget him... my big brother... if you insist-"

The rest of Eren's words break away as they turn to sobs. Eren trying to stifle them with a hand over his mouth. Not wanting to wake the children.

"Fuck," Levi says, out from his chair as he kneels next to Eren. Eren's tears spilling out, dripping down across Levi's face, his reaching hands as he folds them over Eren's clenching fists, at his lap.

Eren shaking his head.

"What is it you want me to do Mr Levi?! Tell me! Order me! What, what can I do? So you'll stop being angry? So you'll stop hurting on my behalf? So you'll... you'll stop despising this baby... my baby isn't at fault for this... please stop... you said too she'd be yours if she's mine didn't you? Don't hate her... don't hate me please... I don't want-"

Levi rises up to his feet, bearing Eren's tears no longer, his cries even more. He kisses him quiet. Cupping his cheek.

"Sorry. I didn't intend to make you feel that way. I promise. I'll love Ellen like I love our other children, Eren. I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to cause you this agony..."

Levi fully cups Eren's tearful face. Eren's pretty eyes looking at him, with too much sorrow. Levi must bear it on having put those fears there. Wanting Eren to be alight in hope once more. 

"I intend to keep my word. I'll protect you both. That's why Eren- you need to let me see it. That letter. Forgive me. I swear to you... tonight will be the last and only night we speak of him... got it?"

Eren seems calmed by his resolve, his instructions, "Yes sir."

"Good, the letter then?"

As Levi had thought Eren has it in his apron pocket, trusting to hide it nowhere else. He hands it to Levi, who opens it up. No pictures inside this time. Only a letter. Given the envelope was sealed- "You haven't read it yourself?"

Eren shakes his head, "No sir."

Levi turns the paper so Eren may read it with him but Eren turns his eyes away. Closing them.

"...sorry. I don't... I don't want to see it sir."

"Understood," Levi says, sitting back into his seat. He reads over the letter. The sound of the pages, brushing to another as Levi changes them over. All that's heard in the kitchen. Along with Eren's sips at his tea. When he's done reading, Levi folds the letter up and puts it back into the envelope so Eren can't catch any of it.

"Shit. Complete and utter bullshit."

Levi says.

Levi not liking Eren's pretty face so morose-

"That's all that it is Eren. Don't concern yourself with it. It ain't gunna happen."

"...I know I said I didn't want to know the contents sir, but did... did my... did he mention the succession at all?"

"What?" Levi says, perplexed. There was nothing about that in the letter. What had been in the letter had been some sentimental shit that Zeke isn't allowed. Feelings he's not supposed to have. Zeke proclaiming, how much he loves Eren. The usual crappy drivel, an inane maddening rant, like the one in the tape. More shit. About how Eren is supposed to be with him and he won't have to suffer being with Levi much longer. How he'll come soon to save Eren... their baby. How much he looks forward to seeing them. How he wants to coddle and spoil the both of them. His princesses. How he wants to kiss Eren again. And hold him. Hear Eren's sweet voice as he says his name- calls him to him- his dear big brother- Levi wants to hurl. Zeke is sick. Not only for thinking Eren is his. That he can think Eren can be his at all-

"Succession? What do you mean Eren?" 

Eren seems to hesitate, bracing himself to bring his thoughts together- into terminology that will make sense- "That's what he was telling me about... the last time I saw him. It's why it took him so long to meet me he said."

"Oh?" Levi says, thinking back to what he'd been discussing with Erwin, "So it's true? The Fritz family is looking for someone to replace Zeke as head?"

"Replace?" Eren echoes, looking at him, astonished.

"Yeah. I heard it as a rumor when we were in Sina. The Fritz family is looking for some distant relative to take Zeke's place. That's why he's having a shitty time ain't he? They're trying to get rid of him."

Eren's expression is one of pure shock.

Not at what Levi had said is happening.

But that Levi thinks that.

Levi almost as shocked as Eren, as Eren starts laughing, his bemusement almost inappropriate. Eren conflicted on what's more laughable. Levi's fleeting bewildered expression or the concept that the Fritz doesn't desire Zeke as their head.

"I'm very sorry Mr Levi... there seems to be a misunderstanding," even if he wasn't considered by blood part of the Fritz family, he was once a Fritz, so Eren knows- what an outsider can't possibly understand- "There is absolutely no way that the Fritz wish to remove my big brother as head. He has given them the exact sort of leadership as is expected of someone in his position. No... Zeke has even exceeded those expectations. He does his duty perfectly."

Eren's hands cup around his mug, warming them as he continues.

"Excuse me. Actually sir, there is one imperfection about him that has caused an uproar in the Fritz family, but it's not as you think."

Swallowing, Eren continues.

"If the Fritz family is searching for a relative to succeed Zeke it isn't to replace Zeke while he's still alive and serving as head. It's for the future. Or the possibility that some misfortune befalls him. Because my big brother has failed to name a successor, the Fritz family is pressuring him to name one. Do you understand sir?"

"Then..." Levi says, comprehending, not liking where this is going-

"My big brother's biggest flaw is he is unwed. And he has no offspring. As the head of the Fritz family, an Alpha... and a man of his age. He should already have many children, a successor chosen from them. Because he hasn't any of that they are looking for a relative to be named his successor in the worst case scenario. The reason it's such a big issue, is my big brother is rather respected and liked as the head."

Eren pauses, his breath shaky as he explains further, "He has been given all this time because of that favour. He already knew it wouldn't last forever. It's a breach of custom the house can no longer overlook. Darling... my big brother has stretched it out farther than any member of the Fritz family has ever been able to. An individual of his standing typically marries young. The age may have been extended already with this modern age, but a successor is typically named by the time _the current head's successor_ reaches fifteen. Twenty at most. My big brother is well past that age. He's actually only a few years younger than you, Mr Levi."

Eren's smile is off as he says, "Believe it or not, Zeke's mother Lady Dina was even considered progressive in her family and is another reason as to why Zeke has gotten away with not naming a successor for so long."

Levi's hand reaches for his, Eren reaching to meet it. Holding Levi's hand in his, Eren tries to find the strength-

To reveal the truth of it.

What this has to do with anything.

With him.

"Years ago Zeke had even given them some hope about the succession. My big brother... when he did decide to get married... because it'd been far past the traditional age he should have been married... they were willing to overlook the Omega he'd chosen for his mate. It's common practice for aristocracy to marry amongst themselves. Even if our common blood wasn't royal, the elders decided to allow it. So long as Zeke got married... and had children. If he named a successor finally they didn't care by what means he chose to do it. You understand now... don't you?"

Eren's hand clings to his.

"Zeke... my big brother chose to marry me and no one would stop him. We had everyone's blessing."

"Eren..."

"The Fritz family may be searching for a successor from an illegitimate child within the branch family of Reiss, who would be old enough to maybe have had a child of their own that Zeke can name appropriately as his successor but... my big brother has already told me he has no intention of doing that... because..."

"It's fine Eren. You don't have to say anymore! You don't have to think about it anymore!" Levi tells him, knowing where this is going. Eren shaking his head at him sadly, "I have to say it now Mr Levi. Since tonight is the last and only night we'll speak of it, right?"

Another shaking breath, Eren tells Levi what Zeke had told him. Back then.

The last time he had seen his big brother.

"My big brother intends to name the child in my womb his successor. He's convinced... with certainty she will be."

Eren bites at his lower lip, then- "He said he'll... come save us soon- but for him Mr Levi that could mean anything! Weeks or months or even years after I have Ellen he could-! He might try and-!"

Levi rises, moving to place his hands upon Eren's quaking shoulders. Eren calming enough on feeling Levi's touch there. Eren strokes at his belly, worried he'd upset Ellen who's moving around suddenly.

"I don't want that Mr Levi! My big brother wants to take us away. He said it won't matter like it used to that I'm not married to him... and that my baby was conceived outside wedlock... since at this point, the house is willing to overlook anything! But, I-I know after he's come for us- he intends for me to become his wife and carry more of his children. T-the letter mentioned that at least, didn't it? Even if he left out the details of the succession."

"You're right Eren," Levi says, a scowl, "That piece of shit. He doesn't even really care about the succession does he? It's just an added convenience to his own agenda. That's what I can't forgive Eren. He thinks you love him, and he deserves to have you!"

Eren appears bewildered, thrown off by Levi's reasoning, as it rings true. Except.

"What's wrong Eren?" 

They'd spoken of it before, barely, Eren unable to handle the subject so Levi had always brushed it over- but now- Levi's voice dangerous, unaccepting as it is of Zeke- "Oi. Even if he's your big brother you can't still love him after all that he did!"

Levi cups Eren's face as Eren's tears rush out, running against his skin. Eren's hands fold over his as he trembles, biding Levi to keep his hands where they are. His eyes where they are, on his. Sincerely, fully, gazing into his gaze as Eren answers him truthfully.

"I... I do, Mr Levi. I'm sorry. I don't understand either. If... if it had been anyone else except him I would... as you say I should, resent and hate him for the rest of my days. But, I don't know! For some reason, because he's my big brother- because I... I loved him once before in the same way he loves me- I can't-"

"What do you mean?" Levi asks. The strength leaving his body as he comprehends what Eren has told him, "You loved him once... in the same way he loves you?"

Eren glances away from him, pained. Turning those pained eyes back on Levi. Unfair. For Levi doesn't ever want to hurt Eren again. Having done so too many times already, but this- this is hurting him too. This cruel world. Eren's words even crueler.

"Before I met you in this life, probably... and I didn't understand it then like I do now, since you taught me what love is. I think- no, I feel... I once was in love with Zeke too. That's why, it's my fault my big brother is like this. Why he won't give up, why he's so certain I should be his. It's all because of me. It's my fault! Before you saved me Mr Levi, I wanted my big brother to save me. Even if I didn't understand that's what I wanted. So Zeke, in his own way-"

"What the fuck!" Levi says, his jaw clenched, his hold over Eren's hands too strong, uncomfortable but it's Levi's disbelieving, even despairing- glaring eyes that Eren flinches at as Levi continues- his fury creeping through his cold, typically leveled voice- "The fuck does that even mean Eren? How can you understand if you don't understand? Shit!"

Levi's hands fall from him, a fist slamming down onto the back of Eren's chair.

"I don't get it. _I don't fucking get this shit at all._ "

"Darling..." Eren starts, reaching towards him, for once it's him who says, "Calm down. Please sir."

Eren rises from his chair. Levi looking away from him, as if he's thinking about a hundred or more scenarios he'd rather have played out than Eren telling him he used to be in love with Zeke. Eren embracing him as Levi sighs, resting his head to Eren's soft breast. The tension leaving his body on feeling Eren's warmth surround him. His arms. His scent. The large bump of his belly pressed to him. Levi lays a hand gently across it, drawing back to reach up and stroke Eren's cheek too.

"Eren. I'll never forgive him. Even if you have. I can't do it. It's my duty to protect you. I will do whatever it takes to make sure he's stopped. Understood? I promised you... our children, that no matter what- this time for sure. I'll make you happy."

"Yes," Eren nods, his gaze unwavering from Levi's grimacing face, determined yet- "I understand sir. I will not stop you. I know... with you by my side you will protect us with all your strength."

Eren's laugh, light, a better mood than before, "I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to. My Alpha."

Leaning to give him a kiss, Levi kisses him back. When their lips finally part-

"Thank you Eren."

Eren shakes his head, "You must do what you must. The one I love, and was meant to fall in love with is you Mr Levi. Please don't forget that. No matter what happens, I'm only yours. Only you are allowed to have my heart. Got it?"

Eren's lips in a curve of a smile, Levi relieved by the sight of it. Eren teasing him with his own turn of phrase.

"Yes. My Omega. My angel," Levi reaching for Eren's hand to draw it to his breast, where his thumping heart lies, replying "My heart is all yours too."

As they kiss some more, there's movement by the stairs. How long they've been there has not been long. Mikasa and Li peering from behind the doorframe of the kitchen. Trying to keep quiet, cannot when they see their parents are no longer talking in that strained manner about something, they don't understand. Not liking mama crying, or the frantic way their papa had been. Both glad when they see papa and mama kissing.

"What are you brats doing up?" Levi asks, about to send them straight back to bed if not for Eren who turns to them, his arms open.

"Your papa is right, you should be in bed you two."

Both run to him, hugging their mama on each side. Eren's hands stroking their hair as they cling to him.

Levi sighing. A hand to his temple as he wonders at what point they'd woken them up.

"What's wrong my darlings?" Eren asks, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Both children not wanting to admit they'd heard their parents fighting, since the conflict has passed. Nod. "Mama too?" Li asks, wondering if that's why mama had been crying.

"It's okay mama!" Mikasa tells Eren, "I'll protect you with papa!"

Li raises a hand as if to offer his help too. Eren laughing, "Since everyone is awake, Ellen too, see?" Eren draws Li and Mikasa's hands to touch at his baby bump to feel their little sister move.

"How about we have some hot milk before we go to bed? Do you two want to sleep with papa and mama tonight my darlings?"

"'Yes!'" both Li and Mikasa reply gleefully. 

Eren gets out a pot. Mikasa running along to get the carton of milk from the fridge. Levi passing the cinnamon and honey to Li to pass on to mama.

They have their little cups of warmed milk. Levi telling Eren there's a different milk he'd prefer as they head upstairs. Eren telling him to stop being dirty and shut it. As they reach their room and get into bed, Mikasa and Li snuggling in between them. Mikasa pouting since Li is closer to mama. As a big girl and a big sister she doesn't make a fuss of it though. Waiting until she knows for sure mama is asleep. Li too. Knocking a fist on papa's chest, who scowls as he wakes up unsure what the hell that was. Baffled when he comes to and sees it's Mikasa and that she would wake him, as Mikasa is surprised papa fell asleep so quickly too.

"Papa," Mikasa says, rather seriously.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Levi asks, peering over her stern face. Then to Li and mama's peaceful ones. Completely submerged in slumber. He looks down back at her.

"Why was mama crying?"

"Mama is always crying Mikasa. Mama's the biggest cry baby in all of Paradi. He cries more than you even. And you're a baby."

"I'm a young lady now," Mikasa informs him rather patiently. Fair enough, Levi thinks, she rarely cries.

"Fine. When you were a baby."

That's obviously not a good enough answer for her, Levi figured this. Mikasa hard to please like mama.

She's thinking hard and Levi almost falls back asleep until she asks, her voice softer than before. Full of worry.

"Is it the baby? Is it the baby that's making mama cry? Is... the baby hurting mama?"

"Why do you say that?" Levi asks, considering Mikasa had either heard more or understood more than they had initially thought.

"Because," Mikasa says, "Mama is always sick because of this baby. Mama is really really tired all the time! Mama doesn't seem like... he's happy... like when Li was in his tummy."

Levi's intake of breath too sharp, an indicator.

Mikasa going on to tell Levi, her voice almost a whisper like it's a secret even she doesn't want to tell, "And... and also papa, sometimes I saw mama looking really sad in the baby's room when he's alone. He doesn't sing as much to Ellen as he did Li, and... and also papa- mama would be crying then too- so-"

Levi settles a hand to her head, patting it as he sees the tears form in her eyes as Mikasa remembers seeing her mama crying.

"It's normal Mikasa. Every baby is different so mama reacts differently. If he cries more, he cries more."

"No!" Mikasa says, not accepting that either.

She lowers her voice, seeing papa raise a finger to his lips and glance to mama and Li, not woken.

"Ellen is hurting mama. Ellen... is a bad girl, papa!"

"What do you want me to do about it? She can't get grounded."

Mikasa purses her lips at him, "I know that."

Levi waits as Mikasa forms her thoughts, Mikasa demanding- "Papa has to teach Ellen a lesson. Since mama is so sad, papa has to be happy. Strongly. Happy. The strongest happy! If papa is happy about the baby. Mama will be happy. And Ellen will stop being a bad girl. With both mama and papa showering her with love she will become a good girl who will stop hurting mama."

Mikasa nods. She had given this a lot of thought.

Levi... wondering over her rather sharp perception. In lots of ways, Mikasa wasn't wrong. And Levi hadn't known about that. Eren crying on his own in the baby's room. Recently, Eren always appeared upbeat, joyful around him, about everything. The baby especially. He'd been so determined no matter what to have her, that Levi had accepted it. But just because he'd accepted it, didn't mean he'd been doing enough. Levi reflects to their conversation. His words that did not always carry through into his actions. What he hates the most. That sort of shortcoming. Eren was trying to support and love their soon to be born baby daughter all on his own. What he needs is Levi's support. He needs Levi to love Ellen too, as he said he would. The reason for Eren's suffering was not all on account of Zeke, Levi realises. Even if this was all Zeke's fault. They won't speak of him ever again. And so had avoided speaking too much together about Ellen. Eren was the one to always bring her up. Was the one who'd spent most of the time decorating and organising the nursery. Levi busy with work or not, it's apparent in comparison to when Eren had been pregnant with Mikasa or Li, Levi had been more involved. Levi needs to do more, to prove to Eren. He intends for Ellen to be his daughter too, even if it turns out, by cruel fate, by blood- she isn't.

"You're damn smart squirt," Levi tells Mikasa, patting her head some more. Rather stoutly.

"I know," Mikasa says, looking at him expectantly.

"Got it," Levi says, "I'll do it. I promise I'll give Ellen so much love, mama may not even have to give her any. She's going to be a good girl, you'll see Mikasa. Maybe even more good than you."

"It's on," Mikasa says, finally settling in to sleep, an almost competitive smirk on her lips. Not bad. Levi finally gets back to sleep too with his daughter's demands to be met. Hoping he'll be able to smirk back at her like that in answer.

Yeah, this time for sure.

Unlike before in an age these hands have never touched, these eyes have never seen.

He'll make sure they'll all be happy and safe, together.

For the rest of their forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe-not-so-surprise, surprise double december update! happy birthday levi!

Uncle Kruger is visiting.

Eren's due date drawing closer, spring arrived and blooming all around them.

Eren excited to work in his garden extensively again, even as Levi warns him not to overdo it. To remember to rest his feet and drink plenty of water, have his meals. Not stay in the sun for too long, even with his sunhat. Eren abiding. Napping in the hammock, or having some iced tea as they all play board games on the patio. Li and Mikasa bringing their choice of what to play down. Having some finger sandwiches and cut vegetables and crisps for lunch. Also enjoying a break from helping mama in the garden. To help papa make sure mama doesn't overdo it like he said. Eren often tending to his flowers still even as Levi returns from the grocery store, from picking up Mikasa from school, when he finally emerges from his office. Levi getting after Kruger too, to get after his nephew more. Kruger nodding, saying he'll do what he can but Eren is stubborn isn't he? Born with a green thumb. It was almost impossible to convince him to come out from the garden when he didn't want to. Levi should know that better than anyone having helped Eren around his garden the most. Shit, Kruger has him there. Levi helps around in the garden too. Even Kruger getting hooked into it. Eren's vibrant energy contagious, as he encourages them all to help him, the most happy Levi has seen him in months. Between the garden, and the baby coming soon-

Eren's kisses extra sweet beneath the warm sun, and even after the sun has set and they retire to their bedroom.

Along with the garden, he's happy about the additions Levi has made to the baby's room. A repaint on the dresser they all help along with. Mikasa adding flowers to Eren's pleasure. Li his usual bugs. Levi giving his input, and moving things around for Eren to fit his comfort. His vision for their baby's nursery. Levi moves the crib to their bedroom, with the latest possible due date soon. The baby will be in their room a month typically, yet with how things are going perhaps a few more. In the case... they need to be prepared for the worst. It's safer like this. Eren touched by Levi's consideration, his precautions. Levi thinks it's working, Mikasa's plan.

Eren especially tearful, yet joyful when Levi had brought him the sleepwear he'd like Ellen to wear eventually. Little owls as the print. Uncle Kruger saying what a coincidence. Since he'd bought an owl plush for her. Both soft and fluffy to touch. It matches doesn't it? Eren delighted, and reminding his Uncle to try to quit smoking. While he's considerate to only smoke outside at the front of the house. It's not good for his health you know? He wants his Uncle to be around too, when all the children are grown up. Kruger appreciates Eren's sentiment, but doesn't see it happening. Especially if Levi and Eren keep having kids at the rate they're having. Eren flushing at that, lightly punches his Uncle in the arm.

With Eren's happiness returned, his hope rejuvenated. And Uncle Kruger visiting to help out with the kids (along as being extra protection) for once the baby arrives. Since the snow had melted, and the hard frozen ground was no more with the warm temperature the beaming sun brings. Levi decides sooner is better than later. Once the baby is here he'll have no time for this.

As he said he would, he'll let Kruger (and Shadis) know if he finds what they think has been returned. When he comes back from the mountain trail by the caverns. On his way now, with a pack of essentials and a shovel. He'd told Eren he was merely going to check the area out... just in case. If he's not back a certain hour Kruger can come look for him. Kruger making sure before Levi had set out, that Levi knows the way on his own since he has to stay back to protect Eren. Kruger would go in Levi's place, knowing the way to a T and also curious on why the grave is filled. But Levi also wants to investigate the caverns, not only the gravesite. By his hunch, his intuition. If Zeke had been staying there he may have left signs... undesired forms of evidence that Eren doesn't want anyone to see. For however much his Uncle is aware of what happened to him at the Fritz Estate, Levi is sure it's not to the same degree he'd told Levi about it. There may be something left in the caverns that Eren may not even want Levi to see, but between the two of them-

Aside from Levi and Kruger, no one else really knows about Eren's past aside from those actually involved at the time. Levi and Kruger decide on Levi going then. Making sure not to discuss the finer aspects around Eren to avoid upsetting him... or tip him off to the real intent behind their actions even if he does have a nuanced understanding of the reason. Eren also doesn't push discussion on it, not wanting to bother Mr Levi. And honestly too distracted at the time to really care. With the flowers blossoming and sweet all around, Ellen will be here soon too. The timing is perfect.

Levi walks through the cool forest.

The sun is bright and warm above, the sky a lovely blue like the bunched hydrangeas in Eren's garden.

Beneath the foliage of the trees, the shade protecting him from the pleasant heat. Levi makes his way through the unnoticeable trails to the cursed caverns. Thinking over the way it leads, from their home and to their home. Not easy, and only memorable once you've made the trip enough times. A glower settles across Levi's features as he considers Zeke took this same... similar route to their home. His feet walking over the discreet almost unseen path, that Levi and his family had taken when they'd gone camping afterwards, within that confining summer.

How long has it been, since he set out? He checks his watch. Two hours. With Eren or Kruger it'd only be a hour probably. He takes out a torch to investigate the caverns. Needing the light to illuminate his way the farther he gets in. He'd brought the special, light stone model that's popular among Paradi Eldians since the energy source originates from their underground in Sina. The rock formations in Rose and Maria don't carry this specially mined energy stone and their ore are used for other purposes.

If someone had been staying here... there's no sign of it anymore... or he hasn't gone deep enough. Levi doesn't dare to go any deeper solo. He's aware since Eren had hidden here on his own during the Liquidations he'd have a better idea of which areas are safe and how far it goes in. Levi can't risk bringing Eren here for similar reasons Kruger hadn't been allowed. Along with Eren's condition, it wouldn't be safe. Emotionally or physically. Levi carries on, doubling back to the entrance of the last cavern he'd searched some feet into. Deciding to take a break, checking the time before his next objective.

He unwraps the box lunch Eren and his children had made for him. Once wrapped up in blue checkered cloth, Levi lifts the container's lid. Rice by Mikasa, a rolled omelet and chunks of spicy fried chicken, steamed broccoli and carrots. Li's contribution some bug shaped cut out biscuits to go with the lemon iced black tea mama had made and put into his flask.

When he's done eating, Levi wipes his mouth and makes sure all the containers are securely sealed and packed back up, empty now. He brushes some crumbs from his chest as he returns to his feet. Set to the next task at hand. 

As a security he ties a long trailing rope around a nearby tree. Giving it some testing, hard tugs to make sure the knots are secure. He takes up the shovel and begins to dig into the re-added earth of the once under investigation grave. Some grass had started to grow over it almost making it hard to spot but Levi had found the disparity of colour in the patchy soil. Something he'd never have taken care to notice before, can now after hanging around with Eren so much. Working in his garden. The colours of the soil changing too the further Levi digs. Making sure the tied rope falls in with him as he gets deeper into the lot so he can get out by climbing later. Sweat across his brow and at his back from the rate he'd been going at. Even with the shade covering him, the work has made him hot. Levi pauses on occasion, annoyed his boots are dirty but that's to be expected. Glad Mikasa had reminded him to bring gloves. Knowing papa was going into the woods to do 'work' she'd also asked him to pick some mushrooms for her if he found good ones. Mama will check them to make sure they're the edible ones since papa may make a mistake. Levi has to remember to make a valiant attempt once he's finished up these other duties.

Levi digs. Until the hole is as large and deep as he remembers first seeing it. The way it'd been for months, years almost. Until recently it'd been filled. Levi seeing so on their camping trip this summer. Wondering, since Shadis had said that beheaded corpse is missing. Whose corpse had that been? And who had filled the grave up? Those two answers seem obvious with what he does know and what has happened. But also why had he filled it up? If only the body had been here and not the head, was the body now reunited with the head? Or perhaps the head was-

Levi recalls what Eren had told him before. How Zeke had killed his own mother, Dina Fritz. He'd beheaded her and showed Eren her head. To reassure Eren that he no longer need tread the path Dina had chosen for him... Eren was now free, to live his life... the way Zeke had decided for him.

Levi had been aware of all that, except the final part that Eren himself had had a hard time facing. Eren only realising it recently himself. That he had been in love with his big brother, with Zeke and so had set into motion. The building of another cage for himself. When he realised that Zeke would not free him in the manner he desired, Eren set to free himself. Even if it did mean abandoning- denying the affection and sort of feelings he'd had for Zeke back then when Zeke was all that he'd had.

Eren had also told him. Around a year or so later after that ordeal, with the help of his Uncle, Eren had returned to his home in the mountain district of Shiganshina. Protected by the new government and its services, its laws. He'd been in hiding to a degree. Unable to be found or searched for. What had tipped Zeke off? Levi thinks most likely it was Eren's intended visit to his father's grave, even if Zeke hadn't revealed himself then- that didn't mean he hadn't caught sight of Eren in Sina at some point of Eren's trip. 

This is soon confirmed.

Levi had dug deeper than he'd intended, as he'd been lost in his thoughts. Venting out his anger through digging as he thought of that beast, vile and repugnant, that sick fucking bastard- who wouldn't leave Eren be. Having had a smidgen of Eren's pure and budding love before, he wanted it back. He wants more. He wants it all. Denying the golden touch Eren believes in. Rejecting that Eren's fate is with his soulmate, his true Alpha. With Levi who Eren chose before in another life, and chose again in this one. 

Thinking about Eren's pretty eyes looking at Zeke like Eren looks at him now, Levi can't bear it. Even if he is the one Eren loves now and was always meant to love. And will love to the end of their days. Levi hates Zeke. For all that he's done, for all that he wants. Levi wants-

An odd _clunk_ as what his shovel has hit is not soil.

Levi opens up what he's found, dug up. Not a corpse in the grave, nor remnants of it in the soil. Buried where a body had been before- is a chest. Levi uses the shovel to smash the lock. Removing his gloves. Opening the chest up, then searching through the contents. He begins to flip through, glancingly read- what appears to be meticulously made, a journal. A log of sorts. 

It's all about Eren.

Dated. Starting out sooner than Levi had suspected.

Levi has always thought Zeke had not taken an interest in Eren in that twisted fashion he does until Eren had been forced into heat for his training. Eren himself had thought and testified so about Zeke; it was all due to the ABO hierarchy that Zeke had become strange. That Zeke had only started treating him differently once Eren had begun puberty. For how could Eren have know?

What's in this journal-

It's disgusting.

Is exactly why Eren could not accompany Levi here.

He hadn't known.

Beginning from the time Zeke had first heard about Eren, obsessive to meet him, to know him. Excessive evermore is the entry on the day he'd met him. Zeke writing about how cute his little brother is, how sweet he is. How Zeke knew right away, from the moment he'd set eyes on him that Eren must be his- Levi has to spit. Hocking out the bile and acid rising in his throat. It doing nothing to take the foul taste out from his mouth. Absolutely rancid as Zeke raves on and on, especially graphic during his own adolescence. Worsening with Eren's. Then Eren's training days. Him mentioning, how their rooms used to be next to each other's and Zeke could hear and smell him. How it'd been pure torture- on and on and on and on and on and on about what Zeke wants to do with Eren, how Zeke won't let any man, any Alpha have his Eren. How he'll do whatever it takes- how Eren is all his- 

On the aged pages, places where photographs had been that Zeke had already sent to Eren or could not bear to not keep with him. Empty. There's an entry about Zeke getting the sunflowers for their wedding night, but there are no yellow sunflower petals between the pages here to commemorate their mention. Instead are pressed dried blue flowers. Levi recognising these flowers from the fields in the old district. Baby blue eyes. Zeke had given Eren a bouquet of them too, that night before. Eren sparing him a sprig shyly as thanks. It's rare that he manages to please his princess. But Eren must have been happy, to share with him. It'd taken Zeke every ounce of strength in him to not force himself on Eren then and there and put a cute baby in Eren's belly- his sweet Eren- sweet like the flowers- pretty pretty pretty too pretty- will their baby have eyes these blue? Or will they be gold like honey? Like Eren's warm gaze-

Levi crushes the flowers in his fist. Letting the remnants fall into the soil.

Levi reads further, more thoroughly. His teeth grinding. 

Onward, until.

Bingo.

After years of desolate, tormented, brief entries of Zeke wondering, writing 'Why?' 'When?'

He reads an entry about Zeke seeing Eren in the city, in Zeke's words- Eren on his way no doubt to their "no good father's grave". Zeke wanting to meet him, but waiting for the right moment. Needing to be careful due to the new laws, his position as head. 

Zeke cautious all these years until he's finally able to break away from the estate. To head where he thinks Eren is living now- a detailed entry of that night. The sunflowers he'd left. For this entry a few petals are pressed in the folds of the pages. Levi lets them fall out onto the soil too. Levi's steady hand, less steady the further he gets along. Wanting to rip out the pages, tear the pages up. He wants to dirty and sully, incinerate and destroy, this whole record.

He holds himself back, knowing if he keeps going-

Something else, he needs to find-

Skimming. Impatience. Skimming. Impatient. Flipping.

There's pages yet to be filled. Levi returns back from them to where the last entry is. Levi swallows back the acid he feels rising in his throat again, more, not wanting to hurl the meal so lovingly made for him but feeling sick, sick, sick, sicker as he sees Zeke's frenzied, tilted script. Unable to hold back his excitement to write this long detailed entry. All about that week he'd met Eren during his heat, had held him again. Kissed him, and fucked him. His plan he'd coordinated with Yelena not going exactly as he'd envisioned. There'd been some hiccups, he can overlook them since Eren is most certainly going to carry his child. Their baby. His sweet Eren, he wanted to bring him home with him then but the Fritz estate has caught on to his absence. So Yelena had reported. She'd returned, having a hell of a time to. She'd gotten injured she'd apologised. So she hadn't returned at the time they needed for her to smooth over his absence. He has to return immediately. It's alright he writes.

Eren isn't in the best state of mind. So Zeke will let him spend more time with his children. Eren will see Zeke had meant what he said. And as their baby grows inside Eren's belly, he'll remember he's supposed to be with Zeke. Once Levi reaches his breaking point, and reveals what a monster he is, Eren will realise he doesn't want to be with Levi. In order to protect his children, and their baby, Eren will return to Zeke. And they'll live happily ever after.

On reading this.

It is taking everything within Levi to not throw the journal down and using the shovel- hack into it repeatedly. Since he can't do anything to Zeke right now. Scum. Absolute shit. That damn ape. Fuck him, Levi is going to use this dirty shovel to maim his limbs and bash his skull in. Zeke intends to not only steal Eren from him, their baby, but also the children Eren has already had with Levi too. In order to please Eren- no, in order to hold him hostage. And keep Levi in check. So he can't, won't do anything in case Zeke will hurt Mikasa or Li. The exact same trick he'd used to convince Eren to let him- 

It's unforgivable

It's vile. 

There's another reason too Levi realises. A bonded pair who are destined typically cannot live without the other for long. Even if he won't admit it aloud, Zeke is aware without Levi Eren may get dangerously ill; but with their children present, children from the union of a bonded pair- Eren's symptoms won't be as bad as they could be from Levi's absence. That's it then. Zeke had truly thought out everything. Levi abhors Zeke to the depths of his soul, his raging, detesting heart. Levi decides then and there within that grave what he's going to do to Zeke.

To end this.

He'll end him.

The hell Zeke will end up in will look like heaven once Levi is through with him.

Levi tosses the shovel out above him.

The journal rolled and tucked into his belt. Levi uses the rope to climb up out of the grave.

He reads a few more entries, going back to that last one. To finish reading it. 

In those last paragraphs... Levi finds that something he was looking for. Zeke has fucked up, more grandly than Levi could have even dreamt for him to. As he puts to paper his plan, his hopes and aspirations for the future. As Eren said Zeke had told him, Zeke intends to make the baby Eren has his successor. He will return for Eren and their child after the child is born. Not exactly right after. For he needs to give Eren time to rest, for the baby to get situated. He knows Levi will be on his highest alert then too. No. He'll wait until late summer. As a birthday present for himself, he'll be able to present to the Fritz estate his descendant- his successor- his heir. And his wife who had blessed him with such a miracle child. Everything would be as it should be. 

Not only that has Zeke written about, but also-

This really is a fuck up. Since now Levi knows. Zeke's end is in his hands.

Levi considers momentarily, as Erwin might, that this plan is a falsity. Planted to trick him. Levi feels it has no reason to be, with the manner and age of the journal. For all its contortions it reeks of sincerity. And where the journal had been placed. Really, left to be guarded by the Wolf of Shiganshina... how ironic. When it came down to it between them, whose revenge will be carried out? Or if he didn't think too deeply in those sorts of terms, Zeke had simply been unable to take the journal with him. It'd be a great inconvenience to him if anyone of his house found it and realised how he was playing them. Then, wanting it conveniently here when he returns. Needing to dig the lot up again for his finale anyway, he'd hid it beneath the soil. Safe to because the investigation is over. The corpse retrieved. No one should have gone to this trouble. No one would find it. No one else would disturb these cursed caverns, him thinking it unlikely for anyone but the one who'd told him about them- Eren, to come visit them. Eren he doesn't mind. Confident even if Eren did figure out his plan, Eren won't betray him. Eren is his ally since Zeke is his.

What bullshit.

Zeke is living in a delusion. Thinking what was true remains true. Unable to face reality.

The red string that ties Eren to another, is not to him, but Levi.

Levi will have to beat some sense into him.

Anticipating it to his great satisfaction, that moment when Zeke finally learns the truth of this world. 

What Eren has proven to Levi.

That love is the strongest force to exist, and nothing will ever defeat it.

With that resting in his breast, an awakening reckoning.

Evening nearing. Levi packs everything up, and heads back to the house. 

\--

Finishing his long hot shower.

Fresh clothes.

Eren already asleep in their bed. The children asleep in theirs. Levi heads back downstairs to talk with Kruger, and reheat the dinner that Eren had made up a plate of for him. In the fridge waiting for his return. He clears the plate, hungrier than he'd thought, once the food was before him. Green beans, mashed potatoes and steak. He'd almost missed a real good one tonight.

After washing the dishes he'd used and freshening up, Kruger coming back in from his smoke. They sit at the table and begin their discussion. Levi telling Kruger how he'd found nothing in the caverns from his surface scan so if Kruger wants to come take a look and see if he missed anything- to be careful. And also about how there hadn't been a corpse in the grave. Wherever it is, it's probably back in Sina. Levi, with some censoring of the details. Tells Kruger about the journal Zeke had left. Leaving it so when he comes back for his plan to kidnap Eren and the children, he'll be able to access it easily and write in it again. Especially since he needs to-

Their discussion is interrupted.

Both rising from their seats as Eren hobbles into the kitchen, emerging from upstairs. Taking deep breaths, sweat along his brow. He's holding at his stomach with both of his hands. Brow furrowed in discomfort. They see and hear, leaking from him. His water breaking. Had, after he'd cleared the last few bottom steps. It trailing after him.

"Darling!" Eren calls, Levi rushing over. Levi not dressed for bed since he was talking to Kruger. His shoes (different, very much not dirty shoes like his boots) on too in case they should need to take their conversation outside. He's glad they hadn't so Eren could locate them more easily. All Levi needs to do is grab up his keys from the rack.

"Let's go Eren," he says, Eren shuffling his house slippers onto his feet. Kruger sets Eren's cardigan over his shoulders to protect from the nighttime chill. 

Kruger reassuring Eren, "I'm here to look after Mikasa and Li, don't worry about them."

When Li had been born during the day time, Mikasa had gone with them. Mikasa too had been born with the sun out. Crashing papa and mama's wedding. So right now, having contractions during the dark, going into labor to birth a child possibly in the night. Eren doesn't really like the idea. What a rebellious daughter Ellen is, to go against her mama's wishes!

Levi drives Eren to hospital.

Dr Ymir Lenz amazed to see Eren so late, but it's not like babies don't come into the world at any time, any hour.

It's Eren's first time having such a difficult pregnancy. Unusual since he's an Omega. But because he's an Omega is why the pregnancy is difficult to that standard; Betas go through this sort of trial all the time. Where the labour lasts for many hours, not only a couple. Eren is exhausted like he's never been when Ellen finally arrives, crying loudly- seemingly moreso than Mikasa and Li had but it may be the fault of the night giving him that perception. 

She's small, not for the reasons Mikasa and Li had been (Levi's short stature). Eren worried that given his retched morning sickness early on, his dehydration he had to always keep at bay. She's small because she isn't healthy. To put his fears to rest, the other more known Dr Lenz confirms for them that aside her hindered development she's well enough.

Once Ellen is cleaned up and both mother and daughter have rested. Ellen sleeping almost immediately after she was tidied and waddled up. Being good and letting mama rest. It's not until close to later morning that she wakes. Eren feeding her, noticing she's more hesitant than Mikasa and Li had been to suck at his breasts. Eren worrying maybe he's holding her wrong? She doesn't like the milk? Is that possible?

Levi tsks, and goes over to Eren. Eren sitting up against his pillows so Levi can see better what he means.

"Look Mr Levi... doesn't it look like she doesn't like it? She's not drinking as strongly as the others had..."

"Give her some time, it's her first time," Levi says, not knowing if he should be amused or sympathetic about Eren's obvious frustration. Eren used to complain about how sore his breasts would be from how rough Mikasa and Li would suck on them. Always so greedy for the milk, but now that it isn't like that he was still complaining. 

Levi strokes Eren's hair, running the back of his hand in a caress to his cheek. Levi leans forward to kiss Eren over his lips. Listening in on Ellen sucking at Eren's tit. It really did sound like she was having trouble wasn't she? Levi glances down. Looking at Ellen trying to suck up Eren's milk, and over Eren's smooth skin, his temporarily steep cleavage for however long he'll need to breastfeed. Levi getting distracted until Eren huffs at him, "Mr Levi!"

"My bad. Hold on a sec Eren." 

Then addressing their daughter.

"Hey Ellen, you're worrying your mama, how 'bout getting up on it like this why doncha?" Levi says, gently clasping his hand over Eren's hand holding at Ellen's head. Their fingers brushing in touch to her silky, slightly curly hair. Light in colour. Not dark at all like either of theirs. 

With papa helping her latch on better. Ellen begins to drink more strongly, eagerly. Eren feeling it so to his relief.

"Good. That's much better," Eren looks up at Levi, tears caught at the edge of his eyes. Levi frowning at those tears. He'd been that worried had he?

Levi kisses Eren again across his lips.

His hand at his chin, so he can enjoy looking at Eren's pretty face, tilting it up towards him. A pretty face their daughter strongly takes after despite how fair she is. Even her eyelashes so long.

"I was scared she wouldn't wake up. Both Mikasa and Li were hungry right away, but she went right to sleep..." Eren is saying. Levi replies, matter of fact.

"So did you. Knocked right out like she had. You really needed the sleep too considering what she put you through, waking you up in the middle of the night like that."

Levi moves his hand to Eren's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. Liking the way Eren's skin feels beneath his palm. Eren's nightgown opened up, unbuttoned down for the baby to feed. 

Levi tells Eren.

"You're going to have to quit comparing her to Mikasa and Li. She's different."

Levi watches as Eren's hold around her tightens, in the slightest. His expression almost apprehensive, fearful towards Levi, thinking that Levi-

"She takes after mama after all," Levi says, looking at tiny Ellen as he speaks, "she's going to be a real beauty. Though Mikasa ain't so bad."

Levi smiles as he looks at their daughter. A smile fuller than Eren has ever seen it before. Warm, filling Eren up with the hope he's always given Levi. Eren blinks back his tears, but as always is unable to keep them from spilling, his voice quivering as he says- while he smiles back. A dazzling radiant that Levi can't turn away from as his gaze returns to him.

"Yes! Thank you Mr Levi! My darling!"

Pinching at Levi's arm suddenly as punishment, just as suddenly a scowl turned towards him as Eren scolds him- "Mikasa will be hurt if you say something like that! She's quite the beauty herself! Please stop putting yourself down sir. I think you are the most handsome Alpha!"

"Oh?" Levi says, the edges of a smirk tugging at his lips as he begins to kiss Eren, deeply. Eren carefully and gently holding Ellen to him. Since his knees feel weak from his husband's kiss.

"What a sweet wife I have," Levi tells him, a hand at Eren's thigh, stroking and squeezing it through the sheets.

Eren slapping at that hand.

"Sir! Please restrain yourself! Now is not the time, nor is here the place for-"

"Eren is right, Mr Ackerman," Dr Lenz says, it's the usual Dr Krista Lenz also light of hair. Ymir gone home for the day to sleep with her shift over. As Krista enters into their room, Sasha behind her. A stressed and stuttered "P-please no running!" is uttered to their children as Mikasa and Li spill into the room before everyone else like they're on a mission. Excited to see mama and the new baby. Kruger behind them all and the last to enter the room.

"I was worried it may be too soon for visitors, but I checked her condition and aside her size she's a typical healthy for an Alpha-Omega borne baby. I want to confirm a few more things, but once you feel ready you can go home," Dr Lenz says, saying she'll check in on them again soon. Departing with the nurse Sasha who would be back even sooner than her to bring Eren his meal. Levi tugging on both the shirt collars of Mikasa and Li to stop them from climbing up onto the bed.

"Mama needs to rest you brats! See what you gotta see and say and what you gotta say and then we're going out!"

Ellen is finishing eating, nodding off with a full tummy. Eren rearranges the front of his dress enough to cover up, not bothering to button it all the way. As thrilled to show Ellen off, as Mikasa and Li are to see her.

"Pretty! She looks a lot like mama!" Mikasa says, you can practically hear from her voice, that she's smitten by Ellen already. Ready to compete with papa on giving her the most love and attention. Li on his tip toes next to Mikasa to try to get as good as a look. Eyes alight as he agrees with Mikasa. Mama pulls Ellen back, back to the warmth of his body. Cradling her. Eren smiling happily.

"She really does seem to be taking after you in looks," Kruger says, chuckling, "I remember when you were born and everyone was saying the same to Carla about you. How you took after her. I don't think I've ever seen Grisha cry so hard in happiness and he cried about a lot of things."

"What?" Levi says, a flit in his tone, "So you're a crybaby because of your old man Eren?"

"So it appears," Eren says, taking the jab easily. Almost as humored as Levi is by this newly learnt fact, probably on account of this was the first time he'd heard it too. Levi realises, his heart both heavy and light from that.

Levi lifts up from the wall he'd been leaning against, having relinquished his seat to Kruger. Unfolding his arms he motions for Mikasa and Li to follow him.

"None of you have had breakfast yeah? Papa will take you out for some burgers. To celebrate both of you getting another sibling, how's that?"

"I like it!" Li cries out first, fist pumping into the air. He follows after papa, Mikasa asking mama if he wants her to bring him back a burger. Eren laughing and letting her know the nurse will bring him something to eat so she need not worry. Mikasa nodding, then running to catch up with papa and Li. Eren would scold Levi over his choice of food for breakfast but it is a day of celebration. And almost noon anyway.

Kruger stays behind with Eren. As a precaution and also-

"I can tell you're nodding off too. Should I take Ellen off your hands?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you Uncle. I'll wait until after I eat. The nurse should be back soon... I think. She's kind of absent minded..."

"Is she?"

"Yes. I hope she doesn't eat my meal. I caught her eating the baked potato that was supposed to go with it the last time I was in for a delivery."

Eren says this, laughing lightly on reminiscing. Though he was annoyed at the time when it'd been happening. He was hungry too, he'd just given birth dammit. But that's what it's like here in this small town where everyone knows each other, is close. Sasha with her hands clasped before her as she earnestly bawled, begging for him not to tell Dr Lenz (either, both of them actually!) had been pretty funny too. He'd let her off the hook, if she went to go buy him some shrimp and chips from the pub in the market. Sasha dashing out while crying. In the end, they'd both been scolded for eating something so delicious smelling when they hadn't brought the Doctor any! Dr Ymir Lenz had said before Dr Krista Lenz headbutted her from the back. Krista more obviously distressed that patient after patient also wanted fish and chips, did they even serve that at the cafeteria here? Wasn't fried food banned in this facility? It was causing an uproar. Levi returning from carrying Li up and down the hall, Li falling asleep finally by papa walking around with him- had also wanted to know if Eren was going to share with him. Eren shaking his head. He'd just carried Levi's child seven months, he deserves all of the shrimp and chips Nurse Sasha had braved the snow for. Sasha making a sound like a wounded bear as Krista, Ymir, and Levi had snagged some of her chips for themselves. Levi getting away with a whole hunk of untouched fish.

Eren considers all that as he says almost to himself, "Maybe I should have asked Mikasa to bring me a burger. How about you Uncle? Shall I ask the nurse to bring you a meal?"

Kruger waves the suggestion off, "I'm fine. You know I don't have a big appetite."

Eren frowning at that, "Because of those damn smokes. You should quit, Uncle."

Kruger looks chastised as they sit in familiar silence. Both of them none too talkative with the other. Kruger a quiet man to begin with, Eren picking up on the habit. Even if he is the one who typically breaks the silence in their home. His children with a temperament like papa. Eren looks down at Ellen sleeping soundly, wondering if she'll be more of a chatter box like he'd been when he was young. Or sometimes how Levi claims he is, Eren unsure how to tell his husband in comparison to many other people- Mr Levi is not overly chatty at all. Eren uses Levi's coworker, Hanji Zoe for an example. Levi had told him to shut it. Then and there. He got it. But that shitty pair of glasses wasn't fair to compare with alright?

Eren is surprised when his Uncle breaks the silence, content to remain within it. Thinking like with his family he'd be the one to speak up first.

"Is this what you want Eren?"

His uncle is asking him.

Without his children here, his husband here.

Eren understands right away, his Uncle always to the point, yet able to speak in a manner as to not give it all away. Was this a natural talent that allowed him to become the amazing spy, codename 'The Owl'- that he once had been? Or had he cultivated this skill on becoming a spy? The answer irrelevant. The results, as they are either way.

Eren hugs Ellen to him, making sure he's not disturbing her, "Yes Uncle."

"Are you happy with it like this Eren?"

"Yes."

"Do you want it to stay like this, no matter what?"

The wording of that question, though spoken in the same even manner as the other questions, causes Eren to want to pause and think it over. There's something he's overlooking. Eren answers with feeling, and no reflection. Hesitance will be mistaken for the hidden truth and he can't have his Uncle misconstruing the facts. Sincerity ringing throughout all his answers. None of it an act. His Uncle can see through that sort of mask anyway.

"Yes Uncle Kruger. No matter what."

His Uncle nods, a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Wonderful. I'm happy for you too Eren."

A serious, more determined air about him as he rises up from the chair, his arms out to take Ellen. Eren letting his uncle hold her as the nurse comes in with his dinner finally. Kruger had heard her approaching footsteps even before she'd opened the door.

Eren asks her to bring his uncle a meal too.

Also able to read between the lines, at times.

Kruger laughing faintly. Eating his hospital dinner as it's brought in. Eren having finished his and Ellen back in his arms, awake and staring about. Her big eyes really are like his. If they'll be the same colour... well, they'll have to wait and see won't they?

\--

Born at the beginning of spring, on the same day as mama they realise from the established hour Ellen finally came out. Eren can't stand being away from the garden almost as much as he can't stand being away from Ellen. A basket cradle made for her. So she can enjoy the fresh air as mama works in the garden. Li looking after her too. Mikasa as well doing her part when she returns from school. For the short intervals mama is particularly busy and Ellen is merely sleeping. Mama always washing up quickly to hold her, feed her, change her when she needs. Usually resting on the patio in the shade. A soft blanket always laid out.

From the flourishing garden, cut flowers adorn their table from time to time since Eren isn't fond of cutting them unless he must and for good cause; there's excess during this thriving spring, flowers colour their yard, front to back. Along the fences and around the patio. Hanging pots or curling vines. Spring is truly Eren's time, his favourite season not just because he was born during it. He has another reason to love it now with Ellen.

Before the summer heat steadily draws through the warm spring, with Kruger staying with them to help out with the children... and the situation. Levi after confirming some details from Erwin's insider, who is an old friend of Erwin's- a man called Nile Dawk who married into nobility, has connections to the Fritz. The name of Nile's wife is Mary. Her family the one with the tie. By this acquaintance, Erwin is able to tell Levi the little he knows on what's happening. By tracking how the rest of Fritz house moves they can attempt to read if Zeke is going along with the plan in his journal. Erwin concluding too, that Zeke will move accordingly to it since there's been no further hiccups for him. Levi plans with Kruger, in that optimal case, what it is they must do in preparation to face Zeke... once summer settles in for better and worse.

\--

It's hot. 

Electric fans on throughout the old house to cool them. 

Levi has finished his glass of water and is taking one up for Eren in the nursery. Months have passed and the crib has moved into it, Eren relieved nothing has happened yet had felt safe for it to be relocated where it should be. Liking to hang out in this room with Ellen since it's where he'd taken care of both Li and Mikasa when they'd been babes. 

Kruger has gone back to Shadis's, to discuss with him too the countermeasures they'll be taking to help protect the Ackermans. Levi thanks him, though Kruger says it's the least he can do- it is his duty as their Uncle. 

They've set up a baby monitor. Since the move has been recent, Ellen not used to sleeping in a room without papa and mama cries often. Her crib not as close to them. Levi sets the monitor on his side of the bed, the nightstand there. With Mikasa and Li they had only wanted mama. Back then Levi had often regretfully but finding it necessary, would wake Eren too when they wouldn't stop crying in the night. Not wanting the bottle from papa, or his rocking unless mama is there. Preferring mama to hold them, and keep them warm against his body. To hear his comforting voice, his pretty honey coloured eyes on them. Eyes it turns out Ellen has, once the initial newborn blue had speckled away into true gold. 

Ellen is different. Levi hoping he'll wake first if she cries, so Eren won't have to bother. Eren a couple times when waking before Levi, even exasperated that Ellen won't stop crying. So used to Li and Mikasa being readily comforted by him. Eren seems to even dislike it more than Levi had, that he has to wake his partner in order for Ellen to calm down. Eren scowling at her when she rather the bottle from papa, than mama's breast. Even when it'd been mama's breast that the milk had come from. Liking papa's hard arms, being cradled in them. Rather than mama's lullabies, preferring papa's solemn quiet. Only an occasional reassuring 'Shh' or hum. Eren fretting about this reversal of favourtism, worried he won't be able to care for Ellen properly. Levi reassures him, that Ellen is simply-

"Such a papa's girl!" Eren is saying, frustrated before Levi had made it into the nursery to give him the glass of water he gratefully drinks. Ellen hadn't been drinking as fervently as Eren had expected, even though he knows she is hungry. Only drinking harder once papa had looked down at her, and with a hand to the back of her head. Had encouraged her to drink deeper.

What an ungrateful brat, to get to suck at Eren's tit and act like this. Levi has to admit despite that... it isn't bad. To be the favourite for once.

"Thank you Mr Levi," Eren says, his brow furrowed as he looks at their daughter as she finishes eating. His breast out even as he burps her. Lying her against the other side of his chest. Her head able to stay up, she peers over at Levi as she rests to mama's shoulder. Eren tsking to himself as he tries to do up his shirt. Having trouble to with one hand, as he'd holding the baby. Levi reaches over to help him button it up. Not without giving his breast a squeeze first. His thumb to Eren's swollen nipple, flicking across it. Enjoying Eren's shudder, his flinching body and expression.

"Sir please!" Eren is saying, indignant, cheeks flushing. Levi likes to take every opportunity he gets. Eren scolds him.

"Not in front of Ellen!"

Levi buttons him up, trying to keep the chuckle in his chest low enough Eren can't hear as Eren frowns at him. An almost pout, Levi leans forward to kiss him. Eren allowing that. Levi glancing at staring Ellen as he draws away from Eren's lips. Ellen's little fist hitting his shoulder with him this close. Wanting papa's attention.

"Alright alright, how about we give mama a break?"

Levi takes Ellen off Eren's hands. Ellen happily in papa's arms, allows him to walk about the nursery with her without a fuss. Eventually she falls asleep most contently. 

Eren rises out from the rocking chair, smoothing down his skirt. His long hair loosely done up, to the side in a low ponytail. Ellen good, in that unlike Li or Mikasa had, she doesn't pull at mama's scrunchie at every opportunity. Back then, Eren usually had pulled his hair back in a small bun to prevent them from getting to the most of it.

Eren strokes at Ellen's head, her sleeping too worrying to him at this hour. Levi tells Eren to stop worrying about every little thing about her. It can't be helped can it? Since papa is here. They let her take her nap, Levi settling her down into her crib. Tucking her in. Careful not to knock into the plush crib mobile as he does so.

Both of them looking upon her as she sleeps. Her little hands balled up at her sides as she sleeps on her back. A monitor in Eren's skirt pocket to take to the kitchen. Him and Levi leaving the door with a crack as they go to check up on Li who should be coming out of his nap soon. Mikasa meets them outside her room, coming out from it with a book still at hand. Her nose stuck in it. She wants to keep reading but she knows it's snack time.

When they all see Li is not in his bed-

"Huh?"

"Maybe he had to go take a dump?"

"The toilet is empty papa."

Eren has already hurried downstairs, not wanting to raise his voice in case he'll wake Ellen. Trying not to panic, since Li could have gotten up from his nap for numerous reasons. Even if usually that reason is to use the toilet. Or bug Mikasa in her room. Visit mama and the baby in the nursery or even go see if papa isn't too busy- that he is in none of the expected places- that they don't know where he is at all is-!  
Eren gives a heaving sigh of relief when he sees Li at the open fridge. He's standing in front of the cool permuting from it. Gulping down his tiny drinkable blueberry yoghurt that was supposed to go with his snack.

His eyes widen in what's almost alarm on seeing not only mama suddenly appear but Mikasa and papa too.

"Sorry mama," he starts out, as it's Eren who approaches him first. His worry evident as he crouches down with him in front of the fridge. Mama's hands smoothing over his bedhead. Not nearly as bad as the bedhead Eren and Mikasa typically suffer.

"It was hot," Li explains.

Too hot to continue his nap, even with the fan in his room. He'd woken up and wanted a drink, and figured his cold drinking yoghurt would hit the spot.

Eren laughs, feeling silly to have been so distraught.

"It's alright darling. Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah..." Li says looking between his parents.

Levi ruffles his hair. Eren exasperated since he'd just straighten it out. 

"Had to beat us all to snack time huh Li," papa says.

"Yeah," Li says, just to reply.

Mikasa has sat in her seat, putting her book aside finally as papa sets the plates. Mama giving her her strawberry drinkable yoghurt to go with the slices of apple, grapes, chunks of soft cheese, and herb encrusted- cut into small squares, flat bread that's being set down on a large plate they can all grab from. Olive oil in the tiny plates they usually put soy or hot sauce so they can dip the flat bread. 

Levi pouring the premade black iced tea. Adding cuts of lemon to Eren's glass as he knows he likes that the best. Letting Eren decide how much sugar he wants, brings the sugar container and a spoon. 

Cool snacks because of the hot day, when they're all done eating and wash up. Eren checks on Ellen. She's still asleep, so he goes out to water the plants. Mikasa opting to come along too. Li with them, since it's summer there are many interesting bugs out. A sea of sunhats. Levi takes the baby monitor off Eren's hands and heads back up to his office. Not before checking on Ellen too. She's woken up, a selection of garbling directed at him to get his attention. Levi sets the monitor aside to pick her up. Holding her.

"How about you come with papa to come work huh? Mama's busy in the garden right now with your siblings. Sure you don't wanna go outside with them?"

Ellen looks back at him, both her hands clinging to his shirt. Papa pats at her booty to determine if she needs a change.

"Don't regret it Ellen," Levi tells her, changing her diaper first. So she's all nice and fresh.

When Eren and the others come in from the garden, Eren seeing Ellen missing from her crib figures with the discarded monitor she's with papa. He tries not to overreact as he had for Li, knocking on papa's office door as he opens it, not waiting for a clear as he usually does since he needs to know where Ellen is.

Levi turns his chair around, Ellen in his arms. 

Eren can see behind him, from his live streaming video on his large desktop monitor some of the familiar faces of Levi's coworkers. Petra, Erd, and so on. Levi had been working... and showing off Ellen to them. Petra the closest to the camera, once waving to Ellen, waves to Eren on spotting him come in. A good portion of the office following suit then going back to their work.

"She really takes after you Eren! She's so pretty!" Petra says, Eren thanks her. Petra carrying on, friendly as usual.

"Her hair is curly and light, is that from your side of the family too Eren?" she goes on to ask, curious and innocent on the matter. Levi cuts in as Eren hesitates, falters. Turning back without a break in his typically stoic expression.

"It's from mine. You didn't know my Omega mother was blonde, Petra?"

"SERIOUSLY?" Petra says, an uproar behind her as others listening in have a similar reaction. She embarrassingly clamps her hands over her mouth, not intending to be rude. Levi doesn't take it that way, knowing her well.

As it's the truth, Levi doesn't feel bad about saying it, even if it's a slim possibility. The most likely reason they don't need to discuss. They've talked about it enough, him and Eren, where it should remain. Between the two of them.

"None of you have ever seen the picture of my folks together huh. It was in my office," on his desk, so it's understandable if they didn't see it since coming into his office meant a bet on their lives typically, "Well, it's sorta faded. Look," Levi plucks off his current desk, the framed picture of his mother and his mum he never got to meet. One of the few pictures he has of them together, and his mum at all. To show to his coworkers. Everyone in a state of shock. Levi's hair had taken after his mother's, pitch black like the rest of his children. To see someone as fair as his mum had been in the mix when he hadn't taken after her at all, is a surprise. Well maybe his skin tone... but Kuchel had also been pale, it's a Ackerman thing too.

"I can see why Mikasa and Li turned out the way that they did," Erd is saying, passing by from the copier. Waving again at Ellen who can't really tell all too much on the overly colourful screen yet.

Eren comes over to take Ellen off Levi's hands so he can continue with his work. Ellen looking at Eren, like she's about to start a racket. It coming in a gradual wail. Eren sighs, apologising as he carries her out, downstairs to the kitchen where Mikasa and Li have started with the dinner tasks he's asked of them. Li in the middle of carefully setting the table with Mikasa's help. She passes him each dish or utensil, sometimes needing her stool for the higher items. She's already started cooking the rice. She will help mama wash and cut the vegetables and chicken too. Least that is Eren's intention.

Once Ellen stops crying.

"Please Ellen!" Eren says as he holds her, checking her diaper. Levi had already taken care of it. Eren sits at the kitchen table, figuring nursing her will help. She should be hungry by now too. She probably was hungry with papa but hadn't caused a ruckus with him since it's papa she's with. This girl!

Eren unbuttons his top, settling Ellen to his breast. Ellen drinks from him with little coaxing, ready to eat since she's so upset Eren had separated her from papa. Eren pouts as she drinks. Wiping at her tears. His most difficult child yet. 

Li watches as Ellen drinks, having finished setting the table.

Mikasa had grown impatient and already washed the vegetables. They drip in the colander in the sink as she has to wait for supervision to cut them up. She carefully gets through the carrot, and zucchini before Eren flags her down. A brave girl to try to start the onion by herself, knowing mama will cry if he has to cut them. With how long dinner is taking papa is able to finish up work and join them downstairs. Eren grateful, since that means papa can look after Ellen.

Dinner successfully made, chicken curry with rice and the usual salad.

After the meal, as mama washes the dishes. Papa and Mikasa help Li practice his letters and numbers. He'll be going to school with Mikasa this year, once it's autumn. Ellen is in papa's arms, satisfied to be in them, not making a peep. Except the sporadic garble as she tries to join in, on what Levi is saying to Li. So Li has a better understanding. Mikasa helps mama with making dessert, chocolate pudding parfaits, with strawberries mixed in. Topped with whipped cream. The highlight of summer. The berries fresh and sweet from the garden.

Levi washes up the glasses when they're done, Eren getting ready to put Ellen down to sleep for the night. Mikasa and Li after her, once they've finished their card game. Praised that their rooms are tidy enough, anything they'd overlooked can be done tomorrow when they help mama and papa with the chores. Tomorrow is laundry day with a thorough cleaning of the patio while they're at it.

Ellen is checked up on one more time, before Levi and Eren go to ready for bed themselves. Levi confirming the power level on the baby monitor, making sure it's charged for the night. 

They share a kiss then turn in.

\--

Eren wakes in the middle of the night.

Groggily coming to, his body hot from his husband's weight atop him. Levi is kissing at his neck, both of them beneath the covers. Eren sighing, then gasping as he feels Levi pull down at the stretching collar of his nightgown, tucking the frilled edges below Eren's tender breasts. Full of milk. Ellen had drank some before she'd gone to sleep. But never enough Eren feels. Always fretting, despite what he's reassured of each visit to the clinic. That she's in perfect health, even if she's rather small and her development slow. For an Alpha-Omega child, she's fine, there's nothing they've seen that is concerning. Rather, Eren should be careful for his stress to not affect his health, his milk. That too nothing to worry about, Levi had tried to comfort him on the way home. Given how much milk he's producing, his body is obviously doing its best for their baby. It's not his fault if rather than Ellen not drinking what she needs, Eren is producing an excessive amount. Used to how much Mikasa and Li used to drink. 

They have to be careful is all. Even pumping and storing the milk for later, especially with how Ellen is. She loves to drink from the bottle since it means papa can feed her. Levi thinks that's the main issue to Eren's concerns. He's not used to not having to be the one, almost completely caring for the baby. Since it's simply Ellen's preference, there's nothing he can do about it if he rather she be comfortable. 

Even with their countermeasures, Eren is still producing too much milk. It pains him, and makes his back sore as his milk heavy breasts weigh with him. Wetting his top or the bedding to his embarrassment. Levi tries to remedy the situation using a method Eren has always scolded him about. Eren putting the baby first, but in this sort of predicament- Eren need not worry. Perhaps if he stops worrying, his body will start producing the amount of milk Ellen typically needs, takes. Until then-

Levi moves his mouth from Eren's neck. Beneath the covers, he kisses at Eren's breasts. Licking his raw nipples. Levi sucks at them after rolling them about. A hand at the underside of the breast his mouth is over, giving it a gentle squeeze. Eren's sweet milk fills his mouth, spilling warm and lush over his tongue. His mouth far bigger than a babe's. Eren cries out when Levi sucks too roughly. His teeth biting down far harder than he'd intended, since he feels- Eren's legs wrapped around his waist. Spread for him. Eren's skirt bunch up at his hips. Levi can feel through Eren's panties, Eren's hard cock and his wet pussy. Pressed to Levi's erection grinding down against him.

Eren's fingers in his hair, smoothing through it. A caress to the back of his head as he drinks. His spit snapping, drawn thin enough as Levi moves his mouth from Eren's perked nipple to his mouth. Eren's tongue to his as Eren flexes his hips, moaning for him. Levi reaches to pull down Eren's panties. The crotch of them wet, the pair lost in the bed as Levi moves down Eren's body to eat him out. Beneath the covers, Eren looking down into them. Holding them up once his grasp of Levi's head slips away. His husband kneading his ass as he tastes him here too. Eren moaning louder as Levi fists and pumps Eren's erection. Licking up whatever spurts out from him, from either stimulated genitalia. Eren's hips flexing further, continuously even as Levi moves back up his body. The top of Levi's head poking up out of the covers, then his face. Levi kissing him some more, Eren practically melting back against the pillows as they make out. Eren managing to bite and lick at the side of Levi's neck, before he settles back beneath the covers again. Levi resumes teasing Eren's milk full breasts. Drinking from the breast he hasn't had a taste of yet. Levi's sweats lowered, his cock out. Eren rutting against him, the underside of Levi's erect cock sliding back and forth between the folds of Eren's soft and hot pussy. Eren wants Levi to put his cock inside him. His moans higher and needier, the longer this friction is drawn out and the longer Levi sucks at his tit.

The blankets and quilt rising up along Levi's back as he draws his knees up to position his cock, the tip sinking in, the rest along with it, into Eren's ready and soaking cunt. Eren's face tilting back as his back arches and his hips roll up to take his husband inside him to the hilt. A satisfied moan, loud and resounding through their bedroom as Levi fills him up. That very moan, giving voice to a multitude of gasps, as Levi begins to pull back his cock, near out, then drive it completely back in, thrusting back and forth into Eren. Fucking his wife's welcoming, accommodating cunt as he nips and sucks at Eren's breast. Lapping up the milk that spills there from the jostling movement of their fucking. The milk spilling over Levi's lips, his cheek, onto Eren's own tits as Levi gives Eren exactly what he wants. Eren's pleasured voice adorable as even with the discomfort of Levi drinking from him, it feels good. His Alpha's cock inside him, the lightened load across his breasts, the anticipation of the load Levi should leave within him. Eren trembling in delight at the prospect of Levi's cum inside him. Eren fucks himself more fervently to Levi's cock. His arms across his shoulders. His fingers back in his hair. Levi's hands moving from groping Eren's breasts, to gripping his hips. The milk that'd smeared across Levi's palms making his hot golden touch exceedingly slick. Their sweat not the only thing between them.

As they fuck harder, Levi rising up to better ram his cock inside Eren. The quilt and blanket falls back, the night air cool on their heated, combining bodies. Levi bites at Eren's neck, where he always marks him. His mouth back on his breast after renewing the mark to his satisfaction. His cum spilling inside his wife, as he drinks his dear Omega's milk. Drunk on it almost, like he always is from Eren's scent, his voice, his body, his eyes on him, his endearing eternal lasting love for his promised fated mate. 

Eren lets Levi drink from him, even though his husband is spent. His cock softening inside him. His cock wet like Eren's glistening, drenched breasts as Levi pulls out. Eren plundered and sore. Content. Eren nuzzles his nose to Levi's as Levi moves to kiss him. 

Breathless. Levi kissing about and between Eren's breasts. Ravenous despite their vigorous round. Ready to drink some more. And wanting to have Eren more. Eren reaches to pull at least the quilt over them, despite how hot his body is from Levi fucking him. He stops and drops the quilt from his grip. On hearing over the baby monitor Ellen crying for them. Eren draws out from beneath Levi, pushing him up. He doesn't bother to pull on a robe or cover his breasts with his once bunched up nightgown. The still milk heavy tits moving with a small bounce as he shakily draws his legs over the edge of the bed. His long dark hair pushed back from when it fell forward with this motion. Eren puts on his slippers, trying to catch his breath. Levi watching in envy, the sweat that slides across Eren's skin. The back of his once uncovered neck down between his shoulder blades. His wife is too lovely, too pretty.

"She can tell papa is trying to steal all her milk," Eren tells him, his tease would have been more striking had he already caught his breath.

Eren hurries off to the nursery, Levi with him. Levi pulling up his sweats and reestablishing the tie about it as he joins Eren. Eren holding Ellen against him in the cushioned rocking chair, a very subtle glide of back and forth as he comforts her. Her cries mere sniffles once Levi strokes a finger to her cheek and kisses Eren's. She sleepily leans forward and begins to suck at the closest bare breast of her mama's. Drinking what milk papa hadn't drank himself. Eren watching her with a small smile, adoring her even if papa really is her favourite. He loves her long pretty eyelashes. Her huffy insistence for papa that Eren can't help but share. Her little fists. Her tiny body to his. She doesn't drink much, but out of everyone, papa included, she drinks the gentlest.

Eren kisses at her blonde curls. She lets herself be rocked, upright. Burping a couple times. Levi rubs her back gently, getting a couple more out from her. Returned to her crib. She goes back to sleep. 

Her mama and papa returning to their bed too. Sleep to be had later.

\--

Levi checks the calendar carefully, having finished up his last project for the break Erwin had agreed to give him. Considering what it is they must do as the beast of summer makes its way towards them. The real beast coming with it.

The Ackermans are preparing for their typical summer trip to the beach. Eren readying a sturdy parasol and carriage for Ellen so she'll be protected from the sun not only by the lotion. This year Uncle Kenny is coming with them, along with Uncle Shadis. And Uncle Kruger would be too, if he was not busy with his unexpected assignment in Rose.

Eren surprised to know the location, and that his Uncle was making an exception in his retirement by taking on this job. Eren not knowing that it isn't government business, though by Kruger's demeanor he's treating it like it is. So as to not alarm or alert Eren of the truth.

Everything at home has been put in place and secured. Levi thinks what they've come up with will work, and even checks the weather from other sources to ensure the forecast hasn't been bought out again. With clear skies for the week, he allows himself to be confident that they will pull this off. Kruger's assignment essential. Levi is counting on him, as he is of Erwin who will let him know if anything on his end looks like the plan will go array.

Whatever happens- Eren and his children will be safe by the seaside.

Ellen is laying in her portable crib, in Li's room where Mikasa and Li are packing for the trip. Ellen blinking at them and garbling to them as they talk to each other. Her older siblings almost playfully asking her opinion, on if Li should bring such and such hat. Or what set of colouring utensils will be best for her pictures of the ocean Mikasa will be sketching. Ellen doesn't understand of course, her attention flickering to and from them. Since she's fine with them. The baby monitor in Li's room, the other in Eren's pocket. Eren has gone downstairs to prepare some tea.

Carrying the tray up the stairs. His and Mr Levi's luggage already packed. They'll go over what their children may have missed or (as Mikasa likes to) excessively packed and determine what it is they really need to bring. For now it's good to let them have fun with some independence.

Levi is finishing up the last (really) of his work. Shutting off his desktop finally, and putting away his tablet. Papers filed away. Levi locks up the filing cabinet as Eren walks in with the tea tray. Two cups prepared. Straight for him, and honey and milk in the other for Eren.

"Thanks," Levi tells him, ready for the drink. Despite the hot summer, with the cooled evening and the fans going. He can't refuse his favourite drink. Damn the season, the hour. Tea especially made for him, by his thoughtful, loving wife. Levi walks over to pick up his cup. Motioning for Eren to sit in his chair as he drinks his. Eren obediently following his cue. Sitting his plush ass onto the plush yet worn cushion of the red chair, one of the few items Levi had moved in with. Eren picking up his cup of tea by the handle, blowing at the less excessive steam since the tea has cooled down significantly from the amount of milk he always puts in it.

"You're always going to have that sweet tooth, aren't you?" Levi remarks, leaning back against his desk as he holds his cup up from around the rim. Taking a sip, relaxing instantly at the smooth and deep taste. Satisfied as the aroma wafts up with the steam.

"I think so sir," Eren replies, taking another sip, expression satisfied as well at the taste of his penchant.

Levi sets his soon empty cup back on the tray behind him, on its assigned spot on the desk. Ready for another serving, but more ready for Eren's lips. Levi leaning forward to kiss Eren over the mouth. He'll request a refill once Eren is done. Or, he'll go get it himself since Eren may want to check on the children. They sound fine, from what Levi can hear over the monitor though they can't hear them.

Levi draws his hand up to stroke Eren's cheek, cupping it as his kisses him again. Eren's eyelashes lovely and fluttering when Levi pulls back. Making Levi want to kiss him again, again. So he does.

"Mr Levi..." Eren starts, his voice full of longing, then-

Remorse.

"Darling, please tell me... when we come back from this trip will we still be a family?"

Uneasiness settles about his gut at Eren's choice of words.

"What do you mean?"

Eren fidgets, explaining.

"We have an appointment afterwards with the clinic don't we? We could have done this sooner, but I understand with your work you may not have wanted to deal with it until you have a break... so..."

Levi loses his patience quick, "Eren. What the hell are you talking about?"

Eren then elaborates.

"About Ellen... don't you want to make sure? Since you said all that about your mum to your coworkers and such a couple weeks ago..."

"What?"

"About her hair..."

"What about it?"

Eren's breath is pained as he inhales, trying not to say it outright given what they've decided before.

"If we have her take a paternity test at hospital then-"

"Why do we need to do that?"

Since Levi has spoken calmly Eren is calmed, even if he is confused.

"Ha?" he struggles to reply, trying not to cross a line, "Uhm, shouldn't we find out just in case... later... my- ...he tries to find an excuse to take her from us? If she's ours then-"

"She's ours," Levi says firmly, Eren almost baffled at Levi's response. His attitude completely different from how it'd been before, especially at the start of Eren's pregnancy with her.

"I-is that so sir?" Eren says, gazing up at Levi with budding admiration. Levi adores this radiance in Eren's eyes on him. 

Levi nods, his smile brief and enough as he affirms, "Yes Eren. I told you before didn't I? Ellen is our daughter. I'm going to protect you and her. All of you."

"Mr Levi!" Eren exclaims, touched and grateful to have such a wonderful husband.

Eren rising up from Levi's chair, it rolling a couple feet back from the momentum. Eren swings his arms over Levi's shoulders. Hugging him, Levi embracing him back. His mouth and nose to Eren's neck, his hair. Levi kisses at his ear, then his cheek. Eren tilting his head to press his lips to his, opening his mouth for him. They kiss deeply. Eren's cheek pressed against his palm as he cups it. His softer lips and reaching, vying tongue moving with his. Levi sucking at such a cute tongue. Levi's hands move down Eren's back and hips to his ass. Feeling it up as Eren gasps, moans. Their clothes in developing disarray as they grind against each other. Eren's legs spreading for him, Levi between them. Levi ready to have Eren against this wall he's pressed him against, interrupted as Mikasa bounds into the room. Not knocking since the door to papa's office is wide open. She informs her parents that they've completed packing.

Eren's head tucks in at Levi's shoulder. To hide his face, apple red to have been caught by their own daughter in such a compromising position.

Levi holds a hand out to her, so she doesn't come in closer. The door censoring some of what's going on though there's no way Mikasa will understand. They are still clothed after all.

"Good job Mikasa, we'll be right there."

Their clothes pulled back in place. Eren goes on ahead, Levi needing some time before he joins him. They go over what Mikasa and Li have decided to bring on the trip. Making sure essentials are brought, and more toys are left behind. Eren picks up Ellen from her cradle, lavishing his attention upon her. Asks if she had fun helping her older siblings pack. He returns into the nursery with her. Levi bringing her portable cradle and the baby monitor. Ellen enjoys another meal with her mama and papa.

Li and Mikasa diligently repacking with the approved materials.

Mikasa with a finger to her lips as Li watches her sneak a few more toys in. They need a few more since, Ellen is with them this year!

Both tremendously excited for the trip since all their Uncles are coming too.

With papa and mama and their new little sister.

Soon it'll be days of sea and sunshine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **an announcement to my readers:** unfortunately this is the end for prewritten chapters. this work will now undergo a _6 month hiatus_ in order for the remaining planned chapters to be adequately written. depending on rl circumstances the hiatus may be shorter than originally announced. i am thankful for all the support i have received on this work, and hope you will be patient with me. when the other half of the work has been completed, updates will be reverted to a weekly basis unless otherwise noted. please look forward to the future installments. 
> 
> thank you very much for reading this far. happy new year! please enjoy the chapter.

The seagulls cry above them as they walk along the shore.

Levi has rented a beach house for this trip given how many of them there are and the length of it. Not the usual three or five at most days, but three whole weeks. With good reason. Levi figured the privacy would be an added comfort. That there's a kitchen to cook their own food in too is nice, they only need to eat out here and there as a treat. They'd met up with Kenny and Shadis in the old district. Kenny following to the seaside in his beat up vehicle Levi had been concerned wouldn't be able to keep up.

Once they're settled in, a room for him and Eren with the baby. Mikasa and Li sharing one and Shadis with Kenny sharing the last of it. They head to the market to buy some seafood to cook with their veg and fruits they'd brought from their garden back home. Eren excited to have everything so fresh. Kenny has brought his camping grill to the beach so they make kebabs of vegetables and shrimp, tuna steaks and salmon. A wonderful lunch before they relax on the beach. Shadis helping them look after Ellen. Mikasa and Li running after Kenny as they play amongst the tide. Volleyball. The usual building of sand castles. More fun since Uncle Kenny lets them bury him beneath the broken castles after he's toppled them over. Emerging and destroying the walls, pretending to be a titan, but it's the chilled pineapple and mango slices that are gobbled up in his mouth instead of his niece and nephew. Though he did pick them up and spin them around like papa sometimes does. Levi scowling at Kenny to not try to teach his kids crappy messy eating habits. They all wash up in the sea, their mouths sticky from the fruit. The children making faces at how salty the water is.

Eren trying to get Levi to calm down, rubs sun lotion across his back. Massaging his shoulders, Levi paying Eren back similarly. Eren swatting his hands when they roam too low, or sneak beneath his top to fondle his breasts. Ellen probably wouldn't appreciate the taste of the lotion.

As an apology Levi goes on an ice cream run, Li and Mikasa running after him to help carry it all. Eren passes the cone of soft serve to Shadis. Waiting on his own that's chocolate dipped, Shadis apologising when he drips some by accident onto the beach towel. Eren waving it off, telling him not to worry. Gasping loudly when Levi does the same as Shadis had with his ice cream. Except not onto the towel but Eren's chest.

Levi tsking as he leans forward to lick it up. Shadis looking away as Levi does such and Eren scolds him. Unforgiving of his craftiness unless Levi shares his ice cream with him, nevermind Eren has his own cone. He knows Levi's actions were predated even without Shadis creating that opening, since Levi had ordered strawberry ice cream for himself. Eren's typical choice.

They enjoy the seaside like this, or go into the market to look at the sights there. Visiting the less diverse aquarium here, an art gallery Mikasa is delighted with. Picking out a watercolour kit she happily practices with on the too sunny days on the beach so even she wants to sit beneath the parasol with papa and Ellen. Giving mama the perfect break to enjoy the sun, collecting seashells with Li. Mikasa tries to paint their growing collection that will join the seashells from previous trips on their window sills at home. The shells sometimes recreated into pots for plants, or special bowls and plates.

Trying out restaurants they've never ventured to before, Levi opting out of the seaweed specialising place. Never thinking anyone would put seaweed in a smoothie. People are getting innovative (or as he had actually said, "fucking weird") these days. Mikasa had really wanted to try it out because of their ad for the many kinds of riceballs they offered, the seaweed even being of different seasonings, flavours. Her favourite is curry.

Some nights they make a little bonfire, to make those smores that are so often enjoyed on their camping trips. Close to the beach house so it's not too far a trip to properly wash up and go to bed. Kenny listening in on the scary stories Mikasa and Li had come up with, some of them they've made up together. Eren nodding off luckily so he won't hear them. His head at Levi's shoulder. Levi checking up on Ellen bundled up in her cradle as Shadis does. Shadis really having a ball looking after her. Often giving Eren a break, pushing her carriage in his stead. Changing her and even getting her bottle for her. Narrating to her what's going on when she seems the most active and alert, kicking her feet or garbling back at him. Trying to get that favourite Uncle spot is he? Ellen doesn't mind so long as papa keeps paying her mind. She can sit up on her own now for a brief span of time and even seems to enjoy the seashore breeze. Her little blonde curls swaying within it.

On this night as blissful as the others, Levi rouses Eren from his slumber. Wondering if he rather just go to bed but Eren tells him,

"Let's take a walk sir."

\--

With the ruffian Uncles watching after their children. Instructions given on how to put them to bed once they've had their fill of fun and smores. Levi and Eren take their walk along the night bathed beach.

A bright moon hangs above them in the blue-black dark of the sky. It ebbs across the horizon, reflected upon the sea. Another moon within the water, along with the sea of stars that remain, multiplying with the shifting waves approaching.

The breeze is here with the tide, gliding through Eren's untied hair, the fabric of his lightweight, flowing and sheer at certain layers- white summer dress. Wearing the earrings the children had made for him at the craft workshop. From the small white seashells papa had picked, matching Eren's dress. Eren making Mikasa a pair to match her own dress, borrowing their idea; her attire once again similar to mama's but her preferred pastel indigo. Mikasa insists mama make another pair of earrings with her, baby blue for the baby. When Ellen is grown up and not a baby anymore they can give these earrings to her. Eren kissing Mikasa's brow as she'd wrapped the earrings up to keep them safe until that day.

Levi had pulled back on a shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. Eren teasing him for wearing black even in the hot summer weather even if he is wearing shorts. Levi insisting on closed toe shoes unlike Eren who is even holding his sandals at hand. So he can feel the sand beneath his feet. Cool and wet as he wades in the water. The tide splashing across his feet, about his ankles.

Above the gently crashing waves Eren tells him, as they walk along-

"Somehow being here with you is like an old memory."

Eren continuing.

"Not a memory of yesterday, or the year before. It's much farther than that sir. Farther than my eyes should be able to see. And yet I know it. I have seen this horizon before with you. I had hoped I would."

Stopping, his gaze turning and running across the dark water until it reaches Levi. Seeing him beneath the moonlight. Eren asks.

"Do you ever have that same feeling, when we are together sir?"

Eren is not finished he senses, so Levi does not yet form his reply.

"It is a memory... and yet it is exactly like this. How we are now... so would it be more accurate to say that I am recalling a memory of a dream that I once had..? That past me had from when... I don't know."

As Eren had said-

Levi shares in this feeling, this recollection.

Levi replying. A follow up of intuition.

Of this memory.

"I don't know when exactly it really was either. Yet. I swore to you that I'd create happy memories with you."

"Yes," Eren replies, a smile upon his lips Levi does not recognise, yet it drives into him that very feeling Eren is reminiscing about, "You swore it here. Then, now, before. Always you have offered to me everything you can. Not so the dream can continue, but so the dream can be."

Realised.

Like the crashing waves, a wave of nostalgic flows through him. Startling, enlightening. Familiar most of all that unfamiliar smile on Eren's lips. Levi steadily understanding. Why has he never seen such a smile?

That's not right.

He has seen it.

This smile.

He loves this smile.

This smile Eren graces him when Levi joins him in the garden. When Eren shows him their newborn child. As their hands join should they be out in town together so they won't get lost, be apart. Their fingers twining as they make love in their bed. When they draw back from a kiss or lean towards the other for another. Again. When they meet beneath the warm sun. 

Before they part knowing that it will never be the last. Because no matter what, they will meet once more, they will find one another if not in this life then the next. Tied by that red thread of fate, blessed by the golden touch of their love, their bond, their future.

It is only in a sense.

That Levi has never seen this smile.

For it is the smile he had longed to see as Eren turned his gaze for the first time upon the sea, back towards him as Levi has always longed for it to remain.

Levi remembers.

That time, so long ago-

It had not been a smile on Eren's lips as they'd seen it for the first time in their caged lives.

This body of water that represents the origin of all life. Stretching as far as the eye could see, what should have been a horizon of endless possibilities. The sun that had shined above, the light of hope that Eren has always kindled within him. In them all. A passion and desire for freedom so beautiful Levi could both not bear to look upon him as he could not bear to look away.

When they had finally reached the sea Eren had always dreamt about and spoke to him about, he had expected to see it.

This smile.

Eren's smile as he brought him tea. Chiding him for staying up too late and working too hard. Eren the one who'd placed the blanket over his weary shoulders. Eren when he realised in his own way Levi was trying to be kind. Trying to look out for him. Trying to tell him he loves him. Yes. That smile that Eren showed him that promised him they would fight and live together, another day. That smile he saw at the end of it all. At the end of the world.

His hand in his.

That smile Eren has as he calls out to him, for him.

_"------- Levi!"_

Levi reaches for Eren's hand, stepping into the ocean water with him so he may hold it, feel its warmth in his grip. He didn't want to let go then, and he does not want to let him go now.

Finally at this cruel decisive sea, Levi has done his duty.

He has kept his promise.

For Eren to smile at him here.

This long wait of a couple thousand years, has been worth it.

Vanishing beneath the water are Eren's sandals as he drops them, unable to keep his hold on them as Levi pulls him to him, embracing him. Beneath the fragile light of the moon, a reflection of the sun. Eren's arms wrap around him to draw him closer.

The sea foam scattering in bubbles at their knees as the water steadily rises. The pounding in his breast doing the very same. Levi feeling its beat through every cell, every breath- as Eren's heart pounds to his. A matching, crashing crescendo.

"There is a name I want to call you by my love, but unlike this memory of the linked horizon I cannot recall it, forgive me-"

An echo.

A reverberation of two connected souls.

It is not a 'name' that Eren cannot remember.

That title Eren should call him, Levi doesn't mind he doesn't.

Levi cannot remember it either.

It doesn't matter.

Here in this vibrant future of theirs that they have finally reached, Eren need not call him that. Whatever it had been. He need only call him by his name. 

As Levi has always called Eren by his.

"-there is nothing to forgive Eren."

Words Eren has told him before. Always pardoning him, finding an excuse for him. Because he understands him. Because he loves him. Because he will find him.

Levi tells him.

"The way we are here together. I could not hope for anything more."

Cupping his face as he gazes upon it, into Eren's molten enamored eyes. Brilliant. Radiant. Beautiful. 

Free.

Eren regarding him the same as the sea eases past them to the shore.

"Never leave my side."

Hot and glistening like the stars above, against his soft cheeks. Levi's palms. The knuckles of his fingers as Eren's hands fold over his. A rebirthed vow. A new promise, like the old. Two thousand years have passed since then, yet his words remain the same. Their love remains unchanged, unyielding to the tide.

"Yes, Levi! I will always be with you!"

\--

A mesh of black over white are their clothes in a pile back on the shore.

The two of them in the dark water. A brief swim. The stars and the moon lighting their way to this more secluded area of the beach. A cove, where amongst the smooth and covering rock, dark and cool in the night. Levi embraces Eren.

Eren's fingers smoothing back Levi's wet hair as he kisses him, his mouth hungry on his. Levi presses his tongue inside, tasting Eren's as Eren lets him in. Their wet naked bodies half submerged in the sea, dripping as they climb out from it to atop an incline of the rocks. A comfortable enough hold. Eren's long dark hair trailing out behind him as he lies down onto his back. His damp soft locks not as dark as the flatten rock formation behind him. Eren telling Levi to hurry. Wanting him now. The water from the sea and the night air cool across their hot skin. Almost devastatingly cold in contrast, as Levi pushes his hard cock inside Eren's hot and slick pussy. Shuddering at its heat, its softness. Marveling at it as Eren swallows him up, his hips beneath Levi's griping touch flex up to take him in deeper. Hungrily like Levi's mouth is, moved to Eren's neck, marking him where he always does. Eren moaning loudly, eagerly. His toes curling up in the air where his feet are, stretching to the starry sky.

Levi thrusts in and near out of him, grunting as Eren's hips roll vigorously, his thick thighs clamped about Levi's hips. His pretty eyes on Levi the entire time they fuck. Levi's cock disappearing inside Eren's cunt over and over, quicker than the ripples across the surface of the sea. Levi looking over Eren's flushed face, his red lips. His expression submerged in pleasure as Levi delves deeper inside his body. Levi unable to not kiss him, more, harder. Eren's hands sliding up across his back, his nails raking up it, leaving marks that will sting once they return to the sea. Levi not minding, for all the marks he's leaving on Eren's body and-

Eren cumming across their pressed stomachs, his little cock wedged between them as Levi is entirely inside his cunt to the hilt. Levi cumming inside him, filling Eren up exactly as they like. Eren kissing him harder, frantically even as he feels Levi completely drench his insides. Eren's pussy sucking Levi up, his cum, his cock, his affection and attention.

Levi inhales Eren's scent, entwined with his, and the sea.

Enough room for them across the rock to lay side by side beneath the stars they gaze up into as Levi gently pulls out. Eren shivering against him. Nuzzling his face to his neck as he presses their sweat covered, cum dripping bodies together. In Levi's arms as his hands caress over Levi's chest, his shoulders. Eren licking and kissing at Levi's neck, preparing him for his bite, Eren marking him in return.

Their bodies pressed firmly together, Levi strokes Eren's spine. Eren's back arched, dipping in so they can be closer. Levi feels Eren's teeth break his skin, then his warm tongue gentle over the mark. Licking away the blood. Eren sighing, too erotic and longing given what they'd just engaged in. Levi can tell his Omega hasn't had enough. Eren glancing at him meaningfully even as they rest. Eren pointing to the constellations Levi may recognise despite their different location. Their bodies snug and comfortable within their aftermath, despite Eren's anticipation, feeding Levi's.

Exchanging kisses when they finally rise. A thin line of sunrise along the top of the ocean. They slip back into the water to rinse off. Wading towards the beach, back to their clothing. Levi waits until the water is only knee deep before pulling Eren back to him. Pressing him against the nearest flat surface of the rock formations once more. Cupping Eren's face as he kisses him as deeply as before. Eren's legs spreading for him immediately once Levi's fingers slide between Eren's breasts, down his belly, to between his legs. Levi fingering Eren to see how tremendously wet he still is, wanting more from his Alpha. Eren gasping in surprise, as Levi turns him around.

Eren's hands against the rock. His milk heavy breasts pressed to the hard surface. The rock here rugged in certain areas. Milk spills across it and drips down into the sea as he can't help but rub his nipples against it. Stimulated from that, and Levi groping Eren's plump ass. Eren doesn't mind if Levi fucks his asshole or his pussy. So long as his husband puts his cock inside him Eren will be content. He pushes his ass back into Levi's strong hands, keening wantonly. Parting his thighs further so Levi understands. The scent of Eren's arousal stronger than the smell of the salty sea. Sweeter too, of course. Levi swallowing thickly, sweat sliding down his back as he breathes in Eren's delectable smell greedily. In response, Eren soon feels Levi pressing his large erected cock up to his pussy to slick his member up. Teasing Eren as he runs it back and forth between his folds, Eren's hips rocking as he moans. Levi's hands at Eren's already bruised hips to try to control them. Eren wanting Levi's cock in him already- "Please darling! Give it to me sir! Be with me, Levi! Look!"

Eren turning his head to the side so he can look over his shoulder, down at his large ass. Moaning as he roughly scrapes his nipples into the rock beneath his body. Jutting his chest to it so his hands can reach back. Eren spreads the cheeks of his ass to show Levi his tight little hole.

"It'll feel so good sir. Please have me some more!"

Levi swearing, over how insatiable Eren is. Making him just as crazy.

Eren too pretty, adorable. Wanting only him. Loving only him. Levi knows that now. Has known it forever.

"Yeah, you want this don't you. Feel good for you don't it my angel?" Levi says, moving the tip of his cock to the top of Eren's pink and puckered asshole. Eren gasping in delight on feeling Levi start to enter him. Thick and slick, hard and full, inch by inch. Eren practically sobbing over how much he wants it, feeling as Levi begins to finally fill him up. Eren's ass lifting up and back, his back arching as his hips writhe about. Levi's teeth grinding as his jaw clenches, groaning as he enters Eren's heat, a different heat, so tight. Almost possessive. As possessive as Levi feels about Eren's body, his pretty eyes on him, his pounding heart Levi can practically feel with their bodies connected like this. Levi begins to move, fucking his cock into Eren's asshole. Eren rams his ass back onto his cock. Crying out repeatedly as Levi continues to fill him. Levi touching Eren all over as he has him over and over. His hands moving up from Eren's continuously moving hips, feeling the bones of his ribs from his stretched torso, up to his sore breasts. Levi grunting as he feels how soft and hot they are, slick and wet from his spurting milk.

Eren's head falling back to Levi's shoulder. From the side Levi can see Eren's fluttering eyelashes, his parted lips as he gasps and moans, over Levi being with him. Inside him. Levi's touch bruising as he squeezes Eren's breasts, his dick growing harder as he sees the creamy sweet milk stream out from the nipples. Levi draws a hand down to Eren's belly, his cock so far inside Eren he can feel it. Eren's frame too slim for his wide hips. Levi kisses at the side of Eren's neck ravenously as he pounds up into him.

"It's good ain't it? Hey Eren. You like me the best don't you? Only my cock can make you feel this way ain't that right?"

"W-what are you saying sir- o-of course! _I love it!_ I love you Mr Levi! Levi! Ah! Levi! Levi! _Levi! Ah! Ah!_ Ahn! _Ah-!_ "

Eren struggling to speak the harder Levi fucks him.

"You're the best! _D-darling!_ Ah! Ah! _Mmn!_ My darling! _My Levi!_ Please! C,cum!"

Water dripping down Eren's ankles as Levi lifts him up by his hips, angling him better, to hit that spot inside him perfectly that's going to make Eren scream. Levi aiming for that, it. Eren's knees folded against the rock now as Levi slams his cock up into him. Eren's back to his chest, his ass to his hips. Eren's voice breaking as Levi's cock hits his prostate. More. More. More. Eren's climax spurting from his seedless cock, his drenched and slick pussy, down into the water. Sliding across his skin. Across his stomach, between his thighs. Dripping down Eren's trembling legs, jerking as his climax racks through him. Scoured pleasure gripping, gouging as Levi clings onto him with Eren clinging around him. Cumming inside Eren's tight and hot anus. Levi moaning deeply as he does so, Eren filled up and flustered that it must feel really good for his Alpha to be this vocal too.

The tide splashing around them as Eren collapses back against Levi, his legs buckling in the water. He can't stand up, nor walk on his own. Eren turning around to face him, expression joyful, his smile vibrant. Hard to speak since his voice is spent like they are. Eren kisses Levi's face all over, then his lips, sighing happily with Levi's tongue in his mouth. Eren grinding up against him as Levi holds him up, an arm around his waist, the other beneath his ass.

Levi draws him back into the ocean with him so they can rinse off. Eren exhaustedly floating with him. Their hands never letting go. Neck deep in the water, gradually swimming back to the shore. Eren in his arms, carried bridal style back to the beach finally once the water can no longer support him. Levi scowling over the feel of the sand beneath his feet, a small price to pay for their very satisfying night time activity. Their long walk along the beach. If they hadn't been heard, Levi figures at least Kenny will get what happened. Seeing if he'd paid attention to them not yet returning.

They help each other get dressed, Eren leaning up against him making it a trial but they manage. Eren's arms around his shoulders as he carries him. Eren smiling at him and kissing him insistently, also hindering their return to the beach house. The morning sun warming, and brightening their surroundings. Bathing the white shore, the blue turning sea as dawn allows day to return.

The sun sobers them up and feels so good, but not as good as Eren's lips feel to his.

One more lengthy kiss before they go into the beach house.

Truly, Levi thinks.

As their lips part and Eren beams at him.

Nothing is more beautiful in this world, than Eren's smile.

All because of Levi.

And all for him.

Levi smiles back at Eren, happy as he.

\--

Erwin calls him as had been previously arranged.

Levi walks out to the balcony where everyone else is seated outside at the table. About to have lunch. On the bench nearby Eren's seat is the cradle Ellen is wiggling in, trying to join in on the commotion in some manner. The draping lightweight curtains of the open double doors floating up in the sea's breeze. Levi passing them, that very breeze hitting him, relaxing. He lowers his hand, his mobile phone in it. The call ended. Eren looking over at him from plating a portion of the hot and fresh clam spaghetti onto Shadi's heaping plate. There's also- baked bass and vegetables. Pan fried pineapple coconut shrimp with walnuts. Salad and bread to go along with everything , usual staples. Eren sets down the teethed scoop into the pot of spaghetti. Stepping over to Levi. A dress like yesterday on, only pink. Still wearing his seashell earrings Levi at some point had been worried would either get lost during their swim or as they'd fucked. Returned to the sea.

Levi reaches to stroke Eren's cheek, apologising.

"Sorry Eren. I'm going to have to head home. I'll be back in a few days."

"No way!" Eren says, his brow furrowing, he's upset but not too much. As if he'd expected this to begin with, and not only because he'd heard Levi pick up the call- "I knew it was too good to be true that you'd have three weeks off. It is rather long isn't it? What happened Mr Levi?"

That hand staying there, his fingers in Eren's hair. Loose to feel the breeze too. Levi feels the silky strands, the locks skimming through his fingers as he tells Eren.

"There's a file Erwin urgently needs for this project that seems to have been deleted or misplaced on his end. I have a copy of it on the computer at my home office so I just need to return home to send it to him."

Levi checks his watch, "If I leave soon enough I'll make it there by evening. I'll stay the night and return back by this time around tomorrow."

They kiss.

Eren frowning.

"Please be sure to call me when you're there safe."

"Got it Eren."

"And before you go to bed. Don't get so sucked into your work you don't sleep well enough for the trip back!"

Obviously Eren knows Levi's work often is more than just 'sending a file' and with Levi back at his disposal, Erwin would probably ask more of Levi before he returns him back to his vacation. How clever his Eren is. He's well aware of Erwin's bullshit. 

"I will."

"Don't forget to have your meals- ah! You should eat before you leave! Come sit down darling!"

Levi had intended to leave right off the bat, but smelling the delicious food that'd been prepared by his loving and worried wife. Eren's hands at his shoulders pushing him, directing him to his place at the table. Eren making a plate for him. Levi can't leave now can he? It's a record speed that he eats. Eren alarmed since Levi prefers to take his time and savour each bite of his food. Picky about it. Excessively neat about it. Mikasa and Li are even looking over in surprise at their papa who has even spilt some sauce across his cheek.

Eren wiping at it as he may for Li, who's so happy about his juicy shrimps.

Kenny laughing as Levi scowls at him. Kenny asking him if there's really such a need to hurry. Levi could just speed a bit while driving ya know? Or was he too straight laced for that? Kenny doesn't remember raising him like he is. Eren frowns at Kenny, and insists Levi drives safe as he sees him out. Levi calling to his children that they be good for mama, as if they ever aren't. Usually when they act up it's around him. Ellen an exception, but infants are supposed to act as she does. Favouritism excluded. 

Levi is touched that Eren has packed him some of the food for later. Not trusting he won't not forget to eat. His portion of the dessert they were all supposed to have together, Mikasa's favourite mango pudding included in the bundled up food. A sealife patterned cloth Eren had bought recently to add to his useful collection from the aquarium.

Eren understands how urgent this task must be, for Levi to have eaten as rushed as he had- and to not brush his teeth afterwards either.

Another kiss, deeper this time before he departs.

Eren watching him as he drives off. It's difficult to turn his eyes to the road with Eren already waiting for him. Levi feeling guilty to leave under a pretense even if it is necessary.

Eren's question of before echoing in his mind. 

_Darling, please tell me... when we come back from this trip will we still be a family?_

If all goes well these next couple of days, Levi already planning to use Erwin's nature as an excuse to Eren for why he hasn't come back yet as he'd said... if it comes to that- then they'll never have to worry about that sort of question again.

If their strategy is good enough, even they can win. This is a dangerous game Zeke insists on playing.

Levi sets his phone onto the car holder.

Calling Erwin back from their feigned conversation about work.

As he drives along, the sea gradually farther into the distance in his rearview mirror.

"You're sure we can proceed?"

" _I'm positive,_ " Erwin replies, Levi recognising his tone as absolute. Levi trusting in him. His own intuition isn't bad, but Erwin's has proved uncannily accurate. Based on reasoning rather than feeling. You need both to sustain survival.

Erwin telling him, convincing with the evidence, " _We've seen Yelena moving on her own recently in the city. There's no way as Zeke's personal body guard she would leave his side unless it was ordered of her. She must be readying their preparations._ "

"Is it safe to assume that as written, they'll be working together- only the two of them, like last time?"

" _For the finale? Yes. Zeke doesn't trust as many as many have been tricked into thinking he does. He'll use some of his power to an extent but for something as important as securing Eren and the children he'll rely only on himself and Yelena. The same as last time Levi._ "

"Got it. We'll get them then."

" _Yes. I have no doubt about it._ "

There's no reason to abandon a move that has worked before. Zeke has merely modified the move to adjust it to how he thinks it will be best to proceed in utilising it this time. He'll be arriving soon. So before that Levi has to set up the trap Erwin and Hanji had helped him come up with. Because. Unlike last time, Zeke doesn't have the edge of Levi's security cameras to hack into. There's been no way for him to peer in, or have over heard them. He's going in and acting merely on observations he'll make as he goes along with the time he has. Unfortunate for him, Levi knows his timeline and has planned the family summer trip ahead of its usual date. If all goes well. And Kruger does his part-

The winner of this bet will be Levi.

"Shit. I should have gotten some nice wine to celebrate with. Erwin."

\--

Today's the day.

Back at Maria.

He'd waited.

The intended day arriving, a multitude of excuses he'd had to give Eren on why it's taking him a lot more days than he'd intended to return.

Levi leaves the house to get into his car.

Knowing Zeke should be watching from afar, like he'd watched last time. Even if he can't hear anything anymore without any of Levi's security to hack into.

Levi drives away far enough, that he can shut his door without it being heard. Doing so carefully as his steps are back up the hill to his home. It should have been enough time already for Zeke to realise Levi is gone, and get into their house like he had the first time. That damn ape. Truly. He'd climbed up onto the roof, and gotten in through the attic. Levi had found Zeke's raincoat up there when he'd been investigating the house. Trying to determine how it could be if none of the locks, shutters, or windows had been destroyed- even with the storm- how had Zeke gotten into the house back then in the first place? The answer being this.

It'd been such a stupid mistake, but Eren hadn't told him about the door up here. Maybe he hadn't even known about it himself. He'd only been in the attic a couple times, since it's here his Uncle Kruger had moved most of his parents' old possessions. It's painful (dust aside) to be up there. Levi had been furious when he'd figured it out, but it's fine. He'll leave it like it is. Like he never found out so if Zeke decides to, he can come in the same way as he had before. 

Levi sees he has.

As he'd written he would.

Levi goes back into his house through the basement door. Unlocking it as carefully and quietly as he had stepped on approaching the house. Zeke is less likely to hear him down here anyway. They sometimes exit out through here with the laundry, or return through here instead of the patio and where you had to cut across the kitchen. Eren not wanting the scent of what he's cooking to cling to the clean laundry, the bedding.

With Levi knowing every creak of every stair and every floorboard. Zeke won't hear him coming.

The house darkened with the shutters and curtains pulled over each tightly locked window. Most doors with a multitude of latches from before in hopeful prevention of his break in. Levi knowing Zeke would want to be quiet and cautious about it too. Had it not been for the attic he'd never have been able to get in. Pick all the locks he likes, cut every bolt. It'd take too much time and cause too much noise for him not to be caught. That'd been the intention.

Levi emerges from the basement.

He can hear Zeke upstairs.

The folding set of stairs from the attic being let down, perhaps even more hesitantly, painstakingly slow compared to last time. Since Eren isn't distracted by that video... that gift Zeke had sent. And Zeke doesn't know the situation in the house entirely. Just taking the risk that since Levi is away that'll be enough for his victory. Enough time, enough circumstance. Yelena should be here soon to help him.

Erwin and Hanji had assisted Levi in the construction of the props. Sending him the pieces in the post previously before the trip. For the past few days Levi has been pretending he is not the only one in the house. Knowing Zeke will scope to a degree, the situation before initiating his plan; having been gone so long from the scene. The blinds and curtains always drawn so Zeke who has been watching the house from the outside, will think while Levi is being excessively strict and cautious. It's not unusual that he'd only caught a glimpse of movement. Shadows.

Levi with Kruger's help had made recordings. Levi editing them himself. Of conversations with his family, usual callings, phrases and noises that from a short distance, through a single dared open window or closed door can be considered legitimate. Wiping out the background noise. Only the voices for use with the legitimate background noise Levi created. Everything carefully timed and never the same as before in case an inflection of tone or a repeated interaction will give the gimmick away- that Zeke has dared gone ahead and entered his home while he's away now. Levi leaving and staying away for the same time the past three days. For shopping apparently. An errand. Even with Zeke finally moving now, Zeke is almost too hasty. Too frantic. That he's gone ahead and taken the bait almost too easily. 

Too sure of his victory.

Levi waits.

At the bottom of the stairs he does not look, in case he's seen.

A rare moment this is, for Levi is grateful for his short stature for once.

Instead of taking action he listens closely.

The attic stairs are not folded back up. So Zeke intends to go back up them with Eren and Ellen once he's gotten them in his grasp. Levi knows Yelena is supposed to come for Mikasa and Li, as Levi should be distracted when he returns and go after Eren immediately. That is what Zeke has considered, already another method prepared in the case it doesn't turn out like that. The one Zeke thinks the best, is if Eren comes with him willingly he can bring Mikasa and Li too. But Eren may still be confused, so Zeke will tell him Yelena has gotten hold of Levi. It'll be best then, if Eren comes with him.

Before all that, any of that.

Zeke has to see Eren again.

Levi hears as Zeke begins walking over to the nursery on hearing Ellen's cries, then Eren's voice as he tries to comfort her. At hand is the bat Levi had stored down in the basement, the very one Eren had threatened him with so many years ago. When they'd not yet been married. Levi keeps the bat down low, in a backhanded grip as he ascends the stairs. Quicker in step than Zeke since this is his home. His and Eren's.

Zeke is entering the nursery, carefully, slowly. Seeing the rocking rocking chair. Mistaking the weight in it to be that of those who he wants to see the most. Levi creeps in behind him, watching Zeke as he pulls down the blanket covering- the piled cushions that had faked a figure. The wires that'd pushed the rocking chair into motion moving it still.

Levi hefts up the bat, readying it.

Zeke stock still as if overcome by disbelief. But it's not just that. Levi realises. Zeke is listening intently, desperately, to Eren's voice- the playing recording of Eren telling Ellen-

_Shhh, it's alright darling. Don't cry, don't cry. Be a good girl. Papa will be home soon. You don't want him to see all these tears, do you?_

Zeke tearful as he chokes out, "My daughter-" 

-barely able to turn around as realisation grips him.

Behind him is.

The bat smashes into Zeke's face, pulverising his glasses. Shards of glass imbed into his skin. Piercing the flesh. Blood dripping from the cuts and his broken nose. Zeke takes a single hobbled step, a hand to the rocking chair. A pained gasping groan. The rocking chair falling over with him as Levi doesn't hesitant to swing again. Forceful and brutal. The next swing slamming to Zeke's head. What sounds to be the crack of bone.

This all happens in a couple of seconds.

Zeke collapsed on the floor as the blood pools beneath him, into the rug and under the rocking chair. The recorder toppled over, playing yet, Eren singing softly a lullaby that seems to calm Ellen down enough. 

Ellen's cries, turning into sniffles. Unable to be completely comforted.

Even though papa is here.

Levi grabs the body and begins to drag it out, a streak of red smearing across the floorboards.

\--

Many hours before Levi's encounter with Zeke. 

Metal wheels chug across the steel tracks, the sound muted within the interior of the train cart.

The train from Sina to Rose. Then across the whole of Maria. Its final destination the mountain district. This train is making the long journey through the night.

Their departure had started around midday.

Evening allowing the setting sun to stain the horizon crimson as it disappears beneath the lush forestry about them as they clear the hills and mountain range here. Soon they will pass over a large and wide lake that means it will not be long before they arrive to their Rose stop, in the Trost District. There they'll drop off and pick up passengers, then be on their way to Maria.

In the rather full cart since they've yet to reach the popular Rose stop where many passengers get off.

Kruger had noticed her right away, seated a couple rows in front of him to the left. He knows without a doubt that she knows he's here too. Given their trained and honed capabilities, this isn't unwanted. Both of them wait. Kruger watching her when she finally gets up. Not bothering to play dress up today, even if that dress doesn't suit her at all. If that'd been an attempt at a disguise, it may have worked had her tall and broad shouldered frame not been so noticeable. A few curious glances at her for those attributes. Kruger folds up the paper he'd been looking over and glancingly reading to follow after her discreetly.

She leads him back, to the very last cart where bulky luggage is kept.

The excuse to check on her suitcase allowing them this meeting.

Luckily there's no one in this cart but them.

Yelena gritting her teeth in shock as Kruger throws a knife at her, red flying up as red as her dress. The slick cut causing her to drop the gun she'd been unloading from the case, intending to load it. Not fast enough. Kruger quick to pick the gun up and pitch it out the small window he swiftly opens. As if he's worked on this train before. It should not be put past him.

Realising Kruger intends to fight her without using gunfire, she's quick on the uptake. Under the cover of the dark as they hurtle through a tunnel. She slams her body to his to force him back as her hand bleeds around the knife lodged in it. Regaining her bearings when he slams against the wall adjacent. She uses some of the wooden boxes of cargo to climb up out onto the roof as they clear the tunnel. The wilderness stretched around them. Kruger following her up. The wind and the momentum of the train ripping through their hair and clothing as they meet eye to eye.

As they regard each other atop the train-

"It is an honor to face you," Yelena starts, rather calmly for someone with a barely functioning hand. She pulls out the knife and tosses it. The blood spurting. It had cut all the way through from the specialised steel it's made out of. She doesn't trust herself to wield it. No doubt this man will turn the weapon against her.

Their time is at a limit. Once they past these woods and cross the lake, there's another tunnel to go through. But they should have this settled by then.

"Eren Kruger... ' _The Owl_ '."

"I could say the same. It's nice to not have to hold back against a woman," Kruger replies, even though he's never done that when it really came down to it. The mission must be fulfilled. When it calls for you to put aside your humanity you must. So long as you are able to pick up that humanity again after that fact is what matters. That Kruger remains human means he always has.

He'd mainly said that remark to pay homage to the fact that their statures are rather similar. Yelena's strength not to be trifled with. They'd put her through hell before and she's still standing here to face him, all for the sake of her lord. An opponent worthy of his experience and expertise.

"Had the situation been different we may have even been cooperating together as comrades," he tells her, almost bemused at the idea even as his expression remains unreadable, solemn. They are both trained professionals; and the Fritz had once ruled Paradi and all of Eldia. In another age, they would have fought together even if it was not side by side.

(Maybe even in this era. Should Eren have told him, he wanted differently-)

The present is what it is.

There is no need to hesitate. Their formalities exchanged, though it be unusual for their lot to exchange them in such a manner- are over. Just like them. The fight will be finished in a matter of minutes. As Yelena had thought, and respected, Kruger intends to fight her only through hand to hand combat. His hits are not as fast as she thought they may be. At first she thinks he is holding back even though he said he wouldn't, on account of her hand. She sees that really is not the case. From the powerful punch those hits do have, winding her and cracking her bones. Her even having to take a brunt of the blows in order to remain upright- even with all her dodging and the heavy hits she too lands. It's for naught. Kruger won't go down. He's too heavy. His balance focused.

It's she who topples over at last.

The minutes ticking.

A leg and both arms broken. She sees why Kruger's hits had been so brutal... and sluggish in comparison to hers.

He had tied weights to his limbs.

He now unties them, to tie them to hers, having tied her up enough after he'd pulled her back from falling down into the wilderness. Maybe that would have been better than this. She won't be able to tell. Death rarely allows you comparison. The Owl never. He's weighing her down so they won't find her body.

"Lord Zeke..." she laments, "I have failed you."

Her only regret.

Kruger takes out a cigarette and lights up. Taking a long inhale, exhale. The smoke rising, the smell of tobacco a vanishing wisp as the wind around them from the moving train sweeps it away. It all sweeping away as Kruger pushes her body off the top of the train into the lake below them. The darkened body of water from the night sky expanding, widening the farther the train crosses over it atop the high bridge. Kruger takes another drag of his cigarette. Flicking the sadly unfinished cig. The end of the ember burning as it flickers down.

Kruger stepping back down the opened top hatch of the excess luggage train cart as he hears a far away splash. Deeper darkness, from the reached tunnel, swallowing the cart up once more, momentarily.

He might be imagining it with the anticipation of the fact. But from how heavy she'd been to begin with and adding that with the weights and the distance from which she'd fallen, it's not totally outside possibility. Even with the wind. The sound of the chugging, steaming train.

Kruger closes the door above him. Checking the cart for anyone who might have noticed something and ventured over. He cleans up the blood that had been spilt back here from Yelena's hand. He also closes the window where he'd tossed the gun out. Luckily they hadn't been passing a bend at the time so the action probably wasn't seen.

He's tempted to light up back here, but it'd be best if he doesn't. 

Ah, to hell with it.

He opens the window up again.

With this cigarette finished, Kruger returns back to the cart where his seat is.

Unpacking the lunch he'd picked up before he'd departed. A simple ham sandwich he can already hear Eren scolding him about since there's no vegetables? No lettuce? As Kruger eats he finds with the ham there's cream cheese and cucumbers. So Eren... and Carla can't be getting after him for his nutrition this time. Only the cigarettes.

He'll remain on the train once they reach Rose and continue on to Maria.

If all goes according to schedule he'll meet up with Levi.

Kruger forgetting if his nephew's husband had told him he was going to pick him up or not.

Gosh. He was getting old, wasn't he?

\--

The scent of fresh soil permeates the air around them

There's the scraping noises of the shovel, pushing into the dirt and scooping it up. Over onto the dirt that's already been packed in. Levi has been at this for hours. Satisfied as he hears from the deep hole he'd kept, fixtures in place so the soil wouldn't cave in yet- a groan. As Zeke comes to.

His head, his face. Are all that can be seen down in the depths of the grave Zeke had dug himself. By the caverns Eren had once hid in during the liquidations. Levi looks down into the hole. Wondering if Zeke can even make out his face without his glasses, that Levi had been so kind to remove. Along with the glass that been stuck in his flesh. Zeke's bloody, torn up face a wretched sight since Levi hadn't been gentle at all about it as he'd done so with some pliers. Making sure Zeke was tied up and in the grave before he'd done so. Levi fortunate he'd not need to dig the grave up again. Because Zeke already had. To get his journal back. And because what he'd really been planning, looking forward to aside from getting Eren was-

He'd been planning to bury Levi alive in here.

It'd said so in his last made entry, Zeke anticipating his win. Securing Levi's.

Well, it doesn't matter.

Even if Zeke can't see him he'll recognise his voice.

"Comfortable down there?" Levi inquires dryly, "You'll have to excuse my subpar hospitality. It's typically my wife who handles the decorations and refreshments and all that sort of shit."

If Zeke had been in shock over his current predicament, it is amended at Levi mentioning Eren.

"Y-you monster! Where is he?! Where is my Eren? Our baby?!"

Levi continues to stare down at Zeke. Zeke's pain and panic apparent not only from his expression but his voice. Practically wailing. Utterly miserable. Devastated since-

"Let me see them! _I want to see them!_ Eren! Eren I'm here! Your big brother is here to save you! Eren! _Eren please!_ "

With his boot, Levi pushes some of the soil down into the hole. Zeke coughing and choking, hacking it out, his breath scarce from the only sort of hospitality Levi can offer. That and the dirt that is gradually crushing him; being so far down into the earth.

"Hey. Shut the fuck up will you? Eren ain't gunna be able to hear you no matter how much you scream."

Levi stabs the shovel into the earth off to the side of the grave, his face vanishing from Zeke's blurry view as he steps around so he's not standing directly atop the grave. Peering down back at Zeke from the opposite end of the hole.

"How's that? Think you ain't gunna croak it as soon as you may have? We'll eventually get to it, fuck you. You should reflect on your actions more than a little, don't you think? You damn beast."

Zeke doesn't seem to understand what Levi is saying. Levi didn't think he would.

Levi's already thin patience wearing thinner.

As Zeke continues to call out for Eren, cry for him. As if he deserves to.

Levi's tone dripping like poison.

"Oi. I told you to shut the fuck up didn't I? Or do you want to taste the dirt again already?" 

Zeke's gaze too bold as he tells Levi. Insistent.

"I want to see Eren. I want to see our child, my daughter. I-if you're going to kill me at least-"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Levi cuts him off.

"Kill you? Do you really think I'm capable of doing that?" Levi continues, Zeke quieting. Confusion apparent. In a strange way it reminds Levi of Eren. With that thought all the rage and hatred Levi had been keeping tampered down bubbles up, rising in his gut. Levi's tone cold and vicious as he glares down at Zeke despising every hair on his head, every remaining breath he dare takes. After all that he's done. After all that he's wanted. After all,

"You're going to die down there from natural causes. Starvation, dehydration. Weak lungs. It's up to you. It's your own damn fault you've ended up here. Get it through your thick skull, you damn ape. We all have a place where we belong. You belong where you are. I belong next to Eren. Not you. Never was it you. _Never is it going to be you!_ "

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Zeke is screeching up at him, straining up against his binds, the crushing dirt. "Where is he?! Eren! Eren is mine! I love him! He loves me! He was made for me! We were made- for each other! Let me see him! _I want to see him!_ I want to see our daugh-"

With some of that bile Levi hocks his spit down onto Zeke's face. Zeke blinking, disgusted and furious as it splatters across his face.

Levi fuming, seething.

"You don't have a daughter, you fucking scum. Like Eren, she's all mine too. Ellen is _my_ daughter. She cries for me, is rocked to sleep by me, smiles back at me- it's me she's going to be calling papa for the rest of her life and _not you, **you piece of shit!**_ You're going to rot down there! You'll never see her or meet her or hold her for the rest of your worthless life you fucker! You'll never set eyes on Eren again either! Be grateful I didn't pluck your half blind eyes out from their rotten sockets when I dragged your shitty carcass up the mountain!"

To quell his fury so he doesn't just go ahead and shovel all the dirt into that hole so Zeke can shut up for good. Levi goes to untie from the tree the rope he'd used to get out from the grave. He coils it up and packs it away. Also packing with it the body bag he'd gotten from Kruger, who'd gotten it from Shadis. He'd shoved Zeke in it for most of the journey. Loathsome the entire while, propping him across Eren's wheelbarrow. Then carrying and dragging him the way the wheelbarrow could no longer assist. 

Levi goes to the cavern. Coming back with Zeke's bag. The chest Zeke had redug up to get to his journal. Levi had already found these things earlier but he brings them out to place near the grave.

Levi's jaw clenching as he flips through the journal again. Each entry he's read in preparation of today. Even if the latest entries were all that he needed to foil Zeke's plan. He'd wanted to know everything, from start to finish. If he's going to finish what he's started.

"You Yeagers really know how to add oil to the fire," Levi says, also despising Zeke for reminding him of Eren in some aspect again, "Or would it be better to call you Fritz?"

"I've never cared either way," Zeke replies, his voice hoarse, "What does it matter Levi? I doubt you'll be marking my grave."

"Yeah, you ain't wrong bout that last bit. But that's it ain't it?" Levi drawls out, disgusted, "It's because you don't care that you don't give a rat's ass about what Eren really wants and why you can't riddle it out for your damn self how fucked up it is for you to think you can fuck your little brother."

Zeke is glowering up at him, as Levi glares down at Zeke. Showing off his journal to him, smacking it to his hand.

"This here is proof of it. You're absolutely sick. Don't worry, I'm going to get rid of it for you. I'm going to free Eren of you, of all this bullshit."

Since Levi recognises his journal, Zeke comprehends why nothing has been working out for him. The fact that Yelena hasn't come to his aide either. Levi must have done something about her too.

"You really... went through with it this turn. You didn't hold back at all."

"That's right. This is why it's your loss Zeke."

Surprisingly Levi hears a chuckle.

"I suppose so. But you're also wrong about something Levi. You said I think I can fuck Eren, when I already have. That's why-"

Zeke tries to turn his face, sputtering as Levi has unzipped his trousers and taken his cock out. Pissing into the hole, onto Zeke's face. Levi scowling, revolted. Not by his extreme action, but by Zeke. This damn foul beast. Zeke coughing as Levi's piss stings his cuts and gets in his mouth, his nose. Levi finding it a shame Zeke isn't dead already from that, but he needs to see the silver lining. Zeke holding out is sticking to Levi's agenda. The longer Zeke suffers, the better.

"Why what? So what? I told you to shut your fucking mouth didn't I? You're never going to fuck Eren again Zeke. My cock here is all that he's going to know for the rest of his life. He's my Omega, not yours you fucking son of a bitch."

Tucking his cock back away, Levi does up his trousers. His belt. Zeke trying not to breathe hard with the stench of piss around him, mixed with his blood and spit, hard not to when he's in desperate need of air. It won't be too long until he's suffocated beneath everything. Even if it does take a few hours. A few more minutes. Who knows.

That weight will never be anything in comparison to what Eren has had to bear- to carry-

Levi can't help but try.

Because if he can bury these sins along with the wretched cretin that never had a right to be called 'big brother' by Eren, then maybe- all those happy memories Levi has promised Eren, has made with Eren already-

Will be enough for Eren to keep smiling at Levi like he had the last time Levi had seen him- that beautiful smile that saves Levi every time. That Levi reveres like nothing else. Until the end of their days. The end of the world.

"With these last spare moments of yours you need to face the truth."

That is what Levi is saying as he takes out from his pack, a voice recorder like the one Zeke had found on the rocking chair. Levi has prepared an assortment of conversations, all for Zeke to listen to. A gift, like a box of chocolates. He won't know until he listens, what's inside.

"This is more than you deserve. You can hear from Eren himself about what sort of future he wants."

As Levi packs up the rest of the things and tidies up the area he sets the recorder near the edge of the hole so Zeke can hear Eren's voice.

Both of them hearing-

Eren seeing to Mikasa and Li in the morning, wondering what they are going to do today and if they'll help mama out in the garden? There's a lot of summer vegetables they need to pick. They'll help him won't they?

Eren checking in on Levi for their teatime, making sure his work is going well. Eren massaging his shoulders, laughing when Levi turns it around on him. And tries to give him a 'massage', the sounds of them kissing. Eren flustered, letting Levi have his way.

Eren caring for Ellen as Zeke had heard similarly before in the nursery. Levi joining him in there, as Eren frets about how much happier Ellen seems with papa's intrusion. Eren pouting over that.

Then-

_Huh? I'm sorry sir... didn't you tell me before... that we-_

_That we should forget all about that bastard big brother of yours?_

A hesitant pause before Eren replies.

_Y-yes._

_There's something that's been bothering me._

_What is it Mr Levi?_

_You said you were in love with him._

_...I did._

_Are you?_

_What?_

_Are you still in love with him?_

No hesitance as Eren answers,

_No. There's no way... has such a foolish thing really been weighing on your mind, my darling?_

Eren continuing with strengthening resolve, as he intends to banish whatever doubts Levi may have had then, even now. For them to be nevermore.

_The red string that ties us together- has allowed us to meet again. Our bond has been restored by our golden touch. I can only love you dear. I only want to love you._ **I love you! Levi!**

Eren's voice beginning to grow frantic, desperate.

The sound of rustling clothing as it's removed. Levi remembers Eren had practically thrown himself at him as he'd told him, insisting, persistent- that Levi is the only one. His fated one. His mate. His Alpha. His husband. His love. His choice. Eren's clear, piercing gaze reassuring Levi of it as they'd made love. The sounds of which can be heard from the tape. Eren loud and needy, warm and accommodating, all for Levi. Even without a visual, from the sound alone Zeke can tell the difference. Can envision it himself. An inevitable hell of his own creation.

What he'd wanted-

It won't be his.

Eren isn't his.

Sobbing-

"S-stop! Please make it stop! No! Eren! Eren you can't! I love you Eren! _Eren!_ "

Eren calling Levi's name over and over as they fuck, Levi giving it to Eren as much as he wants. Eren greedier with each added second, each heated instance, each time Levi tells him he loves him too. Eren's will apparent, his love for Levi astounding. This truth is too much for Zeke to withstand. So with his last breaths he takes it for a lie.

Levi can see even from here the tears that have streamed across Zeke's battered and disgraced visage. Not a shred of pity or mercy in Levi's heart as he confirms from Zeke's stayed opened eyes, the light faded from them in the dark of the grave- that it had been Eren's name that'd been the last breath on his lips. Too much. It's too much Levi thinks, that Zeke had had even that. Levi not satisfied, in that he feels Zeke should have suffered longer. But this is the better decision. Eren will be protected...safe like this. With this. There's no possibility Eren will ever be taken away from him. Levi will bring Eren home, along with the children.

From now on, until the end of this story that is one of many of their fated meetings, reunion. Zeke will merely be a painful memory, a shadow in the past.

So long as Levi can keep drawing Eren back into the light, where he too shall remain with Eren's hand is in his.

There is no reason to doubt.

Levi's love for Eren, and Eren's love for Levi.

That's right, Levi thinks. 

Without doubts, without regrets. 

Knowing Eren feels the same as he.

Their love is the strongest force to exist in this world, and nothing will ever defeat it.


End file.
